A pirate's life for me
by Sary-chann
Summary: A ganância humana não tem limites e as conseqüências podem ser catastróficas. Cabe aos descendentes consertar os erros de seus antepassados e aos piratas resta apenas ajudá-los se quiserem manter a vida que sempre levaram FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Fichas

_Eu sei que na verdade está na moda fazer fic de fichas, mas essa daqui é meu pedido de desculpas... Quem tem fichas na minha outra fic "Nem World" não se desespere, mas aviso que vou parar aquela fic por um tempo... Preciso reestruturar minhas idéias, não quero cortar fichas por que prometi que elas iriam participar, então tive uma idéia..._

_Vou escrever essa fic, desse jeito vou conseguir um pouco mais de experiência com fics de fichas e só então passar para um projeto tão ousado (para não dizer suicida) de uma fic como a "New World"... Espero que entendam. _

_De qualquer forma sejam bem-vindos a essa mais nova fic, uma idéia que nasceu de um sonho (falo sério quando digo que tenho problemas mentais), mas é que nenhuma fic de fichas com piratas parece vingar... Espero que se interessem e me mandem fichinhas _

_Créditos à **Pisces Luna - **pela idéia das fics de fichas e à **Mari Sushi - **por trazê-la para a área de Naruto_

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

_**A pirate's life for me**_

Para aqueles que são gananciosos o bastante para não temerem a morte, tenho uma oferta tentadora. Ofereço poder e riqueza em uma quantidade que jamais sonhariam, nem mesmo em seus mais belos sonhos, tanto para si quanto para seus descendentes e até o fim dos tempos. Mas para isso terão que enfrentar os mares revoltos de uma dama cujo coração ainda não tem dono, quem será o bravo jovem a conquistá-la??

Quem controlar a Deusa dos Mares terá o mundo nas mãos, mas não é tão simples quanto pode parecer. Apenas uma vez a humanidade conseguiu tal feito...

Diz a Lenda que há cem anos, sete piratas conseguiram aprisionar a Deusa dos Mares, mas talvez aprisionar não seja a palavra certa. Houve um trato, cujas condições ficaram perdidas no tempo, mas de qualquer forma agora o preço precisa ser pago, seja ele qual for.

A Era da pirataria está com os dias contados, agora restam apenas três opções: encontrar os descendentes dos sete piratas para encontrar a Deusa e quem sabe fazer um novo trato, desistir da pirataria antes de ser tragado pelo mar ou morrer nele. Qual é a sua opção??

Fichas:

Nome:_ Nome do personagem na ordem ocidental (nome/sobrenome), afinal podem mandar personagens de qualquer nacionalidade. Para quem vai mandar uma Lenda escreva o nome dela aqui._

Nacionalidade:

Idade:_ Por volta de 17 a 28 anos, mas não é obrigatório. Os garotos terão por volta de 23 anos. _

Ocupação:_ (Eu tenho uma listinha de papéis fundamentais nessa fic, se fizer para uma delas suas chances de entrar aumentarão significantemente, mas se uma ficha me chamar muita atenção posso colocá-la mesmo sem ter um "cargo" por assim dizer, tentem a sorte) Ah! E antes que eu esqueça pensem com carinho no tipo de personagem, tentem envolvê-la com a história (me dêem idéias XD)_

- _**Descendentes**_ (4-5 vagas femininas ou masculinas): Cem anos atrás um grupo de sete piratas fez um acordo com a Deusa do Mar para conseguir sua permissão para navegar. Poucos sabem os nomes deles, muito menos sabem como terminaram suas vidas, mas o problema é que ninguém se lembra o que exatamente eles prometeram em troca desses cem anos de prosperidade. Três gerações depois a responsabilidade recai sobre seus descendentes que muitas vezes sequer sabiam dessa história. Eles podem ser qualquer um, homem ou mulher, jovem ou velho, desde um nobre à dona do bar de Tortuga, o desafio é encontrá-los afinal podem estar em qualquer lugar, mas há algo que pode ajudar nas buscas. Essa ocupação é a que possuirá mais vagas, mas o que requer maior **criatividade**, quero as mais diversas personalidades. Quem quiser esse cargo mande como encara a notícia de seu bisavô ser um pirata, se pretende colaborar com os piratas, como encara essa mudança repentina em sua vida (afinal terão que entrar para a tripulação) e o que poderia fazer em um navio pirata. E mais uma coisa preciso de algo para identificar os descendentes, será uma tatuagem, diga onde ela está no corpo de sua personagem e dê uma sugestão para mim de como ela será (ainda não decidi).

_**- Capitã **_(1 vaga feminina e 1 masculina se alguém se interessar): É muito raro ver uma mulher como capitã de um navio pirata, é preciso ter no mínimo muita personalidade, força e vontade. Sinceramente acho que nenhum homem seria burro o bastante para desafiar uma garota assim, mas sempre me surpreendo com a estupidez humana, existem malucos para tudo nessa vida, por isso saiba que não será fácil encarar o preconceito. Quem estiver disposta a tal cargo peço apenas que fale o nome do navio, descreva-o se desejar, na história diga como chegou a essa posição, como trata seus subordinados (serão homens ao seu comando) e como encara essa possível extinção da pirataria.

**_- Tripulante_** (1-2 vagas masculinas ou femininas): Homens são mais do que bem-vindos, mas garotas?? Além de terem que agüentar os trabalhos braçais, preconceito e sujeira infinitos, terão que passar meses no mar com homens que vêem mulheres uma vez por ano. Eu pensaria muito antes de arriscar, por que se embarcar não haverá volta e se o navio em que estiver for capturado, seu destino será pior que a morte. Mas sempre há um jeito de conquistar esses solitários corações piratas, seja por força ou com doçura, basta apenas encontrar um capitão capaz de aceitar uma mulher à bordo. Todos que quiserem esse cargo mandem como se comporta frente as ordens do capitão, o que faz dentro da tripulação (lava, cozinha, faz de tudo...), como se relaciona com os outros marujos e se há muito tempo é pirata. 

**_- Deusa do Mar_** (1 vaga feminina): Quantos homens não foram tragados por sua fúria ou prestigiados por sua bondade?? Quantos não perderam a vida para descobrir seus segredos mais profundos?? Ela é a mais bela e misteriosa amante, atrai os jovens noivos cheios de ganância para lhes tirar a vida sem piedade e graças a ela centenas de garotas-viúvas são deixadas a chorar na praia. Talvez ela goste desses lamentos ou simplesmente não goste de intrusos em seu território. Como entender um ser tão complexo e imprevisível?? Ela não é muito diferente de uma mulher humana, está fadada a viver, sofrer, odiar, se arrepender, ser alegre, feliz, animada, triste, vingativa ou até bondosa. Porém nunca poderá amar, pois essa é a condição que os céus impuseram. Mas como todo ser humano, ela está fadada a errar. Quem será essa jovem tão disputada?? Ela não tem uma forma definida, pode aparecer como uma bela dama ou como uma simples gaivota no horizonte... Quem quiser esse cargo peço que fale suas três formas preferidas, conte como encara a raça humana e o que faz para não amar. (como Deusa pode deixar a criatividade fluir, pode até arrancar seu coração se quiser vide Davy Jones)

- _**Feiticeira**_ (1 vaga feminina): Tão misteriosa e imprevisível quanto a Deusa do Mar. Não há pirata que não a tema, nem alma que não trema só de ouvir seu nome. Seu passado é tão misterioso quanto suas intenções, tem um conhecimento sobre as criaturas marinhas que transcende o normal mesmo para o mais inteligente ser humano e sua relação com a Deusa do Mar parece ser forte. De qualquer forma será uma aliada muito valiada para os piratas frente aos desafios impostos pelo oceano em fúria. Dessa eu terei que exigir uma personagem bem interessante por que será fundamental, para quem quiser esse papel aconselho que não poupe esforços na criatividade e detalhes na personalidade. Não vou pedir nenhum detalhe mais específico, para que possam deixar a criatividade mais solta, caprichem também na história e na aparência desde já também. 

- _**Criaturas marinhas**_ (?? vagas): O mar é repleto das mais variadas criaturas, muitas terríveis, outras gentis. Elas são mais do que apenas Lendas, eram capazes de causar arrepios no mais bravo dos homens dessa época. Está na hora dos descrentes acreditarem, por que elas realmente existiram e quem não for prudente pode se arrepender amargamente. Não sou uma grande especialista em lendas marinhas, mas isso me fascina. Quem conhece alguma por favor contribua eu pretendo colocar muitas histórias do tipo, conte como é essa criatura, detalhe bem as características e coisas assim. Não contarei isso como uma ficha então mande quantas quiser mesmo no decorrer da fic, onegai. 

Complementos da ocupação: _Os detalhes que eu pedi na descrição e alguma curiosidade que queira complementar quanto à ocupação. Eu coloquei em baixo da ficha um pequeno resumo dos personagens e os nomes dos navios são citados, se tiver alguma preferência pode escolher._

Personalidade:_ Isso aqui será fundamental, o resto da ficha em si não será muito decisivo para minha escolha. Quero trabalhar com personalidades diferentes, filosofias de vida opostas, idealismos que eu possa destruir ou reforçar. Não precisa ser uma maluca de pedra, mas quem pode se considerar normal?? _

História: _Para algumas personagens eu assumo que pensei em algumas coisas já, mas não custa nada não é?? Sua história pode ser bem melhor que a minha e é isso que torna as coisas divertidas em uma fic de fichas (É o que eu mais espero). Por isso pensem com carinho._

Aparência:_ Apenas um primeiro esboço para dar uma idéia, isso não será um grande critério de exclusão, mas é bom para eu ter uma idéia de como será sua personagem e se as aparências de muitas não ficaram iguais. Assim que eu escolher os personagens vou pedir para que façam para mim uma segunda ficha com mais detalhes, por isso não se preocupem com isso. Desse jeito diminui o tempo para fazer a ficha e só quem for escolhido me manda mais detalhes n.n_

_Par: Eu vou escolher os pares conforme se encaixar melhor na fic, claro que vou tentar ao máximo deixar sua personagem com quem você escolheu, mas como não posso garantir peço que mandem de três a quatro opções. _

_Relação com o par: Apenas uma pequena descrição, se é ódio, amor, admiração, amigos, rivais... É uma escolha de vocês._

_Complementos gerais: Algo que não colocou antes por falta de lugar._

_Posso mudar algo na ficha?? __A partir do momento que você apertou o "Go" o destino de sua ooc está em minhas mãos, se tiver alguma objeção (não quer que ela morra ou algo assim), fale agora ou cale-se até o fim da fic. Brincadeira, não é tão dramático, mas quero autorização para mexer com sua personagem quando, se e no quanto for necessário. Ah! E se eu posso mudar seu par na fic._

_Termo de compromisso: Vamos firmar um acordo?? Irei me esforçar ao máximo com essa fic, mas ao mesmo tempo quero seu comprometimento. Eu vou perdoar alguns capítulos de ausência, afinal não posso exigir que entrem no pc apenas para ler a fic, mas se puder me mande uma review ou pm de aviso antes. Um "SIM" como resposta significa que vocês vão ler meus AVISOS dados no final ou começo dos capítulos, por que neles estarão algumas perguntas para aprofundar melhor os personagens. E irão dar opiniões sinceras sobre como está a fic, sei que é chato dizer, mas eu não vou tirar nenhuma personag__em por causa de alguma crítica, não se preocupem (desde que ela tenha o mínimo de boa educação claro), mas isso me ajuda a melhorar também então não tenham medo. _

* * *

_Para dar uma idéia de como serão as personalidades dos personagens de Naruto vou fazer um pequeno resuminho, mas só vou colocar como principais aqueles que forem pedidos nas fichas, por isso algumas coisinhas poderão mudar. E só fiz daqueles que geralmente são os mais procurados como par, se quiserem outros, estejam à vontade para pedir. A maioria tem pequenas "sugestões" minhas de histórias para que vocês possam explorar fiquem à vontade para deixar a criatividade fluir, eu na verdade não tenho nem idéia de como poderiam se desenrolar._

**Minato Nagano:** Um pirata no mínimo incomum, não se deixe enganar pelo sorriso bondoso e voz aveludada desse jovem, por trás de seus olhos azuis encantadores se esconde uma mente astuta e criativa, capaz de imaginar a mais terrível das torturas. Um homem sempre gentil e cordial mesmo com seus subordinados, mas temido em todos os mares. Esse é o capitão do Konoha, apesar de não parecer esse é o navio que mais abate inimigos em luta, o mais rápido e eficiente cuja couraça avermelhada causa frios na espinha de qualquer comerciante.

**Naruto Uzumaki: **Alguns dizem que se trata do irmão mais novo de Minato, mas ninguém confirma a versão. De um otimismo irritante, escandaloso, atrapalhado, mas sempre com boa intenção. Muito obstinado quando persegue um objetivo e sempre uma boa companhia para quem gosta de amigos animados. Não tem um grande senso de liderança, mas todos sentem uma estranha simpatia por ele e se tivesse engressado para a pirataria um pouco mais cedo talvez ele já fosse capitão de seu próprio navio.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Um rapaz muito perigoso, se tornou pirata muito jovem e capitão mais ainda, lidera o famoso Sharingan. Um navio muito cobiçado por ser resistente às mais fortes tempestades apesar das proporções pequenas que o tornam muito ágil e fácil de manobrar. Não há quem não reconheça suas velas vermelhas no horizonte e trema só de pensar nisso. Sempre frio, calado, dificilmente expressa algum sentimento ou perde sua calma, só não o desobedeça por que isso é algo que o Uchiha não tolera. Em Tortuga ficou conhecido como "Uchiha coração de pedra" por nunca ter demonstrado qualquer interesse pelas mulheres de lá, talvez por que elas que sempre foram até ele. Dizem que seu maior desejo é matar seu irmão, mas não é um tema que ele goste de debater muito.

**Itachi Uchiha:** O irmão mais velho de Sasuke, um jovem conhecido por sua seriedade, tem um ar de debochado graças ao sarcasmo, cheio de prepotência, mas mais do que tudo famoso por sempre estar cercado de mistério. Dificilmente alguém consegue dizer o que ele está pensando, seus olhos sempre estão voltados para o horizonte como em busca de algo. Seus objetivos são ainda mais desconhecidos; se ele quisesse poderia ter seu próprio navio, mas prefere deixar as responsabilidades de capitão para alguém que tenha mais paciência que ele. Não é o que se chamaria de um jovem esforçado, mas seu talento e habilidade são inegáveis quando se trata de esgrima, a impressão que passa é que ele sente um constante tédio pela vida. Mas quem sabe alguém não aparece para desafiar esse gênio??

**Gaara no Sabaku: **Esse é o melhor atirador do Sharingan e em lutas com espadas só perde para o capitão, mas não por muito. Aliás em muitos aspectos é parecido com Sasuke. Ele com certeza poderia ter seu próprio navio, alguns até contam que ele foi um grande capitão há alguns anos, os boatos até se atrevem a dizer que ele chefiava o lendário Sabaku, mas é apenas um boato. Se Sabaku existiu realmente algum dia não se sabe ao certo, houve uma época que ele era o navio mais comentado nos portos, apesar de ninguém nunca tê-lo visto, ou melhor ninguém nunca viveu para contar a história. De qualquer forma se tornou uma lenda e se Gaara realmente era seu capitão, o motivo de tê-lo deixado é com certeza um mistério inexplicável.

**Neji Hyuuga:** Um dos mais fiéis corsários à serviço da marinha britânica, conhecido por sua frieza e eficiência em executar tarefas. Ganhou fama muito rápido entre os. piratas e talvez isso tenha subido um pouco sua cabeça. Orgulhoso, frio, metido, machista, não aceitará mulheres em seu navio, o Byakugan. Sinto pena da jovem que se apaixonar por ele, dizem as más línguas que ele tem uma noiva em terra firme, mas sinceramente acho que as garotas de Tortuga o vêem muito mais vezes do que ela.

**Hidan: **Uma das razões para as constantes dores de cabeça de Sasori, irresponsável, preguiçoso, boca-suja e mulherengo. Não é nenhum grande gênio no quesito inteligência, mas apesar de não parecer, é o mais forte da tripulação do Akatsuki. E digo força bruta mesmo, muito maior que a de um homem comum o que o torna resistente e eficiente. É muito religioso, apesar dessa religião fugir completamente dos padrões do cristianismo convencional, um homem que apesar de parecer perigoso, está entre os mais "mansos" desse navio, ainda que eu não aconselhe que se vire as costas para ele.

**Sasori: **Capitão do navio mais incomum que se pode encontrar nos sete mares, o Akatsuki. Um navio de velas e casco negros como carvão, mas além disso, parece ter a habilidade de aparecer e desaparecer quando seu capitão desejar, contam que antes do Akatsuki aparecer o navio que será saqueado é cercado por uma névoa espessa e uma brisa congelante . Além disso, seus tripulantes são homens que facilmente poderiam ser capitães de seus próprios navios, mas que pelas mais diversas razões preferem deixar isso nas mãos desse ruivo. Um jovem calmo, inexpressivo e incrivelmente frio, mas que é constantemente testado por seus irresponsáveis "subordinados" afinal eles se recusam a se subordinar. Sua paciência é invejável, mas eu não aconselho que testem por muito tempo se não quiserem andar na prancha. Por suas responsabilidades como capitão parece constantemente cansado e estressado, talvez ele precise relaxar mais.

**Deidara:** Se existe alguém capaz de irritar Sasori, ele com certeza é a pessoa certa. Dono de um humor sarcástico e irônico, é muito preguiçoso, oportunista, não tem qualquer compromisso com relação a horários, muito menos com subordinação. Mas sua marca registrada é a lábia, mesmo os mais inteligentes, se não prestarem atenção serão completamente enganados. Por que Sasori não o lançou no mar?? Isso é um grande mistério, mas parece que existe uma antiga dívida além da amizade que une esses dois.

**Kakashi Hatake: **Esse é o Chefe da Guarda de Liverpool, um grande amigo da família Hyuuga, muito conhecido por ser conselheiro deles e protetor oficial da frágil Hinata. Um homem misterioso, uma vez que sua personalidade é muito difícil de definir, pode passar da seriedade à animação em instantes, é sempre muito gentil e cavalheiro, mas não se deixem enganar é um mulherengo sem remédios. Dizem que ele já foi um pirata e nesse boato eu devo dizer que acredito, ele possui muitos conhecidos... Suspeitos, por isso sabe tudo que acontece e sabe orientar como ninguém a poderosa família Hyuuga.

**Hinata Hyuuga: **Essa é uma garota da alta sociedade britânica, duqueza da província de Liverpool e prima do capitão do Byakugan, Neji. Uma garota de modos recatados, muito tímida e bem comportada, raramente sua voz passa de um fio e ela é completamente submissa às ordens de seu pai. Em breve completará quinze anos, quando finalmente terá idade para se casar (não se choquem os casamentos antigamente eram bem cedo), qualquer jovem que estiver interessado nessa bela e tímida garota, terá que entrar na fila. Por que ela talvez seja a mais cobiçada nobre do momento, mas dizem os boatos que sua mão está prometida a seu primo... Será mesmo??

**Temari no Sabaku: **Essa é a irmã mais nova de Gaara, uma garota que ficou famosa pelo temperamento forte, habilidade com espada e competência para dar ordens. Mas por algum motivo abandonou os mares, com o dinheiro que tiha abriu um pequeno restaurante beira-mar e hoje leva uma vida pacata. Seu conhecimento em armas pode ser de grande valia para alguém que quiser aprender, mas cuidado por que ela sempre é muito rígida em suas aulas.

**Sakura Haruno:** A doce Haruno é uma garota que conquista fácil a simpatia das pessoas com seu sorriso gentil e jeito meigo. Quem a vê não imagina que se trata de uma das tantas prostitutas de Tortuga, mas ela está em uma situação mais privilegiada que o resto. Ela tem uma relação forte com Itachi (ou Sasuke ou Gaara ainda não decidi, se quiserem opinar à vontade), ele cumpre todos os seus desejos e ainda paga para que ela não trabalhe, por isso ela, de certa forma, abandonou a prostituição. Vive mais como médica, graças a seu vasto conhecimento sobre ervas medicinais e algumas vezes é chamada para viajar no Akatsuki para tratar de algum doente. Fofoca rápida, eu ainda não acredito que ela esqueceu sua antiga paixão por Sasuke, por isso odeia tanto a Karin, mas é apenas uma opinião pessoal.

**Karin Hatsushiro:** Essa garota é muito conhecida em Tortuga por ser a mais cara prostituta que se pode arrumar na ilha. É difícil encontrar um homem que não fraqueje apenas ao sentir o perfume de seus cabelos ruivos. Disse difícil, mas não impossível, afinal "Uchiha coração de pedra" não é qualquer um e realmente não fraqueja, mas quando a mulher mais cara oferece seus serviços gratuitamente quem recusaria?? Ela tem uma paixão por Sasuke que é uma verdadeira obcessão, ele por sua vez a encara com indiferença, mas o temperamento difícil dessa garota a impede de ver a verdade. Nervosa, vingativa, sedutora e muito traiçoeira, não é o tipo de inimiga que você gostaria de ter, mas quem quiser o Sasuke terá que passar por cima do cadáver dela.

* * *

_A maioria de vocês deve estar se perguntando: como ela pôde deixar a Sakura de prostituta e ainda com o Itachi?? Mas é o seguinte, eu vou tentar ser o mais realista possível, é muito provavel que sua personagem não comece com o par de cara (à menos que você peça). Então se preparem para se morderem de ciúmes por um tempo, mas prometo que no fim tudo se acerta._

_Personagens como: Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, entre outros... Eu não coloquei por não serem muito pedidos geralmente, mas podem pedir ok??_

_Espero receber reviews n.n nos vemos quando eu tiver em mãos os escolhidos, não tenho um prazo definido._

_Ah! Eu não entendo muito de pirataria e histórias do tipo (leio mais histórias de cavalaria), por isso se alguém tiver a boa vontade (e piedade) de mandar Lendas, fatos históricos ou dados que poderiam ser usados na fic eu agradeceria muito, claro que vou pesquisar, mas uma ajudinha de fora nunca é mal._

**_Sary-chann_**


	2. O início

__

Obrigada a todos que tiveram o trabalho de mandar fichas, sei que é algo bem trabalhoso... Eu achei que tinha resumido bem a ficha, mas pelo visto me enganei n.n (gomen) recebi fichas enormes com uma história mais linda que a outra... Não sabem como me corta o coração ter que dispensar algumas, realmente foi muito difícil escolher.

**Avisos:**

- Quero fazer uma enquete: O que acham da fic ser um SakuXSasu??

- No caso de quem mandou fichas para capitã tenho um aviso: foram muitas e eu não poderia escolher todas, por isso mudei algumas fichas (pelo menos aquelas em que a personalidade não era muito específica). Mas algumas realmente não se encaixariam muito bem em outras funções por causa da personalidade, se estiverem dispostas eu tenho alguns outros papéis, alguns serão secundários, mas se ainda assim quiserem dependendo da história que criarem poderá ser até um personagem fundamental... (Vou fazer isso por que eu deveria ter previsto e avisado que capitã seria um cargo muito pedido... Falha minha, em parte) Estes cargos estão listados no fim da fic, quem estiver interessado dê uma olhadinha.

- Miyo Kyouhei: Talvez minha pm não tenha chegado até você, mas de qualquer forma, me mande sim a ficha de sereia... Eu pretendo colocar um episódio com sereias e eu estou precisando de criaturas marinhas n.n

- Quem não mandou ficha na primeira vez (assumo que fui rápida para escolher essa primeira leva de escolhidos) tem chance de mandar, aviso que serei mais rigorosa, por que serão menos vagas, entendam.

_A lista de escolhidos vem após o pequeno capítulo que eu fiz, não é nem sequer uma introdução, mas para dar um gostinho de como será minha fic..._

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

_**O início**_

Uma fina névoa podia ser vista sob as águas calmas do oceano, um sinal de que dentro delas a temperatura estava muito mais agradável. Graciosamente um grande navio cortava esse manto branco acompanhado apenas pelo barulho do constante choque das pequenas ondas contra seu imponente casco. Uma brisa do oceano passou gentil, mas tão fria que mais parecia uma navalha contra o rosto do jovem capitão. Ele foi obrigado a levantar a gola do elegante sobretudo negro que usava e esfregar as mãos na tentativa de esquentá-las. Realmente odiava frio.

Ele estava na proa do navio, seus olhos negros fixos no horizonte na esperança de qualquer sinal de terra. Precisava logo de um salão quente e uma boa garrafa de rum para esquentar sua alma, por que o frio já estava afetando seu humor. Dono de um rosto austero e muito chamativo pela beleza dos traços, pele bem clara e em grande contraste com seus cabelos negros, levemente tocados pelo azul. Apenas a franja, um pouco mais longas, poderia ser vista graças ao chapéu negro, mas se ele o tirasse revelaria um corte mais curto e rebelde.

- Quando chegaremos, Shikamaru??

O jovem capitão, Sasuke Uchiha, se virou para o segundo em comando, Nara Shikamaru. O Nara estava no outro lado do barco, na popa, e preguiçosamente controlava o leme. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos no costumeiro rabo de cavalo alto, vestia um fino colete de couro preto sob uma camisa de manga longa branca, calça preta e botas na mesma cor, mas para se proteger do frio usava uma capa de chuva pesada e preta.

Shikamaru: - Eu diria... -- Os olhos castanhos dele fitaram o horizonte. -- Agora.

Assim que o jovem respondeu os outros tripulantes, que até o momento se entretinham em suas tarefas normais, se detiveram um momento para virarem seus olhos para frente. Aos poucos, tímida, a ponta negra de uma montanha surgiu na frente deles, mas ela estava estranhamente próxima, por que o normal seria tê-la visto muito tempo antes mesmo com a névoa.

- Que lugar assustador.

O comentário veio de um dos tripulantes, provavelmente do mais espontâneo deles, Naruto Uzumaki, mas de qualquer forma ele tinha razão. A rocha negra daquela montanha escarpada foi esculpida durante milhares de anos pelas fortes ondas, criando uma série de galerias internas que lembravam verdadeiras bocas negras cheias de dentes. Para melhorar, as ondas ressoavam ao bater nas pedras no interior e o barulho ganhava força com o eco, como o rugido de um demônio. Alguns ali tremeram,apesar de seus vários anos de mar.

Algumas aves negras sobrevoavam a ilha, especialmente uma precária fortificação de pedra, esculpida na própria rocha e que apenas os mais treinados olhos poderiam enxergar. Aos poucos a névoa se desfêz completamente e a tripulação do Sharingan pôde notar uma série de caminhos de madeira toscamente colocados sobre a rocha nua, mais à frente um pequeno porto os esperava.

O Sharingan demorou mais alguns minutos até atracar completamente, mas Sasuke e Shikamaru deixaram o navio assim que puderam.

Sasuke: - Ninguém embarca sem minha permissão. -- O único aviso dado antes de sair, e mais do que o bastante.

- Ora ora, vejo que não fui o primeiro a chegar.

Sasuke foi obrigado a se virar para descobrir quem seria o dono daquela voz, apesar dele já ter uma certa noção. O Byakugan se aproximava do porto lentamente, com todo seu impressionante tamanho e imponência, a bandeira britânica podia ser vista no mastro daquele navio de estrutura tradicional e velas de uma alvura impressionante. O dono da voz era ninguém mais ninguém menos que seu capitão Neji Hyuuga que se mantinha na proa.

Com um salto bem calculado ele chegou ao cais, um homem um pouco mais baixo que Sasuke, pele clara, rosto sério e belo, olhos de um incomum rosa perolado e cabelo longo, liso e castanho, preso no habitual rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Ele estava vestido como um verdadeiro corsário, o sobretudo azul-marinho com várias medalhas douradas de suas premiações era seu uniforme, usava também uma calça marrom dentro das botas de couro e cano alto na mesma cor. O chapéu escuro com uma pluma branca e o lenço em seu pescoço eram uma verdadeira ostentação de poder, mas Sasuke não perdia nesse quesito.

Seu sobretudo negro era muito bem trabalhado, cada botão de prata possuía desenhos em baixo relevo e o tecido estava entre os mais caros que se poderia encontrar. Usava uma calça preta dentro das botas de couro negro na mesma cor e que pareciam realmente caras. Esse estava longe de ser a roupa usada no cotidiano deles, mas a ocasião era um tanto especial para ser ignorada, afinal apenas uma vez a cada cinco anos eles se encontravam no Conselho.

O Conselho da Ilha do Demônio como foi carinhosamente batizado, o encontro dos maiores navios piratas dos sete mares. O único momento no qual se estendia uma tregüa para toda e qualquer rixa entre piratas, quando os grandes capitães se reuniam para discutir os mais diversos assuntos. Ser convocado era uma das maiores honras que um pirata poderia alcançar, mas mais do que isso, as roupas eram um forma de ostentar a boa situação de seu navio, por extensão, mostrar sua força.

Sasuke: - Se não é o famoso cachorrinho da Rainha. -- A voz grossa e calma do Uchiha não se alterou, mas o sarcasmo era mais do que aparente.

Neji: - Cuidado com a língua Uchiha, se não acabará por mordê-la.

Um estranho momento de tensão pairou, os capitães apenas se fitaram por um tempo, como se medindo aquelas ameaças. Mas ainda assim mantendo a seriedade.

Sasuke: - O mesmo vale para você Hyuuga.

Aquela tensão foi quebrada por um murmúrio. Aos poucos mais dois navios entraram na pequena baía do porto, lentos e pesados aos olhos dos que estavam em terra, mas famosos pela velocidade em alto mar. As tripulações procuravam rostos conhecidos em outros navios e não demorou para que os gritos de saudação começassem a ecoar pela ilha.

- Não seria educado nos atrasarmos.

A escotilha do Byakugan foi baixada durante aquela pequena conversa e lentamente um homem descia em passos lentos, foi ele quem chamou a atenção do grupo. Dono de um cabelo negro, curto e arrepiado, alto, menos corpulento se comparado a Sasuke, pele bem pálida, mas a gola alta de seu colete de couro marrom impedia que mais detalhes de seu rosto pudessem ser visto. Ele usava por baixo uma camisa branca manga longa, uma calça e botas quase no mesmo tom do colete, simples, mas roupas incrivelmente bem cuidadas para um pirata. Esse era o detalhista sub-capitão do Byakugan, Shino Aburame.

Neji: - Tem razão, vamos entrar.

Neji passou despreocupado por Sasuke como se nada tivesse acontecido segundos antes, mas o Uchiha, por algum motivo, observava um dos navios muito compenetrado. Até que um toque em seu ombro o despertou de seus devaneios, era Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: - Não vale à pena continuar aqui, não poderá fazer nada Sasuke...

Apesar de não demonstrar o Uchiha se remoía com frustração, estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante de completar seu único objetivo na vida... Matar o homem que tirara a vida de seus pais, seu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke: - É... Pode ter razão. -- Sasuke finalmente deu às costas para a baía. -- Vamos acabar logo com isso. -- Passou por seu sub-capitão e em passos lentos, mas decididos foi em direção ao caminho de madeira que levaria ao salão da reunião.

Em breve o Conselho começaria, mas ele sequer poderia imaginar o quanto aquele encontro mudaria o rumo da história...

* * *

Nas planícies estéreis do Ártico apenas o som do vento podia ser ouvido, aquele constante uivo longo e doloroso que abafava qualquer outro e dificilmente se interrompia. Mas talvez a paisagem não seja tão estéril assim, quase imperceptível, uma pequena raposa-do-ártico caminhava em passos curtos e rápidos em sua freqüente procura por alimento, sua pelagem longa e branca como a neve disfarçava bem sua presença, além de lhe conferir uma beleza rara.

Mas por um momento aquele pequeno habitante do gelo parou sobressaltado, suas pequenas orelhas pontudas se moveram como um radar a escanear a área e seus olhos pareciam atentos a qualquer movimento estranho. Um tremor mais forte sob as pequenas patas dela, foram mais do que o bastante para a raposa voltar a correr, mas era tarde. Soltou apenas um guincho de socorro, ainda que de nada adiantasse.

O chão sob seus pés começou a ceder e ela viu a morte se aproximar. Uma parte da geleira se desfêz, aos poucos o gelo era engolido pela imensidão azul do oceano e ela acabaria congelada naquelas águas cruéis. Se não tivesse fechado os olhos teria visto que uma estranha coluna de água subiu em sua direção logo depois que o bloco da geleira tocou a superfície do oceano, mas ao invés de sentir frio ela se sentiu envolta por algo quente, seria a morte?? Quando os olhos negros da raposa se abriram encontraram um ser que ela nunca vira antes e depois de algum tempo se deu conta que estava de volta à geleira.

Talvez aquilo fosse um animal, mas estranhamente desprovido de pêlos, andava sob duas patas e a envolvia com o que deveria ser as dianteiras... Realmente nunca vira algo como aquilo e não sabia ao certo como reagir, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que não tinha nada a temer.

A pequena raposa jamais viu um ser humano e jamais veria novamente, apenas seus descendentes teriam esse desprazer. Mas se tivesse visto uma pessoa antes, teria estranhado a garota de aparentes 19 anos e que agora a envolvia com os braços. Dona de um cabelo negro lisíssimo e fino, que esvoaçava ao sabor daquele vento gélido, ele era tão longo que chegava até seus joelhos e seu corte era enviezado. Duas mechas um pouco acima da nuca estavam presas com uma presilha em forma de rosa vermelha com duas fitas na mesma cor como enfeite e mais duas mechas sobressalentes se destacavam por ficarem por cima de sua roupa e iam até o busto. Sua franja encobria seu olho esquerdo, que por sua vez possuía um tom entre o rosa e o vermelho, com pupila fina. Lábios finos, vermelhos e boca pequena com o queixo bem formado e um corpo sem exageros. Mas o que chamava a atenção era a pele extremamente pálida, ela estava com apenas um vestido de tecido branco puríssimo e leve, por isso a pequena raposa se camuflava nos braços dela tão bem quanto fazia no gelo.

Mas contra tudo que se poderia esperar a garota sequer tremia de frio, parecia até confortável com o clima. Seus pés descalços tocavam o gelo como se tocassem grama, ela estava na borda da geleira e fitava o oceano com um rosto sereno, mas sério. Em seus olhos não se refletiam qualquer sentimento, mas se ela pudesse sentir algo, com certeza seria felicidade.

- Liberdade finalmente... -- Inconscientemente a garota tocou o colar, que enfeitava seu fino pescoço, o pingente de ouro encrustrado com belíssimas pedras preciosas tinha um formato de concha e um estranho orifício em seu centro que lembrava uma fechadura. -- O oceano volta a me pertencer.

Um vento diferente varreu as planícies do Ártico e se espalhou para o resto do mundo... Ela estava de volta e nada mais seria o mesmo.

* * *

_Prometo que os capítulos serão bem maiores que isso, mas é apenas para dar vontade em vocês ;D Agora ao que interessa... Os escolhidos!! Dêem uma olhada nas observações e respondam onegai._

_**Liang no Yuki (Demetria Blackwell)**_

_Ocupação: Deusa do Mar_

_Par: Sasori (que dúvida XD eu tinha que deixar esse ruivo pra você)_

_Observações: Sua ficha ficou liinda (deve ter dado um trabalho e tanto). Eu estava começando a ficar realmente desesperada por que não recebi nenhuma outra ficha de Deusa do Mar e digamos que essa é uma personagem importante o.O. Eu fiquei em uma dúvida cruél por que gostei da Yuki como feiticeira também, mas foi melhor assim, por que ela coube como uma luva nos meus planos XD Adorei a idéia do colar, ela vai ser bem explorada pode ter certeza hoho. Enfim amei a Yuki, talvez eu altere algumas coisinhas na história dela, mas não tenho certeza ainda (apenas devaneios meus)... De qualquer forma mande pra mim as palavras/frases em chinês por que eu não sei naaada n.n"", uma descrição das roupas delas e... uma música tema para ela ok?? _

_**Desiré Chermont (Dri Lioncourt)**_

_Ocupação: Capitã/descendente_

_Par: Itachi (Sinta-se feliz, por que eu tenho mtuu ciúmes dele Hua³)_

_Observações: Eu simplesmente amei a Desiré, vou usar o símbolo de Ankh como você sugeriu (eu jamais teria pensado em algo assim combinou direitinho XD) obrigada pela idéia. Nossa você deve ter tido um trabalho muuito grande com a ficha, mas pode ter certeza que valeu à pena viu?? Ficou perfeita XD Me obrigou a abrir mais uma vaga para capitã, por que eu não pretendia fazer um capitão como descendente, mas você não me deu escolhas. Mande para mim uma roupa mais elegante que ela usaria no Conselho (se quiser eu uso a que você mandou mesmo), quem você gostaria de ter em sua tripulação (pode ser também personagens de fichas e escolha uns três) e música tema para Desiré onegai. _

_**Kaijyuu (Fafi Raposinha)**_

_Ocupação: Monstro marinho/descendente _

_Par: Hinata (vai ser a coisa mais fofa)_

_Observações Eu nunca poderia deixar seu "peixe burro" sem a Hinata, ele é tão lindoo. Já me apaixonei por ele e nem comecei a escrever Hua³, me deu muuitas idéias para esse casal. Sushi?? Não!! Eu não posso deixar XD o Kaijyuu foi um dos primeiros que eu escolhi e tenho um pedido, será que ele pode ser um dos descendentes?? n.n Não achei que ficou sem noção não, amoo idéias malucas dessas (tanto que eu pedi por elas) e ficou perfeitoo. Preciso só que você me mande o lugar da tatuagem (será o símbolo de Ankh só procurar na internet), as roupas que ele usa na forma humana) e uma música tema para ele. _

_**Seiko Yukimatsu (Mayuu Chan)**_

_Ocupação: Mercenária/descendente _

_Par: Gaara (calma que ele é todinho seu XD)_

_Observações: Eu queria muuuito alguém para infernizar a vida do Sasuke e pelo visto consegui ;D a Seiko ficou perfeita, tem a personalidade que eu queria para animar um pouco as coisas e ainda sem perder o lado sinistro dos piratas. Ela vai ficar uma graça com o Gaara, já me deu muitas idéias interessantes com certeza. A aparência eu vou deixar desse jeito mesmo, cabelos prateados com mechas azuis são fichinha perto do que eu pretendo colocar, relaxe. XD Bom... Mande pra mim onegai, o lugar onde ela terá a tatuagem de descendente (será o símbolo de Ankh, só procurar na internet para ver como é), a roupa que costuma usar e uma música tema para ela ok?? _

_**Teodora Layla Al-Rahman (**__**Aredhel Luthor)**_

_Ocupação: descendente _

_Par: Kakashi_

_Observações: Por conflitos de ordem técnica eu não consegui colocar a Teodora de capitã ou tripulante do Akatsuki (esses foram os cargos mais pedidos /o/), talvez ela se torne tripulante de um dos navios, mas não será o Akatsuki, por que ele está super lotado, gomen, se quiser escolher algum outro esteja à vontade. Mas a história dela me conquistou viu?? Não poderia deixá-la de fora apenas por falta de cargos, espero que não se importe dela ser descendente, mas é que eu quero explorar mais essa história tão linda. Tenho planos mirabolantes para esse casal, acho que vai gostar ;D. Se ainda quiser participar... Preciso saber em que parte do corpo quer a tatuagem (será o símbolo de Ankh, só procurar na internet para ver como é), mais detalhes da roupa por que na verdade eu não assisti o filme n.n"" (e se puder mande as roupas que ela usa no palácio do reino otomano) e uma música tema para ela onegai._

_**Nayuuke Miharu (Gabihh-chan)** _

_Ocupação: __feiticeira _

_Par: Alphonse de Lioncourt (surpresa!! É o ooc do Rodrigo DeMolay espero que não se importe, mas eu tenho planos para esses dois e na ficha estava escrito que não se importava se fosse com um ooc)_

_Observações: Não foi fácil escolher uma feiticeira, foi um cargo bem mais disputado do que eu achei que seria, mas sua fic me conquistou pela história, me deu uma idéia mtuuu lindaa!! Vou fazer pequenas modificações nela para que a idéia fique coerente, mas não será nada muito dramático e no decorrer da fic vou explicar melhor... Se quiser eu explico quando responder a próxima review, mas é que talvez seja mais divertido não dar esse spoiler (se não quiser saber não olhe as observações que eu deixei para o Alphonse) ;D Parabéns por conseguir um cargo tão disputado XD Me mande por favor uma descrição das roupas que a Nayuuke usa com mais freqüência e uma música tema._

_**Alphonse de Lioncurt (Rodrigo DeMolay)**_

_Ocupação: feiticeiro/tripulante do Akatsuki_

_Par: Nayuuke Miharu (personagem da Gabihh-chan)_

_Observações: Obrigada mesmo por aceitar que o Al fizesse par com uma ooc, me facilitou muito a vida e eu já tenho um papél bem... Especial para ele. A personalidade dele se encaixou muuito bem com o que eu queria, é que na verdade essa idéia surgiu por causa da história da Nayuuke (não estava nos meus projetos iniciais), então o Al não será exatamente um feiticeiro, mas sim o guerreiro amaldiçoado da história dela. Se quiser saber um pouquinho mais dê uma lidinha na ficha da Gabihh-chan, então se quiser mudar outras coisas na sua ficha esteja à vontade, mas nem precisa, por que mesmo a aparência eu dou um jeito de deixar como está ;D (já tenho até um plano hoho). De qualquer forma a decisão é sua, me mande só a roupa que ele usa e uma música tema ok?? _

_**Katherinne Mendola Fernandez Perez (Kadzinha)** _

_Ocupação: capitã_

_Par: Shino_

_Observações: Eu não sei exatamente porque, mas gosto da Katherinne XD e ela dará uma capitã interessante para se trabalhar. Só por que você pediu, coloquei o Shino na história ;D (Só espero conseguir fazer o romance desses dois) acho que vai ser engraçado, vou fazer o Shino bem "certinho", como ele é no anime, então o contraste da personalidade desses dois será... Enorme Hua³ Preciso saber de algumas coisinhas para completar a ficha: Quem você gostaria de ter no seu navio?? (pode escolher personagens de fichas também e dê no mínimo três ok??), a roupa que ela usaria no Conselho e a normal e uma música tema._

**_Boris "Bô" Edward Valentine (Mcjunior)_**

_Ocupação: Descendente_

_Par: Karin_

_Observações: Você me dá medo com essas fichas sabia?? Hua³ (brincadeira) Quando precisar de um vilão para minhas fics eu sei onde procurar XD Enfim, eu adorei a ficha, estava mesmo precisando de uma personalidade assim n.n Tenho vários planos para ele e acho que não precisarei mudar muito a ficha. Com excessão da relação dele com a Karin que eu tornarei mais... Interessante e da tatuagem, você se importa?? Será o símbolo de Ankh, só procurar na internet para ver como é, então se quiser mudar o lugar dele é só falar... E fora isso preciso de uma música tema onegai. _

_**Beatrice Aimée (Lady Purin-Aoi)**_

_Ocupação: Descendente _

_Par: Neji_

_Observações: Então... Eu queria muito alguém para ficar com o Neji, mas não posso colocar mais capitãs... Se importa se eu mudar a ocupação dela?? Eu adorei a personalidade dela, não sei exatamente por que Hua³ pensei em deixá-la como descendente e como mais uma coisinha que por enquanto deixarei em segredo. Eu queria muuito uma personagem que não gostasse de pirataria, que realmente se sentisse ofendida por saber que seu avô era um pirata... E que pertencesse à nobreza n.n"" (É que na verdade eu tive uma ideiazinha hehe) Se importa se eu colocar a Beatrice assim?? Se não quiser é só falar ok?? Se aceitar me mande o local da tatuagem (será o símbolo de Ankh, só procurar na internet para ver como é), roupas que ela usa junto com qualquer modificação que quiser fazer e uma música tema para ela onegai._

_**Fuyu no Shimizu (Psycho Itachi)**_

_Ocupação: Tripulante do Akatsuki_

_Par: Deidara _

_Observações: Eu amei sua ficha, não sei exatamente como colocarei a Fuyu com o Deidara (eu tenho uma certa dificuldade com ele) mas pelos menos vou tentar. Tenho alguns planos para ela, só vou ver se vai funcionar XD Ela se encaixou direitinho, preciso agora só da descrição das roupas que ela usa com mais freqüência, a relação com o par (pelo menos depois que ela se tornou um membro efetivo da tripulação) e uma música tema ok??_

* * *

_Quem não foi escolhido eu sinto muito mesmo, tive que ser rígida para não lotar demais a fic, mas quem quiser tentar novamente esteja à vontade. Aqueles que quiserem entrar e não tem tempo para mandar uma ficha podem mandar só a personalidade (mas caprichada) então eu vejo se consigo encaixar ou me avisem e eu tento esperar sua ficha. _

_Lista de outros papéis: (São apenas sugestões ok?? Não é certeza que aceitarei, mas peço que tentem variar as personalidades onegai.)_

_- Tripulante do Dragón de Sangre (Capitã: Katherinne Mendola Fernandez Perez)_

_- Tripulando do Crepúsculo (Capitã: Desiré Chermont)_

_- Tripulante do Byakugan (Esse só masculino)_

_- Dama de companhia (preciso de uma com cultura turca/árabe) _

_- Criaturas marinhas (sempre necessárias)_

_- outros: Na verdade pode deixar sua criatividade fluir (acho que escolhi as fichas mais malucas XD) então tudo está liberado de certa forma._

_Pares disponíveis:_

_- Shikamaru_

_- Naruto_

_- Minato (provavelmente ele não será capitão ok?? por que abri duas vagas para capitãs... Não sei ainda.)_

_- outros... (gosto não se discute, então se tiverem alguma preferência, só pedir)_

* * *

_Ah! Quem lê minha outra fic "Escolhas" não se desespere eu não me esqueci dela, mas é que minha mente doentia, quando se torna obsecada por uma idéia a persegue até o fim e no momento ela se recusa a dar continuação à outra fic que não essa... Fazer o que?? Sou doente mesmo..._

_Mandem reviews onegai!! E obrigada a todos por tentarem participar._

**_Sary-chann_**


	3. Conselho do Diabo

__

Nossa vocês não tem noção da quantidade de idéias malucas que eu tenho para essa fic. Acho que por isso esse capítulo ficou enorme, sugiro que se preparem. Mas podem ler com calma por que eu estou calculando que vou demorar umas duas semanas para escrever cada capítulo, isso em média.

**Avisos!!**

- Respostas das revirews no fim do capítulo e quero a oponião sincera de vocês sobre minha forma de escrita. Tudo será bem detalhado nas descrições para que vocês realmente se sintam entre os piratas ok?? Esse é meu objetivo.

- As músicas tema que eu pedi vão aparecer de vez em quando, mas na verdade é mais para que eu escute e me ajude na hora de escrever sobre o personagem, música sempre me inspira.

- Eu e meu coração mole... Temos novas escolhidas:

- Jocelyn Marian Villefort criada por Lilly Angel88

par: Naruto ou Sasuke

- Sienna criada por Miyo Kyouhei

par: Minato

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

_**Conselho do diabo**_

Sasuke entrou no grande salão seguido por Shikamaru, mas eles não estavam sozinhos. No centro havia uma grande mesa de formato retangular feita de pura pedra, esculpida na mesma rocha da montanha, por isso encrustrada no chão. As cadeiras também estavam encrustradas no chão e foram esculpidas de forma semelhante, Neji estava sentado em uma delas e Shino permanecia recostado na parede, poucos metros atrás.

Mas não eram apenas eles, uma mulher estava sentada na diagonal direita de Neji. Era possível notar que possuía estatura mediana, corpo bem definido e seios fartos, suas belas curvas eram realçadas pelo vestido que usava: preto, com decote enviezado, bem colado ao corpo até a altura da coxa onde se tornava frizado até os calcanhares. Sobre ele usava uma capa vermelho sangue, presa apenas por uma fita de cetim na mesma cor e próxima a seu pescoço. Seus olhos castanho-mel passavam a impressão de um semblante gentil, nem sempre verdadeiro e mediram os recém-chegados sem cerimônia. Seu cabelo de tom laranja vivo, estava preso parcialmente por uma presilha de prata em formato de rosa, mas ainda caía levemente ondulado até o meio das costas esua franja cobria parcialmente seu olho esquerdo. Para complementar a vestimenta, usava um belo colar de rubis no pescoço junto de um par de brincos também de rubis, nas mãos apenas uma aliaça de ouro branco e por fim sapatos bico fino e salto alto, na cor vinho.

Sasuke se sentou na outra diagonal de Neji com uma cadeira o separando da mulher.

- Continua com medo de mim Sasuke-kun?? -- A voz sensual dela, não escondia seu sarcasmo.

Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, depois o rosto nas mãos e fitou o Uchiha com um sorriso provocante nos lábios finos.

Sasuke: - Tenho motivos para isso Kath??

Kath: - Eu diria que sim.

Aquela era Katherinne Mendola Fernandez Perez, 25, a capitã do temido Dragón de Sangre, e ela não estava brincando quando disse aquilo. Aliás ninguém que estava ali poderia ser subestimado. Eram jovens, porém muito perigosos; Sasuke acabara de completar 23 anos, Neji estava próximo de seus 26, Shikamaru perdera as contas, mas deveria ter por volta de 25 e Shino já tinha 26 anos.

Shikamaru se apoiou na parede logo atrás de seu capitão, mas sentiu falta do sub-capitão de Katherinne.

Shikamaru: - O que aconteceu com seu sub-capitão??

Katherinne: - Tivemos um pequeno... Desentendimento. -- Em outras palavras ele descançava no fundo do oceano. -- Já faz alguns meses que estou sem sub-capitão... O que acha de trocar de navio Shikamaru?? E você Shino?? Seriam bem-vindos.

Shino: - Um pirata que trai seu navio não vale mais do que lixo.

Katherinne o olhou divertida, sempre gostava de brincar com os idealismos excessivos de Shino, talvez por saber que jamais o entenderia completamente.

Katherinne: - Eu pagaria bem mais do que Neji, não tenho que me retratar a nenhuma rainha e tudo que consigo dos saques é dividido entre a tripulação. Além do que, sou uma capitã muito mais generosa.

Se havia duplo sentido naquela última frase como insinuava seu tom de voz, Shino ignorou, como sempre fazia e era exatamente isso que ela gostava naquele rapaz tão peculiar.

A conversa foi interrompida por mais passos, recém-chegados que Katherinne mediu com os olhos, enquanto Sasuke e Neji simplesmente ignoraram. Um deles era um ruivo de estatura mediana, menos corpulento que Sasuke e que estrou em passos calmos. Dono de uma pele clara, um rosto de traços delicados, mas fortalecidos pela frieza de seus olhos de tom acinzentado. Seu cabelo curto, arrepiado e de um incomum vermelho queimado, estava sob seu chapéu de couro escuro típico dos piratas. Ele usava uma camisa de linho branca muito bem alinhada com os punhos arregaçados, um colete preto aberto que se estendia até seus calcanhares e possuía estranhos desenhos de nuvens vermelhas, uma calça marrom bem escura e botas pretas sobre ela.

Ele não disse nada e se sentou ao lado de Neji, de frente para Katherinne. Um homem o acompanhava, possuía longos cabelos loiros, lisos e volumosos, presos parcialmente e com uma franja a lhe cobrir o olho direito. O olho esquerdo era azul acinzentado, seu rosto tinha um ar de rebeldia óbvio, mas acentuado pelo sorriso que não inspirava confiança. Dono de uma pele clara, um pouco mais alto que Sasori, mas mais magro, trajava uma capa negra, manga longa e negra com os mesmos desenhos presentes no colete de seu capitão. As únicas peças que podiam ser vistas era sua calça preta, usada sob uma meia branca e um sapato preto no estilo oriental.

Katherinne: - Sasori, Sasori, não é você que sempre foi pontual?? Está atrasado desta vez.

Katherinne se dirigiu ao ruivo, Sasori Akasuna, 28, o capitão do misterioso Akatsuki. O loiro na verdade não era o sub-capitão, por que essa hieraraquia não existia no navio, era apenas um dos tripulante que estava disposto a acompanhar aquela cerimônia, que costumava ser bem entediante. Mas Deidara Nendo, 23, parecia se divertir nessas ocasiões, seu humor realmente era bem duvidoso.

Sasori: - Eu estou no horário, vocês é que estão adiantados. Eu apenas odeio esperar, mas ninguém nesse conselho parece ligar para compromissos, por isso não me adiantei.

Neji: - O que mais você esperaria de um bando de piratas??

Katherinne: - Isso foi um elogio??

Neji com certeza era atrevido por dizer isso na frente dos maiores capitães dos sete mares, mas ele se incluía neles então não era um verdadeiro insulto aos outros.

Deidara: - Esse ano a coisa será bem parada eihn??

Havia quinze cadeiras postas ali, sete de cada lado e uma na ponta, mas apenas cinco estavam ocupadas. Em outros anos faltavam lugares para todos os capitães e o salão ficava lotado de sub-capitães e tripulantes curiosos.

Sasuke: - Me contaram que o Dutchman naufragou no Cabo das Tormentas.

Neji: - Já faz alguns anos... Van der Decken não aprendeu nada com o que aconteceu com o capitão do Meresteyn, pagou o preço por ser um presunçoso.

Deidara: - Olha só quem fala. -- Katherinne abafou uma risada e até mesmo Shikamaru e Sasuke esboçaram sorrisos com a brincadeira. Enquanto Neji o fuzilou com o olhar.

Katherinne: - Mas ele conseguiu o que queria, se tornou uma lenda. -- Sasori a olhou levemente interrogativo, por isso ela decidiu continuar. -- Em todos os portos o que mais se fala é da lenda do _Flying Dutchman_ parece que Van der Decken foi punido por sua teimosia e agora está condenado a vagar pelos sete mares por toda a eternidade.

Neji: - Quanta bobagem.

Sasori: - Não subestime o poder das lendas, elas podem ser muito perigosas.

Sasuke: - Por que?? Não sabia que era tão supersticioso Sasori. É burrice acreditar nelas, nós conhecemos o mar melhor do que ninguém e pelo menos da minha parte posso afirmar que nunca vi uma sereia ou o kraken de que tanto falam.

Katherinne: - Tenho que concordar com o Sasuke nesse ponto, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Antes que Sasori pudesse rebater o argumento de Sasuke mais passos foram ouvidos e o grupo instintivamente se virou para a porta.

Uma mulher entrou no salão em toda sua elegância, usava um vestido longo na cor vinho, cuja cauda comprida fazia lembrar um vestido de noiva, e possuía mangas compridas um pouco folgadas perto do punho. O decote em "V" um tanto exagerado, permitia que seus ombros pudessem ser vistos e no direito havia uma tatuagem negra. Uma cruz parecida com a cristã, mas com a haste superior vertical substituída por uma alça ovalada, mais conhecido como símbolo de Ankh. Por cima do vestido usava ainda um corpete preto bordado com fios de ouro que formavam desenhos que remetiam a hieróglifos. Para completar o traje usava um colar com uma única pérola negra e brincos também feitos de pérola. Apesar da roupa foram seus olhos azul gelo que chamaram atenção dos presentes, como sempre.

Seus cabelos loiros bem claros, quase brancos e ondulados, passavam da cintura e emolduravam bem seu rosto de formato redondo, e extremamente pálido. Sua pele era tão branca quanto mármore, além de aparentar ser macia e fria, tudo porque ela nunca tomou muito Sol. Seu rosto era marcado por feições suaves e um sorriso capaz de encantar. Apesar de ser magra e ligeiramente baixa, podia se orgulhar de ser dona de um corpo atraente.

Ela entrou seguida de um homem que a ajudou a manter a cauda do vestido longe do chão e da sujeira. Um rapaz alto, não muito corpulento, mas com ombros largos e postura ereta, rosto com traços bem marcados e de certa forma bondosos, mas que demonstravam a força de sua personalidade. Seus olhos de um azul profundo eram encantadores com certeza e combinavam bem com seu cabelo loiro, curto e bem arrepiado. Ele usava uma roupa semelhante a de Sasori, mas o colete era bem diferente, branco com detalhes em vermelho e uma faixa na mesma cor na cabeça. Apesar de parecer simples, usar uma peça de roupa branca é um grande sinal de poder, por que indica alguém que pode manter essa peça limpa apesar da vida no mar.

Ninguém ali conhecia aquela garota, mas o homem com certeza. Ele é uma lenda viva dos sete mares, o capitão do poderoso Konoha, Minato Nagano, 32. Ele educadamente ajudou a garota com o vestido e permitiu que ela entrasse na sua frente, enquanto um sorriso gentil enfeitava seu rosto. Ela agradeceu com uma leve mesura, marcada por muita elegância e logo em seguida se sentou ao lado de Neji, de frente para Sasuke.

Minato: - Melhor apresentá-la a todos, essa é Desiré Chermont, nova capitã do Crepúsculo. -- Todos a olharam um pouco surpresos, era uma raridade ver uma mulher capitã. No Congresso passado, por exemplo, foram quase cinqüenta homens para uma mulher, que era Katherinne.

Desiré: - É um prazer conhecê-los. -- Educadamente ela fez uma leve reverência, sua voz aveludada revelava muita auto-confiança e a postura lhe dava um ar de nobreza inconfundível. Mas o fino sorriso que ela lançou em seguida deixou para os demais a impressão de uma garota doce, ingênua talvez.

Katherinne: - Eu tenho a sensação de já tê-la visto antes. -- Ela comentou enquanto fitava o rosto da recém-chegada, por algum motivo sentiu uma certa simpatia pela garota.

Desiré: - Eu acompanhei meu capitão no último Conselho. -- Os outros começaram a vasculhar a memória em busca de pistas, mas sem muito sucesso.

Para Sasuke, Neji e Katherinne aquele era o segundo Conselho, para Sasori o terceiro e Minato não gostava de tocar no assunto, provavelmente já era seu quarto ou quinto. Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, tentando se lembrar dela sem muito sucesso, até um deles se pronunciar.

Deidara: - Me lembrei, você era aquela pirralha... Você tinha o que?? Dez anos??

Desiré: - Está enganado, naquela época eu já tinha quatorze anos completos. -- A polidez de sua voz chocou um pouco os presentes, tão acostumados a serem rudes e sarcásticos entre si. Katherinne, por exemplo, não se deu ao trabalho de abafar sua risada depois de ver a cara de incompreensão que Deidara fez.

Deidara: - Tem certeza que você é uma pirata??

A garota não se deu ao trabalho de responder, mas para ser capitã com apenas 19 anos, a resposta era um tanto óbvia. Ela não só era uma pirata, como deveria ser uma das melhores.

Neji: - Não vai começar o Conselho, Minato?? -- Minato estava sentado na cadeira da ponta, por que ele era o responsável por presidir o Conselho.

Minato: - Pensei em esperarmos um pouco mais, talvez outros cheguem em breve.

Sasori bufou em seu canto, cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, claramente aborrecido. Shikamaru dormia em pé, enquanto os outros voltaram a sua discussão sobre lendas marinhas. Ainda esperariam mais algumas horas a chegada de outros piratas...

* * *

Enquanto isso, seria interessante acompanharmos a saga de um dos maiores desafortunados que esse mundo já viu. Pode parecer um excesso de drama, mas quando se trata de Kakashi Hatake, 30, tudo pode piorar. A única sorte do famoso conselheiro da casa dos Hyuuga, é que ele foi abençoado com inteligência e carisma. O que o ajuda, mas não livra de dores de cabeça.

Kakashi é um homem alto, com ombros largos, mas não muito musculoso, dono de um incomum cabelo branco, arrepiado, mas não muito curto. Ele se destacava entre a multidão, principalmente por que usava uma faixa sobre seu olho direito e uma máscara negra do pescoço à maçã do rosto. Apesar de sempre estar atrasado para seus compromissos, nunca parecia com pressa, algo que se refletia em seu olho direito cujo brilho revelava tédio. Aquela tarde não seria diferente, Kakashi usava um sobretudo azul marinho muito alinhado, com medalhas e broches de ouro e prata, um lenço branco no pescoço, botas de couro preto novíssimas e calça preta de linho tingido. Fora a espada que reluzia em sua cintura e o chapéu com uma pluma negra em sua lateral.

Ele saiu da carruagem em que estava para descer em frente a uma imponente mansão, um empregado veio indicar o caminho através do grande jardim e Kakashi apenas o seguiu em silêncio. Seu guia parou na frente da pequena escada que levava à porta da mansão, a partir desse ponto Kakashi seguiria sozinho, mas assim que ele subiu a escada, a porta se abriu revelando mais um empregado.

- Seja bem-vindo Senhor Hatake. -- Ele fez uma mesura. -- Por favor me siga, Senhorita Aimée o espera.

Kakashi seguiu o homem em silêncio até uma porta, o empregado a abriu e indicou para que o convidado prosseguisse sozinho. O Hatake entrou e se viu no meio de um pequeno escritório privado, mas impressionante por que, com excessão da janela, todas as paredes estavam forradas de livros. O governador Aimée passou a vida reunindo os mais variados livros e agora sua filha podia desfrutar deles.

Ela estava sentada na única cadeira do lugar, fez um leve movimento com a mão para que Kakashi esperasse enquanto ela terminava de escrever. Depois se levantou e fez uma reverência.

A garota a sua frente era dona de uma beleza impressionante, seu longo e sedoso cabelo preto azulado estava preso em um penteado muito bem feito com a franja repicada a lhe cobrir a testa. Seus orbes azul gelo tinham um brilho enigmático, revelavam sua inteligência e os mais observadores poderiam notar que não era aconselhável confiar totalmente em seu sorriso simpático. Sua pele alva e macia, voz aveludada, gentil e convidativa, formavam uma combinação perigosa para os desconhecidos que se deixavam enganar facilmente. Ela usava um vestido azul bem claro, com o corpete comprimindo ainda mais sua cintura já fina, com muitos babados e no estilo da moda da época. Saia rodada, bem volumosa, com detalhes em prata nos trançados do corpete e nos babados da saia, com manga longa que deixava à mostra apenas parte de seu ombro e era aberta nos punhos. Ela era bem mais baixa que o Hatake, mas possuía uma estatura mediana para uma garota.

- Desculpe Kakashi-san, mas eu precisava terminar isso.

Kakashi: - Sem problemas, eu me atrasei um pouco também.

- Eu já esperava por isso. -- Ela riu divertida e era possível notar que não havia tanta formalidade quanto se esperaria de um encontro entre os poderosos de Liverpool.

Kakashi: - Se me permite dizer, a senhorita está linda. -- Ela sorriu com o elogio.

- Obrigada, mas eu já disse para me chamar apenas de Beatrice, Kakashi.

Kakashi: - É a força do hábito. Desculpe.

Aquela era Beatrice Aimée, 19, filha do governador de Liverpool e parte da alta sociedade da cidade.

Beatrice: - Venha, vamos caminhar no jardim enquanto conversamos. -- Ela segurou o braço dele e como manda a educação, Kakashi começou a guiá-la.

Kakashi: - Claro, mas não posso demorar muito, por que tenho que pegar um navio essa tarde.

Beatrice: - Então é por isso que está tão chique?? E eu quase acreditei que era apenas para me ver. -- Ela riu da própria brincadeira e Kakashi fez o mesmo, depois ficaram um tempo em silêncio até alcançarem o jardim.

Beatrice: - Então, para onde vai dessa vez??

Kakashi: - Hiashi me pediu para ir para Turquia como diplomata, vou me encontrar com o príncipe Suleyman. -- Eles passaram por um canteiro de rosas belíssimo.

Beatrice: - Me parece uma missão importante, é algo específico??

Kakashi: - Não sei ao certo, parece que o próprio príncipe pediu minha presença e isso é muito estranho, mas também é uma ótima chance de aumentar nossa relação com o Oriente.

Beatrice: - Não se esqueça de trazer um presente para mim.

Kakashi: - Não vou... -- Eles andaram em silêncio por um tempo, a garota parecia esperar que ele perguntasse. -- Eu te conheço a muito tempo, sei que não me chamou apenas para ter companhia para passear no jardim.

Beatrice: - Eu não gosto de pedir favores e você sabe disso, se pudesse teria resolvido o problema sozinha, mas isso parece fora do meu alcance. -- Kakashi já sabia do que ela estava falando.

Kakashi: - Mas ele tem mandado cartas não é??

Beatrice: - Tem, mas elas parecem mais relatórios para a rainha do que cartas para a noiva. -- Suspiro. -- Eu mereço.

Kakashi: - Não fale isso, ele vai voltar.

Beatrice: - Sei que sim, mas o problema é: quando?? Eu não estou ficando mais nova, sabia?? Fora que morro de tédio nesse palacete. Recebo sempre as mesmas visitas, já li todos os livros da biblioteca e minhas amigas já estão casadas. Será que você imagina o quanto é doloroso vê-las grávidas enquanto continuo como noiva?? -- Ela parou e segurou a mão do Hatake entre as suas. -- Me diga com sinceridade, ele tem outra mulher??

Kakashi se viu em uma situação bem delicada, mas seu silêncio já era uma resposta mais do que suficiente.

Kakashi: - Nenhum homem sobrevive muito tempo sem uma companhia feminina. -- Um jeito delicado de dizer sim. E em seguida seu coração se partiu ao ver a expressão de tristeza no rosto da garota. -- Posso falar com certas pessoas que podem fazê-lo voltar. -- Ela deu um sorriso frustrado.

Beatrice: - Nós dois sabemos que ele virá, mas partirá assim que puder... O coração dele pertence ao mar. -- Eles ficaram em silêncio, Beatrice se afastou dele e colheu uma rosa, depois passou a examiná-la com interesse. -- Uma vez você me disse que fez uma promessa a minha mãe, prometeu que protegeria minha felicidade.

Promessa, uma palavra que o Hatake odiava ouvir, mas que parecia uma constante em sua vida. Por que as pessoas gostam tanto de exigir um juramento??

Kakashi: - É verdade.

Beatrice: - Nesse caso, creio que meu segredo estará seguro com você, Kakashi. -- Ela se virou para ele e o olhou nos olhos com uma determinação que surpreendeu o Hatake. -- Se ele não vem até mim, irei atrás dele.

Kakashi: - O que??

* * *

Dedara: - Eu acho que ninguém mais vai aparecer.

Depois de quase duas horas de espera os únicos que chegaram foram mais três capitães, mas nenhum com o mesmo prestígio do que os seis primeiros. Um deles era um senhor, seu corpo levemente encurvado aliado à sua pele queimada pelo Sol denunciavam sua idade e experiência, ele mal possuía dentes, seus olhos começavam a apresentar sinais de catarata e suas roupas eram bem simples. Aqueles últimos anos não foram os melhores para aquele que há alguns anos estava no lugar de Minato, seu nome: Arthur Smith.

Ali também estava um pirata dos mares de Melinde. Um homem com a pele mais escura do que a noite, olhos negros e penetrantes, rosto alongado e com a cabeça raspada. Sua espada tinha forma de foice, era tão fina quanto uma folha de papiro e mortal como uma serpente. O nome daquele homem era sussurrado com cautela por qualquer um do Oriente, o temido senhor das tempestades, Sagramor.

O terceiro e último não tinha nem uma fração da fama dos outros. Um capitão fraco que seria muito mais bem sucedido se fosse tão inteligente quanto era ganancioso. Sua barba grossa e negra era bem típica do esteriótipo dos piratas, usava roupas convencionais e expunha com orgulho seus dentes de ouro. Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de guardar seu nome, mas vale lembrar do navio do qual ele é capitão. O navio que um dia pertenceu ao mais importantes capitão que esse mundo já viu, ele pôde se auto-intitular Deus dos Mares sem que ninguém se opusesse. Ou melhor, ninguém humano, mas essa é uma outra história, guardem apenas o nome desse antigo pirata, Poseidon.

Minato se levantou e todos que conversaram se calaram.

Minato: - Acho que podemos começar, que seja aberto mais um Conselho da Ilha do Diabo. Ainda que muitos tenham faltado, creio que os mais importantes estão presentes... Senhores, senhoritas.

Minato colocou na mesa uma pequena moeda de ouro, com uma caveira esculpida em seu centro, o símbolo do Conselho que era dado ao capitão de um navio e depois passado ao seu sucessor se ele fosse merecedor. Um a um os outros capitães seguiram o exemplo de Minato.

Minato: - Ótimo... Podemos começar discutindo a captura da Esquadra de Prata. -- Deidara, Sasuke e Sasori giraram os olhos.

Sasori: - Não quero acreditar que continua obcecado por essa idéia maluca.

Minato: - Você fala isso, mas sempre participa. Quem quer entrar nos próximos cinco anos de caçada??

Desiré: - O senhor está se referindo à Esquadra de Prata da Espanha?? Aquela que atravessa o oceano uma vez por ano e leva todo ouro do Novo Mundo para Espanha, e é escoltada por todos os galeões da marinha espanhola??

Minato: - É claro.

Desiré: - No mínimo ambicioso.

Arthur: - Para não dizer idiotice. Sabe que nenhum pirata jamais conseguiu capturá-la completa.

Minato: - Completa não, mas já consegui alguns galeões da esquadra e já renderam o trabalho. Além do mais, somos piratas temos que ser ambiciosos para sermos bem sucedidos.

Desiré: - Como pretende realizar um feito tão grandioso?? -- Minato abriu um sorriso misteiroso, mas que não escondia a satisfação do loiro por alguém ter perguntado.

Katherinne: - Ah, não. -- A garota girou os olhos mais uma vez já prevendo o que estava para vir.

Minato tirou um mapa do bolso interno do colete e o espendeu sobre a mesa. Mas quando o rapaz apontou um ponto na folha um vento muito estranho invadiu a sala, foi tão cortante que ele foi obrigado a proteger o rosto e por isso o mapa voou longe. O rosto do loiro, que antes estava com uma expressão animada, ganhou uma mais austera.

Minato: - Esse vento não é normal.

Sagramor se levantou em um salto e sacou sua espada da bainha. Por reflexo os outros capitães fizeram o mesmo, mas enquanto todos estavam voltados para ele, Sagramor desafiava com a espada um canto da sala aparentemente deserto.

Minato: - Sagramor, embanhe sua espada. Isso vai contra o pacto de trégüa.

Sagramor: - Le problème est que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Minato procurou com os olhos Desiré, mas nem foi preciso, por que a garota traduziu a frase mecanicamente. Além de sua língua natal Sagramor falava francês apenas, se ele entendia ou não o que era dito no Conselho era um grande mistério.

Desiré: - O problema é que não estamos sozinhos. -- Ela franziu o cenho. -- Que voulez-vous dire par là?

A pergunta que todos queriam fazer. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo??

Mas ele nem precisou responder, algo se moveu nas sombras da sala e uma risada feminina ecoou.

- Achei que demorariam mais para notar minha presença.

Era uma mera garota de dezoito anos, mas "mera" seria uma característica que apenas um leigo daria àquela desconhecida. Seus olhos sombrios e amedrontadores, eram de um vermelho-sangue um tanto incomum, delineado por um contorno preto marcante e em conjunto com seus silios longos eram destados. Seus cabelos negros e brilhantes, caíam lisos até sua cintura e depois continuavam em um encaracolado perfeito até seus quadris. Possuía também seis mexas vermelhas igualmente distribuidas por seu cabelo, com uma franja desnivelada que ia até o fim de suas sobrancelhas.

Seu corpo poderia ser chamado de perdição para os homens, perfeito como nunca visto outro, cheio de curvas formosas e perfeitas. Realçado pelo vestido vermelho que usava, bem justo na região da cintura e mais solto e rodado nos quadris até o meio das coxas. As costas do vestido possuíam um decote em "U" deixando-as à mostra, ele ainda possuía mangas longas e largas nos punhos presas na cintura, por isso quando ela erguia os braços lembrava uma asa vermelha.

O vestido possuía ainda um incomum corte na região do umbigo que deixava à mostra sua tatuagem parecida com o desenho de um sol, em vermelho, ao redor dele. Nele havia ainda um piercing com um lindo cristal negro, alguns dizem que tal pedra lhe dá o poder de controlar as trevas. Por fim um discreto sapato vermelho que se assemelha com uma sapatinha.

A garota se aproximou da mesa em passos lentos e bem medidos enquanto ela se divertia ao ver todas as atenções da sala sobre si. Ela esboçou um meio sorriso e parou ao lado de Minato, mas à alguns passos de distância ainda.

Sagramor recolheu sua espada assim que a garota saiu das sombras, seguido por Arthur. Minato também pareceu mais relaxado ao reconhecê-la.

Minato: - Podem guardar suas espadas.

Katherinne: - Não sem antes saber, quem é ela??

- Nayuuke Mihatsu.

Sasukei: - Isso deveria significar alguma coisa??

Minato: - Eu não sei ao certo por onde começar... Uma lenda antiga conta que a cada cem anos nasce, no primeiro dia de primavera, uma criança de olhos vermelhos que possui poderes inimagináveis. Um feiticeiro capaz de controlar as trevas e a luz. Nayuuke é essa criança.

Desiré: - Eu nunca ouvi essa história.

Nayuuke: - Muitas histórias foram perdidas no tempo, isso não e importante, mas há uma que vocês não deveriam ter esquecido. -- Ela frizou o "vocês".

Minato: - É por isso que está aqui??

Nayuuke: - Eu acho que sim... Pelo menos é isso que meus sonhos dizem. -- Ela falou sem dar muita importância. -- Em todo caso, vim lembrá-los da Deusa do Mar.

Os capitães voltaram a se sentar e Neji girou os olhos.

Neji: - Outra com idéias malucas de lendas, isso não existe.

Nayuuke: - Não existe?? Você não sabe o que está dizendo meu caro, acho que ficou muito tempo no mar.

Neji: - Eu vivo no mar e nunca vi nada do que as pessoas dizem. Monstros marinhos, sereias, serpentes, lulas gigantes... Simplesmente não existem.

Nayuuke: - Existem, mas não atacam navios piratas, você é um corsário, mas isso é praticamente um sinônimo. Além do que sua alma é mais de um pirata que de um servo da rainha.

Neji: - Essa é sua explicação?? As criaturas demôniacas agora escolhem suas vítimas. -- Ele falou em tom de puro deboche, mas Nayuuke não se aborreceu, parecia até divertida com a ignorância do rapaz.

Desiré: - Capitão Hyuuga, tem razão, se elas são tão terríveis quanto contam, é muito mais aceitável que ataquem qualquer navio, independente de sua origem. Essas histórias são meros contos para afastar os covardes do mar.

Nayuuke: - Até uma criatura marinha teme a morte. Alguns podem não ser grandes exemplos de inteligência, mas posso garantir que até o mais burro deles sabe que não é bom tocar em um navio pirata. Se o fizerem, a Deusa do Mar irá matá-los.

Neji: - Mas é claro!! A Deusa do Mar. -- Mais uma frase debochada e Nayuuke suspirou. -- Está mesmo tentando me converser??

Nayuuke: - Há cem anos atrás sete piratas, nesse mesmo lugar, fizeram um acordo com a Deusa do Mar para terem controle total sobre os oceanos. Nenhuma criatura marinha poderia tocar em verdadeiros navios piratas, aqueles cujo capitão tivesse uma alma pertencente ao mar. Pessoas como vocês.

Sasuke: - Então qual é o problema??

Nayuuke: - O problema é que foi um acordo, Ela pediu algo em troca e a hora do pagamento se aproxima. O vento que sentiram foi o sinal do despertar Dela, as criaturas marinhas passarão a atacar navios piratas e se vocês não pagarem o combinado, será o fim da pirataria.

Katherinne: - Então qual é esse preço?? -- Katherinne parecia a mais interessada,

Nayuuke: - Não sei, mas garanto que não é ouro ou prata. -- Suspiro. -- Por mais que eu pesquise, não faço idéia de qual foi a promessa, nisso não posso ajudar vocês.

Minato: - Então o que nós podemos fazer??

Nayuuke: - Os sete capitães foram encarregados de guardar um artefato da Deusa durante seu sono, era algo tão importante que ficou gravado no sangue deles para que não se perdesse no tempo. Talvez esse artefato nos dê a chance de renegociar a dívida, mas antes é preciso encontrar os sete descendentes.

Deidara: - E qual é o problema nisso??

Sasori: - Eles podem ser qualquer um. Como os identificaremos??

Nayuuke: - Isso é problema de vocês. Não acham que eu tenho todas as respostas, não é?? -- Na verdade ela até sabia, mas informações dadas de presente não seriam valorizadas. -- Posso apenas ajudá-los. -- Ela jogou na mesa algumas pulseiras feitas de esferas de cristal transparente. -- Isso irá protegê-los do Cracken.

Deidara: - E o que seria isso?? Nunca ouvi falar.

Nayuuke: - É simplesmente a pior criatura que você poderia encontrar nesses mares, você nunca ouviu falar por que ninguém sobrevive a um encontro com ele e nos últimos cem anos ele não trabalhou muito. Obedece apenas à Deusa do Mar, então ficou adormecido na maior parte do tempo.

Neji: - Você é maluca sabia?? Minato, como pode confiar na palavra dessa garota??

Minato: - Confiem em mim, quando digo que nós não conhecemos nem metade dos segredos desses mares. -- Ele esticou o braço e colocou uma das pulseiras. -- Eu já tive a chance de ver uma dessas criaturas que dizem ser uma lenda, aceitem meu conselho e coloquem as pulseiras.

Alguns hesitaram, mas aos poucos cederam, apenas Neji e Desiré não se moveram.

Neji: - Sou cético demais para acreditar nessas coisas.

Nayuuke: - Acho que só acreditará vendo não é mesmo??

Perto da porta havia um pote de água no chão, no caso de alguém ficar com sede. Nayuuke pegou o jarro e um copo rudimentar que estava do lado e os levou para a mesa. Colocou o copo sobre ela e serviu água lentamente de forma que todos pudessem ver o fio cristalino cair. Depois dos primeiros mililitros, porém, ela colocou o dedo indicador bem no meio do fluido e para espanto geral assim que o líquido roçava sua pele deixava o transparente natural e se tornava vermelho.

Katherinne: - Isso é... -- Todos pareciam abobados demais para completar a frase, simplesmente não conseguiam tirar os olhos daquela... Mágica??

Minato: - É... Vinho...

* * *

_Reviews:_

_Lilly Angel88: Nossa muuuito obrigada por me mandar aqueles links, serão muito úteis, você é um anjo!! E a Jocelyn vai participar sim, eu gostei muito dela XD A história é simplesmente perfeita e eu adoro personalidades difíceis (acho que dá para notar)... Agora o par... Prefere o Naruto ou o Sasuke?? Algumas pessoas não querem SakuXSasu e a maoria não opinou então o Uchiha está livre ok?? ;D_

_Dri Lioncourt: Foi uma dificuldade para escolher as capitãs que você não imagina, mas a Desiré era perfeita demais para deixar de lado. O que achou da aparição dela?? Tentei ser o mais fiél possível à personalidade e confesso que gostei muito dela. XD Na verdade a pergunta sobre a tripulaç__ão era mais se você fizesse questão de algum personagem em seu navio, se não eu encaxo quem eu puder hehe. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ;D não pode reclamar dessa vez que esse ficou gigantesco HauhahUAhuahuHA e magina, fichas tão lindas merecem um lugar na fic._

_Bibi-chan e Luna-chan: Ai, eu gostei muito da Kairi, vou tentar encaixá-la na fic, mas não é certeza por que não sei se vou colocar o Pein na história. Eu nunca consigo trabalhar bem com a personalidade dele e não sei como poderia se encaixar... Se importa se ela aparecer e não tiver par?? Ou se tiver será algo bem leve... Tem problema?? De qualquer forma muito obrigada mesmo por mandar outra ficha, sei o quanto é trabalhoso. Mas é que eu acabei aceitando muitas fichas (algo que eu tinha me comprometido a não fazer) e no seu caso estaria abrindo uma excessão. Espero que entenda, gomen._

_Kacau L.M.: Que fofa obrigada pelo apoio, eu estava morrendo de medo que o povo viesse para me bater, mas todos foram tão compreensivos... Eu amoo vocês por isso XD Obrigada._

_Demetria Blackwell: O tamanho da sua ficha me assustou hAUhUHA e ainda me deu trabalho para decidir se ia ficar como Deusa ou capitã eu amei a Yuki (e já sidde isso) não tinha como não escolhe-la XD Obrigada pelas informações serão muito úteis n.n já tenho planos e mais planos... Que bom que gostou da aparição da Yuki meio sinistra, mas bem imponente. Tomara que goste desse capítulo também._

_Mayuu chan: Eu sei como é XD aquele desespero de não encontrar logo o nome da sua personagem na lista é horrível, mas bate um orgulho gostoso quando falam bem do seu ooc. Que bom que acha isso!! Eu estou tentando não deixar muito chato, mas eu preciso colocar muitas descrições para tentar fazer vocês entrarem na história, é complicado... Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, apesar da Seiko não ter aparecido ainda._

_Mari Sushi: Magina, é que eu sou avoada e acho que esqueci de colocar créditos para você nos primeiros capítulos da minha outra fic de fichas, dessa vez me policiei. É que eu recebi várias fichas se não falaria para você mandar uma, peninha. Se você não se importar de sua personagem ficar sem par ou que fique, mas em cenas mais ïmplícitas" pode mandar uma ficha, fica a seu critério. Mas leia sim!! Isso me deixaria muuuito feliz, pode deixar que te aviso quando chegar na centésima review e tomara que esteja certa ;D estou me esforçando para que essa fic saia bem feita._

_Fafi Raposinha: Com certeza HAuha sempre é bom deixar a criatividade ir longe, no próximo capítulo o Kaijyuu dá as caras em uma ceninha... Pelos meus planos. Espero que goste desse capítulo também XD_

_Kadzinha: A pergunta sobre a tripulação era para saber se você fazia questão de ter alguém no seu navio, em todo caso eu me viro n.n A Kath realmente ficou bem elegante, adorei. Espero que tenha gostado da aparição dela, com direito à algumas indiretas pro Shino huahuhauha. Tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo._

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Beleza, eu acho que não precisa mudar nada mesmo, me viro com a aparência e tenho planos bem interessantes para o Al (estou muuito ansiosa para escrever essa parte). Enfim você vai descobrir em breve. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo ainda que o Al não apareceu ainda._

_Suzana ALK: Nossa você teve um azar tremendo, por que eu fechei as fichas bem no dia em que você mandou sua ficha, gomen. Eu postei antes de receber sua ficha e já escolhi uma feiticeira. Sinto muito mesmo, se quiser eu tenho alguns papéis em falta, se estiver interessada é só falar n.n Mas de qualquer forma obrigada por mandar a ficha._

_Miyo Kyouhei: Eu amei a Sienna, ela é o par perfeito para o Minato. Não faço idéia como irei colocá-la, mas ela vai participar sim. Idéias loucas são as mais divertidas e relaxe, o personagem da Fafi Raposinha é uma criatura marinha e vai fazer par com a Hinata, foi um dos primeiros que eu escolhi. Enfim, espero que goste do capítulo._

_Psycho Itachi: Obrigada por se oferecer para ajudar XD no próximo capítulo a Fuyu vai aparecer e então vou ver se consigo retratá-la do jeito que você a imaginou. Será um desafio e tanto, mas isso é o divertido. Pode mandar por pm sem problemas, por que eu vivo olhando meu e-mail, e obrigada por ter lembrado do meu aniversário!! Eu não esqueci hehe. Enfim... Espero que goste desse capítulo, fico feliz que tenha gostado do primeiro._

_Aredhel Luthor: Eu tenho planos muito mirabolantes para o Kakashi e a Teo, talvez agora você desconfie de quais são eles, mas vou deixar na surpresa hehe. E sim!! A dama de companhia é exatamente para a Teo, vou ver se alguém se manifesta para isso, mas se não eu já tenho um plano B. ela vai aparecer daqui a dois capítulos pelos meus planos, talvez até antes, mas de qualquer forma espero que tenha gostado do capítulo XD._

_Gabihh-chan: Nossa você me salvou por ter aceitado fazer par com um ooc, e eu também acho bem interessante pares assim (além do que para mim fica muito mais fácil). Em todo o caso, espero que você tenha gostado da aparição da Nayuuke, não sei se a retratei do jeito que você imaginou... Sério?? Cabuloso mesmo e ficou muito legal ter colocado o nascimento dela no primeiro dia da primavera. Mas olha que divertido eu faço aniversário no primeiro dia do inverno, 21 de junho hUAhuaAHu _

_Lady Purin-Aoi: Obrigada por dar a autorização XD não sei se você notou o que eu farei com a Beatrice, mas em todo o caso eu acho que ficará interessante. Espero que tenha gostado da aparição dela, se quiser mandar algum complemento esteja à vontade, ok??_

_**Obrigada por ler **_

**_Sary-chann_**


	4. Que a busca comece

__

Eu disse duas semanas?? Bom... Ninguém se importa se for um pouquinho mais cedo né??

Nossa eu nem notei os erros de português, sinto muito, vou tentar me policiar mais... É que eu não beto as minhas fics (é que eu já demoro para escrever se betar, não vou postar nunca) enfim, se os erros prosseguirem eu vou pedir para alguém betar para mim (Mayuu-Chan esteja preparada se eu precisar XD), mas isso nas férias quando já vou ter mais tempo. É que eu estou começando a me entender com o meu pc novo (ainda não descobri como se faz o "ç" tenham paciência comigo n.n)

Ah! E pelas belíssimas roupas das personagens, vale dedicar total autoria para os criadores dos oc's, porque eu apenas retrato como posso, a idéia é todinha deles.

**Avisos!!**

- Criei agora uma nova sessão: "Nota Histórica" onde vou colocar dados sobre alguma lenda que eu ache mais interessante ou alguma curiosidade, ok?? Se alguém quiser saber algo mais sobre alguma coisa da fic é só pedir por review que eu irei escrever nesse espacinho.

- Alguém sabe falar francês?? Eu não tenho a menor idéia, mas usei o google para fazer as falas do capítulo passado me pergunto se elas estão certas... hehe

- Últimos escolhidos:

- Salem Spinnel criada por Suzana AKL

par: Kakuzu

- Kairi no Katsu

par: --

_**Nota histórica e curiosidades:** (Espacinho para curiosidades para os interessados)_

_- Neji nessa história é um corsário inglês. Corsários ficaram famosos principalmente no reinado de Elizabeth I ( Um deles, Francis Drake, chegou a ser nomeado cavaleiro), mas eles não existiam apenas na Inglaterra. Na prática eram piratas, a diferença é que recebiam uma "carta de marca" de um governo que permitia que eles pilhassem navios e territórios de nações inimigas. Era uma pirataria "autorizada" até certo ponto, muitos deles ficaram famosos e se tornaram verdadeiros heróis pelas riquezas que trouxeram a seus países._

_- No capítulo passado foi apenas citado o navio Dutchman, ele faz parte da lenda do "Flying Dutchman", o navio fantasma cuja tripulação foi amaldiçoada a navegar pelo Mar do Norte até o dia do Juízo Final. Quem sabe ele não aparece para nos dar sua graça??_

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

**_Que a busca comece_**

_Apenas as estrelas seriam testemunhas, a Lua cheia estava coberta por nuvens, mas de qualquer forma aquela noite fria e silenciosa era o cenário perfeito para o encontro de dois jovens amantes. Ela sentia isso, por que o amava. Em seus recém completados 18 anos sentia que sua vida estava completa. Seu coração sempre cheio de ódio e rancor se tornava dócil perto dele, apenas dele. Como se os olhos azul-safira do rapaz a sua frente fossem capazes de dar sentido a sua vida vazia. Ela tinha o mundo nas mãos, mas poderia trocar tudo para tê-lo ao seu lado por toda a eternidade._

_Pelo menos era isso que o rapaz lia naqueles orbes vermelhos que pareciam querer tragá-lo. Esse era o sinal que ele buscava, eles estavam frente a frente, mas alguns passos os separavam e foi naquele momento que ele venceu a distância. Delicadamente tocou o rosto dela e o levantou um pouco por ser bem mais alto, esperançosa ela fechou os olhos, mas se não o tivesse feito teria percebido uma leve hesitação da parte dele. De qualquer forma algo o fez tomar uma decisão e assim tomou os lábios da garota em um beijo calmo, que aos poucos se aprofundou._

_Não demorou muito para ele sentir seu pescoço ser envolto pelos finos braços dela e logo notou que as mãos dela passeavam por seu cabelo loiro. Ela se entregou ao momento, mas ele não, ele não poderia. Lentamente a mão do rapaz deixou de segurar a cintura fina dela e passou para o cabo de um punhal preso em sua própria cintura. Seu braço a envolveu como se ele estivesse pronto a dar lhe um abraço e o punhal parou perpendicular às costas da jovem com a ponta quase tocando-a._

_Ele interrompeu o beijo, ela o fitou confusa._

_- Eu sinto muito._

_Ele manteve seus olhos presos nos dela, mas não poderia esconder jamais a pontada de culpa que sentia. Ainda assim, ele fechou o abraço com força e o punhal atravessou aquele frágil corpo sem piedade. Um vento frio passou pelos dois, mas seus corpos estavam tão colados que o rapaz apenas conseguia sentir o calor do sangue dela a manchar suas roupas. _

_- Por que Al?? -- Foi apenas um fio de voz, embargado pelo choro, já que seus olhos avermelhados estavam marejados pelas lágrimas... Seria esse o fim??_

* * *

- Al... Al... ALPHONSE!!

Alphonse pulou na cama e ao tentar ficar sentado acabou por bater a testa na cama de cima. Ele estava em uma espécie de beliche, acoplada à parede e feita da mesma madeira escura do navio. Massageou a testa ferida por um tempo, depois que a dor passou, esfregou com força seus olhos azul-safira e quando olhou para o lado conseguiu ver apenas ver a cintura de alguém, mas não precisaria ver o rosto para saber quem era.

Alphonse: - Bom dia pra você também, Hidan... -- Ele resmungou, com um claro mal-humor, afinal ninguém gosta de ser acordado. -- Nossa, sua delicadeza é surpreendente sabia??

Hidan: - Não me culpe, você que tem um sono pesado. Estou te chamando a uma Era.

Hidan usava um lenço vermelho na cabeça sob seus longos e lisos cabelos loiro pálido que chegavam até um pouco abaixo de seu ombro. Ele sempre vestia um colete de couro marrom, sem uma camisa por baixo por mais frio que fizesse, assim seus músculos bem trabalhados ficavam à mostra. Por não ligar para a aparência vestia uma calça marrom de segunda linha e uma bota em um tom parecido.

Lentamente Alphonse saiu da cama, mas quando se levantou não ficou muito acima da cintura daquele que o acordara. Alphonse de Lioncurt, não é uma pessoa comum, pela aparência ninguém daria a ele mais do que oito anos, apesar de ser bem mais velho que isso. Seus cabelos loiros e curtos estavam bem desarrumados, mas quando ele passou a mão por eles os ajeitou um pouco.

Alphonse usava uma blusa vermelha manga curta que possuía alguns detalhes em dourado e era feita de um tecido bem resistente. Sua calça marrom e sapatos em tom parecido eram simples, diferentemente da capa que ele jogou sobre os ombros depois que levantou. De tom bege com desenhos de olhos dourados nas suas duas extremidades e no colarinho alto.

Hidan: - O capitão quer falar com você, ele está no cais esperando.

Sem dizer nada Alphonse passou pelo companheiro e subiu as escadas que levavam para o cais de dois em dois degraus. Teve que fechar os olhos graças a forte luz e sentiu um arrepio percorrer lhe o corpo graças ao frio da brisa marinha, assim que conseguiu localizar o capitão foi ter com ele. Sasori fitava o oceano com grande interesse e não se virou, mesmo sabendo que Alphonse se aproximava.

Alphonse: - Capitão, mandou me chamar??

Sasori: - Mandei... -- Al parou alguns passos atrás do capitão e ele por sua vez continuou a fitar a linha do horizonte, na qual era possível ver a Ilha do Diabo como um pequeno ponto negro a boiar. -- Quantas pessoas transformam água em vinho?? -- Alphonse arqueou uma sombrancelha frente aquela pergunta tão incomum.

Alphonse: - Quer que eu faça isso??

Sasori: - Não... É que no Conselho, uma estranha garota apareceu e transformou água em vinho na frente de todos.

Alphonse: - O Conselho já aconteceu?? Não acredito que não me acordaram.

Sasori: - Você usou demais seus poderes ontem e eu jamais imaginaria que esse ano as coisas se tornariam tão interessantes. Agora não adianta mais... Você conhece alguma lenda sobre feiticeiras??

Alphonse: - Que eu saiba existe apenas uma. Por acaso essa garota tinha olhos vermelhos??

Sasori: - Tinha.

Alphonse: - Então ela tem mais poderes do que eu. É uma feiticeira que recebeu seus poderes dos Deuses... -- Ele poderia contar os detalhes, mas Sasori dificilmente se interessaria por eles. -- Pelo menos é o que contam.

Sasori: - Os detalhes da Lenda não me interessam, quero apenas sua opinião. Acha que podemos confiar nela??

Alphonse ficou em silêncio por um certo tempo.

Alphonse: - A última feiticeira foi uma catástrofe para esse mundo, mas todos merecem o direito da dúvida.

Sasori: - Al, você é bondoso demais... -- Havia um leve toque de censura na voz do Akasuna, mas ele mesmo sabia que nada mudaria os ideais de Alphonse. -- Nesse caso, mande Itachi mudar o curso, vamos para o Mar da Irlanda.

Alphonse: - Posso saber o motivo da mudança?? -- Ele tinha clara noção de que sua resposta influenciara a ordem de Sasori.

Sasori: - Vamos atrás do descendente de Grace O'Malley, seja ele quem for.

- Capitão. Sharingan a estibordo.

A voz era um tanto fina para pertencer a um homem e veio de um garoto que estava no alto do mastro. De onde os dois estavam era possível apenas ver o chapéu de couro marrom e abas bem largas que ele usava para se proteger do Sol forte.

Sasori - Tem certeza Fuyu?? -- Apesar da pergunta ele sequer pareceu preocupado com a informação.

Fuyu: - Absoluta, melhor sairmos daqui.

Sasori: - Al, sabe o que fazer. -- Depois ele se virou mais uma vez para o garoto no alto do mastro. -- Fuyu, depois desça e ajude o Deidara a traçar o melhor caminho para a Irlanda, quero estar lá o quanto antes.

Fuyu: - Hai.

Fuyu saiu do posto de observação com cuidado, afinal estava a mais de dez metros do solo e uma queda não seria nada agradável. A tarefa não era fácil, por que precisava vencer quase um metro e meio de madeira posta perpendicularmente e que circundava o pequeno círculo em que estava. Mas essa não era a primeira vez do jovem, depois de sair de seu posto segurou uma corda que se encontrava próxima e apenas pulou. Ele passou por todo o Akatsuki como um pêndulo e desceu aos poucos, ainda demorou alguns segundos até pousar graciosamente na frente de Al.

Fuyu era um rapaz pequeno apesar de ter estatura média-alta, dono de braços finos e ombros estreitos, um rosto sério com traços um tanto delicados. Tinha pele clara e levemente corada pelo Sol, chamava atenção por seus olhos incrivelmente azuis que ficavam cobertos levemente por sua franja repicada. Prendia seu liso e longo cabelo castanho em um rabo de cavalo baixo, usava uma camisa branca, manga longa e bem folgada com uma calça preta comum com uma bota cano alto em tom parecido. Por cima da camisa ainda usava um colete de couro preto com alguns bolsos. Parecia ter bem menos que os 24 anos que dizia ter.

Alphonse: - Irlanda, certo??

Fuyu: - O quanto mais próximo da costa melhor.

Alphonse: - Acho que posso fazer isso. -- Al colocou na mão direita uma luva que possuía os mesmos desenhos de olhos de sua capa, depois se agaichou, colocou a palma da mão no chão e começou a sussurrar algumas palavras em uma língua estranha. Aos poucos uma névoa invadiu o Akatsuki vinda de lugar nenhum, lentamente ela envolveu a embarcação, a imagem do Sharingan, que se aproximava, começou a ficar turva e não demorou para desaparecer.

* * *

- Capitão eles estão desaparecendo!!

Esse grito veio do Sharingan, na verdade veio do rapaz que estava sob o mastro, mas foi um comentário um tanto desnecessário por que Sasuke conhecia aquela cena. Já cansara de ver aquela misteriosa névoa invadir o Akatsuki pouco antes dele desaparecer em pleno ar, era por isso que Itachi ainda vivia... Por isso Sasuke nunca o alcançava.

Sasuke: - Merda.

Em uma rara demonstração de frustração o capitão do Sharingan socou a arcada do próprio navio e nesse instante o Akatsuki sumiu de vista.

- O perdemos mais uma vez.

O lamento veio de um dos tripulantes, o mesmo que dera o primeiro grito, Kiba Inuzuka. Ele possuía olhos castanhos assim como os cabelos, curtos e arrepiados. Seus caninos eram estranhamente compridos, isso e as marcas vermelhas em suas bochechas lhe conferiam um ar de selvageria. Ele vestia uma camisa branca manga curta e com os botões abertos, uma calça marrom bem escura, um sapato comum e o que chamava atenção era o pequeno cachorro que ele levava na cabeça. O pequeno Akamaru tinha pêlos brancos e orelhas escuras.

- Foi magia.

Ao lado do capitão estava a feiticeira Nayuuke, ela também mantinha os olhos fixos no último lugar em que vira o Akatsuki. Intrigada por aquele estranho acontecimento e por ter sentido o poder que envolvera a embarcação antes de ela desaparecer.

Sasuke: - O Akatsuki possui um feiticeiro.

Nayuuke: - Isso é... Interessante.

Um sorriso misterioso se formou no rosto da garota, quem sabe ela faria uma pequena visita ao Akatsuki...

* * *

Uma multidão se acotovelada na tenda improvisada do circo de horrores, ele ficaria na cidade apenas alguns dias e essa era uma chance única na vida. Como a mente humana é algo curioso, pessoas de todos os tipos estavam ali, desde nobres a miseráveis, velhos e crianças, todos ansiosos para assistir as aberrações desse mundo se apresentarem. A primeira a aparecer foi o clássico da mulher barbuda.

- Eu nunca entenderei as pessoas, como podem pagar para ver essas coisas??

Quem fez o comentário foi uma jovem de apenas 19 anos, sentada na platéia, mas que se destacava pela aparência exótica. Dona de lisos e prateados cabelos que chegam abaixo dos ombros, cortados de forma a serem mais curtos na frente e gradativamente mais longos até chegarem às costas, onde acabam lisos nas pontas. Mechas azuis podiam ser vistas em pontos aleatórios, começando mais escuras nas pontas e clareando a medida que se aproximavam da cabeça. A franja repicada e irregular acabava na altura das sobrancelhas, evidenciando seus penetrantes olhos verde-amarelados. De estatura mediana e corpo magro com curvas bem definidas, mas sem grandes "dotes". Os lábios naturalmente rosados e ligeiramente carnudos combinavam com sua pele clara e delicada.

Além da incomum cor de seus cabelos, suas roupas estavam longe de ser as esperadas para uma garota comum da época. Ela vestia um corpete negro que começava logo abaixo de seus seios e terminava na altura dos quadris, com detalhes em prata e um trançado na parte da frente. Por baixo deste, usava uma camiseta de mangas curtas, originalmente branca, que deixava seus ombros à mostra. Nas mãos usava tiras de pano que deixam seus dedos à mostra e funcionavam como luvas. Suas botas negras possuíam detalhes prateados do mesmo estilo que os do corpete, elas chegavam quase até as coxas e ficavam por cima da calça azul escura. Por fim usava em seus quadris um grosso cinto vinho com bordas prateadas e detalhes em azul-marinho, mas ele não era um mero enfeite, ela escondia ali duas adagas e geralmente outras armas.

- Mas então porque estamos aqui??

Quem perguntou foi o garoto ao lado dela, ele deveria ter por volta de onze anos e comia alguns petiscos enquanto estava recostado no seu lugar. Mas diferente das outras crianças, seus olhos negros refletiam apenas tédio, talvez até mal-humor. Seu cabelo espetado, rebelde e negro se mantinha assim graças a faixa azul em sua testa e usava também um longo cachecol no pescoço, na mesma cor. Ele usava uma camisa amarela simples, com uma calça bege e sapatos de couro bem barato. Quem o visse provavelmente diria que se tratava apenas de um menino pobre, por que suas roupas estavam rasgadas em alguns pontos e sua pele naturalmente clara estava bem suja com o que parecia terra ou carvão.

- Pare de resmungar Konohamaru e finja, pelo menos uma vez, que é uma criança normal.

Konohamaru: - O que quer dizer com isso?? Como se você fosse um grande exemplo de normalidade.

- Sou apenas... Peculiar.

Peculiar... Uma boa definição para Seiko Yukimatsu, uma mercenária famosa no submundo, apesar de não parecer. Enquanto o aparentemente inocente Konohamaru fazia parte de um grupo seleto de espiões da garota, que recebiam o carinhoso apelido de "ratos".

Konohamaru: - Pode me dizer de novo por que estamos aqui?? Pessoas podem nos ouvir.

Seiko: - Não se preocupe, elas estão ocupadas demais assistindo as apresentações, nem vão nos notar. Além do mais estamos coletando informações para completar mais uma missão.

Konohamaru: - Já que você diz... -- Ele deu de ombros, completamente desinteressado.

Seiko: - Então, o que descobriu nos últimos meses??

Konohamaru: - A filha do senhor de Liverpool chegou a idade de se casar, eles estão organizando uma série de bailes para apresentá-la para a sociedade e para achar um noivo; por enquanto não há notícias do que aconteceu no Conselho do Diabo e Kakashi viajou para a Turquia em uma missão diplomática, aliás o Oriente anda bem agitado... Há boatos de que o príncipe Suleyman da Anatólia está oferecendo uma vultuosa soma em dinheiro para quem levar até ele uma escrava perdida.

Seiko: - Escrava?? Essa história está muito mal contada, não acha?? Com o dinheiro do pai dele ele poderia comprar os escravos que quisesse.

Konohamaru: - É, mas parece que ela conquistou o coração do príncipe... As pessoas a chamam de Shahrazad.

Seiko: - Como a personagem de "As mil e uma noites"??

Konohamaru: - É... Mas não me pergunte por quê. E meu pagamento??

Seiko tirou do bolso uma pequena sacola de pano preto e a jogou nas mãos do garoto sem sequer tirar os olhos do palco. Konohamaru por sua vez sacudiu a sacola e deve ter aprovado o som do metal tilintando, por que rapidamente a escondeu no próprio bolso.

Seiko: - Talvez eu aceite esse serviço... Mas não há emoção em buscar garotas desaparecidas, ainda nem encontrei a noiva do duque de Wellington.

Konohamaru: - Ele ainda está atrás dela??

Seiko: - Na verdade não... Ele pouco se importa com a garota, mas eu adoraria ver a cara daquele idiota no reencontro... Só teria um pouco de pena dela.

Konohamaru: - Você jamais teria coragem de entregá-la.

Seiko: - É, talvez. -- Ela deu de ombros, àquela altura o espetáculo de horrores estava chegando ao fim e o apresentador foi ao centro do palco improvisado.

- Senhoras e senhores o momento que esperavam finalmente chegou, apresento a vocês a criatura mais horripilante desse mundo, capaz de causar arrepios nas almas mais destemidas. Peço apenas que os fracos de estômago deixem o aposento, por que o que estão prestes a presenciar vai além da compreensão humana. Esse é Kaijyuu, a quimera!!

Tambores começaram a retumbar em um ritmo frenético, até que finalmente as cortinas vermelhas e empoeiradas se abriram. O público abafou uma exclamação de surpresa misturada à horror enquanto uma criatura de dois metros de comprimento era arrastada por grossas correntes para o centro do palco. Eram precisos seis homens fortes para deter a fúria daquele ser de amarelados e felinos olhos de tigre. Em seu longo e grosso corpo de serpente reluziam belas escamas esverdeadas junto com nadadeiras espalhadas por toda sua extensão, mas aquilo não era um réptil muito menos um peixe. Possuía patas de águia com garras afiadas que destruíram o palco de madeira apodrecida, a cabeça parecia com a de um dragão, ou pelo menos o que se imaginaria ser um, mas nela era possível notar pequenos chifres esbranquiçados, orelhas que lembravam as de um boi, longos bigodes de carpa e uma escamosa juba. Um ser assustador, além de muito incomum, que parecia pronto para surpreender os desprevenidos e tirar-lhes a vida.

Konohamaru ficou deslumbrado, parecia incapaz de tirar os olhos daquele estranho ser e até Seiko reagiu àquela apresentação. Mas por trás daqueles rugidos fortes era possível notar um toque de dor, pelo menos era isso que a Yukimatsu sentia. A cada chicotada que um dos homens dava, a criatura rugia, mas o estranho era que seus olhos não mostravam desejo de matar aqueles que o feriam.

Konohamaru: - Por que eu sinto que sua missão tem algo a ver com essa criatura??

Seiko: - Sabe que eu sempre gostei de desafios. Vem comigo.

Konohamaru: - Agora que ficou interessante?!

Seiko não disse nada, apenas arrastou o garoto dali e as pessoas estavam tão entretidas com a apresentação que sequer notaram os dois saindo.

* * *

Na pequena cidade portuária de Newquay uma fina névoa cobria o deque e os navios menores, essa era a famosa névoa da Inglaterra. A noite estava um tanto fria, por isso os marinheiros estavam escondidos nas muitas tavernas da cidade, suas risadas ecoavam pela ruas desertas, assim como os barulhos de brigas. Se eles estivessem menos preocupados em saciar o vício por bebida e mulheres, talvez pudessem desfrutar da beleza da Lua cheia.

- Humanos idiotas.

A garota laçou o comentário para a noite, ela estava sentada em um dos alicerces do deque e fitava a Lua com interesse. Afinal depois de cem anos presa em um bloco de gelo, ela sentira muita falta da beleza do céu noturno. Ela usava um vestido branco-azulado um tanto envelhecido, possuía mangas compridas que não permitiam que suas mãos fossem vistas por que chegavam ao chão e elas possuíam duas aberturas nos ombros deixando-os à mostra. O ligeiro decote revelava parte do corpete branco que estava sob o vestido, a saia era bem cheia e coberta por um fino véu azulado. Nos pés usava só uma pequena bandagem, por isso seus dedos ficavam à mostra e era inacreditável que ela não estivesse com frio.

O tom de seus olhos estava mais próximo ao rosa e eles estavam contornados por um forte lápis preto, mas por algum motivo eles deixaram a Lua para fitar um ponto qualquer a sua frente.

- Sienna, pode sair.

Algo se moveu na água, mas a escuridão tornou impossível identificar o local de origem do fraco som. Ainda assim a misteriosa morena de olhos rosados, se levantou com calma e se virou para o oceano. Seu olhar se convergia para um ponto da água escura e nesse mesmo lugar uma garota surgiu lentamente. Ela é o que algumas culturas chamam de sereia. Dona de um cabelo ruivo, longo e levemente ondulado que chega até sua cintura, olhos verdes como a água do mar, pele muito branca e rosto com traços chamativos pela beleza. Como não poderia deixar de ser, seu corpo também chamava atenção, mas sua característica mais peculiar estava escondida pelas águas. Sua cauda é de tonalidade cinza, com um leve brilho e muito bonita.

Sienna: - Yuki-sama, seja bem-vinda de volta. -- Ela fez uma leve referência, afinal metade de seu corpo estava submerso e manteve sua cabeça levemente abaixada. Afinal Sienna devia respeito à Yuki, a Deusa do Mar.

Yuki: - É bom estar de volta. -- Apesar de dizer isso, ela não expressou muita empolgação. -- O que tem a me informar??

Sienna: - Pouco mudou nos últimos cem anos, pelo menos não lembro nada que valha à pena ser relatado, mas me preocupo com o grupo de piratas que participou do último Conselho do Diabo. Algumas criaturas juram que viram a nova feiticeira com eles.

Yuki: - Nova feiticeira?? -- Ela refletiu um pouco sobre aquelas palavras. -- Tinha me esquecido que outra nasceria.

Sienna: - Sinto muito por ter falhado em matá-la quando ainda era uma criança, mas ela ficou longe do mar até agora e eu não pude fazer nada.

Yuki: - Não importa, não faltarão oportunidades agora. Se ela está ao lado dos piratas, com certeza irão em busca "daquilo" e isso não pode acontecer.

Sienna: - E não irá.

Yuki: - Faça o que for necessário, Sienna. Nem que para detê-los seja necessário mobilizar todas as criaturas marinhas.

Sienna: - Como a senhorita desejar.

Sienna abriu a boca para falar, mas algo se moveu na escuridão noturna e as duas se colocaram em alerta. Elas ouviram o som de passos se aproximando e aos poucos elas notaram o brilho de um fraco lampião.

- Pode me dizer novamente por que eu estou aqui??

Não demorou para que os desconhecidos chegassem ao local em que as duas, a pouco estiveram conversando. Sienna desapareceu na imensidão negra, mas o local em que Yuki estava, agora era ocupado por um gato persa de pelagem preta e cinza

Os recém-chegados eram dois tripulantes do Akatsuki, Fuyu e Deidara.

Fuyu: - Por que precisamos saber onde estamos exatamente, já que Al pode ter nos levado para qualquer lugar.

Deidara: - Acho que não entendeu minha pergunta, EU não precisava estar aqui, Sasori sequer pediu que eu viesse.

Fuyu: - Ele não fez isso por que sabe que você não o obedece, aliás só eu faço isso. Mas ele também sabe que você ME obedece.

Deidara fez uma expressão um tanto estranha como se quisesse, mas não pudesse negar a afirmação. Os dois pararam próximos ao fim do deque, por que uma placa indicava "Bem-vindos a Newquay".

Deidara: - Newquay, fomos parar no fim do mundo.

Fuyu: - Podemos voltar agora. -- Fuyu girou no lugar em que estava pronto para voltar para o navio, mas nisso notou o gato no deque. -- Que gatinho lindo.

Ele se aproximou e pegou o gato no colo, o animal não protestou, mas o fitou com seus incomuns olhos róseos e uma frieza impressionante. Fuyu logo notou a coleira de ouro e pedras preciosas que o gato usava e isso o intrigou. Deidara espirrou alto assim que se aproximou dos dois.

Deidara: - Fuyu, larga essa bola de pêlos, deve carregar um monte de doenças. Eu já estou sentindo os efeitos.

Fuyu: - Deixa de ser fresco, é só um gato. Além disso acho que precisamos de um no navio, desde que o Hidan fez o favor de matar o último, estamos com sérios problemas com os ratos.

Como se esse gato, em especial, fosse comer ratos... Depois de alguns minutos de discussão Fuyu venceu, como sempre e os dois voltaram para o Akatsuki com seu mais ilustre membro... Um gatinho um tanto especial.

* * *

Konohamaru e Seiko esperaram até o anoitecer quando todos do circo já estivessem dormindo. Após a apresentação eles foram apenas descobrir qual era a jaula de Kaijyuu, depois foram para a cidade matar o tempo e agora estavam de volta, com a escuridão da noite para encobrí-los.

Seiko: - Fique de guarda. -- O garoto apenas fez um leve movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e parou ao lado da tenda do apresentador do espetáculo.

Havia várias tendas como aquela espalhadas na área, pequenas, mal feitas, repletas de retalhos e que não poderiam abrigar mais de três pessoas. Seiko passou por elas com cuidado, mas caminhar ali era um verdadeiro desafio. O chão da região já era naturalmente lamacento graças ao tempo úmido, mas a situação foi piorada pelo lixo deixado pelos moradores circenses. Eles em breve partiriam para se apresentarem em uma nova região, por isso não tiveram o cuidado de preservar o lugar.

De qualquer forma, o maior obstáculo foi um grupo de artistas que estava ao redor de uma fogueira. Alguns deles dormiam, mas todos estavam bêbados o bastante para não conseguirem distinguir o vulto da garota na noite. Finalmente ela conseguiu chegar à cela de Kaijyuu, era a maior do lugar e a única feita apenas de metal, com barras de ferro reforçadas, chão de metal forrado com palha e quase cinco metros quadrados para a criatura se debater. Mas conforme Seiko se aproximou ela estranhou não encontrar a quimera, afinal um ser de dois metros de comprimento deveria ser fácil de enxergar através da palha rala.

Sua surpresa não foi pequena quando notou um monte de palha se mover no ritmo de uma respiração, por que jamais aquela quimera caberia naquele lugar tão pequeno. Mas ela tinha certeza que aquela era a jaula da quimera... Só havia um jeito de saber.

Seiko: - Kaijyuu. -- Ela sussurrou o nome por entre as grades, mas será que ele atendia por esse nome??

Para sorte da garota o pequeno monte se manifestou, alguma coisa começou a sair de baixo da palha... E era... Humano??

A aparência era de um jovem normal de aproximadamente 17 anos e chamativo pela beleza. Possuía cabelos castanho claro ondulados e longos que chegavam até o meio de suas costas, sem franja, separados ao meio, puxados para trás das orelhas e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Dono de uma pele branca, mas queimada pelo Sol, um rosto com traços finos, bem marcados e bem masculinos, de estatura mediana, corpo forte, mas não exageradamente musculoso, algo sutil e elegante. Os grandes e belos olhos verde oliva fitaram Seiko com curiosidade e a garota sinceramente perdeu a fala, uma raridade. Seria mesmo possível??

Seiko: - Kaijyuu?? -- Ela perguntou insegura e o rapaz apenas se sentou sobre seus joelhos como se esperasse ordens. -- Eu já vi tudo nessa vida.

Sem poder perder mais tempo ela tirou do bolso um pequeno "arsenal" de apetrechos e não demorou muito para ouvir o leve estalar do cadeado se abrindo. Vitória. A porta rangeu ao ser aberta, mas nada que chamasse atenção, o estranho foi que Kaijyuu se encolheu no fundo da cela no mesmo instante. Mais por precaução do que por necessidade Seiko apontou sua arma de fogo na direção do garoto.

Seiko: - Por favor não resista e venha comigo.

Ele pareceu não entender, seus olhos verdes refletiam medo e não raiva ou vontade de atacar, isso era realmente estranho. Seiko hesitou por alguns minutos, mas depois juntou coragem e entrou na cela em passos cautelosos, parou a alguns metros de Kaijyuu, se agaichou e estendeu a mão na direção dele.

Seiko: - Não tenha medo, eu vou te tirar daqui. -- Apenas um gesto de amizade e um sorriso sincero foram o bastante para que Kaijyuu lentamente se levantasse e fosse na direção dela, era a primeira vez que alguém era realmente gentil com ele.

Eles deram as mãos e Seiko o puxou para fora dali sem problemas. Kaijyuu na verdade sequer sabia o que se passava ali, sabia apenas que gostava da sensação de ter alguém perto de si e pouco se importava para onde esse alguém estava levando-o. Ele jamais poderia imaginar o quanto a vida fora de uma jaula podia ser maravilhosa... Ou melhor, maravilhosamente dolorosa.

* * *

_Reviews:_

_Lilly Angel88: Que fofaaa XD obrigada pelos elogios, não imagina o quanto fico feliz em saber que realmente está gostando da fic, estou me esforçando bastante com ela. Eu pretendo colocar a Jocelyn no próximo capítulo, é que eu demorei para receber sua pm, meu e-mail estava estranho e eu já estava com o capítulo escrito, mas isso não irá mudar em nada meus planos no fim das contas. Agora que você comentou... Talvez eu coloque ela com os dois hehe, mas depende, eu só consigo sentir a personagem quando escrevo sobre ela, se fluir bem com a Jocelyn acho que vou fazer isso sim... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.  
_

_Dri Lioncourt: Eu adorei escrever sobre a Desiré e não sei porque mas o Minato me passa a impressão de um verdadeiro cavalheiro XD que bom que eu acertei o jeito de retratá-la. a resposta para sua pergunta veio no começo do capítulo ok?? Qualquer outra coisa é só falar que eu respondo de bom grado. Eu achei que tinha sido discreta em insinuar a Beatrice como noiva do Neji, me enganei, todo mundo se lembrou desse detalhe e descobriu pooxa. Acho que agora piorei a sua curiosidade, mas enfim HUAhauhUa isso é o que torna tudo divertido. Espero que goste desse capítulo também.  
_

_Demetria Blackwell: Que bom que gostou do capítulo XD mas acho que vai gostar mais desse afinal a Yuki aparece de verdade n.n na verdade eu não falo absolutamente nada de francês, mas por isso eu amoo a internet hehe nada que um programa de tradução não resolva XP Ela vai dar muito o que falar ainda, pode ter certeza. Espero que goste desse capítulo também.  
_

_Akatsuki no Luna: Com certeza o importante é participar, eu juro que vou tentar colocá-la com o Pein, mas não posso prometer nada...Espero que goste desse capítulo.  
_

_Mayuu chan: Olha quem apareceu XDD Fico muuito feliz em saber que gostou do capítulo passado, mas algo me diz que você vai gostar mais desse hehe. Pelas roupas créditos às criadoras das ooc's... Eu achei bem a cara do Shikamaru esquecer a idade, não sei porque... Sim, a Beatrice é noiva do Neji... E eu que achei que tinha sido discreta XP fazer o que... Obrigada por avisar dos erros de português, eu tentei me policiar dessa vez, mas acho que o próximo vou pedir para você betar para mim já que se ofereceu n.n. O único detalhe é que eu não faço idéia como mandar para você o arquivo... Você tem idéia??  
_

_Fafi Raposinha: Aviso anotado, uma peninha por que justo nesse capítulo o Kaijyuu apareceu, mas de qualquer forma, você lê quando voltar n.n  
_

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Não tente me bater está bem?? Eu juro que tenho uma boa desculpa para a primeira cena hehe, mas vai ser tão legal XD Desde que eu comecei com a fic estava morrendo de vontade de escrever essa parte do Al, não sei se você vai gostar, mas eu gostei de escrever XP. Eles mal podem imaginar tudo que eu tenho em mente para eles hehe. Espero que goste desse capítulo.  
_

_Suzana ALK: Eu odeio dispensar fichas e quando a pessoa realmente se esforça para fazer uma ficha, por que não me esforçar para colocar esse personagem a mais não é?? Pelo menos é isso que eu acho, mas não espalha por que se não vou ficar com mais fichas do que posso lidar (de novo -.-"). Enfim, eu é que agradeço por você ter aceitado o papel e estou pensando em colocá-la com o Kakuzu (se tudo der certo), bom, com um dos dois com certeza vai ser. Espero que goste desse capítulo._

_Miyo Kyouhei: A Sienna é perfeita para meus planos e vai ficar uma graça com o Minato, hUahau que bom que gostou das roupas, mas os créditos são das criadoras dos ooc's por que eu jamais teria a criatividade de inventá-las (nota-se que as roupas mais fraquinhas são dos originais hehe) Não imagina o quanto me alivia saber que gostou do meu jeito de escrever Obrigada n.n ... Bom, espero que goste desse capítulo também._

_Psycho Itachi: Fuyu apareceu!! Mas certos segredos ficarão entre nós ok?? Pelo menos por enquanto... Eu escrevi a cena com o Deidara sem grandes problemas sabia?? Talvez seja até mais fácil do que eu esperava, espero só que você tenha gostado né?? hehe bom, pode deixar que assim que eu precisar (e tiver tempo para ficar mais na net além de meus dez minutos diários) vou pedir ajuda XD... Nossa que bom que gostou do meu jeito de escrever, será assim até o fim, obrigada por me avisar dos erros de português e espero que goste desse capítulo também n.n  
_

_Aredhel Luthor: Eu recebi sua pm (mas não lembro se respondi hehe) enfim eu ameeei os links que você mandou (como encontrou algo tão lindoo??) e vou me divertir bastante com essas roupas XD É que o livro que eu falei por ser das Cruzadas relata também o mundo árabe e boa parte dele se passa em um castelo de um sultão. Enfim, descartando detalhes, ele é uma das fontes mais confiáveis que eu encontrei, na verdade perguntei mais para você me confirmar se eu poderia usá-lo como referência, por que com certeza você deve saber mais sobre isso do que eu. eu estou me divertindo com minhas pesquisas históricas XD... Bom... Obrigada por mandar a personalidade do Suleyman, a Teo aparece no próximo capítulo, mas espero que tenha gostado desse mesmo assim.  
_

_Gabihh-chan: Notou a primeira cena desse capítulo?? Foi por ela que sua ficha ganhou o posto de feiticeira, foi o quesito desempate... Assim que eu li sua ficha senti uma vontade de escrever inacreditável. O que achou?? Enfim, eu gostei de escrever sobre a Nayuuke e muita gente gostou dela também, ainda bem que consegui retratá-la como você queria XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.  
_

_Lady Purin-Aoi: Sério, eu achei que tinha sido discreta com a insinuação, mas todo mundo notou!! Pooxa estragaram minha surpresa mas tudo bem eu supero XDD sim meu plano para Beatrice é esse e o Neji que se cuide hehe enfim que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que goste desse também n.n_

_Kadzinha: UAhuA Eu achei bem a cara do Shika esquecer a própria idade, não podia deixar essa passar... Na verdade eu ainda não escolhi o imediato da Kath ainda, mas tenho bons nomes na lista... HUauha pior que eu nem tinha notado o duplo sentido gomen n.n" voc6e é muito observadora XD Ah! Pode deixar que eu coloco sim a Tsunade na sua tripulação ;D_

_**Obrigada por ler **_

**_Sary-chann_**


	5. Primeiro a calmaria

__

Descobri onde fica o "ç"!! Ou melhor, meu amigo descobriu, mas enfim não vem ao caso agora... Pelo menos ficou mais fácil para escrever XD

**Créditos: **

- Os personagens do anime "Naruto" pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e os ooc pertencem a seus respectivos criadores. (Então o que sobra??)

- Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia da fic de fichas e a Mari Sushi por trazê-las para a área de Naruto.

- Por fim, mas não menos importante créditos e agradecimentos à Mayuu-chan por betar esse capítulo com tanta eficiência.

**Avisos!!**

- Peço que quem não mandou as roupas do seu ooc que as mande agora ok?? Eu esqueci de pedir para algumas pessoas gomen n.n

_**Nota histórica e curiosidades:** (Espacinho para curiosidades para os interessados)_

_- Circos de horrores eram atrações muito procuradas na época (século XVI e XVII) e na verdade até hoje muitos dos relatos continuam a facinar o homem. A medicina explica a grande maioria (se não todos), desde o clássico homem-lobisomem, anões, homem-crocodilo, homens "grudados"(siameses) e etc... A reputação dos circos em geral não era muito boa, aos poucos isso mudou, mas até mesmo malabaristas não eram vistos com bons olhos pela sociedade. No princípio do século XVII os malabaristas mantinham uma imagem herdada da Idade Média, como realizavam malabarismo em troca de comida e roupa, eram vistos como vagabundos, mendigos, autênticos "boa-vida_"._ Uma injustiça frente as árduas horas de treinos a que eles se submetiam._

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

**_Primeiro a calmaria_**

3 dias depois...

Desiré fitava o oceano com seus penetrantes olhos azul-gelo, enquanto sua mente divagava... Quantos mistérios não estariam escondidos sob aquela imensidão azul?? Bobagem... Ela nunca acreditou nas lendas marinhas, afinal passara a vida no mar sem ver nada do tipo e continuaria cética até o dia em que realmente as visse. Nesse momento, mexeu na pulseira feita de pequenas esferas de cristal incolor que enfeitava seu pulso... Se ela não acreditava em criaturas marinhas, então por que usava aquilo??  
Não saberia dizer exatamente, mas havia sido um conselho de Minato, e seu tutor ensinou-a a respeitar aquele jovem capitão.

- Capitã. Mandou me chamar?? -- Uma voz feminina e bem suave fez Desiré voltar de seus devaneios.

A garota que a chamou possuía cabelos ondulados em um incomum tom verde-claro que nas pontas passava para um leve azul e chegava até pouco abaixo dos ombros. A franja cheia que contornava seus olhos verdes bem claros combinava bem com sua pele branca e proporções delicadas, por ser baixa e magra.

Desiré: - Kairi... Uma vez você me disse que acredita em magia, por isso gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta: Alguma vez já viu uma pulseira como esta??

Desiré indicou a pulseira e assim que pôs os olhos sobre ela, Kairi recuou alguns passos com uma expressão muito rara para seus padrões. Ela parecia estar com... Medo??

Kairi: - Capitã, como conseguiu isso??

Desiré que antes buscava respostas agora estava mais intrigada pela reação de Kairi, uma garota naturalmente calma e corajosa. Como uma pulseira poderia assustá-la tanto??

Desiré: - O que te atormenta?? Nunca vi tanto medo refletido em teus olhos. -- Intrigada, a capitã se aproximou alguns passos.

Kairi: - Essa é... -- Kairi recuou a mesma quantidade de passos que Desiré avançara. -- Essa pulseira carrega uma maldição para criaturas marinhas, específica para um tipo e o mantém afastado por ter poder para matá-lo.

Desiré: - Pela informação que recebi, ela irá afastar o Kraken. O que quer que seja isso. -- Mesmo sem demonstrar, Desiré notou que Kairi deixou de mostrar tanto medo. Na verdade a garota até parou de recuar.

Kairi: - A senhorita deve ter recebido isso por alguma razão, eu aconselho que não a retire. -- Apesar de dizer aquilo, Kairi já sabia que Desiré tinha uma idéia feita e nada poderia mudá-la.

Desiré: - Não há motivos para usá-la se são baseadas em pura imaginação. -- Enquanto dizia isso, a garota tirou a pulseira e lançou-a no mar.

Kairi não protestou apenas deu um curto suspiro.

Desiré: - Não há nada para se preocupar, criaturas marinhas não existem. -- A voz da Capitã foi gentil e com isso ela deu a conversa por encerrada. -- Vou descansar um pouco. -- Desiré passou por Kairi e foi em direção de sua cabine.

Kairi: - Eu gostaria de poder concordar com a senhorita... -- Ela fitou o oceano com um sorriso um tanto triste... Não se sentia confortável em manter segredos de alguém como Desiré, por quem aprendeu a ter um grande respeito, mas todos têm algo a esconder. Alguns mais do que outros...

* * *

Em uma das mais movimentadas feiras de Anatólia era possível ver bem a mistura cultural entre Oriente e Ocidente, tanto através dos produtos quanto das pessoas que transitavam. Comerciantes de todas as partes tentavam vender seus produtos, muitos por preços absurdos, enquanto compradores exigentes analisavam cada oferta com atenção. Os produtos eram dispostos nas laterais das estreitas ruas de terra batida, a maioria sob um simples pano, por que apenas os mais ricos conseguiam montar uma barraca de madeira.

As mulheres eram uma minoria, mas todas andavam pelas ruas com roupas cobrindo todo o corpo e os tecidos dos mais variados tipos e cores davam ainda mais alegria àquela feira. Algumas vestiam o _Hijab_, que é semelhante às túnicas masculinas, mas com um lenço na cabeça que deixa o rosto à mostra. Outras, de famílias mais tradicionais, vestiam o _Xador_ que deixava apenas os olhos à mostra.  
Isso por que o Alcorão determina que as mulheres se vestissem de forma a não atrair a atenção dos homens. Para isso as vestes não podiam ter nenhuma transparência, nem serem justas a ponto de delinear o corpo.

Kakashi: - Isso é realmente uma pena...

Kakashi estava parado no meio da rua, ele já chamava atenção por estar com roupas muitos caras, ter cabelo prateado e usar uma máscara. Agora, ainda por cima, falava sozinho enquanto fitava o céu... Talvez os três dias de viagem não tivessem feito muito bem a ele.

- O que deu em você para ficar falando assim, sozinho??

Kakashi: - Uhm?? Eu estava apenas pensando alto, otôto **(1)**.

- Sabe que eu odeio que me chame assim.

O homem que falava com Kakashi acabara de fazer uma compra e se aproximou. Ele era ligeiramente mais alto e mais corpulento, vestia um colete de couro preto sobre uma camisa de malha de metal e sob ela, usava uma camisa de tecido preto. Sua calça era de tecido preto e simples, mas o que chamava atenção era que sua cabeça estava coberta e apenas seus olhos podiam ser vistos.

Kakashi: - Que mau-humor é esse Kakuzu?? Não acha a Anatólia um lugar impressionante?? Eu sempre fico de bom humor quando venho para cá. -- Kakashi parecia uma criança maravilhada com o céu límpido.

Kakuzu: - Você sempre está de bom humor. Ou pelo menos tentando fingir.

Hatake Kakuzu era o irmão mais novo de Kakashi, apesar de não parecer. Eles possuem personalidades e vidas completamente opostas. Kakuzu era um comerciante, mas sempre que podia faz alguns bicos de pirata. Extremamente ganancioso e ao contrário do irmão, não valorizava muito idéias como honra ou orgulho. Mas eles são incrivelmente unidos, a única pessoa a quem Kakuzu dá ouvidos é Kakashi e não seria aconselhável se colocar entre esses dois.

Kakashi: - O que você comprou??

Kakuzu: - Você disse que precisava de um presente... Ela vai gostar disso. -- Ele jogou o pequeno embrulho nos braços do irmão.

Kakashi: - Eu não lembro de ter dito que era para uma mulher.

Kakuzu: - E não disse, mas você nunca compraria um presente para um homem.

Kakashi: - Tem razão... -- Ele andou alguns passos, pensativo. -- Talvez ela goste do presente, mas o que ela mais deseja eu não posso alcançar. -- Suspiro.

Kakuzu: - Quantas vezes eu não te aconselhei a não se envolver com essas mulheres problemáticas??

Enquanto conversavam os dois continuaram seu caminho. O normal seria que um diplomata estivesse escoltado por uma dezena de guardas, mas a reputação de Kakuzu já era mais do que o bastante para manter as pessoas afastadas. Enquanto os dois passavam a maioria das pessoas abria caminho.

Kakashi: - O que andou fazendo para as pessoas terem tanto medo de você??

Kakuzu: - O de sempre. -- Ele deu de ombros e Kakashi suspirou.

Kakashi: - Yare, yare, melhor nem perguntar os detalhes.

Mas depois de dizer aquilo Kakashi fechou os olhos, bem no momento em que eles passavam por uma encruzilhada. Um vulto passou correndo por Kakuzu e ele desviou por pouco, mas Kakashi não teve a mesma sorte e a colisão foi inevitável.  
O vulto era uma pessoa encapuzada e assim que bateu em Kakashi o corpo dela foi empurrado para trás. Pelo peso aparentemente leve Kakuzu logo notou que era uma mulher. Ela teria caído no chão, porém o próprio Kakashi a segurou pela mão por puro reflexo e trouxe o corpo dela para perto do seu sem problemas, envolvendo-a com o braço livre.

- Ah... D-Desculpe-me. -- Ela falou em árabe, um pouco atordoada pelo impacto e surpresa.

Eles estavam próximos, na verdade incrivelmente próximos. Kakashi se perdeu naqueles orbes misteriosos de tom acinzentado que o lembrou do céu nebuloso que prediz uma tempestade e a beleza deles ainda era acentuada por estarem decorados com Kohl, a maquiagem egípcia. O Hatake se impressionou, pois mesmo sem ver o rosto daquela desconhecida podia sentir sua beleza, mas naquele momento pôde apenas notar o quanto aqueles olhos combinavam com a pele morena dela.  
Na verdade ela não estava encapuzada, mas sim vestida com um _Xador_ azul marinho bem discreto e desgastado em alguns pontos, como se a dona tivesse caído algumas vezes. A misteriosa garota estava ofegante, mas não sabia se o descompasso do seu coração era pela corrida ou pela proximidade com aquele homem tão... Fascinante.

Kakashi: - Melhor tomar mais cuidado para não se machucar. -- Ele também falou em árabe.

- Obrigada. -- Dessa vez ela não foi pega de surpresa e sua voz soou com firmeza, algo encantador na opinião do Hatake. Ainda por cima a frase havia sido dita em inglês, sem qualquer tipo de sotaque, por ter notado o emblema da marinha britânica no uniforme dele.  
Os dois se fitaram por alguns segundos, mas o momento foi interrompido quando outra mulher vestindo um _Xador_ preto passou pelo grupo. Ela estava correndo e avançou alguns metros antes de poder parar.

- O que está fazendo?? Vamos.

Ela puxou aquela que estava nos braços de Kakashi e antes que os irmãos Hatake pudessem protestar, as duas sumiram no meio da multidão.

Kakuzu: - Ei!! -- Mas elas ignoraram. -- Quem aquelas duas pensam que são?? Esbarram em um diplomata inglês e saem sem falar nada...

Segundos depois uma dúzia de guardas da cidade passou. Eles vestiam túnicas e turbantes brancos e levavam nas mãos espadas com a lâmina encurvada.

Guarda: - As perdemos. -- Eles pararam na encruzilhada sem saber para onde ir.

Kakashi: - Elas foram por ali. -- Kakashi apontou para uma das ruas e os guardas saíram correndo depois de agradecer, mas aquele não era o caminho que elas tomaram.

Kakuzu: - Por que protegeu as duas??

Kakashi: - Foi... Impulso. -- Kakuzu conteve um último comentário, por que conhecia Kakashi bem o bastante para saber que ele estava muito consciente quando enganou os guardas.

Kakuzu: - Você gostou dela seu safado... Aliás, bela pegada.

Kakashi: - Não acredito que está falando assim de uma dama. Sua fama de cafajeste tem motivo.

Kakuzu: - Não se faça de santo... Mas o que eu queria comentar, é que uma parte de mim desejou que fosse um homem... Seria engraçado.

Kakashi: - Acha mesmo que eu não sabia que era uma mulher?? -- Kakuzu parou de andar e olhou inconformado para o mais velho.

Kakuzu: - E eu que sou o cafajeste?? -- Por trás das máscaras os dois sorriram e Kakuzu deu um forte, porém carinhoso, soco no braço do irmão. -- Você é inacreditável.

* * *

As duas misteriosas garotas vestidas de xador pararam de correr apenas quando chegaram no porto. Elas não trocaram nenhuma palavra no caminho, principalmente por não terem mais fôlego para tanto. A vestida com o xador preto segurou a mão da outra e elas passaram a andar por entre a multidão.

Preto: - Acho que os despistamos. -- Depois de dizer isso ela empurrou uma pequena porta de madeira que ficava nos fundos de uma casa e as duas entraram. -- Aqui estaremos seguras.

Azul: - Que lugar é esse??

Elas estavam nos fundos de um pequeno bar, isso era perceptível graças ao forte cheiro de álcool, a enorme quantidade de garrafas de rum vazias, o barulho de risadas masculinas e o cheiro de cigarro. Enquanto a vestida de azul analisava o novo ambiente, a de preto tirou o véu que cobria se rosto e começou a procurar algo para matar sua sede.

As duas chamavam atenção não apenas por serem muito altas se comparadas à média, mas também pela beleza. As túnicas escondiam bem as belas curvas de seus corpos, mas seus rostos já seriam capazes de desestruturar o coração de algum desprevenido.

A vestida com o _Xador_ preto possuía olhos castanhos levemente avermelhados e cabelos negros que caíam ondulados até pouco abaixo de seu quadril, mas no momento eles estavam presos em um coque alto e bem feito. O nome dela era Salem e, apesar de ter apenas 23 anos, já era conhecida por ser muito astuta e inteligente. Ela pegou duas garrafas de vidro verde, se aproximou da amiga e estendeu-lhe uma.

Salem: - Esse é o bar de um amigo que me deve um grande favor. Desculpe Teo, mas é o melhor que posso fazer no momento.

Teo: - Eu jamais pediria por mais. -- Ela agradeceu a bebida com um sorriso fraco, porém sincero.

A vestida com o _Xador_ azul foi aquela que esbarrou em Kakashi. Estava sentada sobre um barril de pescado seco e tirou o véu que lhe cobria rosto. Dona de cabelos curtos, que chegavam pouco abaixo de suas orelhas, ondulados e brancos como a neve. Olhos que renderam o apelido de "Shahrazad de Olhos de Tempestade" e uma inteligência tão impressionante quanto a de Salem. Essa era a jovem que o príncipe Suleyman buscava arduamente, Teodora Layla Al-Rahman.

As duas ficaram um tempo em silêncio até recuperarem o fôlego, mas não era preciso palavras para se entenderem, porque ambas imaginavam uma forma de continuarem o plano. Elas planejaram durante meses a fuga para a Europa e apesar de alguns contratempos tudo correra como o planejado.

Salem: - Suleyman está mais insistente do que nós imaginávamos e algo me diz que ele não irá desistir de você.

Teodora: - Infelizmente... As rondas da guarda Imperial deveriam estar mais leves agora, é provável que o príncipe desconfie que ainda estou na Anatólia. Talvez minha idéia de programar a verdadeira fuga para agora não tenha sido das melhores... Já faz uma semana que abandonamos o palácio e a segurança tem apenas aumentado. Agora eles chegaram ao cúmulo de ordenar que as mulheres retirem os véus para me procurar... Que absurdo.

Salem: - Absurdo ou não, isso torna tudo mais complicado. Quase fomos descobertas hoje e por isso precisamos sair daqui o quanto antes. Suleyman provavelmente acredita que você já saiu da Anatólia, mas o tolo pai dele, Al-je-bah, com certeza duvida da inteligência de uma mulher e crê que estamos aqui. -- Suspiro. -- Se te consola, caso tivéssemos fugido naquela noite, você estaria, nesse instante, na cama do príncipe. -- Teodora se arrepiou apenas em pensar no assunto. -- Todas as caravanas de ciganos foram revistadas assim como todos os navios, não poderíamos ter deixado o país.

Teodora suspirou e deixou seu corpo cair sobre outros barris, dessa vez eles continham especiarias.

Teodora: - Somente me sentirei segura quando estivermos em terras nas quais os olhos e espadas de Al-je-bah não possam nos alcançar.

Salem: - Temo que isso não seja possível. Ele pode comprar qualquer alma com o dinheiro que acumula dos impostos das feiras.

Teodora: - Prefiro acreditar que existam os que são honrados o bastante para não se venderem. -- Teodora falou em um tom quase sonhador, mas Salem franziu o cenho e a olhou com um misto de dúvida e pena.

Salem: - Você lê livros demais Teo, a vida não é como nos romances... Nem sempre há um final feliz.

Teodora: - Mas se não acreditarmos neles que sentido fará a vida?? Além disso você é a prova viva de que existem pessoas incorruptíveis. -- Teodora deixou um sorriso se formar em seu rosto enquanto ela fitava o teto, e por conhecê-la há muitos anos, Salem notou que ele era muito diferente do habitual.

Salem: - Sonhando com seu cavaleiro mascarado??

Teodora: - Uhm?? Do que está falando??

Salem: - Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando... -- Salem riu ao ver Teodora virar o rosto, por que apesar de não ter corado nem ter transparecido qualquer sinal mais forte, para Salem isso já era o bastante para saber os pensamentos dela. -- Vejo que já começou a esquecer o Príncipe Suleyman... Pelo menos é um bom sinal.

Teodora: - Você não tem coisa melhor a fazer do que ficar aqui testando minha paciência?? -- Teodora pegou um pequeno pedaço de queijo velho que estava ao seu alcance e o arremessou em Salem com uma velocidade impressionante, mas a outra desviou por pouco.

Salem: - Quanta agressividade... Eu estava apenas brincando, não sei por que isso te afetou tanto. -- Salem deixou um sorriso levemente maldoso se formar em seu rosto ao ver Teodora procurar mais alguma coisa para arremessar em sua direção.

Teodora não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava sem fala fácil, mas Salem estava entre as poucas que conseguiam tal feito. A sorte foi que alguém chamou por Salem em um aposento ao lado e interrompeu a provável discussão entre as duas.

Salem: - Bom... De qualquer forma partiremos ao amanhecer, melhor descansar. -- Ela foi em direção à porta.

Teodora: - Salem... – A garota se virou e notou que Teodora não a olhava nos olhos, apenas fitava um ponto qualquer da sala. -- Não precisa fugir comigo.

Salem: - Não se preocupe com isso. Por mim, eu teria fugido a muito tempo deste inferno... Meu juramento era a única coisa que me prendia a esse lugar, agora é por ele que vou partir. -- As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Teodora: - Obrigada.

Salem: - Melhor não agradecer ainda...

O agradecimento deve sempre vir no fim, porque ninguém agradece por algo que ainda não foi feito. E a história delas ainda estava muito longe de acabar, mas por hora, ela terá que esperar.

* * *

Falta falar da verdadeira terra dos piratas. Uma expressão estranha em um primeiro momento, mas não quando se fala na Ilha de Tortuga. Um lugar que ficaria marcado pelas histórias de sangue, tesouros e piratas.

Os bares eram sinônimos de prostíbulos e assim os homens encontravam seu paraíso. Afinal suas almas castigadas durante meses pelo frio oceano não pediam nada além do calor de mulheres e rum. Todo capitão com o mínimo de bom senso recompensava sua tripulação com alguns dias na ilha, por que além de conseguir mantimentos, era uma forma de manter todos felizes e evitar possíveis motins.  
Esse era apenas um dos motivos pelo qual o _Dragón de Sangre_ havia atracado no porto. Minutos depois, liderados por sua capitã, a tripulação adentrou em um dos bares mais famosos de Tortuga, o "Língua de gato". O bar não era muito grande, a casa era feita de madeira escurecida pela idade e corroída pela maresia, mal iluminada pelos fracos lampiões de gordura de baleia e impregnada com um cheiro forte de álcool, mas seu estado era muito melhor do que a maioria dos bares.

Muitas mesas já estavam ocupadas, mas não foi problema para a tripulação recém-chegada que não demorou para se dispersar.

Mas Tortuga também era o melhor lugar para se reunir membros para uma tripulação. Alguns "peixes pequenos" gastavam em dias o pouco que reuniam durante meses no mar e quando perdiam tudo embarcavam na primeira oportunidade para, mais tarde, voltarem à vida boêmia. Para os piratas famosos não havia alternativa, voltar para terra firme seria sinônimo de forca, então gastavam na ilha seus dias e as riquezas de seus tempos áureos.

Katherinne escaneou o ambiente parada junto à porta, principalmente para marcar o lugar de seus subordinados, depois foi em direção ao bar onde encontrou um banco para sentar-se.

- Kath!! Há quanto tempo garota.

Katherinne sorriu para o dono do bar, um homem de estatura mediana, com um rosto de feições gentis, mas com uma cicatriz que cortava seu nariz um pouco abaixo dos olhos e alcançava as maçãs do rosto. Dono de pele queimada pelo Sol e um cabelo castanho escuro preso em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Katherinne: - Como vai a vida Iruka??

Iruka: - Bem, os negócios têm progredido bastante. Posso notar que você está bem.

Katherinne vestia uma calça de couro preta e justa, um par de botas de camurça que iam até os joelhos e tinham um tom de cinza bem escuro e um corpete negro, de amarrar, sobre uma camisa branca bufante de mangas longas e com pequeno decote enviesado. Em seus dedos era possível notar vários anéis e em seu pescoço um crucifixo de ouro.

Katherinne: - Eu queria falar com a Tsunade, ela está?? -- Iruka não conseguiu disfarçar uma leve expressão de tristeza.

Iruka: - Ela está, mas não vai querer falar com você... Faz algumas semanas que ela não fala com ninguém.

Katherinne: - O que aconteceu??

Iruka: - O sobrinho dela morreu em um naufrágio. Sabe que ele era o único parente vivo dela e ela o amava como um filho.

Katherinne: - Vou falar com ela mais tarde, talvez eu consiga animá-la um pouco.

Iruka ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pela porta que havia sido escancarada sem delicadeza alguma. Quem entrou foi um dos capitães que estava no Conselho, o dono de uma barba negra espessa, mas cujo nome ninguém se deu ao trabalho de memorizar.

Katherinne: - Por que eu acho que já o vi em algum lugar??

Iruka: - Ele é o capitão do Black Eagle, Brian Smith.

Katherinne: - Esse nome não me diz nada.

- Ele estava no Conselho do Diabo. -- Os dois se viraram para ver quem falara.

A recém-chegada cumprimentou Iruka com um sorriso doce, permitindo que ele notasse as simpáticas covinhas naquele rosto delicado, e depois ela se sentou ao lado de Katherinne. Ela chamava atenção pela pele extremamente branca, motivo pelo qual possuía várias sardas em seu colo, ombros e rosto. As sardas e o rosto afilado conferiam a ela um ar naturalmente infantil, além de combinar bem com seu cabelo que era de um vermelho vivo, brilhante e intenso, liso na raiz e com cachos nas pontas, acompanhado por uma franja lisa acima dos olhos verde-acinzentados. O nariz reto e estreito, lábios pequenos e bem desenhados, complementavam seu rosto de traços finos e aristocráticos, além do pescoço longo que lhe atribuía certa elegância natural. Seu corpo acompanhava o modo harmônico de sua face: curvas delicadas, porém não menos insinuantes com seios de tamanho médio e cintura fina. Essa era Jocelyn Marian Villefort para a corte britânica, mas conhecida como Morgana na tripulação do _Dragón de Sangre_.

Katherinne: - Como sabe disso??

Morgana: - Eu vi o Black Eagle atracado no porto naquele dia.

Katherinne: - É... Pode ser. -- Mas ela não via importância naquele capitão medíocre então, mais uma vez, não gravou o nome dele.

Morgana: - Eu sinto que teremos uma briga... -- Os três viram Brian se aproximar de um casal que conversava em uma das mesas. -- Nós podemos apartar se quiser, Iruka.

Iruka: - Não, fiquem longe daquele garoto.

Katherinne: - Garoto?? Você precisa rever seus conceitos de velho e novo, porque aquele capitão há muito tempo deixou de ser um garoto.

Iruka: - Não estou falando do Brian, mas sim daquele que está falando com a Karin. Ele não me inspira confiança.

As duas repararam então no casal. A garota era Karin, uma das prostitutas que trabalhava no "Língua de gato" e a mais famosa de Tortuga por seu alto preço. Dona de longos cabelos ruivos, lisos e repicados que iam até pouco abaixo de seus ombros e vinham acompanhados por uma franja que caía levemente sobre seus olhos negros.

Talvez mesmo naquele bar existissem mulheres mais belas, afinal, existe mais de um tipo de beleza. Como a delicada de Morgana, a que esbanja sensualidade de Katherinne, a regada de mistério de Teodora ou a mais atrativa pela astúcia como a de Salem. Mas Karin conseguia misturar vários tipos de beleza. Dessa forma dificilmente um homem não se encantava por ela.

Dependendo do cliente ela era mais submissa, mas sabia ser atrevida se isso fosse conveniente. Ela usava um vestido rodado vermelho de altíssima qualidade, com vários babados em branco na saia, um corpete bem apertado pelos trançados nas costas e que ressaltava sua cintura fina e busto.

Katherinne: - Alguém caprichou bastante no visual.

Morgana: - O que ela está tramando??

Iruka: - Vocês conhecem a figura, ela não faz nada sem ter um bom motivo e seja

lá porque, ela sempre capricha nas roupas para se encontrar com o Bô.

Morgana: - Ele tem dinheiro para pagar??

Iruka: - Tem, mas ela sempre desconversa quando ele oferece.

Katherinne: - Como assim??

Iruka: - Eles ficam apenas conversando, ela nunca foi para cama com ele, mas também nunca recusou com todas as palavras.

Morgana: - Isso é muito estranho.

Enquanto eles discutiam isso, Brian já conversava com o casal. Ele segurou um dos braços de Karin e tentou tirá-la da mesa à força ao que a garota protestou com um grito.

Karin: - Você está me machucando.

Bô: - Solte-a.

Bô se levantou, mas a diferença de forças era um tanto óbvia. Boris Edward Valentine era um garoto de 17 anos, por isso seu porte físico não poderia ser comparado ao de um adulto como Brian. Apesar de ter 1,75 de altura e um porte físico razoável para sua idade, ele parecia baixo e fraco frente ao capitão do Black Eagle. Os grandes olhos verde-esmeralda estavam fixos em Brian e o desafiavam. Bô vestia roupas bem desleixadas, sujas, típicas de um pirata e o mais marcante era uma bandana vermelha sobre seus cabelos negros, desarrumados, que chegavam até seus ombros e estavam presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo.

Brian riu sem a menor cerimônia e foi acompanhado por uma parte de sua tripulação, mas Bô não se deixou abalar.

Brian: - O que quer pirralho?? Preciso tratar com ela assuntos de adultos.

Bô: - Ela não me parece interessada. -- Karin aproveitou a chance para libertar seu braço e se afastou para ficar ao lado do Bô.

Karin: - É Brian, volte mais tarde. -- Brian fechou a cara.

Brian: - Pirralho, sabe com quem está lidando?? Sou Brian Smith o capitão do Black Eagle.

Brian gritou e enquanto falava se aproximou alguns passos de Boris, mas nem assim o garoto demonstrou alguma reação. Depois do curto discurso Bô apenas limpou o rosto com a manga da blusa para se livrar das gotículas de baba que Brian cuspiu.

Bô: - É agora que eu tremo de medo e imploro perdão??

Brian: - Insolente...

Brian sacou sua espada, um pecado nas regras de Tortuga. Dois homens poderiam se socar até a morte, mas sacar uma espada em um bar é imperdoável, principalmente quando seu oponente está desarmado. Até os que não tinham nada com o assunto se levantaram apenas ao ouvir a espada sendo tirada da bainha, mas a tripulação do Black Eagle fechou um círculo ao redor dos três, impedindo qualquer interferência.

Alguns tripulantes do _Dragón de Sangre_ desembainharam suas espadas, como resposta os do _Black Eagle_ fizeram o mesmo e uma batalha estava prestes a acontecer.

Katherinne: - Embainhem as espadas imediatamente!! -- A voz autoritária de Katherinne chamou a atenção de todos e os homens sob seu comando obedeceram. Depois ela se virou para os outros. -- Cabeças de ostra façam a mesma coisa se não eu mesma corto a garganta de vocês. -- E eles obedeceram.

Morgana: - Vamos pessoal, podemos resolver isso de uma forma pacífica.

Brian: - Minha honra foi posta em jogo, eu tenho que lavá-la com o sangue desse moleque. -- Ele apontou a espada para Bô.

Bô: - Eu não me importo.

Katherinne: - Que seja então de uma forma justa. -- Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Iruka: - O que?? -- Iruka estava um pouco atrás dela e essa era a última frase que ele esperava. -- Vão destruir tudo!

Morgana: - Melhor não interferir nas idéias dela. -- Suspiro.

Depois de alguns conflitos, Katherinne organizou o campo de batalha. A tripulação do _Dragón de Sangre_ ficaria em círculo e tentaria proteger o bar da melhor forma possível, os adversários ficariam no centro e ninguém poderia interferir. Cada um receberia uma espada.

Morgana: - Façam uma luta justa rapazes.

Katherinne: - Não sei por que você perde seu tempo pedindo isso.

Os adversários começaram a se estudar enquanto andavam em círculos, alguns espectadores clamavam por sangue enquanto batiam nas mesas e criavam uma verdadeira onda que reverberava dentro dos dois desafiantes.

Brian parecia motivado, movia sua espada compulsivamente na tentativa de mostrar suas habilidades, mas alguém mais experiente notaria que lhe faltava muita postura. Por outro lado Bô a possuía, suas feições não deixavam qualquer sentimento transparecer, seus olhos acompanhavam o corpo de seu adversário e sua espada se mantinha parada em relação ao seu corpo, sempre pronta para dar um golpe.

A luta mal começara e os espectadores já faziam suas apostas. Katherinne chamou o garoto que recolhia o dinheiro.

Katherinne: - Quanto está??

Menino: - Por enquanto tudo no Smith, quinze mil libras.

Katherinne: - Ótimo, eu cubro a aposta. Quinze mil no tal Bô.

Morgana: - O que??

Menino: - Tem certeza capitã??

Katherinne: - É claro que tenho.

Ela mal respondeu e Brian fez o primeiro movimento, um golpe vertical de baixo para cima com muita velocidade e força, mas de fácil previsão e Bô bloqueou-o com relativa facilidade. Talvez tenha sido nesse ponto que a luta foi decidida. Depois de ver seu golpe frustrado o capitão Smith perdeu a paciência e partiu para Bô com golpes rápidos e intensos que fizeram o garoto recuar até que ele tocasse na barreira humana.

Alguns já previam o fim, por que o garoto tinha dificuldades em se manter em pé graças à força dos golpes e mantinha uma precária posição de defesa. Foram alguns minutos de expectativa. Brian viu a chance de acabar a luta quando Bô falhou um dos passos, escorregou e caiu. O mais velho reuniu toda a sua força em um golpe de cima para baixo.

Mas era exatamente isso que Bô queria. Com o pé ele chutou para o lado a espada do capitão do _Black Eagle_, fazendo-o perder completamente o equilíbrio. Depois com a própria espada trespassou o corpo do mais velho sem muita dificuldade uma vez que Brian literalmente caiu em cima dela.

O salão por sua vez caiu em um silêncio perturbador, apenas duas respirações podiam ser ouvidas: uma ofegante pertencente a Bô e outra falhada pertencente a Brian. Todos olhavam a cena, chocados. Principalmente porque não acreditavam no que estavam vendo, mas na verdade nem Brian parecia acreditar.

Brian: - Você... Tem força de espírito garoto... Sua frieza me lembra o antigo capitão do _Black Eagle_... Como prêmio por ter me vencido, torne-se o novo capitão.

Um leve sussurro percorreu o salão e depois daquelas palavras Brian Smith faleceu. Mas o mais estranho foi que o capitão morreu com um fino sorriso nos lábios, talvez sua alma tenha encontrado descanso na idéia de que encontrara um grande substituto para si. Karin parecia muito satisfeita com o resultado, mas Morgana e Iruka não estavam tão felizes. Foram minutos de um silêncio estranho.

- Como vamos aceitar um garoto desses como capitão??

Bô afastou o corpo pesado do antigo capitão, se levantou lentamente, tirou sua espada daquele corpo sem vida e depois gritou um desafio para os presentes com a espada em mãos.

Bô: - Alguém aqui quer me desafiar?! Contestar a minha vitória ou quem sabe vingar o antigo capitão?!

Alguns até queriam, mas com certeza mudaram de idéia depois de verem os olhos daquele garoto. Ele gritou com toda a força que seus pulmões permitiram e era possível sentir que ele desejava que alguém desse um passo à frente ou respondesse ao seu desafio, sua alma pedia por mais sangue.

Bô: - Ninguém?! -- Os homens mal respiravam e ninguém respondeu. -- Então agora eu sou o novo capitão de vocês.

Ele embainhou a espada e um membro da tripulação se apresentou para recebê-lo formalmente.

Karin: - Isso é motivo de comemoração. Iruka, uma rodada de bebida para todos. -- Gritos ecoaram e todos esqueceram do corpo no chão.

Morgana: - Capitã, eu não estou gostando disso. Esse garoto realmente não inspira confiança. -- Morgana sussurrou para Katherinne.

Katherinne: - Isso não é problema nosso. -- Mendola deu de ombros, depois se virou para dois rapazes que estavam prestes a começar a beber. -- Izumo, Kotetsu!! Antes de beberem, dêem um jeito no corpo.

Izumo: - Mas... -- Ele olhou para a garrafa de rum em sua mão com pena.

Katherinne: - Quanto mais rápido forem, mais rápido voltarão, vão.

Izumo/Kotetsu: - Hai... -- Mesmo a contra gosto eles não iriam desobedecer sua capitã.

Katherinne: - Agora, me dêem licença que eu tenho dinheiro a contar. -- Ela apenas deixou Iruka e Morgana para trás e foi procurar o garoto das apostas. Afinal não é sempre que se ganha quinze mil libras tão fácil.

* * *

**(1) **Em japonês: irmão mais novo. Sei que não faz sentido pelo contexto, mas estou mantendo os tratamentos em japonês com os sufixos, então decidi fazer o mesmo aqui.

* * *

_Reviews:_

_Lilly Angel88: Fico muuito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado e espero que goste desse também XD afinal a Jocelyn apareceu agora n.n vou explorar mais a história e personalidade dela depois. Aliás tenho que fazer isso com todos os personagens, ainda falta muito para mostrar a verdadeira história do Al e do(a) Fuyu por exemplo... Que bom que gostou da parte do circo XDD eu adorei escrever (tive que pesquisar um bocado), mas a idéia dos ratos foi da Mayuu-chan (criadora da Seiko). E a menção no último capítulo foi bem sutil né?? Tenho muuuita história para contar ainda então continue acompanhando XD Ah! e eu usei sua sugestão e pesquisei os títulos nobiliárquicos para usar no futuro, foi bem útil, obrigada ;D_

_McJunior: Acho que posso te perdoar XD Aliás acho que depois desse capítulo fica um tanto óbvio que o Bô vai fazer parte da fic, aliás suas preces foram ouvidas e ele jáa apareceu, espero que goste desse capítulo. Eu entendo, muitas vezes são motivos de força maior e não tem jeito. Brigada pelos elogios, que bom que gostou, estou me esforçando bastante com essa fic. a música foi anotada, eu já desisti de fazer SakuXSasu por que eram muitos contra e espero que goste desse capítulo _

_Dri Lioncourt: Que bom que gostou do começo do capítulo, eu estava com um pouco de medo que tivesse ficado confuso (se bem que ninguém deve ter entendido direito) XD Eu também não gosto do Konohamaru no anime, mas não consegui pensar em ninguém melhor para o papél de "rato" da Seiko, ele vai aparecer mais já que gostaram. Na verdade eu também não entendo nada desse tema, mas estou aprendendo bastante já que preciso pesquisar muita coisa para escrever... Pelo menos é divertido n.n Espero que goste desse capítulo também ;D_

_Demetria Blackwell: Nossa que bom que você fica tão feliz assim quando tem capítulo novo XD a Yuki ainda vai dar muito o que falar no Akatsuki, mas nem morta que ela vai comer ratos hUahuahua... Eu decidi que vou tentar criar algum tipo de relação entre a Yuki e o(a) Fuyu mas não sei como hehe (eu me viro)... Espero que goste desse capítulo também.  
_

_Luna Stuart: As formas dela estão registradas, mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para aparecerem XD espero que tenha gostado da aparição da Kairi, não foi muito grande, mas é mais para apresentá-la mesmo, depois poderei explorá-la. Espero que goste do capítulo.  
_

_Mayuu chan: Nossa posso dizer que eu simplesmente amei escrever sobre a Seiko, na verdade assim que eu vi sua ficha já imaginei essa primeira aparição com o Kaijyuu e por isso foi fácil escrever. O começo ficou confuso né?? Mas depois tudo se explica, mas se eu contasse tudo agora perderia a graça, você vai ficar curiosa por mais um tempinho ;D Gomen, mas eu sou má mesmo XD huauhUAa é mais divertido quando vocês ficam curiosos XD e nessa fic cada personagem tem uma história mais interessante que a outra, por isso quero mostrar aos poucos cada uma n.n Nossa obrigada pelo aviso do erro, eu nem notei e foi um erro grave o.O mas agora você vai betar para mim então não tem problema XDD Obrigada pelo link que você mandou para mim e claro por betar essa fic.  
_

_Fafi Raposinha: Que bom que foi rápido seja bem-vinda de volta XD Sim!! Finalmente eu escrevi aquela cena, eu estava ansiosa para escrevê-la desde o começo da fic, tive a idéia assim que li sua ficha e a da Mayuu-chan, em breve você vai entender melhor o porquê n.n o Kaijyuu não apareceu nesse capítulo, mas espero que goste mesmo assim.  
_

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Sei lá acho que não era bem assim que você imaginaria a primeira aparição do Al, de cara algo romântico desse jeito, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado ainda preciso explorar muito a história dele. Eu também adorei o Konohamaru e a Seiko, eles vão aparecer mais no decorrer da história... espero que goste desse capítulo também apesar do Al não aparecer.  
_

_Suzana ALK: Magina, eu que deveria agradecer, eu realmente queria muuito alguém para esse papel e a Salem se encaixou perfeitamente, só não sei se a retratei como você imaginou (qualquer coisa é só falar). Acho que dá para notar que ela e Teodora serão inseparáveis, eu gostei de escrever sobre as duas e tenho grandes planos para elas. Eu até poderia ter deixado o Hidan para você, mas como você pediu o Kakuzu eu tive uma idéia e não poderia deixar de usá-la... Eu acho que você vai gostar...  
_

_Miyo Kyouhei: A Sienna foi um dos pontos mais comentados do último capítulo, ela e a Yuki ainda vão aprontar um bocado... Na verdade nem eu sabia que mais alguém teria poderes n.n" minha mente distorcida teve essa idéia depois e com ajuda da história das fichas. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também ;D  
_

_Psycho Itachi: Não sei, eu acho que não fui muito discreta por que muita gente notou o.O poxa, os leitores me surpreendem às vezes, mas tudo bem. Ah, que bom que você gostou, na verdade não foi tão difícil quanto eu imaginei que seria, tomara que se mantenha assim n.n Relaxe, na verdade acho que tem de tudo aqui nessa fic, desde as roupas mais parecidas com as atuais até as bem ligadas à época (você não foi a única a optar pela simplicidade), mas isso que é legal, a diversidade. Mas a fic fica mais autêntica com essas roupas de época, que bom que você pensou nisso quando fez as do(a) Fuyu. Que bom que estava sem erros, eu prestei mais atenção XD mas agora eu pedi para a Mayuu-chan betasse para mim.  
_

_Aredhel Luthor: Finalmente a Teo apareceu!! XDD Eu estava tão ansiosa para escrever essa cena com o Kakashi... Você nem imagina, espero que tenha gostado. Realmente são roupas lindas eu quero muuito colocá-las logo, mas ainda não sei como... Bom, mas esse é um problema meu hehe... Eu estou me divertindo enquanto escrevo essa fic (cheguei até a pensar em cursar História tempos atrás), mas dá trabalho fazer as pesquisas, se você encontrar algum erro de História você me avisa ok?? Você deve saber mais detalhes do que eu. Enfim, espero que goste desse capítulo.  
_

_Gabihh-chan: Sério?? Estou me esforçando para não fugir das personalidades dos ooc, fico feliz em saber que estou conseguindo... Não é importante?? Eu não diria isso, não sei se todos notaram esse detalhe tão sutil, mas é verdade o Al encolheu, mas por que é um se-gre-do por enquanto hehe. Espero que continue gostando da fic.  
_

_Lady Purin-Aoi: Que bom que gostou do último capítulo, espero que goste desse também mesmo sem a aparição da Beatrice. Eu pretendia colocá-la nesse capítulo, mas ele ficou grande demais, uma pena, mas no próximo ela vai dar as caras novamente. Então não se preocupe, e desculpe se demorei.  
_

_Kadzinha: Que bom que está gostando XD E pode ficar tranqüila que eu desisti da idéia, muitas pessoas eram contra e realmente contra... Eu pessoalmente gosto de SakuXSasu, mas vou respeitar a enquete... Mas SasukeXHanabi eu nunca vi e nem imagino como seja o.O auhAUha fazer o que gosto não se discute XD... Espero que goste desse capítulo e olha que a Kath aparece bastante.  
_

_**Obrigada por ler **_

**_Sary-chann_**


	6. Depois vem a tempestade

__

Esqueci de comentar no último capítulo, mas já apresentei todos os 15 personagens ooc. Será que lembram de todos?? n.n Foi rápido e indolor XD agora a história vai ganhar um gostinho diferente (pelo menos para mim)

E me deculpem, mas a tendência é os capítulos demorarem cada vez mais para sair, estou me esforçando bastante, mas tenho outras fics e preciso estudar muito. Estou no cursinho e vou prestar para medicina no fim do ano, não deveria sequer ficar no FF, mas essa é uma forma de relaxamento para mim então não abri mão disso. O problema é que se começar a atrapalhar meu rendimento terei que deixar meus projetos em hiatus algo que eu não gosto de fazer. Espero que me compreendam, estou me esforçando, mas não posso me comprometer por causa disso.

**Créditos: **

- Os personagens do anime "Naruto" pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e os ooc pertencem a seus respectivos criadores. (Então o que sobra??)

- Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia da fic de fichas e a Mari Sushi por trazê-las para a área de Naruto.

- Por fim, mas não menos importante, créditos e agradecimentos à Mayuu-chan por betar esse capítulo com tanta eficiência.

**Avisos!!**

- Para que vocês saibam, todos terão suas cenas e seus momentos, mas cada um a seu tempo, por isso tenham paciência comigo.

_**Nota histórica e curiosidades:** (Espacinho para curiosidades para os interessados)_

_- A Anatólia é uma região do sudoeste da Ásia que corresponde a porção asiática da atual Turquia, que por volta do século XVII pertencia ao Império Otomano. Pode parecer confuso, mas a etnia **e** a nacionalidade de quem mora na Turquia, é a turca. Vale lembrar que nacionalidade se refere ao país no qual uma pessoa nasce e etnia é o conjunto de hábitos culturais que ela possui. Sendo assim, um árabe pode nascer na Turquia e ter nacionalidade turca, portanto ser um turco, apesar de ter etnia árabe. Outro ponto confuso é criado porque muitos relacionam diretamente árabes com muçulmanos, mas esses termos estão longe de serem sinônimos, porque nem todo muçulmano é árabe apesar da grande maioria dos árabes serem muçulmanos. Exemplos disso são países da Indonésia e a própria Turquia nos quais a maior parte da população é muçulmana, ou seja, são fiéis do islamismo. Por isso não estranhem o fato da Salem e da Teodora serem muçulmanas apesar de estarem na Turquia e não necessariamente terem uma cultura árabe. _

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

**_Depois vem a tempestade_**

Kakuzu: - Então é esse o lugar??

Os dois pararam em frente a um palácio realmente suntuoso, ou pelo menos que parecia ser assim à distância. Estavam no início de um caminho de pedra que levaria diretamente à porta, ele era incrivelmente extenso e em seus dois lados, belíssimos jardins se estendiam além de onde a vista poderia alcançar. No lado direito se destacavam flores das mais diversas cores e tipos e como estavam ordenadamente plantadas ganhavam um toque ainda mais especial. Enquanto isso, do lado esquerdo, se destacava um chafariz de mármore cujas estátuas foram decoradas com folhas de ouro.

Kakashi foi o primeiro a começar a longa caminhada, mas antes deu um longo suspiro, ajeitou sua postura e arrumou ligeiramente o uniforme. Kakuzu apenas seguiu o irmão e fez certa questão de manter as mãos nos bolsos, assim preservando seu jeito displicente.

O céu estava límpido, sem qualquer nuvem e por isso caminhar sob o Sol do meio dia era massacrante. Principalmente para Kakashi que vestia seu uniforme de diplomata, o qual normalmente o protegia do clima temperado da Europa.

Kakashi: - Por que essa roupa precisa ser tão quente?? -- Foi apenas um protesto sem muito sentido, pouco antes dos dois alcançarem as gigantescas portas de ébano.

Faltariam palavras para descrever o exterior daquele palácio, todo branco com detalhes feitos com folhas de ouro. Se ao menos eles soubessem o que os aguardava... Na entrada dois guardas se encontravam parados um em cada lado das portas, eram homens realmente truculentos, vestidos com túnicas brancas e portando grandes lanças. Mas contra o esperado eles não barraram o caminho dos irmãos Hatake apenas abriram as portas.

Kakuzu: - Se esses aí servem apenas para abrir portas, não imagino como são os guardas de verdade. -- Kakashi sorriu por trás da máscara, mas não disse nada. Assim que as portas se abriram um vento fresco passou pelos dois, algo revigorante.

À frente deles se estendia um tapete e depois de um momento de hesitação os dois prosseguiram. O salão gigantesco era decorado com tecidos vermelhos e dourados, mas sem que eles quebrassem a beleza do mármore ou apagassem a perfeição das estátuas que se encontravam próximas às paredes.

Kakuzu: - Posso dizer que o Sultão tem mania de grandeza.

Kakashi: - Tem e é um homem realmente perigoso, mas o filho dele é um pouco mais discreto. Acho que vocês dois se dariam bem, assim como me dou com ele.

Nos dez metros finais, os dois notaram que seis homens estavam sentados nas laterais do tapete, três de cada lado. Eram todos senhores, em túnicas brancas de tecido caríssimo e com turbantes laranja, eles escanearam os recém-chegados sem tentar disfarçar.

Depois de quase duzentos metros de caminhada eles finalmente chegaram na frente de uma espécie de tenda de tecido vermelho, a qual protegia algumas caríssimas almofadas de tons neutros e vermelhos. Mas ninguém estava sentado ali, os irmãos pararam um tanto confusos, mas um dos senhores se levantou e fez um movimento para que o seguissem.

Os três passaram pela tenda, atrás dela havia uma espessa cortina marfim e o senhor a abriu para que os irmãos passassem. Os dois se viram em uma grande sacada, a cor clara do marfim refletia o Sol e por isso demorou para que eles se acostumassem, mas depois eles notaram um homem ali.

O desconhecido estava próximo ao parapeito da sacada, de costas para eles e fitava o abismo que se estendia centenas de metros abaixo de seus pés. Eles estavam sobre uma montanha e por uma questão estratégica aquele palácio foi construído na beira de um abismo tão profundo que parecia humanamente impossível escalá-lo. Os irmãos ficaram parados a alguns metros de distância, apenas aguardando.

- Eu acho que encontrei um motivo para pular nesse abismo meus amigos. -- Um sorriso triste enfeitava o belo rosto daquele homem e depois de dizer aquilo ele se virou para seus visitantes com um pouco mais de empolgação.

Aquele era o Príncipe Suleyman, filho do sultão da Anatólia e herdeiro direto do trono. Um jovem tão alto quanto Kakuzu, dono de olhos negros e frios, cabelos negros e curtos na altura de seus ombros e pele morena. Ele cumprimentou Kakashi com um abraço e depois Kakuzu com um aperto de mão antes de conduzi-los para uma mesa na qual era servido chá.

Kakashi: - Esse é meu irmão, Kakuzu Hatake.

Suleyman: - Prazer, amigos são sempre bem-vindos. -- Kakuzu retribuiu o aperto de mão, mas não disse nada, por algum motivo seu instinto lhe disse que aquele não era um homem que conhecia o verdadeiro sentido da palavra amizade. -- O chá não deve ser tão bom quanto o inglês, mas espero que sirva como um substituto aceitável. Aliás onde está sua guarda Kakashi??

Kakashi: - Não é necessário. -- Kakashi e Suleyman tinham um relacionamento estranho, seus encontros não eram formais como deveriam ser, talvez por alimentarem uma simpatia mútua, mas tão pouco poderiam se considerar amigos.

Suleyman: - São confiantes, mas não aconselho andarem sem uma escolta por essas terras, sei de homens que pagariam muito pela cabeça de um diplomata inglês.

Kakashi: - Não precisa tentar fingir preocupação conosco. Seu pai controla todos os seus súditos, mesmo fora da Anatólia, se ele não quiser ninguém tocará em nós. -- Mas o contrário também era uma verdade, então o comentário de Suleyman poderia ser considerado um aviso e não um conselho.

Suleyman: - Pensei que seria educado, mas o que disse é verdade, esqueci de que não é necessário usar essas sutilezas com você. Nesse caso serei direto. Quero que encontre uma pessoa para mim, Kakashi. Ou melhor quero que a famosa marinha britânica me ajude a encontrá-la.

Kakashi: - E quem seria??

Suleyman: - A mulher que levou consigo meu coração: Teodora Layla Al-Rahman.

Kakashi: - Então os boatos são verdadeiros... -- Ele tomou um gole do chá preto que fora servido. -- Perdoe-me por me intrometer nesse assunto, mas existem tantas belas mulheres em seu harém. Por que se dar ao trabalho para encontrar essa em especial??

Suleyman: - Ela é simplesmente... Diferente, talvez única, não consigo me explicar como gostaria. -- O Príncipe falou como um verdadeiro apaixonado, e Kakuzu girou os olhos, descrente. -- Eu costumava zombar dos romances que minhas irmãs caçulas liam, mas hoje vejo que é verdade. Alguma vez já se apaixonou Kakashi??

Kakashi: - Infelizmente ainda não tive essa chance. -- O Hatake sorriu por trás da máscara, afinal, ele se apaixonar?? Nunca.

Suleyman: - Ah, espero sinceramente que um dia encontre a mulher certa e quando isso acontecer lembre-se das minhas palavras: Esse sentimento ingrato, o amor, é completamente involuntário e traz sofrimento, mas depois dele a vida não faz sentido.

Kakashi riu, mas não conseguiu disfarçar sua completa descrença. Amor?? Essa palavra não fazia parte do vocabulário dos solitários irmãos Hatake.

Kakashi: - Meu senhor me mandou com as instruções de fazer tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para melhorar as relações de Liverpool com a Anatólia, creio que o senhor tenha interesse que meu senhor mobilize uma busca por sua mulher...

Suleyman: - E em troca posso garantir proteção e vantagens para os comerciantes, súditos de seu senhor, que venham se aventurar nas terras de Al-je-bah. -- Suleyman completou a frase de Kakashi sem grandes problemas, afinal já esperava que a ajuda tivesse seu preço. Os dois selaram o acordo com um aperto de mão.

Kakashi: - Então está feito. -- Kakashi soltou a mão do Príncipe, mas sentiu que a sua ainda estava presa. O rosto de Suleyman ganhou um ar mais sério e ele quase sussurrou uma última frase.

Suleyman: - Antes, quero que faça um juramento. -- A voz cavernosa do Príncipe pareceu mais ameaçadora do que nunca e Kakuzu pressentiu que nada de bom poderia resultar daquela conversa. Kakashi não expressou nada, apenas levantou os olhos para encarar os de seu anfitrião. -- Seu senhor precisa jurar pela vida dele que encontrará Teodora.

Kakashi: - Senhor Príncipe, não posso fazer um juramento em nome de meu senhor. Tudo que posso oferecer é minha palavra.

Suleyman hesitou por alguns instantes, mas uma idéia o acorreu.

Suleyman: - Então jure você. Jure por sua vida que trará Teodora de volta a meu palácio antes do dia em que assumirei a posição de meu pai. Se for bem sucedido, você e Liverpool cairão na minha graça, mas caso contrário minha primeira ordem como sultão será que busquem sua cabeça.

Juramento. Uma palavra muito comprometedora, mas também constante na vida de Kakashi. Por que as pessoas não podiam simplesmente confiar na palavra dele?? Ele suspirou, mas antes que Kakuzu pudesse interromper, Kakashi respondeu.

Kakashi: - Eu juro.

Suleyman sorriu e com aquele aperto de mão o acordo foi feito. Depois disso não haveria mais volta e assim destinos foram selados.

* * *

Era fim de tarde e apenas duas mulheres podiam ser vistas naquele pequeno morro descampado, distante alguns quilômetros do centro de Liverpool. Algumas ovelhas pastavam, mas apenas as mais curiosas se atreviam a se aproximar, a maioria apenas observava a estranha movimentação de longe.

- Vamos levante-se. -- A voz feminina e autoritária não foi o bastante para que a garota se movesse, ela apenas deixou seu corpo cansado cair sobre a grama.

Todo seu corpo latejava de dor, seus músculos não respondiam mais aos seus comandos, sua boca estava completamente seca e mesmo respirar parecia uma tarefa cansativa. Ela estava estirada na grama, com os braços abertos, enquanto seus olhos azuis gelo se fixaram no céu. Por que estava se esforçando tanto??

Era quase impossível reconhecer Beatrice, ela estava vestida com roupas masculinas surradas e sujas, dignas de um serviçal; sua pele alva agora estava maculada por manchas de terra, e seus longos e sedosos cabelos negros, agora soltos, estavam repletos de gravetos. Onde estaria aquela dama da alta sociedade?? Apesar da aparência nova e do cansaço, a Aimée mantinha um sorriso nos lábios e uma espada em sua mão.

Beatrice: - Deixe-me descansar... Um pouco Temari-san. -- A frase sussurrada veio quebrada pela respiração ofegante.

Temari: - Não seja mole, sei que é mais resistente que isso. Eu estou te treinando como um favor que devo ao Kakashi, mas isso não quer dizer que serei bondosa.

Bondosa?? O que ela sabia além de causar dores físicas?? Apesar de ser rígida, autoritária, às vezes beirando o sádico, Sabaku no Temari era a melhor professora de esgrima que se poderia encontrar nos sete mares. Uma mulher que muitos classificariam como estranha por se vestir como um homem e usar seus cabelos loiro-areia presos em quatro rabos de cavalo alto. Mas era inegavelmente atraente com seus olhos verde-oliva e rosto de traços bem marcados.

Beatrice: - Meu corpo não está acostumado com um treinamento desse tipo... Estou com dores ainda do primeiro dia de treino.

Temari: - Se é assim, não vai agüentar uma semana no mar. Eu estipulei condições para te treinar já esqueceu??

Como ela poderia esquecer?? O arrependimento batera em seu coração pelo menos cinco vezes naqueles três dias, Beatrice estava a beira da desistência. A Aimeé fechou os olhos e desejou que toda aquela dor passasse, que todo o cansaço sumisse, que ela não tivesse pedido ajuda para Kakashi... Agora as últimas palavras do Hatake faziam sentido: "Temari conhece muitos capitães, será fácil achar um que precise de um tripulante. Mas antes você precisa sobreviver ao treinamento dela. Boa sorte.".

Temari: - Se esqueceu do motivo de estar aqui?? -- A voz de Temari veio sem o autoritarismo costumeiro, foi quase suave. Mas isso por que ela sabia o efeito que a pergunta causaria em sua mais nova aluna.

Beatrice imediatamente abriu os olhos, suspirou e com forças que nem ela sabia que existiam, se levantou lentamente. Temari apenas esboçou um meio sorriso. A Sabaku não admitiria agora, mas Beatrice conquistou sua admiração. Ela não conseguia acreditar na força de vontade daquela garota e, muitas vezes, sentia vontade de perguntar o que a movia.

Para não simpatizar, Temari não costumava perguntar os motivos daqueles que desejavam se tornar piratas. Depois de tantos anos no ramo, ela viu muitas garotas da nobreza baterem em sua porta na esperança de obter liberdade, e em um primeiro momento achou que Beatrice seria como elas, mas nenhuma conseguia passar uma semana no treinamento, muitas desistiam no primeiro dia. Mas de alguma forma Beatrice parecia ter um motivo mais forte, capaz de fazê-la vencer seus próprios limites e isso começou a intrigar a Sabaku.

Beatrice: - Tudo bem, estou pronta. -- Ela disse isso, mas estava óbvio que estava exausta. Temari olhou para o céu, em breve anoiteceria, olhou para Beatrice e depois deu um longo suspiro.

Temari: - Chega por hoje, já vai anoitecer. -- Ela embainhou a espada e se virou para tomar o caminho da cidade. Beatrice ficou alguns segundos parada, em posição de defesa, um pouco confusa. -- Pretende passar a noite aí??

Beatrice: - Espere. -- Ela correu para alcançar a loira e as duas voltaram para a pequena casa de Temari.

Beatrice poderia dormir feliz essa noite, sobrevivera a mais um dia de provação e em breve estaria pronta. Pronta para lutar por si mesma, por que aquilo que seu coração desejava ninguém poderia conseguir por ela.

* * *

No "Língua de Gato" os tripulantes do Black Eagle pareciam já ter esquecido da morte repentina de seu capitão e agora brindavam em nome de seu novo líder. Bô estava em um canto, não esboçava a felicidade que poderia se esperar de alguém que acabara de se tornar capitão, mas isso não parecia incomodar seus novos subordinados.

Morgana: - Como eles podem ter esquecido que o capitão deles acabou de ser morto?? Não faz nem uma hora. -- Ela estava sentada no balcão do bar e fez o comentário para Iruka, mas ele apenas riu.

Iruka: - Não sei por que está tão inconformada, o que você poderia esperar de um bando de piratas?? Se essa mudança não mudar os lucros deles, nada mais importa.

Morgana: - São realmente desprezíveis. -- Ela fez o comentário baixo, pouco antes de tomar mais um gole de sua garrafa de rum e Iruka a olhou interrogativo, afinal Morgana, por mais que não gostasse, era uma pirata.

Iruka: - Já deveria estar acostumada, Jocelyn. -- Ele falou o nome em um tom mais baixo para que ninguém mais ouvisse, mas mesmo assim a garota olhou para os lados para se certificar.

Morgana: - Já pedi para não me chamar assim por aqui Iruka-san. -- Ele era um dos poucos que sabia de seu segredo, mas não seria nada bom se algum pirata descobrisse que ela valia alguns milhares de libras na Inglaterra. -- E nunca. No dia em que me acostumar me tornarei um deles e isso não pode acontecer.

Iruka: - Se você diz... Mas nem todos são assim tão ruins.

Morgana: - Ninguém jamais vai conseguir me convencer disso.

Iruka: - Mesmo seus companheiros do Dragón de Sangre??

Iruka flagrou um momento em que Morgana observava alguns de seus companheiros de navio que estavam jogando cartas em uma das mesas. Apesar de ter sido flagrada a garota manteve os olhos no grupo.

Morgana: - Não, nem mesmo eles. -- O grupo riu divertido com o fim da partida, as apostas eram apenas por garrafas de rum e todos pareciam felizes por não terem que apostar suas escassas economias... Piratas sabiam ser companheiros e muito divertidos também, mas nem por isso deixavam de ser... Desprezíveis.

Não muito longe de onde Morgana e Iruka conversavam, era possível ver Bô e Karin em uma mesa separada a um canto do bar, também conversando. Karin estava sorridente e não conseguia disfarçar sua satisfação, seus olhos negros estavam presos nos de Bô e ambos pareciam incapazes de quebrar o contato visual. O engraçado é que se alguém que não os conhecesse visse aquela cena com certeza imaginaria que se tratava de dois jovens apaixonados. Mas aparências podem enganar.

A mesa redonda de madeira os separava, Bô estava sentado de lado e apoiava seu braço direito nas costas da cadeira, enquanto a outra mão segurava uma garrafa de rum. Karin estava sentada ereta, mas quase debruçada sobre a mesa, era difícil imaginar que tipo de conversa aqueles dois mantinham, mas com certeza incluía provocações.

Bô: - O que acha de fazer parte da tripulação??

Karin: - Oferta tentadora, mas o que eu faria em um navio??

Bô: - O que você sabe fazer de melhor. -- Ela não soube se aquilo foi uma pergunta ou afirmação, mas com certeza entendeu o que ele quis dizer e apenas riu ao invés de se irritar.

Karin se levantou, em seguida contornou a mesa e se sentou no colo de Bô. Ela sabia provocar de muitas formas e enquanto seus dedos passavam pela nuca e cabelos dele, ela sussurrou-lhe próxima ao ouvido:

Karin: - E o senhor capitão seria capaz de me dividir com o resto da tripulação?? -- Roçou os lábios no pescoço dele, depois se levantou e foi para os fundos do bar, aquele era o sinal que sua noite estava encerrada, ela iria descansar.

Bô não conseguiu reagir rápido, depois que ela se levantou, o máximo que conseguiu foi virar seu rosto para vê-la caminhar para longe. Karin era uma das únicas capazes de deixá-lo daquele jeito, sem ação, mas essa era a parte divertida. Pouco antes de Karin sumir de sua vista um grupo de tripulantes do Black Eagle se juntou a ele e obrigaram o novo capitão a uma partida de cartas. Mas se Bô não tivesse se distraído teria visto Morgana seguir Karin.

Morgana a seguiu até alcançarem um ponto mais afastado, um pequeno corredor entre a escada que levava aos quartos superiores e a bancada do bar. Antes que Karin alcançasse a porta e saísse do bar, Morgana a chamou.

Morgana: - Karin. -- A ruiva parou imediatamente e se virou.

Karin: - O que foi??

Morgana: - Eu que te pergunto. O que foi aquilo?? Acha que não notei?? Você manipulou toda aquela cena, tanto Brian quanto Boris. -- Mas Karin apenas riu frente àquela acusação.

Karin: - Por que acha isso?? Uma mera mulher não pode enganar dois homens como aqueles, não é?? Afinal somos inferiores. -- Karin disse aquilo com toda a ironia e deboche que pôde. Claro que não acreditava em nenhuma daquelas palavras, mas era assim que muitos homens ainda pensavam e tanto ela quanto Morgana odiavam serem vistas daquela forma. Tocar a ferida sempre é uma boa tática para se conseguir um cúmplice.

Morgana: - Não se faça de coitada, eu já vi você bater em homens maiores que Brian. Mas nunca a vi ter tanto interesse por alguém quanto parece ter pelo Bô. O que você está tramando??

Karin: - Tramando?? Que tipo de pessoa acha que eu sou?? Eu apenas sinto o cheiro de poder que ele exala. Grave minhas palavras Morgana: Bô terá uma grande importância no futuro, a ganância dele o levará longe e eu quero estar ao lado do vencedor.

Morgana: - Você realmente é estranha, rejeita o único homem por quem tem interesse para se segurar nessas idéias loucas.

Karin: - Eu nunca rejeitei, apenas preciso que ele me deseje mais. Bô não é como a maioria, se for fácil demais ele perde o interesse. E além disso se engana se acredita que eu o manipulei. Manipulei Brian, mas Bô nunca faz nada que não seja de seu interesse, ele apenas faz aquilo que pode trazer vantagens para si mesmo. Eu apenas dei a oportunidade.

Morgana: - Vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro. -- Morgana a olhava com um misto de incompreensão e nojo, mas Karin parecia se divertir com isso.

Karin: - Eu sei. -- Em seguida deu as costas para Morgana e tomou seu caminho para fora do bar... Logo amanheceria.

Morgana não pôde fazer nada além de vê-la partir, mas gravou cada palavra daquela conversa, por que seu instinto lhe dizia que, de alguma forma, Karin tinha razão. E nada de bom poderia resultar disso.

* * *

Em uma pequena cidade provinciana, há poucos quilômetros de Liverpool, um estranho grupo de três pessoas desceu de uma carruagem na frente da estalagem "Corcél Negro". O primeiro a desembarcar foi Konohamaru que logo em seguida correu para buscar as malas, depois Kaijyuu saiu e parou ao lado da carruagem para ajudar Seiko a descer.

Seiko: - Você aprende rápido. -- Kaijyuu apenas apoiou a mão dela para que ela não caísse, mas foi o bastante para que a Yukimatsu o elogiasse e sorrisse.

Afinal fazia apenas três dias que ele saíra daquela jaula de circo e mesmo sem poder falar ainda, ele timidamente copiava os gestos e hábitos das pessoas. Com tempo, e ao lado das pessoas certas, ele com certeza poderia ter um lugar na sociedade. Precisava apenas de oportunidade e compreensão, por que vontade não faltava.

Seiko ia entrar na estalagem, mas foi puxada para trás porque Kaijyuu não se mexeu e eles estavam de braços dados. Ela acabou se acostumando com o hábito dele de querer ficar com as mãos ou os braços dados com alguém, então às vezes se esquecia que ele não era uma extensão de seu corpo. Kaijyuu parecia gostar de contato humano, provavelmente por ter sido privado disso sua vida inteira e não importava se era homem ou mulher apenas queria ficar de braços dados com alguém.

Seiko: - O que foi??

Os olhos de Kaijyuu estavam presos no chão e eles refletiam um misto de medo e curiosidade, ele bateu a ponta dos pés nas pedras que cobriam a estrada e depois se agachou para tocá-las, mas em nenhum momento largou a mão direita de Seiko. Ele nunca vira pedras tão retas, retangulares e iguais, eram estranhas, mas ao mesmo tempo interessantes. Ele começou a contorná-las com a ponta do dedo, como uma criança.

Konohamaru: - O que estão fazendo parados desse jeito?? -- Konohamaru já entrara com as malas e agora vinha buscá-los, ou melhor, vinha reclamar da demora. Ele parou na porta e assim que viu Kaijyuu agachado no chão, girou os olhos.-- O que foi agora??

Seiko: - Acho que ele nunca viu uma rua pavimentada, é uma novidade para ele.

Konohamaru: - Tudo é uma novidade pra esse aí. -- Uma verdade. Tudo fascinava aquele garoto. Desde uma simples janela a um copo diferente, afinal muitas dessas coisas ele nunca vira e outras tantas ele via, mas nunca podia tocar.

Apesar de parecer entediado, Konohamaru nunca interrompeu o processo de descobertas de Kaijyuu naqueles três dias, essa não seria a primeira vez. Achava tola aquela fascinação, mas ainda assim entendia os motivos dela existir. Por que não deixar Kaijyuu descobrir sozinho um pouco desse mundo novo??

Konohamaru: - A dona da estalagem acabou de me entregar uma mensagem do Inari. Ele descobriu que Raiga e seus homens chegarão ao anoitecer. -- Seiko fitou o céu automaticamente.

Seiko: - Então isso acontecerá em breve. -- O céu estava tingido com as cores do fim da tarde, em algumas horas surgiriam as primeiras estrelas e com elas apenas incertezas. -- Onde está o Inari??

Konohamaru: - Foi para a casa dos Hyuuga como você pediu.

Seiko: - Ótimo. Então vamos fazer nossa parte também. Vamos Kaijyuu. -- Seiko o puxou gentilmente e ele a seguiu sem qualquer tipo de protesto.

A estalagem era bem pequena e precária, mas aconchegante se comparada a outras, feita com madeira já envelhecida pelo tempo e decorada com artigos em tons neutros.

Seiko: - Chiyo-baa-chan!! -- Assim que Seiko entrou, correu para abraçar a senhora que estava sentada próxima à lareira largando por um tempo o braço de Kaijyuu. O rosto da senhora era marcado por profundas rugas, seu corpo encurvado e seus cabelos completamente brancos, mas o sorriso que surgiu quando ela viu Seiko, era cheio de vida.

Chiyo: - Minha pequena, há quanto tempo. -- Ela se levantou lentamente, mas a tempo, por que pouco depois Seiko a abraçou.

Seiko: - Desculpe-me por não fazer visitas com mais freqüência. -- Elas se separaram depois do longo abraço. -- E talvez ainda traga problemas para a senhora. -- Seiko pediu desculpas com o olhar e Chiyo apenas sorriu.

Chiyo: - Não se preocupe, você apenas traz um pouco de emoção para a vida tediosa desta senhora. Além disso você sempre resolve tudo sozinha, não me traz problemas. Quer ficar no quarto de sempre??

Seiko: - Se puder...

Chiyo: - Claro. Konohamaru-kun sabe onde está a chave e pode subir com as malas. -- O garoto abriu a boca para protestar contra aquela exploração, mas foi interrompido. -- E quem é o amigo de vocês?? Não me parece um de seus espiões.

Kaijyuu estava em um canto, mais afastado o possível da lareira, observando com interesse uma das velas ornamentais que enfeitavam as mesas. Depois de cheirar, tirar lascas e ver de todos os ângulos possíveis, agora jogava a pequena vela como se fosse um brinquedo. Ele parecia uma criança mesmo.

Seiko: - E não é, ele é o objetivo desta missão.

Chiyo: - Você vai entregá-lo para o Raiga?? Isso é muita crueldade Seiko-chan, o único motivo que o levaria a pagar para encontrar uma pessoa seria por vingança. Se entregar esse garoto, ele estará condenado à morte.

Seiko: - Não vou deixar que isso aconteça. Eu sei que Raiga é um homem perigoso, mas ao mesmo tempo muito previsível, sei que posso lidar com ele.

Chiyo: - Espero que esteja certa. -- Konohamaru chamou Kaijyuu para ajudar e juntos subiram para o quarto com as malas. -- Ele parece ser um rapaz muito gentil.

Seiko: - Ele é... Mas ficar entre os meus espiões não é da natureza dele, ele jamais se encaixaria no submundo.

Chiyo: - Você tem um plano, não é??

Seiko: - Achou mesmo que eu não teria?? Vou colocar as peças nos lugares, mas vai depender dele, usar bem ou não essa oportunidade.

Chiyo: - Você continua muito gentil.

Seiko: - Talvez... Você pode dar o sinal quando nossos convidados chegarem?? Preciso arrumar as coisas.

Chiyo: - Claro. Mas antes, Seiko. Quero te pedir um favor.

Seiko: - Pode falar.

Chiyo: - Esta manhã recebi uma carta de um de meus netos. Ele é o que menos me escreve, por isso fiquei um pouco preocupada e apesar da carta estar endereçada para a irmã dele, eu a abri por precaução. Era um pedido para que Temari encontrasse uma garota para fazer parte da tripulação do Sharingan. A carta foi escrita há três dias, mas deve ter se perdido, por que pede que a garota escolhida vá para Tortuga hoje, por que o Sharingan está lá e vai ficar por mais dois dias apenas.

Seiko: - Onde a senhora quer chegar?? Temari não mora perto do centro de Liverpool?? Se entregar essa carta hoje ainda terá tempo, a viagem daqui até Tortuga não deve durar mais do que dois dias. Se quiser eu peço para Konohamaru mandá-la.

Chiyo: - O problema é que Temari parou de treinar membros para tripulações e não é fácil encontrar uma garota disposta a ir para um navio assim de repente. Ele não tem o hábito de pedir favores, mesmo para os irmãos, por algum motivo deve ser muito necessário e isso me preocupa. Parece que precisam de uma garota que saiba lutar bem. Será que você não poderia ir??

Seiko: - Como assim?? Quer que eu entre na tripulação??

Chiyo: - Eu sei que é um pedido muito repentino, mas eu raramente sirvo de ajuda para meus netos e dessa vez sinto que posso fazer alguma coisa. Faria esse grande favor para mim?? Eu pago.

Seiko hesitou. Claro que estava mais do que apta para esse tipo de serviço, mas ela também era muito atarefada. Por outro lado, como recusar o pedido de Chiyo?? A doce senhora que sempre a ajudou e acolheu, que nunca se importou com os marginais que entravam em sua estalagem para negociar ou passar mensagens, que sempre deu abrigo para seus ratos e nunca pediu nada em troca.

Seiko: - Tudo bem. E não precisa pagar, eu já devo muito para a senhora. Eu vou para Tortuga amanhã de manhã.

Chiyo: - Muito obrigada. O nome do meu neto é Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. Mas acho que será mais fácil encontrar o navio.

Seiko: - Sharingan, não é?? Eu conheço. -- Por algum motivo Seiko sorriu de uma forma diferente, mas a senhora ignorou. -- Agora vou arrumar as coisas lá em cima.

Chiyo: - Obrigada de novo.

Seiko: - É um prazer. -- Pena que era um pouco cedo para dizer isso...

* * *

No "Língua de Gato" mais uma leva de tripulantes entrou e por um momento o bar caiu em silêncio. O primeiro a entrar foi um rapaz de estatura mediana, ombros largos, pele bem clara e cabelos curtos, arrepiados e vermelhos como fogo. Seu rosto chamava atenção por seus traços simétricos e belos, mas seus olhos de tom verde claro eram de uma frieza tão impressionante que era capaz de afastar qualquer um. Ele vestia roupas bem simples, mas também conservadas e limpas, uma raridade. Esse era Sabaku no Gaara, 23.

O ruivo entrou e foi seguido por Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, um loiro e outros tripulantes, nessa ordem. Gaara e Shikamaru foram na direção de uma das mesas em que os membros do Dragón de Sangre estavam, Kiba e o loiro foram para o bar e Sasuke foi na direção da mesa na qual Katherinne contava um bolo de dinheiro.

Sasuke: - Quem você matou hoje?? -- Ele se sentou sem sequer pedir permissão.

Katherinne: - Eu só ganhei uma aposta, aquele garoto ali matou alguém. -- Ela apontou com a cabeça a mesa em que Bô estava. -- Ele matou o capitão do Black Eagle.

A voz dela ganhou uma seriedade incomum e Sasuke franziu o cenho enquanto gravava em sua mente o rosto daquele garoto.

Sasuke: - Ele te preocupa??

Katherinne: - Um pouco, mas não o bastante para me separar da minha preciosa fortuna. Aliás, o que "Uchiha Coração de Pedra" faz por aqui?? Pensei que odiasse esse lugar. Alguma das garotas daqui finalmente roubou seu coração??

Sasuke: - Hump. -- Ele ignorou a pergunta e apenas fez um som incompreensível. -- Ainda odeio esse lugar, mas tenho um favor para te pedir.

Katherinne: - Eu não tenho um preço barato, você sabe.

Sasuke: - Deixe de brincadeiras irritantes Katherinne. -- Ele perdeu um pouco sua calma de sempre e Katherinne riu disso, é claro que ela estava brincando. -- Tenten ainda faz parte da sua tripulação?? Preciso dela emprestado.

Katherinne: - Ela voltou para terra firme e isso já faz um tempo. -- Sasuke suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos com impaciência.

Sasuke: - Certo, você tem alguma outra mulher no seu navio??

Katherinne: - Tenho, mas por que quer uma garota no Sharingan?? -- Katherinne pela primeira vez tirou os olhos do dinheiro e o fitou. -- Quem é você?? E o que fez com o Sasuke machista que eu conheço??

Sasuke: - Não começa. Não estou fazendo isso por que quero.

Katherinne: - É pior do que eu imaginei. Você recebendo ordens?? O mundo vai acabar, só pode ser. Agora só falta me dizer que quem está mandando em você é uma mulher.

Nesse instante a porta se abriu novamente e o salão caiu em silêncio, mas dessa vez foi por mais tempo. Nayuuke entrou e passou por algumas mesas até chegar onde Sasuke e Katherinne estavam, enquanto andava ela podia sentir que todos os olhares convergiam em si, mas não que se importasse.

Katherinne: - Agora está explicado... -- Ela deu um meio sorriso e em seguida elevou o tom de voz. -- Não há nada para olhar aqui desocupados. -- Depois do grito todos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo.

Sasuke: - Nayuuke pediu duas garotas para o Sharingan. -- Katherinne procurou Nayuuke com os olhos e recebeu como resposta um leve movimento da cabeça da outra.

Katherinne: - Eu já gostei de você. -- Ela riu da submissão de Sasuke sem qualquer piedade com o moreno. -- Por isso vou emprestar a Morgana por um tempo, ela provavelmente não vai gostar desse arranjo, mas serão vocês que vão ter que lidar com ela, não é problema meu. Mas eu não tenho mais mulheres na tripulação, sinto muito.

Nayuuke: - Gaara já providenciou a outra. -- Ela continuava em pé ao lado da mesa e alguns homens a fitavam com desejo refletido em seus olhos o que causou certa inveja nas garotas que trabalhavam no bar.

Sasuke: - Gaara?? Como?? Não fomos para terra firme e ele não fala com as mulheres daqui, não tem como ter chamado alguém.

Nayuuke: - Ele me ajudou, mas não sabe disso.

Os dois capitães a olharam confusos, mas jamais poderiam imaginar que Nayuuke enviara a carta para Temari mesmo sem a conhecer, e sem saber que a mensagem cairia nas mãos de Chiyo primeiro. Ter poderes era uma vantagem impressionante, porque podia se guiar por seus sonhos e instintos com a certeza que eles estariam certos. Porém nem mesmo Nayuuke sabia ao certo sobre o futuro. Seus sonhos a cada dia se tornavam mais turvos, o que só poderia significar uma coisa: o futuro não estava definido ainda.

* * *

O som dos cascos de cavalos contra as pedras acordou Chiyo que dormia na frente da lareira. Ela correu para a porta e enquanto isso tocou um pequeno sino dourado, o sinal de que clientes estavam chegando.

Chiyo: - Boa noite, senhores, sejam bem-vindos ao "Corcél Negro".

Um grupo de quatro homens entrou na estalagem sem cerimônia alguma, faltou pouco para que eles não empurrassem a senhora para o lado, suas botas cheias de terra sujaram o piso e marcaram o caminho que eles fizeram até os quartos. O líder não precisou perguntar qual era o número, por que já sabia o caminho. Era possível identificá-lo, por que vestia roupas mais caras, dignas da nobreza. Ele era alto, não muito corpulento, mas não era preciso conhecê-lo para perceber que não era uma companhia muito agradável. Sua pele queimada pelo Sol, contrastava com seus olhos levemente amarelados e apenas pela forma como olhou Chiyo já era possível notar que ele desprezava qualquer um que fosse pobre. Seus cabelos longos e castanhos permaneciam soltos, sua franja caía sobre seus olhos de uma forma estranha, mas sem cobri-los e um estranho sorriso enfeitava seu rosto. Esse era Raiga Fukuda.

O grupo parou frente à última porta do corredor e, sem bater, Raiga a abriu. O grupo se espantou ao notar que o quarto estava um completo breu. Temerosos, eles avançaram alguns passos para dentro, mas assim que o último deles entrou, a porta se fechou a suas costas, aparentemente sozinha. Os quatro se espantaram e pelo menos dois não contiveram uma exclamação de surpresa, eles não conseguiam enxergar nada e o quarto estava em completo silêncio.

Raiga: - Pare de brincadeiras Seiko. -- Uma risada debochada ecoou pelo quarto, mas para horror dos guardas eles não conseguiram dizer de onde o som viera, parecia que vinha de todos os lados.

Mas em seguida ouviu-se o som de um fósforo sendo riscado e a fraca luz de uma vela iluminou uma mesa a frente deles. Seiko estava sentada atrás dessa mesa e ao seu lado Kaijyuu estava em pé. A cena era bem amedrontadora, os cabelos prateados de Seiko ganhavam um tom dourado graças à vela e suas mechas pareciam negras e não azuis. Raiga não parecia com medo, mas pelo menos dois de seus guardas tremiam levemente.

Raiga: - Zabuza. -- O único de seus companheiros que não tremia, foi para frente e colocou sobre a mesa uma bolsa de couro média.

Raiga observou Kaijyuu por um tempo. Ele sabia que o garoto era a quimera apesar de não parecer e um meio sorriso escapou de seus lábios, por que o pequeno monstro seria seu trunfo para chegar à alta nobreza.

Seiko abriu a bolsa e com paciência olhou seu conteúdo, mas em seguida um sorriso debochado formou-se em seu rosto.

Seiko: - Acha que eu sou o que?? Idiota?? Aqui não estão as quinze mil libras que combinamos.

Raiga: - Como pode saber?? Você nem sequer tocou no dinheiro.

Seiko: - Não estou nesse ramo há pouco tempo, você não é o primeiro desavisado que tenta me passar a perna.

Raiga: - Está insinuando que estou roubando?? -- Zabuza tocou uma espada gigantesca que estava em suas costas, uma ameaça silenciosa, mas muito clara.

Seiko: - Não, isso foi uma afirmação.

Zabuza pretendia sacar sua espada, mas assim que segurou o punho dela dois estrondos ecoaram no pequeno quarto. Os outros dois guardas caíram no chão, mortos.

Seiko: - Não me subestime, eu quero o resto do dinheiro. -- Raiga hesitou por alguns segundos, mas sabia que se não cedesse não sairia dali vivo.

Raiga: - Deixe Zabuza buscar o que ficou com os cavalos.

Seiko: - Ao mínimo sinal de traição, cortarei o pescoço do seu senhor. -- Ela falou diretamente com Zabuza, que pareceu entender o recado.

O quarto caiu em silêncio enquanto eles esperavam e depois de menos de cinco minutos Zabuza voltou com uma sacola de couro nas mãos, e a colocou na frente de Seiko. A garota analisou a sacola e pareceu satisfeita com o que viu dessa vez.

Com apenas um movimento da cabeça, Raiga fez claro seu comando e Zabuza se aproximou de Kaijyuu, mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo, uma espada barrou seu caminho. Lentamente Seiko moveu a espada e Zabuza foi obrigado a recuar aos poucos.

Seiko: - Não tão cedo. Para saírem vivos daqui tenho minhas reivindicações.

Raiga: - Isso não estava no nosso contrato.

Seiko: - Agora decidiu se lembrar dele?? Devo avisar para o senhor que eu tenho uma memória muito boa, mas posso fazer um esforço para esquecer sua pequena tentativa de me trair. E é claro que isso tem seu preço.

Raiga estava furioso. Afinal acabara de ser roubado e pelo visto seria mais extorquido, mas não tinha outras opções. Dois de seus melhores homens foram mortos sem chance de reação, e ele acreditava agora que a escuridão daquele aposento escondia pelo menos meia dúzia de homens de Seiko.

Raiga: - Quanto você quer??

Seiko: - Hoje meu humor está especialmente bom, por isso quero apenas mais dez mil libras e a garantia que você não irá maltratar Kaijyuu fisicamente.

Raiga: - Eu acabei de comprá-lo!! Você não pode me dizer como devo tratar minhas coisas.

Seiko se levantou da cadeira, bateu na mesa com as mãos abertas e pela primeira vez pareceu realmente nervosa.

Seiko: - Não posso?? Não me diga o que eu posso ou não fazer, você não está em posição de exigir qualquer coisa. Devo lembrá-lo que eu não sou sua subordinada e seus pomposos títulos de nobreza não são nada no submundo ao qual eu pertenço. Para seu próprio bem, faça o que eu disse, por que se ferir Kaijyuu uma única vez, eu saberei.

Depois dessa leve explosão, Seiko voltou a se sentar e se virou para Kaijyuu, ele entendeu o recado e se aproximou de Raiga e Zabuza com calma e obediência. Raiga tirou uma terceira sacola de seu bolso e a colocou sobre a mesa a contra gosto, mas não antes de fitar Seiko com ódio por longos segundos, depois os três saíram em silêncio.

O quarto se manteve em silêncio até que o barulho dos cascos dos cavalos se distanciasse da estalagem.

Seiko: - Sua mira está cada vez melhor.

Konohamaru: - Hum, eu quase matei o terceiro também. -- Konohamaru saiu das sombras com duas bestas**(1)**, uma em seu ombro direito e a outra na mão esquerda, mas apoiada no chão. E apesar do lamento, um sorriso enfeitava seu rosto. -- Colocamos medo naquele idiota.

Seiko: - Com certeza. -- Ela sorriu também, orgulhosa de si mesma e de Konohamaru também. – Konohamaru, quero que fique na cola de Raiga. Ele é orgulhoso e vai tentar se vingar.

Konohamaru: - Mas e o Kaijyuu??

Seiko: - Peça para Inari cuidar dele, mas apenas à distância. Agora, se Raiga machucá-lo...

Konohamaru: - Sem problemas. -- O garoto sorriu com pura maldade e levantou a besta em seu ombro como se sugerisse que ela cuidaria do problema. -- Então eu já vou, ja ne.

Seiko: - Ja. -- Seiko ficou sozinha no aposento e apenas naquele momento notou os dois corpos. -- Coitada da Chiyo-baa-chan... Eu sempre trago trabalho para ela.

* * *

**(1) **É uma arma com aparência de uma espingarda, com um arco de flechas acoplado na ponta de sua coronha, acionada por gatilho. Projeta setas, dardos similares à flechas.

Obs: Raiga é um personagem de Naruto, nem sei quando ele aparece, mas era um dos sete espadashins da Vila da Névoa e usava jutsus do trovão.

* * *

_Reviews:_

_Mayuu-chan: Eu te perdôo por não mandar review, mas no fim você já comenta pelos e-mails. Que bom que gostou tanto a ponto de imprimir o.o vai dar muuito papél, foram 18 páginas do Word não é?? Nossa, você é muito eficiente. Tadinha, te faço varar a noite pra fazer isso... Obrigada mesmo. Espero que tenha realmente gostado do capítulo XD aguarde que eu com certeza vou te chamar no próximo. _

_Lilly Angel88: Eu simplesmente amo suas mensagens sabia?? Sempre me dá mais vontade de escrever essa fic e eu já gosto de escrevê-la, que bom que você está gostando. Ah! fico feliz que tenha gostado da nota histórica, eu fico um bom tempo pensando sobre o que será a próxima, depois vem a pesquisa e é muito gratificante saber que gostou tanto n.n Huauhauh eu estou viciada em frases de impacto o.O está até um pouco repetitivo assumo Hihi os irmãos Hatake não foi uma idéia assim tão minha quanto pode parecer. Na parte da Anatólia eu me baseei em um livro e nele havia dois irmãos, por isso desde o começo da fic eu queria colocar um irmão para o Kakashi. A Salem tem o papel baseado nesse mesmo livro e quando a dona dessa ooc pediu o Kakuzu eu apenas juntei o útil ao agradável XD foi muita sorte minha, afinal muita gente parece ter gostado. Obrigada pelos elogios!! E a Jô apareceu de novo XD eu precisava encaixar mais umas coisinhas com ela e agora consegui, mas ela provavelmente vai ficar fora do próximo capítulo... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. E obrigada por mandar as roupas, foi uma falha minha, eu deveria ter pedido.  
_

_McJunior: HUAhUA assim que eu li sua ficha, eu imaginei aquela cena, eu ficaria muito frustrada se não pudesse usar essa minha idéia e acho que por isso me empoolguei um pouquinho. Mas que bom que gostou n.n Esse capítulo saiu um pouquinho mais rápido, mas tem que me dar um descontinho por que os capítulos são enormes o.O (esse já passou de 6000 palavras a um bom tempo) De qualquer forma espero que goste desse capítulo.  
_

_Dri Lioncourt: Será que o Kraken atacará o Crepúsculo?? Se eu soubesse poderia te responder, mas ainda não tenho certeza ;P hehe Se bem que não é uma hipótese pouco provável... É difícil de imaginar mesmo XD mas até que eles são parecidos, usam máscaras e tem um jeito meio misterioso... Desiré não apareceu nesse capítulo e não sei se vou conseguir colocá-la no próximo, mas vou tentar. Espero que goste desse capítulo mesmo assim e continue acompanhando a fic.  
_

_Demetria Blackwell: Filme sobre o Kraken?? Se for bom depois me passe o título, por que preciso de inspiração (droga, eu jurei que não ia dar spoiler, mas...) o Kraken vai dar as caras no próximo capítulo pelos meus planos huhu... Ah! E a Yuki também, não explorei muito a história dela para arrumar a situação dos outros personagens, mas foi melhor, por que tive idéias muuito boas para ela, só vou ter que pedir paciência para você. Kakashi é meu Don Juan XDD pra mim essa imagem combina com ele. Espero que goste desse capítulo também e continue acompanhando.  
_

_Luna Stuart: Que bom que gostou, foi uma aparição bem curtinha, mas importante. Espero que goste da fic e continue acompanhando, a Kairi não aparece nesse capítulo e quem sabe no próximo eu vou conseguir colocá-la também. (mas não posso prometer)  
_

_Fafi Raposinha: Nossa você acertou exatamente o que eu queria passar com o Bô, isso me deixou animada, não estou fugindo do que o dono dele imaginou. HauhUah eu tenho muitas surpresas para o Kai-chan (vou começar a chamá-lo como você o chama XD) um pouquinho foi revelado nesse capítulo, mas acho que ainda não dá para saber meus verdadeiros planos hoho... Eu já disse que amo ele?? É tão fácil escrever as cenas dele e sempre ficam bem kawaii, espero que você goste desse capítulo.  
_

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Que bom que gostou da luta, realmente foi o ponto alto do capítulo XD... Muita gente parece ter gostado da idéia dos dois como irmãos, ainda bem, eu não sabia como vocês reagiriam n.n O Al não apareceu nesse capítulo, mas no próximo ele aparece, eu posso garantir então aguarde. Continue acompanhando e espero que goste do capítulo.  
_

_Miyo Kyouhei: Adoro seus comentários XD é tão bom ver que mesmo sem sua personagem ter aparecido você se dispõe a escrever uma review para comentar dos personagens dos outros também, isso é difícil de se ver em uma fic de fichas, mas dá uma alegria enorme para mim. Aos poucos estou revelando algumas coisas, mas acredite existem MUITOS segredos a serem revelados, passados para remexer e claro romance para rolar n.n vou te deixar curiosa por um bom tempo ainda, se prepare XD Ah! E o Kakashi tem tudo para ser um belíssimo Don Juan, sei lá, pra mim ele tem esse jeito... Conquistador. E sim! Alguém escolheu a Karin, gosto não se discute, se bem que pra mim facilitou as coisas. Mas de qualquer forma espero que goste desse capítulo também, a Sienna não aparece dessa vez, mas nos próximos capítulos prometo que ela aparece. Continue acompanhando.  
_

_Psycho Itachi: Sem problemas, durante uma viagem nem dá tempo de entrar na internet e comentar, é normal. Fico muuito feliz que esteja gostando da fic, apesar da sua personagem nem ter aparecido muito ainda, mas no próximo capítulo o(a) Fuyu aparece, aguarde XD continue acompanhando.  
_

_Aredhel Luthor: Finalmente não?? Esse último capítulo acho que era o que eu mais queria escrever desde que comecei a fic, a cena da Teo com o Kakashi e a do Bô com o Brian já estavam na minha cabeça desde que li as fichas. Que bom que você gostou n.n Sim! eu vou explorar muito a relação da Salem com a Teo, mas isso no futuro; e não posso levar todos os créditos da idéia dos irmãos Hatake, foi tudo uma série de coinscidências, mas eu também gostei XD acho que os dois combinam como irmãos (se quiser eu comentei isso na resposta para a Lilly Angel 88). Hoooo obrigada por me avisar, eu vou me lembrar disso, seria uma gafe e tanto colocar a Teo para beber. Qualquer outra coisa por favor me avise ;D espero que goste desse capítulo, dessa vez com direito a aparição do Suleyman.  
_

_Lady Purin-Aoi: Que bom que gostou do capítulo XD A luta foi a parte mais comentada, foi mesmo a parte alta. Que bom que gosta das curiosidades, elas me dão um certo trabalho, mas vale a pena n.n só de saber que alguém gosta, além disso eu aprendo muito nessas pesquisas... Finalmente a Beatrice apareceu de novo, uma cena curtinha, mas é que eu ainda preciso mexer alguns pauzinhos aqui antes da verdadeira aparição dela. Espero que goste desse capítulo e continue acompanhando ;D  
_

_**Obrigada por ler **_

**_Sary-chann_**


	7. Estranhos acontecimentos

_Oiii!! Aqui estou novamente com mais um capítulo e mais rápido do que eu esperava..._

**_Créditos: _**

_- Os personagens do anime "Naruto" pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e os ooc pertencem a seus respectivos criadores. (Então o que sobra??)_

_- Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia da fic de fichas e a Mari Sushi por trazê-las para a área de Naruto._

_- Por fim, mas não menos importante, créditos e agradecimentos à Mayuu-chan por betar esse capítulo com tanta eficiência._

_**Nota histórica e curiosidades:** (Espacinho para curiosidades para os interessados)_

_- Tortuga foi descoberta pelos europeus em 1494, durante a segunda viagem de Cristovão Colombo para o Novo Mundo. Essa ilha faz parte das Antilhas, no Mar do Caribe, está localizada na América Central, na Ilha de Hispaníola, conhecida também como Ilha de São Domingos e que hoje é dividida entre o Haiti e a República Dominicana. Ela foi originalmente colonizada pelos espanhóis. Em 1625 colonizadores franceses e ingleses chegaram à ilha de Tortuga após inicialmente terem planejado tomar a ilha de Hipaníola. Os franceses e ingleses foram atacados em 1629 pela Espanha comandada por Don Fradique de Toledo. Os espanhóis foram vitoriosos e fortificaram a ilha, expulsando os estrangeiros. Quando as forças espanholas deixaram Hispaníola para desenraizar os colonos franceses de Tortuga, os franceses retornaram para tomar o forte e expandí-lo nas fortificações espanholas. De 1630 em diante, a ilha de Tortuga era dividida entre colônias francesas e inglesas, permitindo que bucaneiros, mais conhecidos como piratas, usassem a ilha mais freqüentemente como sua base de operações._

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

_**Estranhos acontecimentos**_

No Akatsuki os dias se seguiram calmos, afinal, a vida no mar é assim: composta de dias de pura monotonia e de outros nos quais os níveis de adrenalina podem chegar ao limite do suportável. Para horror dos tripulantes, eles estavam presos no primeiro caso há muito tempo. O tédio reinava entre eles.

O Sol do meio-dia parecia drenar a energia de todos. Sasori estava no leme, mais apoiado sobre ele do que o movendo, afinal não havia vento para dar impulso ao navio e seu objetivo de chegar à Irlanda o quanto antes não passava de um sonho agora. Alphonse estava deitado sobre a borda do navio e entalhava um pedaço de madeira com uma pequena faca. Deidara, Fuyu e um moreno estavam sentados na escada que levava ao leme e jogavam uma partida de cartas. Enquanto isso, Hidan limpava o convés com um esfregão e muita energia.

Deidara: - Hidan, você está esquecendo aquele pedaço ali. -- Apenas para se divertir Deidara apontou um ponto qualquer do convés.

Fuyu: - Deixe de ser chato. -- Por isso Fuyu o repreendeu com um soco no braço.

Hidan: - Obrigado. -- Hidan imediatamente pegou o esfregão e começou a limpar compulsivamente a área indicada pelo loiro.

Fuyu girou os olhos, Deidara sorriu maldoso e o moreno simplesmente ignorou.

Fuyu: - Você vai para o Inferno por explorar o trabalho dos outros.

Deidara: - É claro que não, eu estou fazendo um favor para ele. Não é mesmo, Hidan?? -- Ele elevou a voz para que o outro ouvisse.

Hidan: - Sim, as Sagradas Escrituras pregam que é importante purificar a alma através do trabalho decorrente de seu próprio suor. Quanto mais eu suar, mais próximo estarei dos ensinamentos de Deus. -- Ele disse aquilo de uma forma quase sublime e em seguida voltou ao trabalho. Fuyu apenas girou os olhos novamente.

Fuyu: - Eu duvido que a Bíblia esteja se referindo a esse tipo de trabalho ou a esse tipo de suor. -- Esse foi um comentário mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa. -- Não deveríamos avisá-lo?? O coitado pensa que está próximo do Paraíso, mas está cada vez mais longe. Afinal nós somos piratas, vivemos do suor dos outros.

Moreno: - Não precisa se preocupar, ele não é católico. -- Pela primeira vez o moreno se manifestou, mas sem tirar os olhos de suas cartas. -- Ele segue uma religião estranha, nem lembro o nome, mas é esse suor que o Deus dele quer. Além disso, assim sobra menos trabalho para o resto de nós.

Fuyu: - E você, Tobi??

A pergunta foi dirigida a outro rapaz que limpava o convés com muita empolgação. Ele usava uma estranha máscara laranja com uma espiral que partia de seu olho esquerdo, o único à mostra, e ela tornava impossível ler qualquer expressão em seu rosto. Vestia uma camisa branca fina e com os primeiros botões abertos na gola, uma calça preta bem desgastada e rasgada em alguns pontos com remendos de couro, além de uma bota bem velha de couro preto.

Tobi: - Tobi é um bom garoto.

Comentários são dispensáveis nesse caso...

Fuyu continuou a observar Hidan e por isso não notou que o rosto de Deidara estava contorcido em uma incomum concentração enquanto este fitava o moreno de esguelha. Mas seu calmo adversário parecia não ligar e apenas baixou as cartas.

Moreno: - Venci. De novo. -- Ele disse aquilo sem expressão nenhuma no rosto, sua voz soando como se estivesse entediado. Um contraste gigantesco com Deidara, que se levantou e parecia sentir um misto de inconformismo e raiva.

Deidara: - O que?? Não acredito. Vamos jogar de novo, eu exijo uma revanche.

Fuyu: - Você sempre diz isso... -- Fuyu falou com tédio refletido em seu tom de voz. -- Não se cansa de perder??

Deidara: - Eu ainda vou vencer o Itachi, a começar pelas cartas. -- O loiro voltou a se sentar e começou a embaralhar as cartas novamente, enquanto o moreno se manteve no mesmo lugar.

Itachi Uchiha, um rapaz de estatura alta, um pouco mais corpulento que Deidara, mas bem menos que Hidan. Dono de ombros largos, pele clara, inexpressivos olhos negros e longos cabelos castanhos que permaneciam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Seu rosto de traços bem marcados era caracterizado por uma constante frieza e incapacidade de mostrar algo além disso, enquanto sua postura sempre ereta revelava sua grande confiança em si mesmo.

Ele vestia uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas até pouco abaixo do cotovelo e com vários botões abertos, usava uma calça marrom simples e um tanto desgastada, um chapéu, botas e protetores nos punhos feitos de couro. Um conjunto simples, mas prático para o cotidiano em um navio.

Fuyu suspirou frente a atitude previsível de Deidara e se levantou. Assistir àquela partida não levaria a nada, o resultado era sempre o mesmo. Depois olhou para a ponta do mastro e lançou uma pergunta ao céu.

Fuyu: - Zetsu!! Não quer trocar?? -- Uma pequena mancha pareceu se mover, mas era impossível identificar que havia uma pessoa ali, principalmente por que o Sol forte ofuscava a vista.

Zetsu: - Não. -- A resposta seca e quase inaudível já era esperada. Zetsu não é um homem de muitas palavras.

Sempre muito recluso, sério e misterioso. Vestia sempre uma capa preta, por mais quente que estivesse o dia, e não parecia se incomodar. Apenas seu rosto podia ser visto e mesmo assim, metade dele estava sempre coberto por uma estranha máscara branca que criava um incomum contraste com sua pele negra como a noite.

Fuyu deu de ombros, realmente não tinha o que fazer... Por isso lentamente passou os olhos pelo convés e apenas parou por que notou uma cena... Peculiar. O gato resgatado há alguns dias estava sentado na ponta do navio, perigosamente perto da borda e fitava o oceano com muita concentração.

Mesmo depois da chegada desse novo integrante na tripulação, tudo parecia o mesmo. A não ser talvez, pelo comportamento estranho de Alphonse com relação ao pequeno animal. Quando os dois se encontravam nos corredores internos do navio, se fitavam por longos segundos, olho no olho. Depois o gato voltava a caminhar e Al abria caminho, esperava o animal passar por ele para apenas então retomar seu rumo.

Seus companheiros estranharam aquele comportamento tão incomum, mas se tratando de Al, ser incomum era ser ele mesmo, então não fizeram um grande alarde. Mas no fundo todos sabiam que aquele gato não tinha nada de normal, já que ele reivindicou para si a cabine do capitão assim que chegou, com direito a alguns arranhões até mesmo em Sasori quando ele tentou desocupar sua cama.

O capitão quase o jogou no mar por isso, mas Al interferiu e tomou partido do gato, que no fim perdeu o direito de dormir na cama do capitão, mas ganhou o direito de ficar na cabine o tempo que quisesse. Depois de dois dias todos já sabiam que o problema dos ratos não seria solucionado, por que ninguém o via se alimentar, mas o número de roedores aumentava a cada dia.

Assim o novo morador ganhou seu espaço, sempre com seus olhos rosados presos na movimentação do navio ou então voltados para o oceano.

Fuyu: - Nossa... Que tédio. Bem que as coisas poderiam se tornar mais agitadas por aqui.

Um desejo aparentemente tão inofensivo, mas os dias de calmaria em breve teriam seu fim. Agora era apenas uma questão de tempo...

Nas profundezas do oceano, criaturas que se mantiveram escondidas durante décadas, uma a uma, despertavam de seu profundo sono. Seres naturalmente pacíficos, mas cujos olhos brilhavam agora na escuridão como se pedissem por sangue, porque suas almas queimavam por apenas um motivo: vingança.

Quem fazia as invocações era Sienna. Caverna por caverna, mar por mar... Um trabalho exaustivo que levaria semanas. Mas outros mensageiros também levavam a notícia da volta de Yuki e em breve o mar inteiro estaria pronto para receber ordens diretas da Deusa. Para Sienna havia apenas uma última missão que precisava ser cumprida, algo que apenas ela poderia fazer.

Ela estava exausta, percorrera milhares de quilômetros em apenas alguns dias e por mais que tenha recebido ajuda das correntes marinhas, não fora uma tarefa fácil. Ir do Oceano Atlântico ao Índico em três dias era humanamente impossível, e nesse caso era uma vantagem não ser humana. Depois de três dias de viagem ela estava próxima de seu objetivo: uma cadeia de montanhas submersas, não muito longe da costa da África. Mas também estava próxima de ficar sem forças, depois de dias sem descanso.

Sienna nadou lentamente e muito próxima àquelas encostas escarpadas, com seus olhos percorrendo cada falha da rocha para, quem sabe, encontrar uma que fosse familiar. Ela parecia pequena frente àquelas montanhas. Lembrava talvez um pequeno peixinho de recife perto do coral de tão insignificante, mas faltavam as cores alegres para acabar com o ar sombrio daquele lugar.

Finalmente ela encontrou a entrada da caverna, por isso foi tomada por um súbito entusiasmo e rapidamente entrou pelos estreitos túneis. Eram tão estreitos que ela acabou com vários cortes em sua calda, mas depois de cem metros finalmente recebeu sua merecida liberdade.

Ela parou em uma grande câmara levemente oval e completamente preenchida por água. O local estava um completo breu e ela não conseguia distinguir nada além da escuridão. Mas após tatear as paredes próximas à entrada do túnel, encontrou o que queria. Uma rocha em especial que ela girou como se fosse uma chave e por isso a caverna se iluminou.

Pequenas esferas de cristal ganharam um brilho azulado e misterioso que iluminou toda a câmara. Na frente de Sienna um gigantesco portal de cobre se revelou, com formato circular e mais de dez metros de diâmetro, tatuado por várias inscrições em alto relevo e com sua beleza levemente encoberta por algumas cracas.

Ela suspirou fundo uma vez antes de se aproximar, depois tirou de seu pescoço o colar que usava e segurou entre os dedos o pingente. Ele lembrava uma moeda de ouro, com uma caveira esculpida em baixo relevo no centro e com barras que partiam da caveira para as bordas.

Sienna encaixou o pingente no centro do portal, o girou duas vezes e então as grandes portas se abriram. Uma onda de água fria passou por ela, mas dentro havia apenas escuridão.

Mas ela sequer teve tempo de reagir, por que algo saiu de dentro do portal com uma velocidade impressionante, se chocou com ela e a jogou contra a parede oposta com força. A montanha estremeceu levemente e Sienna passou a lutar com um enorme tentáculo que envolvia seu pescoço e o apertava perigosamente.

Lentamente, de dentro do portal que havia se aberto, tentáculos surgiram um a um. O enorme corpo daquele molusco ainda demoraria para surgir, mas se aquele aperto não diminuísse Sienna não viveria até que ele saísse completamente.

Sienna: - Eu... Eu sei... Que quer... Minha morte... Mas... Não tive... Escolha... Você sabe. -- O aperto afrouxou um pouco. -- Se não nos unirmos... A história se repetirá... Podemos perder a Yuki e dessa vez... Será para sempre.

O tentáculo a libertou, mas ela sabia que não estava perdoada. Em seguida ela foi obrigada a nadar rapidamente para sair da frente, por que segundos depois os oito tentáculos partiram em sua direção em forma de círculo. A montanha estremeceu com o impacto e, segundos depois, um círculo foi aberto na rocha para que aquela gigantesca criatura pudesse sair. Sienna saiu em seguida, pouco antes da câmara na qual estava ser soterrada por rochas.

Mas quando a sereia saiu, seu resgatado já estava tão longe que não passava de um pequeno ponto preto ao longe.

Sienna: - Nem sequer para agradecer.

Um sorriso cansado e triste se formou em seu rosto. Cumprira sua missão com sucesso, mas ela sabia que isso custaria a vida de dezenas de pessoas e por isso sentiu um aperto em seu coração ao pensar em um pirata em especial. Mas o destino é assim: inexorável.

Quando dois mundos tão distintos, como terra e mar, se cruzam, o resultado pode apenas ser o desastre. E ela acabara de piorar a situação ao libertar o agente do caos: o Kraken.

Assim que o Sol se pôs o capitão do Akatsuki se recolheu para seus aposentos. Sasori suspirou fundo deixando, pela primeira vez no dia, que seu cansaço ficasse visível, mas o fez por acreditar que estava sozinho. Assim que reabriu os olhos notou que alguém o observava com muita atenção. Era o gato, ou melhor, a gata Yuki, que estava na mesa de sua escrivaninha sentado em cima do mapa-múndi que ele usava para se orientar.

Sasori: - Eu já disse para não pisar no mapa. -- Yuki não moveu um músculo, apenas o fitou como quem diz: "Eu sei, mas quem disse que você manda em mim??".

O Akasuna suspirou, vencido. Maravilha! Mais uma criatura para desrespeitá-lo. Será que alguém naquele navio seguia suas ordens??

Sasori: - Estou cansado demais para discutir com você. -- Enquanto dizia aquilo ele se jogou em sua cama. -- Vou te deixar ficar aí apenas por hoje.

Talvez apenas por birra ela saiu de cima do mapa e se sentou na madeira da mesa, voltando a fitá-lo.

Sasori: - Seu animalzinho temperamental. -- A gata estava sentada com muita elegância, seus grandes olhos róseos presos no capitão enquanto sua longa cauda, que caía fora da mesa, balançava lentamente de tempos em tempos. Apesar de nada ter mudado na fisionomia do animal, Sasori teve certeza que se ele tivesse um rosto humano, com certeza estaria sorrindo.

Sasori estava começando a suspeitar que estava doente, afinal conversar com um gato?? Que decadência. Mas o engraçado é que ele já notara que aquela pequena criatura parecia entender perfeitamente bem o que ele dizia, porém fazia de tudo para desobedecê-lo.

Como ele poderia imaginar?? Como poderia saber que aquele nem sequer era um gato?? Mas talvez fosse melhor daquela forma, assim Yuki podia observá-lo o tempo que quisesse sem correr o risco de ser descoberta. Por mais que ela negasse para si mesma, queria entender aquele estranho capitão. Talvez estivesse interessada em conhecer mais daquela estranha personalidade, mas não era apenas isso. Sempre que ficava perto do ruivo se sentia estranha, mas não de uma forma ruim, pelo contrário, sentia como se estivesse mais segura. Ela não conseguia entender seus próprios sentimentos. Se sentia bem ao lado dele, mas ao mesmo tempo era tomada por um grande vazio, como se faltasse algo e isso era angustiante.

Não demorou muito para Sasori fechar seus olhos definitivamente e se deixar levar pelo sono. Mas apenas por precaução, Yuki esperou cerca de meia hora antes de retomar sua forma verdadeira.

Yuki fitou por mais algum tempo o rosto sereno do ruivo, depois se virou para o mapa sob a mesa e o analisou detalhadamente. Com a ponta do dedo indicador tocou um ponto do oceano e fez um leve movimento circular. Exatamente naquele ponto uma nova figura surgiu, o desenho do que parecia ser uma lula, mas não era apenas uma figura por que se movia lentamente.

Em outro ponto do mapa Yuki repetiu o movimento e a figura que surgiu dessa vez foi um pequeno navio vermelho com o símbolo de Ankh nas velas. As figuras estavam muito distantes, mas de alguma forma ela mandou um comando para o monstro que mudou de direção para passar a perseguir o navio.

Yuki: - É apenas uma questão de tempo. -- Ela se virou para fitar o sono de Sasori. -- Um a um vocês vão cair. O momento do _bian__**(1) **_se aproxima e eu não vou ter piedade desta vez.

A noite estava muito agradável, quente mas não abafada, graças a uma leve brisa. O brilho da belíssima Lua cheia entrava pela janela e iluminava o rosto de Sasori de um jeito quase mágico, mas o mais estranho era que aquela cena não era estranha para Yuki...

- "_Yuki... Vá." -- _Uma voz masculina, fraca e marcada por sofrimento ecoou em sua mente e fez um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Por uma fração de segundo ela viu uma imagem turva e confusa, mas muito parecida com aquela situação em que estava agora. Ela chegou até a se perguntar se fora Sasori quem disse aquilo, mas isso era impossível.

O que foi aquilo?? Instintivamente ela vasculhou sua memória para encontrar uma cena parecida com sua visão, mas não conseguiu nem chegar perto. Sua memória estava muito danificada. Muitos buracos ainda precisavam ser preenchidos.

Ela se sentou na cadeira do capitão e se deixou perder em seus próprios pensamentos. Apesar de ser uma pessoa muito controlada, aquilo mexeu com ela de uma forma assustadora, porque no fundo ela sabia que o desconhecido de sua visão era importante de alguma forma. Naquela fração de segundo seu coração foi tomado por um sentimento que ela achou que nunca mais sentiria. Ela sentiu medo. Medo de perder uma pessoa querida. O problema é que ela não conseguia se lembrar de ninguém capaz de despertar isso nela.

Yuki estava tão concentrada, e de certo modo desorientada, que não percebeu uma presença se aproximar do quarto, apenas notou quando esse alguém já estava na porta. Mas para sua sorte não a abriram. Apenas dois pedaços de papel foram arremessados por baixo dela e depois passos se distanciaram da cabine do capitão.

Yuki foi até a porta e leu os papéis de longe.

"_Sasori,_

_Esqueci de avisá-lo, mas vou me ausentar por algum tempo. Volto em dois ou três dias no máximo. Mas não se preocupe, amanhã o mar estará calmo e o vento irá voltar, a viagem será tranqüila por isso, de qualquer forma, eu não serviria de ajuda. Vocês poderão ir para a Irlanda com facilidade e encontrarei vocês lá._

_Assinado, Al"_

Ao terminar de ler, Yuki não conteve um meio sorriso. Realmente aquele garoto era muito estranho. Em seguida passou a ler o outro papel e não demorou para seu sorriso desaparecer.

"_As respostas sobre seu passado estão onde você menos espera. Um a um todos cairão se assim você desejar, mas destruir o Akatsuki será um erro sem tamanho. Eu posso garantir."_

Yuki segurou o bilhete que era endereçado a ela e ele se enrugou enquanto parecia absorver água de seus dedos.

Yuki: - Um pedido original... Vou levar isso em consideração.

Esse foi um jeito estranho de pedir para que a viagem fosse segura. Yuki poderia ignorá-lo, mas uma parte de si mediu calmamente aquelas palavras. Por isso, por mais um tempo, o Akatsuki estaria seguro.

Nayuuke deixou o "Língua de Gato" logo depois da curta conversa que teve com Sasuke e Katherinne, mas não sem antes avisar que não voltaria antes de dois dias. A garota saiu do bar para a tranqüilidade da noite e fitou a Lua cheia por alguns segundos. Depois, em passos lentos, foi em direção ao porto.

O deque estava desabitado. Provavelmente os guardas dos navios estavam dormindo em um canto qualquer ou bêbados em algum bar, para ela não fazia diferença. Nayuuke parou na parte mais extrema, quando o caminho de madeira terminava, e tirou um pequeno frasco de vidro da bolsa transversal que usava. Abriu o pequeno recipiente no qual havia uma areia branca e fina, e o virou, permitindo que o vento carregasse as partículas de areia para o mar.

Elas ficaram sobre o espelho d'água sem causar qualquer ondulação anormal, até que Nayuuke ergueu seu braço de forma perpendicular ao corpo e as águas ganharam um movimento circular.

A areia se misturou com a água e o mais estranho foi que, apesar de estar em menor quantidade, ela foi capaz de tingir o azul do mar e torná-lo quase branco. Mas isso em uma pequena área, um círculo de quase dois metros de diâmetro e que agora mais parecia um redemoinho.

Nayuuke esperou até que aquele redemoinho tomasse a forma que ela desejava e sem hesitar pulou dentro dele como quem mergulha em águas calmas. O redemoinho branco ainda se manteve o mesmo por mais alguns segundos, mas aos poucos diminuiu até desaparecer totalmente.

E Nayuuke não voltou para a superfície. Simplesmente por que não estava mais ali.

O Crepúsculo continuava sua viagem sem saber dos perigos que o espreitavam sob as calmas águas do oceano. Esse era o navio de casco vermelho e velas com o incomum símbolo de Ankh grafado, cujos dias estavam contados no caso de Yuki ser bem sucedida... Mas muita coisa pode mudar em questão de dias.

A capitã Desiré Chermont, em passos lentos, desceu até o convés. Vestia por cima de uma malha fina e escura, um gibão de couro. Na mão direita usava uma luva sem dedos que chegava até metade de seu antebraço, enquanto em seu outro braço era possível notar uma elegante faixa vermelha e roxa com uma pedra púrpura, a única peça de enfeite de seu uniforme utilitário. Vestia também calças pretas um pouco coladas ao corpo e botas longas na mesma cor, com alguns detalhes em vermelho. Por fim, mas não menos importante, em sua cintura, presa a um pesado cinto, sua espada permanecia dependurada sem quebrar a beleza do conjunto.

Ela pôde sentir vários olhares recaírem sobre si e mesmo sem retribuí-los sabia que alguns refletiam apenas medo. Isso era natural. Toda a tripulação do Crepúsculo estava no convés. Seis membros dela, cada um enfileirado com um prisioneiro bem amarrado e ajoelhado a sua frente, apenas aguardando as ordens. A maioria dos presos tremeu diante da visão da capitã, ainda mais quando ela parou poucos metros antes de ficar na frente do primeiro deles.

Desiré: - Ibiki, relatório.

O homem mais truculento da tripulação se manifestou. Ele que até a pouco estava no começo da fila se colocou ao lado de Desiré com uma postura bem ereta, digna de um oficial da marinha.

Ele vestia um sobretudo preto bem alinhado sob uma camisa branca, calças pretas assim como suas botas, enquanto sua cabeça se mantinha protegida por uma bandana de cor parecida. Seu rosto era marcado por profundas cicatrizes, mas mesmo sem elas sua aparência possuía traços bem robustos e, de certa forma, assustadores.

Ibiki: - Esses foram os que conseguimos capturar, outros cinco foram mortos. Dos nossos, apenas o Genma teve um pequeno ferimento, mas nada preocupante.

Desiré: - Não esperaria nada além disso.

Ibiki: - A pilhagem dessa vez foi bem menor que as anteriores, talvez nosso informante tenha se enganado, por que esse navio com certeza não pagou os dias de espera.

Desiré: - Ou então o resto da mercadoria foi escondido em alguma ilha próxima daqui. Qual deles é o capitão??

O prisioneiro não teria se manifestado por livre e espontânea vontade, por isso um chute de um dos subordinados de Desiré o estimulou a se pronunciar. Era um senhor, provavelmente com seus quarenta anos para mais, sua pele envelhecida pelo Sol e marcada por algumas cicatrizes denunciava que passara grande parte de sua vida no mar.

Ibiki: - Onde está o resto da mercadoria??

Prisioneiro: - Não há resto. -- Ele falou com certo ar de arrogância e isso irritou seus captores. Um leve murmúrio de indignação passou pelos tripulantes do Crepúsculo, mas eles foram calados por Desiré que em passos lentos se aproximou de seu atrevido prisioneiro e parou na frente dele.

Desiré: - O senhor se mostrou merecedor do meu respeito. Admito, estivemos a sua procura durante semanas sem sucesso e apenas um grande capitão seria capaz de me dar tanto trabalho. Por isso vou perguntar mais uma vez, mas peço que reflita com cuidado antes de responder, por que posso garantir que se o senhor não me responder por bem, Ibiki terá o prazer de ajudá-lo a reconsiderar.

O olhar daquele senhor involuntariamente recaiu sobre Ibiki e apesar de seu rosto não ter revelado nada, Desiré notou medo sob aqueles olhos castanhos.

Desiré: - Onde o resto da mercadoria foi escondido?? -- O senhor hesitou, olhou mais uma vez para Ibiki, depois se empertigou.

Prisioneiro: - Eu não vou dizer nada, não tenho nada a temer de um homem que recebe ordens de uma mulher. -- Ele disse aquilo sem olhar nos olhos de Desiré e em seguida passou a falar diretamente com a tripulação do Crepúsculo. -- Vocês todos não passam de lixo, não honram nem o fato de serem homens.

Aquele experiente comerciante esperava despertar alguma rixa interna da tripulação e assim se livrar de seus captores. Mas ao contrário do que ele esperava, nada aconteceu, a tripulação do Crepúsculo não se manifestou. Desiré o fitou com um resquício quase imperceptível de pena, mas nem por isso impediu que Ibiki segurasse o prisioneiro pela gola e o arrastasse para a escada que levaria para as partes internas do navio. Depois que os dois desapareceram dentro do navio, Desiré suspirou e se voltou para analisar com mais cuidado os outros presos.

Desiré: - Kairi, estamos próximos de alguma ilha?? -- A garota estava atrás da linha de prisioneiros, sentada na borda do navio e assim que ouviu seu nome se pôs de pé.

Kairi: - Existe uma alguns quilômetros a Leste.

Desiré: - Vocês têm sorte que estamos no mar do Caribe e eu estou de bom humor hoje. -- Estar de bom humor significa apenas que eles não seriam mortos no navio, mas sim abandonados em uma ilha deserta sem comida e uma garrafa de água doce para todos. Se a tripulação fosse bondosa.

Desiré estava prestes a dar as costas e voltar para sua cabine, mas um dos prisioneiros chamou sua atenção por sua situação deplorável. Kairi seguiu os olhos da Capitã e pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

Kairi: - Esse homem era prisioneiro no navio que capturamos, provavelmente seria vendido como escravo. -- Para surpresa de seus homens Desiré se aproximou do prisioneiro.

Não passava de um rapaz, que pelo porte físico deveria ter por volta de seus vinte e cinco anos, dono de ombros largos porém magros graças ao período de cativeiro. Seu rosto estava levemente abaixado e não podia ser visto por estar coberto por seu cabelo longo, desgrenhado e de uma estranha cor laranja. Ele vestia roupas muito largas, que claramente não foram feitas para ele. Eram uma camisa de manga longa preta e calças na mesma cor, mas apesar do tom escuro era possível notar a sujeira impregnada nelas.

Desiré: - Solte as mãos dele. -- Para não desobedecer, o pirata responsável por ele rapidamente desembainhou a própria espada e cortou as cordas com um único movimento. -- Levante-se.

O prisioneiro não moveu um músculo, por isso dois dos homens de Desiré o colocaram de pé à força. E mesmo antes de olhar o rosto do preso, Desiré puxou a mão direita dele, arregaçando a manga da camisa para ver melhor as costas da mão dele. Um murmúrio de surpresa passou pelos tripulantes do Crepúsculo, por que uma cicatriz em forma de "P" marcava a pele daquele rapaz e o único meio de se ter uma marca como aquela era uma queimadura com ferro quente. Sempre que um pirata era capturado recebia essa marca, assim ele jamais seria aceito na sociedade novamente, estaria fadado a carregar o fardo de seu passado pelo resto da vida sem nunca encontrar um lugar seguro para morrer. Pelo menos era assim que a marinha das nações queria que os aspirantes a piratas pensassem. Assim, quem sabe, mudassem de idéia. Mas no fim ter essa marca era motivo de orgulho.

Desiré: - Sinto por não tê-lo reconhecido antes, mas os dias não foram muito gentis com você, Pein.

O rapaz levantou a cabeça lentamente, revelando um rosto de pele clara e feições bem marcadas, mas impossíveis de serem lidas, com vários detalhes de metal incrustados na pele. Seus olhos eram de um estranho e enigmático cinza, mas também não refletiam nada. Apenas um finíssimo meio sorriso denunciava um traço de sentimento.

Pein: - Seria melhor se você não tivesse me reconhecido.

Desiré: - O que te aconteceu??

Pein: - Prefiro não tocar no assunto. -- Ele passou a massagear seus pulsos, doloridos graças às horas que passaram presos.

Desiré: - Eu tão pouco tenho real interesse em ter essa informação, por isso não perguntarei os detalhes. Mas se bem me lembro você deixou o mar para ter uma vida normal e agora retorna com a marca de um pirata. Posso apenas supor que seu plano sofreu uma grande reviravolta.

Pein: - Onde quer chegar??

Desiré: - Você não tem nada, é apenas um prisioneiro moribundo que eu resgatei por mero acaso. -- Ela passou a andar em volta dele enquanto falava. -- Sua cabeça deve valer alguns milhões na Inglaterra, não é?? Eu poderia te entregar e conseguir mais dinheiro do que com qualquer outra mercadoria. Sua sorte é que para mim você tem mais valor vivo... Eu quero sua experiência como pirata em meu serviço. -- Pein apenas deu uma leve risada cheia de deboche.

Pein: - Você sabe que eu posso muito bem voltar para o Akatsuki e reivindicar meu lugar como capitão.

Desiré: - Sei, por isso eu disse tudo isso. Você foi o capitão do Akatsuki, mas no momento você não passa de um prisioneiro e por isso seu destino está em minhas mãos. E, como dona do seu destino, dou apenas duas opções: se tornar meu sub-capitão ou morrer aqui e agora. A decisão é sua.

Pein: - Você chama isso de opções??

Desiré: - É, talvez tenha me faltado uma palavra melhor, mas não mudaria em nada o sentido.

Pein: - Nesse caso o que você quer?? Meu juramento?? Devo avisar que não acredito muito nessas coisas.

Desiré: - Vamos fazer um acordo. Você fica no Crepúsculo pelos próximos três anos e depois nossa dívida está paga.

Pein: - Razoável... -- Ele hesitou um pouco, mas provavelmente não conseguiria uma oferta melhor que aquela. -- Temos um acordo.

Desiré: - E para garantir que você cumpra os três anos... Kairi. -- A garota estava atrás da capitã e um pouco distraída, por isso respondeu um pouco sobressaltada.

Kairi: - Hai.

Desiré: - Eu confio em você, a partir de hoje será a responsável por garantir que ele não tentará fugir. E Pein, você irá seguir todas as ordens de Kairi.

Kairi: - Mas...

Desiré: - Essa é minha palavra final, não me decepcione. -- Kairi ficou sem reação e apenas acompanhou com os olhos Desiré dar as costas para ela e ir em direção a sua cabine. O que mais ela poderia fazer??

Pein: - Então... Isso quer dizer que faço parte da tripulação agora. Posso pegar uma espada emprestada?? -- Ele procurou por Kairi com os olhos e a garota foi mais uma vez pega de surpresa.

Kairi: - Pode. -- Que mal haveria nisso?? Pein pegou uma das espadas que foram tiradas dos mortos e começou a cortar o ar com ela com a alegria de alguém que há muito tempo não empunhava uma.

Mas para surpresa geral, depois da espada dar um giro no ar, ela passou pela fila dos prisioneiros e cortou o pescoço de um deles. Segundos depois o corpo daquele homem bateu no chão com um baque forte.

Kairi: - Por que fez isso??

Pein: - Ele era meu carcereiro, apenas retribuí o favor. -- Ele limpou a espada na roupa já suja, embainhou-a e foi na direção do interior do navio.

Kairi: - Eu não acredito nisso... – Kairi deu um suspiro longo e cansado, mas mal sabia ela que esse era apenas o começo de muita dor de cabeça.

A Lua cheia em breve chegaria ao ponto mais alto do céu, mas seria difícil alcançar uma beleza maior. Ela lançava seus raios brancos sob a imensidão negra do oceano de uma maneira quase mágica, enquanto uma brisa quente e acolhedora se arrastava do continente para o mar sem levantar a areia fina e branca da praia.

Enquanto mantinha seus olhos fechados Alphonse apenas acompanhava o som das ondas a quebrar na praia. Não que não o conhecesse, mas por viver em alto mar raramente o ouvia. Mas por isso perdia uma cena belíssima, o que seria uma pena se ele já não tivesse visto centenas de noites iguais àquela.

Ele estava de pé com as costas apoiadas em um coqueiro próximo à orla, com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça um pouco abaixada. Mas quando seus olhos azuis safira se abriram, foram voltados para o ponto distante em que a costa fazia uma pequena curva, e mesmo sem haver nada de especial ali, se mantiveram no mesmo lugar, apenas à espera.

Poucos segundos depois, o motivo de Al ter deixado o Akatsuki finalmente se revelou. Nayuuke lentamente apareceu, caminhando sem pressa, com seus pés nus sob a areia fofa e a brisa a balançar seus longos cabelos negros. Como Al estava protegido pela sombra do coqueiro ela sequer poderia suspeitar que estava sendo observada e talvez isso tornasse a cena ainda mais bela.

Nayuuke intercalava seu olhar entre o luar e seus próprios pés que afundavam na areia a cada passo. Mas por algum motivo, aos olhos de Al, ela parecia mais flutuar graciosamente sob a areia do que afundar nela. A leve brisa era o bastante para fazer a roupa de Nayuuke esvoaçar e ficar ainda mais colada ao seu corpo, realçando assim suas curvas e a tornando uma visão ainda mais tentadora.

Mas quando esse tipo de pensamento passou pela mente de Al, ele apenas deixou um leve sorriso cheio de ironia se formar em seu rosto, depois jogou a cabeça para trás para fazê-la bater no coqueiro e cerrou os olhos uma vez mais.

Alphonse: - Eu deveria ter aprendido... -- Suspiro. -- No fim, continuo o mesmo tolo de sempre...

Ele ficou naquela posição por alguns segundos, talvez até minutos, tanto que quando abriu os olhos novamente, Nayuuke estava parada a alguns metros de distância dele. Provavelmente quando chegou mais perto de onde ele estava, conseguiu enxergá-lo e agora o fitava. Aqueles belos olhos vermelhos não expressavam nada, mas Al já os conhecia e lê-los não era difícil.

Alphonse: - Parece desapontada.

Nayuuke talvez tenha se surpreendido com a forma como ele conseguiu ler seus pensamentos, mas em nenhum momento deixou isso transparecer. Aquela situação era estranha, era a primeira vez que se encontravam, mas sentiam como se já se conhecessem. E em parte, se conheciam mesmo.

Nayuuke: - Não quis ser grossa, mas aparecer em meus sonhos com uma forma que não é sua verdadeira não deixa de ser uma mentira, portanto, você foi grosseiro primeiro.

Alphonse: - É verdade... -- Ele sorriu. -- Mas acho que me entendeu errado. Se você estiver certa, acho que só não sou grosso com você.

Ela não entendeu, franziu levemente o cenho e teria perguntado, mas palavras foram desnecessárias. Al se desencostou do tronco, depois deu dois passos na direção de Nayuuke para sair da sombra do coqueiro e permitir que seu corpo fosse banhado pelos raios pálidos da Lua. A garota dessa vez não conseguiu esconder a surpresa, porque bem na sua frente aquele garotinho que não parecia ter mais de oito anos acabara de se tornar um homem, no sentido literal da palavra.

No mesmo instante em que o brilho da Lua tocou o corpo de Al ele mudou. Segundos atrás Alphonse não era muito mais alto que a cintura de Nayuuke, mas agora era quase uma cabeça mais alto que ela. Suas feições se tornaram mais maduras, talvez até duras, mas seus olhos mantinham o mesmo brilho gentil de sempre. Seus ombros se tornaram mais largos, seus braços mais fortes e pelo conjunto se mostrava um homem impressionante pela beleza que aparentava ter por volta de vinte anos.

Nayuuke: - O que exatamente é você??

Nayuuke estava acostumada a mexer com os homens, mas não o contrário e realmente estava se sentindo bem perturbada perto dele, algo irritante. Aquela era uma situação estranha, era a primeira vez que se encontravam, mas sentiam como se já se conhecessem perfeitamente bem.

Alphonse: - Não é muito fácil explicar isso. -- Ele deu uma leve risada, como quem fica embaraçado com uma pergunta quase cruel como aquela, mas no fundo pouco se importava. -- Mas achei que você saberia melhor do que ninguém que nada é o que parece.

Nayuuke: - Quantos anos você tem?? -- Al fitava a Lua distraidamente, mas Nayuuke mantinha os olhos presos nele cheia de desconfiança.

Alphonse: - Quanto será... Perdi as contas depois de um tempo, mas posso garantir que tenho mais do que cem. -- Al apenas notou com o canto do olho que ela não pareceu impressionada. Em passos vagarosos ele se aproximou dela para parar a poucos centímetros de distância e se divertiu ao ver finalmente um pouco de nervosismo naqueles olhos vermelhos, mesmo que não tenha durado mais do que alguns segundos. -- Mais alguma pergunta??

Nayuuke: - Apenas uma dúvida... -- Nayuuke pareceu se recuperar da surpresa e conseguiu dominar seus sentimentos mais uma vez, voltando à sua aparente indiferença em relação a ele. -- Por que sempre me ajudou?? Como sabe tanto sobre meus poderes?? E por que pode usá-los??

Alphonse: - Em condições normais, você seria tirada de seus pais ainda bebê e teria sido criada por pessoas que conhecessem a magia antiga para aprender a controlar seus poderes, mas todos foram mortos há muito tempo. Ninguém domina mais o conhecimento dos livros antigos. Sem ajuda ou você não desenvolveria seus poderes ou perderia completamente o controle sobre eles, algo catastrófico. Eu não tinha escolha a não ser te treinar, mas demorei para conseguir te encontrar e quando cheguei, seus pais já lutavam muito por você, não poderia simplesmente te tirar deles depois de todo o sacrifício que eles fizeram para te proteger. Então o que me restou foi te ensinar a controlar seus poderes à distância, apenas em seus sonhos.

Nayuuke: - ... -- Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. -- Mas isso não responde minhas outras perguntas.

O rosto de Al ganhou uma expressão mais séria e ele a olhou diretamente nos olhos pela primeira vez.

Alphonse: - Tem certeza que quer saber?? Depois que eu contar toda a história, nada mais será o mesmo, você finalmente terá que escolher seu lado. -- Mas ao contrário do que ele esperava Nayuuke apenas riu de uma forma mais debochada.

Nayuuke: - Mas assim eu saberei qual é meu papel neste mundo, não é?? Eu sempre te perguntei sobre isso, você sabe que é o que eu mais quero saber... Mas por que teme tanto em me dar uma resposta??

Alphonse: - Por que... -- Sua voz voltou a ter um ar mais calmo e ele voltou os olhos para a Lua. -- Seu papel neste mundo não depende de mim, depende apenas da sua escolha...

Nayuuke chegou a acreditar que Al deixaria a frase no ar, mas quando ela estava prestes a se manifestar, o Lioncourt voltou seus olhos para ela mais uma vez. E para sua surpresa, eles, ao invés de gentis como de costume, mostravam um brilho um pouco mais sombrio.

Alphonse: - E dependendo de qual será ela... Eu serei forçado a te matar. -- E ela foi incapaz de duvidar disso.

_**(1)**Bian: Em chinês, significa Renovação._

* * *

_Reviews:_

_Suzana AKL: Que bom que gostou XD A Seiko é muito cativante mesmo... HUAhUA viu?? Até uma fic pode ser font de cultura (apesar de que nada além da nota histórica pode ser realmente levada a sério) Tudo bem, eu te perdoo, sempre me esqueço de mandar reviews também n.n HuhAuhua eu vou revelar esses duas relações bem aos poucos e acho que você vai gostar... A Salem ficou muito bem com a Teo, bem mais do que eu havia imaginado, elas tem o tipo de amizade que eu acho que daria certo em qualquer situação, acho que por que são parecidas, afinal entender uma personalidade como a delas só sendo igual... Espero que goste do capítulo ;D _

_Mayuu-chan: Kakashi vai ter muuita dor de cabeça isso eu posso garantir, vou dar bons motivos para ele odiar juramentos aguarde... Eu adoro a Seiko, é muuito fácil escrever as cenas dela e sempre são de impacto XD acho que já deu para perceber, e ela se encaixou direitinho com a história do Kai-chan, foi impressionante, e quem sabe eles voltam a se encontrar... Eu concordo com você, ele é muuito fofo, mas acho que ele e a Seiko não combinariam como casal, a relação deles é mais de mãe e filho ou algo assim... Nossa depois eu fiquei pensando, vou ficar até com dó do Sasuke, todo mundo quer infernizar a vida dele XDD mas vai ser divertido, já tem a Kath, mas agora vai ser dentro do seu próprio navio HAUha. Que bom que gostou da idéia da Chiyo quando eu pensei em uma dona de estalagem ela foi a primeira a vir em mente, não sei, acho que combina. Muuito obrigada por betar esse capítulo pra mim!! Eficiente como sempre n.n _

_Lilly Angel88: Magina se for pra receber comentários tão longos como os seus eu espero pode deixar XDD eles sempre me animam para escrever sabia?? HUahuahau que bom que você gostou da parte do palácio, me deu um certo trabalho assumo, mas foi divertido... O Kakashi tadinho, vai ter muitos motivos para odiar promessas, isso eu garanto. E não só a Beatrice, o que não falta nessa fic são garotas de fibra... Acho que você tem tudo para gostar da história do Neji e dela então XDD... Sim!! Aquela primeira aparição nem conta, foi muito superficial... Eu queria muito colocar uma cena da Jô com a Karin e consegui!! As personalidades opostas delas ficam mais evidentes assim, que bom que consegui captar o jeito da Jô n.n eu achei que seria difícil por que a personalidade dela é bem complexa, mas acho que foi o contrário XD acho que gosto de ooc´s assim. Eu amoo o Kai-chan, já deu pra notar não?? Acho que incapaz de fazer uma cena com ele que não seja muuito fofa, ainda mais perto da Seiko, não deu para evitar que eles criassem uma relação mãe e filho... A Jô é outra que vai dar muita dor de cabeça para o Sasuke, acredite, você não é a única que gosta de ver ele sofrer hauhua e eu só sigo ordens diga-se de passagem ainda que eu goste de fazer alguém tirando com a cara dele XD... Eu não sabia que vocês iam gostar tanto dos ratinhos da Seiko e como eu só sigo ordens, com certeza eles vão dar as caras mais algumas vezes não se preocupe n.n Você acertou, eu estou tentando equilibrar os capítulos em número de personagens, mas como fica sem sentido se eu quebrar a progressão, alguns personagens precisam se repetir nos capítulos como aconteceu no passado com a Jô e provavelmente vai acontecer no próximo... Na verdade se só eu os tivesse criado com certeza a enredo ficaria bem pobrezinho, você deve ter notado que eu incorporei na história muitas das histórias dos próprios ooc´s e acho que essa é a parte emocionante de uma fic de fichas usar a criatividade dos leitores hehe... Mas que bom que você pensa assim, quer dizer que não está artificial, obrigada pelos elogios n.n ... Bom... Obrigada por mandar boa sorte XD eu vou precisar, mas não se preocupe, não pretendo colocar a fic em hiatus, vou escrever até quando puder n.n Espero que goste desse capítulo também.__  
_

_Gabihh-chan: Nossa fico muuito feliz que diga isso XD estou me esforçando para fazer uma fic bem caprichada n.n Acho que você vai gostar ainda mais desse capítulo, afinal a Nayuuke aparece um pouco mais n.n Obrigada, espero que goste desse capítulo. _

_Luna Stuart: Que bom que gostou, espero que continue assim. E agora está confirmado, a Kairi vai fazer par com o Pein... Já consegui imaginar uma história para esses dois n.n Aguarde.  
_

_Fafi Raposinha: O Kai-chan é sempre fofo XD acho que eu nunca serei capaz de escrever sobre ele sem ter uma parte que dê vontade de apertá-lo, é tão a cara dele... Como você conseguiu fazer um ooc tão kawaii?? HAuhuah você é má, desejar que uma coisinha tão fofa sofra... Se bem que acho que sou pior, pq sou eu que vou fazer ele sofrer o.O hehe Mas isso não vem ao caso... Pior que eu também fiquei com essa imagem de mãe e filho com ele e a Seiko, acho que assim que fiz aquela primeira cena dos dois juntos, mas acho que já deu para perceber né?? Nossa eu gostaria de saber desenhar, mas sou uma completa negação, eu também fico com vontade de ver as cenas em desenho... hUAhuhA o destino do Kai-chan é um completo mistério hoho só eu sei o que vai acontecer XD (morra de inveja) mas acho que vai gostar XDD Fico muuito feliz em saber que você gostou do capítulo e espero que goste desse também n.n  
_

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Obrigada pelo elogio n.n mas acho que é por que essa fic me inspira a escrever, é quase mágico. Sim! Agora as coisas vão ficar ainda melhores e o Al finalmente aparece mais, a personalidade dele foi um pouco mais explorada XDD Eu tenho muuitas idéias para ele e a Nayuuke, acho que já deu para perceber, não sei, eles combinam. Espero que não se importe pela mudança de aparência, mas é pra dar mais impacto... Espero que goste do capítulo n.n  
_

_Miyo Kyouhei: Minha vizinha de cursinho!! Esse mundo é realmente pequeno XD Ah! E não sei se agradeci, mas obrigada por desejar sorte, vou precisar. Nossa que bom que gostou da parte do castelo, acho que foi a primeira vez que eu fiz uma descrição desse tipo... Eu gostei do príncipe, mas ainda sou muito mais o Kakashi XDD HUAhuAH apesar dos dois serem muuito lindos... A Teo que tem sorte... Nossa é a primeira vez que eu faço a Karin, mas até que eu gostei, o que é surpreendente pq eu também não sou lá muito fã. A personalidade dela é fácil de se lidar apesar de ser até que complexa. A parte das garotas é uma questão de tempo não se preocupe n.n mas por enquanto... Se-gre-do. Finalmente dona Sienna apareceu, mas isso foi apenas uma pitada... Próximo ainda teremos mais. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo ;D  
_

_Psycho Itachi: Magina, não me importo com a demora, afinal o resultado é o mesmo, você mandou a review. HUahuA eu não vou reclamar se você disser XD hehe é sempre bom saber que os leitores estão gostando, ainda mais em uma fic de fichas. Na verdade eu também não seria capaz de amar assim, mas não custa imaginar histórias de amor não é?? Enfim, a Fuyu apareceu!! Eu amooo idéias malucas e isso está longe de ser um problema XDD Obrigada pelo apoio (eu realmente preciso) estou tentando escrever sempre que posso e esse capítulo saiu um pouco mais rápido do que eu esperava... Não desista não, vale a pena batalhar por algo que realmente se deseja (pelo menos é isso que eu repito constantemente para mim mesma)...Aliás obrigada por aquilo desde já, mas vou manter isso entre nós por enquanto.  
_

_Aredhel Luthor: HUAhuA sempre é uma opção XDD eu gosto de história, mas assumo que essa última nota teve inspiração na minha aula de geografia. Eu adorei escrever sobre o Suleyman, foi bem fácil pegar o estilo dele, me inspirei bastante nos sultões clássicos... Nossa desde que eu li sua ficha eu fiquei com essa cena na cabeça, principalmente a parte do juramento, não sei se te falei, mas KakXTeo foi o primeiro casal que eu defini e acho que é um dos poucos que eu tenho em mente até o fim... Sim sim o amor do Suleyman é realmente uma obscessão(ele realmente ficou assustador não??), mas nosso amado Dom Juan estará sempre por perto XD até o fim da fic eu vou deixar muitas garotas suspirando pelo Kakashi HUAhua me aguarde.  
_

_Maimi Akimoto: A Temari me passa a impressão de uma treinadora rigorosa, não sei exatamente por que. Essa cena também foi pensada há muuito tempo, desde que eu li sua ficha eu acho, na verdade a história da Beatrice está praticamente completa na minha cabeça, falta só algumas melhoras, por isso é fácil escrever sobre ela... Mas não posso explorar meus planos com ela por enquanto, muita água ainda precisa correr (infelizmente) mas tenha paciência, eu não esqueci dela não. Obrigada por entender, estou me esforçando para continuar a escrever, mas às vezes nem sempre dá. Nossa você também deve ser muuito ocupada, eu só estudo e não tenho tempo pra mais nada T.T fazer o que né?? Ler e escrever fics no tempo livre XD Espero que goste do capítulo.  
_

_**Obrigada por ler **_

**_Sary-chann_**


	8. O passado nunca morre

_Oiii!! Mais um capítulo para vocês meus queridos e bem mais rápido que o previsto... E Deixe-me fazer um pequeno adendo, os diabético vão precisar de cuidado, por que a história ficou beeem melosa. _

_Eu sei que a história deveria ser de ação e aventura, mas eu sou uma romântica declarada e algumas fichas ainda me deram chance de ser assim. A culpa não é só minha. Não tenho culpa se tenho histórias de amor maravilhosas para explorar, vocês me deram idéias, agora agüentem firme XD_

_E claro, preciso agradecer por que essa fic chegou à centésima review!! Obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas que vocês sempre mandam, elas me motivam a continuar e arranjar um tempo para escrever. Em comemoração eu dei uma corrida aqui e consegui terminar esse capítulo n.n_

**_Créditos: _**

_- Os personagens do anime "Naruto" pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e os ooc pertencem a seus respectivos criadores. (Então o que sobra??)_

_- Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia da fic de fichas e a Mari Sushi por trazê-las para a área de Naruto._

_- Por fim, mas não menos importante, créditos e agradecimentos à Mayuu-chan por betar esse capítulo com tanta eficiência._

_**Nota histórica e curiosidades:** (Espacinho para curiosidades para os interessados)_

- Não há uma definição certa para o termo "Sete Mares". Essa é uma figura de linguagem que tem sido usada para se referir a diferentes corpos de água em períodos e lugares diferentes. Algumas civilações usavam o termo para descrever os mares que eles conheciam na época. A corrente mais comum lista os sete mares como sendo o Oceano Índico, Mar Negro, Mar Cáspio, Mar Adriático, Golfo Pérsico, Mar Mediterrânio e Mar Vermelho, os conhecidos de longa data de árabes e europeus. Nem todos os geografos concordam com essa lista, por acreditarem que essa referência varia de acordo com a parte do mundo e época em questão. Na Era do Descobrimento alguns sugerem que os Sete Mares seriam representados pelos oceanos Atlântico, Pacífico, Ártico e Índico, somados ao Mar Mediterrâneo, Mar do Caribe e Golfo do México. Hoje nós reconhecemos mais de 50 mares no mundo. Um mar é definido como uma divisão do oceano que é circundado, pelo menos parcialmente, por terra. Sendo assim o Mar Cáspio e Mar Morto são na verdade lagos salgados, por que não possuem uma saída para o oceano. Enquanto o Golfo do México e a Baía de Hudson são mares por essa definição.

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

**_O passado nunca morre_**

Um incômodo silêncio pairou entre Nayuuke e Alphonse, mas a garota se recuperou relativamente rápido daquela ameaça e apenas riu. Uma risada curta, debochada e que Al não foi capaz de entender.

Nayuuke: - Tudo isso é medo de que eu responda errado?? Será que tem mesmo tanto medo de me perder??

Alphonse foi desarmado pela leve brincadeira e sorriu, um pouco sem jeito. Afinal ele sabia que não era uma mentira completa.

Nayuuke: - Essa história diz respeito a mim também. Tenho o direito de saber mais sobre meu passado... Ou pelo menos sobre o passado dos meus poderes.

Al deu um longo suspiro, depois passou a mão por seus cabelos loiros.

Alphonse: - Então talvez seja melhor se sentar, essa é uma história um pouco longa. -- Ele suspirou mais uma vez, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e voltou a fitar a Lua. -- Por onde será que eu devo começar??

* * *

_A maioria dos piratas de hoje não é nem uma fração do que eram os antigos. _

_Esses eram homens terríveis, não apenas por serem piratas cruéis. _

_Mas para enfrentarem as criaturas que atacavam os navios naquela época, eles precisavam ser mais horripilantes do que ela. Uma tarefa para poucos com certeza. _

_Porém, mesmo os piores tremiam diante do nome de Robert Valentine._

_O pirata que foi capaz de se autodenominar Deus do Mar._

_Aquele que passou a usar o pseudônimo Poseidon._

* * *

Nayuuke: - Mas o que isso tem com a história da antiga Feiticeira??

Alphonse: - Não seja impaciente, já vou chegar nesse ponto. Onde eu estava??

* * *

_Ele era um homem extremamente ganancioso, cruel e traiçoeiro. _

_Mas a antiga Feiticeira conseguia ser tão ruim quanto ele. _

_E o problema surgiu quando os dois se conheceram e decidiram unir seus interesses. _

_Ele queria o mar para governar. Ela desejava mais poder. _

_E quem possuía isso era Yuki, a Deusa do Mar._

* * *

Alphonse: - Você já teve chance de conhecê-la??

Nayuuke: - Essa Deusa?? Sequer sabia que ela existia.

Alphonse: - Uma pena. Acho que em outras circunstâncias vocês duas poderiam ser amigas... Mas hoje ela com certeza te mataria.

Nayuuke: - A antiga Feiticeira foi capaz de fazer algo tão terrível contra ela??

Alphonse: - Talvez terrível seja pouco...

* * *

_Yuki não passava de uma humana comum, mas com a diferença de ter poderes inacreditáveis. _

_Então, ela conseguia controlar todas as criaturas marinhas e o oceano como um todo, mas não seus próprios sentimentos. _

_Ela se apaixonou por um simples humano, ao lado de quem podia ser apenas ela mesma. _

_Mas ao lado de quem ficava mais indefesa. _

_E para atrair Yuki para uma armadilha, a Feiticeira lançou uma poderosa maldição sobre esse homem e assim o condenou a uma morte lenta e dolorosa._

* * *

O nome dele era Kisuke Hanazawa, um rapaz que mal passara dos vinte e cinco anos, mas que já era capitão de seu próprio navio. Timidamente chegou no mundo da pirataria, porém com sua personalidade destemida e habilidade como navegador, rapidamente ganhou fama no ramo.

Mas não foi apenas isso que o diferenciou de seus contemporâneos. Ele era diferente dos outros piratas, na medida em que não queria dominar o mar, queria apenas compreendê-lo... Compreendê-lo por que o amava.

Amava a liberdade, a força, a beleza do mar... E sabia que se ele um dia fosse dominado perderia grande parte de seu encanto.

Talvez por isso tenha sido tão fácil amar Yuki e ser correspondido. Mas o preço de tão nobre sentimento foi alto demais para aquele frágil mortal. Kisuke adoeceu em alto mar de uma forma misteriosa. Em pouco tempo piorou a ponto de ser acamado e, mesmo com os poderes de Yuki, nada parecia capaz de curá-lo.

A única coisa que Yuki podia fazer era ficar ao lado dele e assistir ao seu sofrimento com a certeza de que o perdia a cada respiração. Os últimos dias de Kisuke foram vividos dentro da cabine do Pérola Negra, que na verdade lembrava muito a do Akatsuki. Talvez por isso Sasori tenha despertado lembranças nela: apesar dos dois terem traços bem diferentes, a situação tinha similaridades.

Kisuke era mais alto e corpulento que o Akasuna, sua pele levemente mais morena, seus cabelos curtos e arrepiados do mesmo modo, mas de tonalidade diferente, eram de um castanho claro com alguns fios loiros por terem sido queimados pelo Sol. Mas a semelhança mais forte estava nos olhos de ambos, que possuíam o mesmo tom acinzentado e emanavam mistério.

Kisuke: - Yuki... -- A pele dele estava úmida graças ao suor e mais pálida que o normal, enquanto pesadas olheiras marcavam seu rosto por que a dor que afligia seu corpo era forte demais para permitir seu sono.

Yuki: - Acordou?? -- Ela estava debruçada na cama, presa em um sono leve. Mas mesmo exausta, levantou o rosto com rapidez assim que ouviu a fraca voz dele.

Kisuke: - Eu... Eu te acordei, não é??... Desculpe-me. -- Ele conseguiu formar um fino sorriso em seus lábios, mas a dor não permitia mais do que isso.

Yuki: - Não precisa se desculpar, que bobagem. -- Ela retribuiu o sorriso com um muito doce, sem saber que jamais seria capaz de sorrir daquela forma novamente.

Kisuke: - Eu realmente só te causo problemas... -- Contra a vontade dela, seus olhos ficaram marejados com as lágrimas. Como ele podia sequer pensar em algo assim??

Yuki: - É claro que não... Se eu não tivesse esses malditos poderes você não teria que passar por isso... A culpa é minha.-- Kisuke conseguiu forças apenas para colocar sua mão sobre a dela e apertá-la levemente na tentativa de consolá-la. -- Sua mão está gelada... -- Ela fitou as mãos deles juntas e um sorriso triste se formou. -- Você não vai resistir por muito tempo, Kisuke, deixe-me ir atrás de quem fez isso e...

Kisuke: - Não. -- A resposta foi tão rápida e alta que ele começou a tossir sangue. -- É uma armadilha... Você sabe.

Yuki: - Não quer dizer nada, mesmo que seja essa tal Feiticeira, posso vencê-la.

Kisuke: - Não vale o risco.

Yuki: - Como não?? -- Finalmente as lágrimas venceram a força de vontade e riscaram o rosto dela. Como resposta, Yuki apenas abaixou o rosto e colocou a testa sobre a mão dele. -- Como vou viver sem você??

Com muita dificuldade Kisuke se sentou na cama e levantou lentamente o rosto de Yuki com a mão livre. Com carinho limpou as lágrimas que riscavam sua face e sorriu.

Kisuke: - Você vai conseguir, eu sei disso... E Yuki, prometo que, se não nessa vida, na próxima com certeza... Nós ficaremos juntos. -- Depois inclinou o corpo para poder tomar os lábios dela em um beijo calmo e gentil.

E ele tinha razão... Nessa vida eles não puderam ficar juntos. Dois dias depois dessa conversa, Kisuke faleceu.

* * *

_Tomada pela dor da perda, Yuki partiu em sua busca para encontrar os responsáveis por aquela maldição._

_Apesar das últimas palavras de Kisuke terem sido contrárias a isso:_

_"Yuki... Vá. Meu futuro termina aqui, mas o seu se estende infinitamente, não perca isso por minha causa." _

_Mas ela não poderia perder a chance de ter sua vingança e foi quando o conflito aconteceu. _

_Porque Robert e a Feiticeira já esperavam por ela._

* * *

Robert juntou os seis mais temidos piratas do mundo e mandou cada um deles para um dos Sete Mares. Eles precisavam jogar nos mares sete pequenos cristais que possuíam o poder da Feiticeira selado dentro deles e assim ela teria seus poderes ampliados sobre o território de sua inimiga. Com um feitiço, eles conseguiriam tirar os poderes de Yuki e controlar os oceanos a partir de então.

Esse era o plano, mas nem tudo correu como o esperado...

Não existe um feitiço específico para tirar os poderes de alguém, ainda mais de uma Deusa, mas a Feiticeira encontrou algo que poderia funcionar. Um feitiço que conseguia retirar de uma pessoa tudo que ela tem de mais precioso em sua vida. Para ela, o mais importante eram seus poderes o que a fez acreditar que isso poderia se estender a Yuki. Seu primeiro erro.

Quando as duas se enfrentaram a diferença de forças estava clara. A Feiticeira jamais poderia vencer. Elas lutaram em alto mar, dentro do Poseidon, o navio de Valentine, em uma luta que, alguns dizem, durou dois dias e duas noites. Mas a Feiticeira não poderia sustentar uma luta por tanto tempo, pelo menos não contra Yuki, então o mais provável é que a batalha tenha durado no máximo algumas horas.

A maior parte da tripulação do Poseidon morreu enquanto tentava evitar o naufrágio do navio, mas os sobreviventes mais tarde relatariam ondas gigantescas, como nunca antes vistas. Naquele momento, a luz do Sol estava tão bloqueada pelas espessas nuvens de tempestade que era impossível saber se era dia ou noite. Chuva e vento castigavam o convés sem piedade e as ondas eram tão fortes que era quase impossível permanecer em pé.

Os humanos são seres muito frágeis e a Feiticeira não era exceção, se Yuki quisesse poderia apenas ter naufragado o Poseidon com ondas ou com suas criaturas, porque assim, no mínimo Robert teria morrido. Mas uma vingança como aquela que sua alma buscava precisava ser feita com suas próprias mãos, ela não poderia descansar enquanto não tivesse o sangue de seus inimigos encharcando o chão sob seus pés. Isso era uma promessa que havia feito a si mesma.

Mas na metade da luta, com Yuki completamente concentrada em sua vingança, a Feiticeira conseguiu terminar o feitiço. Dizem que colunas de uma incomum luz verde irromperam das profundezas dos mares para alcançarem os céus, o Poseidon estava no centro do círculo formado por seis dessas colunas e dele mesmo partia a última, mas dessa vez com um brilho vermelho. Yuki foi presa dentro dessa coluna para que não interferisse no fim da cerimônia e assim ela perdeu o que possuía de mais precioso.

Mas não eram seus poderes. Yuki perdeu todos os sentimentos bons que havia dentro dela. Amizade... Compaixão... Alegria... Amor... Palavras que perderam significado para ela.

* * *

_Sem nada que aplacasse o ódio, ele foi capaz de tomar seu coração..._

_Seus inimigos não eram mais Robert e a Feiticeira, mas todo e qualquer humano._

_E assim os Dez Dias de Trevas tiveram início._

_Vilarejos inteiros foram varridos dos litorais por ondas gigantescas, ilhas desapareceram e não restou um navio inteiro nos oceanos..._

_Nunca o mundo sofreu tanto com desastres naturais e o oceano engoliu milhares de vidas inocentes._

* * *

Mas não era apenas a terra que sofria, o oceano e seus habitantes também não poderiam resistir por muito tempo. A instabilidade das águas quebrou o frágil equilíbrio das cadeias alimentares e aos poucos as criaturas marinhas perceberam que não poderiam sobreviver se aquilo continuasse. Esse seria o fim do mundo talvez.

A pressão recaiu na única que poderia fazer alguma coisa para parar Yuki, a sua mais fiel seguidora, a sereia renegada, Sienna.

Ela tentou pensar em todas as opções possíveis, mas não se pode evitar o inevitável. Todas as criaturas marinhas pressionavam para que Yuki fosse detida e ela e o Kraken pareciam os últimos seres a se manterem fiéis à Deusa.

O Kraken jamais teria permitido que sua senhora fosse machucada, então foi preciso lacrá-lo em uma antiga prisão que a própria Yuki criara para segurar os monstros que fugiam de seu controle. Sienna ajudou em sua captura e jamais seria perdoada por isso.

Mas depois de cumprir essa missão ela partiu para encarar Yuki.

Sienna: - Yuki!!

Yuki estava em pé sobre um pequeno rochedo, que despontava sozinho no meio do oceano, os braços abertos, os olhos cerrados e os cabelos encharcados pela chuva forte que não cessara desde o dia do confronto com a Feiticeira. Sienna estava próxima a ela, mas teve que gritar para que sua voz vencesse o vento, as ondas e a chuva.

Sienna: - Yuki, chega!! Por favor, pare com isso!! -- Mas Yuki apenas deu uma gargalhada alterada, como se tivesse enlouquecido.

Yuki: - Parar?? Por quê??

Sienna: - Nós podemos encontrar aqueles que mataram Kisuke. São eles que merecem punição, mas desse jeito você está tirando a vida de pessoas inocentes.

Yuki: - Kisuke?? De quem você está falando?? Eu não preciso de motivos para destruir e matar. -- Ela encheu ou pulmões de ar e depois passou a gritar. -- Eu sou a Deusa do Mar.

Sienna: - Yuki... -- Ela ficou sem fala, não era capaz de reconhecer sua amiga naquele estado. -- O que eles fizeram com você??

Yuki esqueceu da pessoa mais importante de sua vida... Ela esqueceu do sentimento pelo qual estava disposta a morrer... Ela perdeu parte do que a tornava humana...

Sienna: - Você não me deixa outra alternativa... -- Suspiro. -- Espero que um dia seja capaz de me perdoar.

Sienna tirou a presilha que mantinha seus longos fios rubros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e segurou aquela pequena peça de ouro entre suas mãos. Ela tinha o formato de uma concha, feita de ouro maciço e possuía uma abertura em seu centro que lembrava a de uma fechadura. Sienna fechou os olhos e sussurrou algumas palavras como se fosse uma oração.

Sienna: - _Apri il tuo cuore, per trovare loro la pace e tornare a noi. **(1) **_

A cada palavra uma luz dourada mais forte emanava daquela pequena concha e depois de terminada a frase, Sienna a lançou na direção de Yuki o mais próximo que pôde de seu pescoço.

Uma luz mais forte ofuscou os olhos de Sienna e em seguida Yuki caiu nas águas, desacordada e com uma gargantilha presa ao pescoço, enquanto a concha era o pingente. Sienna rapidamente mergulhou atrás dela e a levou para a superfície mais uma vez. Naquele instante as nuvens já começaram a se dissipar e as águas aos poucos se tornaram mais calmas.

O corpo de Yuki estava frio e rígido, como se ela estivesse morta, algo que não deveria ter acontecido, mas ela usou durante tanto tempo o máximo de seus poderes que provavelmente seu sono profundo foi fruto do cansaço. Sienna esperou durante dias, depois meses, enfim anos, mas Yuki não despertava. Por isso todos acreditaram que ela estava morta e seu corpo foi levado para o Ártico, seu lugar favorito e provavelmente onde gostaria de ser enterrada. Todos acreditaram que esse era o fim.

* * *

_A Deusa do Mar na verdade teve seus sentimentos lacrados_

_E apenas despertaria quando pudesse controlar o ódio em seu coração _

_Mas isso levaria tempo e apenas agora, 100 anos depois, ela havia conseguido. _

_O problema é que enquanto Yuki estava presa em seu sono..._

_O caos ainda reinava _

* * *

A Feiticeira se aproveitou da situação. Apesar de não ter conseguido os poderes de Yuki, sem ela por perto não havia mais ninguém que pudesse se opor aos seus desejos. Ela conseguiu o que queria, o mundo tinha uma nova dona.

Robert passou a ser o Comandante dos Mares e a Feiticeira passou a cuidar do resto do mundo. Os dois passaram a reinar sem oposição e enquanto a Feiticeira vivesse isso continuaria.

O mundo quase foi completamente destruído pela força de Yuki e agora estava sob o controle de uma mulher completamente louca por poder, extremamente autoritária, corrupta e cruel.

* * *

_Cansado de ver o mundo submisso a tanta tirania _

_Um cavaleiro se propôs a vencer a Feiticeira _

_Mas vencê-la através da força seria impossível, por isso era necessário buscar seu ponto fraco_

_E no fim ela não era muito diferente de Yuki _

_Sua maior fraqueza era seu coração_

* * *

Nayuuke: - E esse cavaleiro se apaixonou pela Feiticeira?? -- Enquanto ouvia àquela longa história, Nayuuke estava sentada na areia, abraçando as próprias pernas e fitando o oceano.

Alphonse estava em pé ao seu lado, narrava a história enquanto fitava a Lua, mas estranhou a pergunta e voltou os olhos para Nayuuke com o cenho franzido.

Al: - O que isso interfere na história??

Nayuuke: - Na história nada, mas seria interessante saber mais sobre o seu passado. -- Al deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto e Nayuuke o olhou se esguelha.

Al: - Como descobriu que era eu??

Nayuuke: - Não foi muito difícil... Um cavaleiro com um senso de justiça forte o bastante para enfrentar algo tão sobrenatural quanto uma Feiticeira sem ter poderes para enfrentá-la... É preciso muita coragem e um toque maior ainda de loucura... Você se encaixa no perfil.

Al: - Vou considerar isso um elogio. -- E vindo de Nayuuke, realmente poderia considerar isso.

Nayuuke: - Mas então, não vai responder minha pergunta??

Al: - Se ele se apaixonou por ela?? -- Ele desviou os olhos dos dela e parou para pensar um pouco. -- Talvez... Mas a vida é complexa demais para se resumir a uma pergunta de sim ou não... Muitas vezes não podemos simplesmente deixar os sentimentos nos levarem... Acho que ele até poderia ter se apaixonado por ela, mas não se permitiu.

Nayuuke: - Isso é muita frieza. -- Ela falou com um leve toque de deboche. Na verdade era apenas uma pequena provocação.

Al: - Com certeza... Mas que escolha ele tinha?? Alguém precisava fazer o trabalho sujo.

Por um instante Al parou de contar a história e se perguntou se realmente deveria contar o resto, afinal esse era seu passado e lembranças dolorosas com certeza viriam à tona. Por fim mais um longo suspiro e em seguida ele continuou.

* * *

_O Cavaleiro iludiu a Feiticeira com seus poemas e suas palavras doces._

_Ela, sem saber o destino cruel que a esperava_

_Não hesitou em entregar seu coração, como qualquer jovem apaixonada faria_

_O caos encontrou seu fim junto com a vida da Feiticeira._

_Mas não a sina daquele Cavaleiro._

* * *

Ela se entregou ao momento, mas ele não. Ele não poderia. Lentamente a mão do rapaz deixou de segurar a cintura fina dela e passou para o cabo de um punhal preso em sua própria cintura. Seu braço a envolveu como se ele estivesse pronto a dar lhe um abraço e o punhal parou perpendicular às costas da jovem com a ponta quase tocando-a.

Ele interrompeu o beijo, ela o fitou confusa.

- Eu sinto muito.

Ele manteve seus olhos presos nos dela, mas não poderia esconder jamais a pontada de culpa que sentia. Ainda assim, ele fechou o abraço com força e o punhal atravessou aquele frágil corpo sem piedade. Um vento frio passou pelos dois, mas seus corpos estavam tão colados que o rapaz apenas conseguia sentir o calor do sangue dela a manchar suas roupas.

- Por que Al?? -- Foi apenas um fio de voz, embargado pelo choro, já que seus olhos avermelhados estavam marejados pelas lágrimas.

Alphonse: - O mundo já sofreu demais, não posso permitir que continue essa destruição. Sinto muito.

Feiticeira: - Eu... Eu... -- A franja cobriu os olhos vermelhos dela e uma lágrima riscou aquela pele pálida. -- Pensei que me amasse.

Aquela lágrima cortou o coração de Alphonse, mas ele não poderia fazer nada. Aquela era a decisão certa.

Alphonse: - Você não me deixou escolha.

Alphonse mais de uma vez sugeriu que ela deixasse aquela obsessão por poder, que ao lado dele levasse uma vida simples, normal. Mas ela desejava o controle do mundo e nada iria pará-la, nem mesmo seu amor por ele.

Feiticeira: - Você... -- Uma estranha aura surgiu em torno dela e Al sentiu o desejo assassino que ela emanava. -- Você me enganou.

Al tentou libertar sua adaga, mas não conseguiu, por algum motivo ela estava presa ao corpo da Feiticeira. Pensou em se afastar, mas sentiu as mãos dela se fecharem sobre seus braços e sua tentativa foi anulada.

Feiticeira: - Não meu querido. Eu ainda tenho força para uma última maldição. -- Al gelou, mas seus pés não conseguiram se mover quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dela.

* * *

_Condeno-te a um sofrimento sem fim. Condeno-te à solidão de uma vida eterna._

_Tomarás a forma de uma criança e assim não serás mais capaz de enganar o coração de uma mulher com teus sorrisos e tuas palavras doces._

_Quando passares a nutrir amor por outrem, saberás se és correspondido, por que lentamente tua verdadeira forma voltará em caso positivo._

_Porém, quando esse dia chegar não sintas felicidade._

_Desespera-te, porque a morte a tirará de teus braços. Isso eu prometo._

* * *

Alphonse: - Essa é a maldição na qual estou preso. A eternidade é minha sina, a solidão minha companheira. -- Nayuuke o observava sem demonstrar nada em seu belo rosto. -- Eu ganhei os poderes da Feiticeira depois daquela noite, não sei se foram transmitidos pela maldição ou pelo golpe com o qual eu a matei, mas isso não importa mais.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo período, mas não foi por constrangimento. Apenas parecia mais confortável do que a verdade que as palavras carregavam.

Nayuuke: - Então por que você está com sua forma verdadeira agora??

Alphonse: - Eu não fiquei parado por todos esses anos, sempre estive em busca de um feitiço que anule a maldição, mas até agora isso é o máximo que consegui. Apenas sob os raios da Lua cheia em seu ápice, apenas uma noite a cada ciclo lunar, eu volto ao normal.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, nenhum deles tinha muita vontade em continuar a conversa, em breve ela chegaria a um ponto não muito agradável.

Nayuuke: - E qual é a escolha que eu terei que fazer??

Alphonse: - Ser como a Feiticeira de cem anos atrás ou me ajudar a consertar os erros dela.

Nayuuke: - Por que precisa da minha ajuda?? Não pode fazer isso sozinho??

Alphonse: - Tenho apenas uma fração dos poderes que você tem e por isso não posso realizar o feitiço final.

Nayuuke: - Mas então o que acontece se eu não o ajudar?? Você não vai conseguir cumprir sua missão.

Alphonse: - Nesse caso, eu seria forçado a te matar, depois esperar mais cem anos até que a próxima feiticeira nasça e rezar para que ela não seja como suas antecessoras. -- Ela riu baixo com puro deboche.

Nayuuke: - É patético depender de uma pessoa que sequer nasceu e ainda esperar tanto tempo por ela. -- Mas ao ouvir mais aquela provocação Al apenas deu um meio sorriso.

Alphonse: - E o que acha que eu estive fazendo nos últimos cem anos?? Estive à sua espera. À espera deste dia.

Foi inevitável que eles se fitassem, olho no olho, azul no vermelho. E se permitiram ficar assim por alguns segundos, como se não tivessem vontade de quebrar o contato visual. Uma silenciosa luta foi travada naquele momento, enquanto um tentava decifrar a mente do outro, mas sem sucesso.

O mistério e força que ambos emanavam, criava uma atração inevitável e nesse ponto reside o perigo. Eles sabiam que não podiam se envolver, mas quem eram eles para controlar seus próprios sentimentos?? É como dizem, o destino é inexorável. Provavelmente essa é apenas mais uma brincadeira dos deuses, afinal eles não gostam de paz e aquela troca de olhares apenas levaria a um lugar: ao caos.

Alphonse: - Está com medo??

Nayuuke: - Por que estaria??

Alphonse: - Eu acabei de repetir que irei te matar se não der a resposta certa.

Nayuuke: - Esse tipo de ameaça só funciona em alguém que teme a morte e que você conseguiria matar. Eu não me encaixo em nenhum dos casos.

Alphonse: - Resposta digna de uma Feiticeira... Mas assim posso ter certeza que será honesta em sua resposta...

Nayuuke: - Não tenho interesse em ajudar a humanidade, mas tão pouco desejo poder. Tenho mesmo que escolher?? -- Ela parecia realmente tentada a seguir sua vida como se nada daquilo fosse de sua conta, mas no fundo sabia muito bem que não se pode fugir de algo como o destino. E o passado de seus poderes, ou melhor, seu próprio passado por extensão, a levava diretamente à pergunta de Al. Ela não poderia fugir, não poderia deixar de se envolver.

Alphonse: - Você sempre quis saber o motivo da sua existência, não é?? Pois essa é a resposta. Ou você continuará a tentativa de sua antepassada ou ajudará a consertar o que ela fez.

Nayuuke: - ... -- Nayuuke permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, como se analisasse suas opções, mas na verdade ela não tinha muitas dúvidas. -- Não tenho interesse em ter os poderes da Deusa do Mar... Os meus já são um fardo grande o bastante.

Alphonse: - Não esperava uma resposta diferente... Então nada mais justo do que contar os desafios que teremos que enfrentar...

* * *

_Os sentimentos de Yuki ficaram nas mãos da Feiticeira, mas como eles não tinham valor, ela os selou e escondeu com um de seus encantamentos._

_A Deusa do Mar precisa desses sentimentos para voltar a ser como era antes._

_Se algo despertar sua fúria, o mundo mergulhará em caos novamente._

_O ódio dentro dela está parado, dormente, mas apenas à espera de um motivo para ressurgir com toda sua força._

_É preciso encontrar seus sentimentos e devolvê-los antes que seja tarde._

* * *

Na cabine do Akatsuki, Yuki continuava em sua forma verdadeira enquanto Sasori permanecia preso em seu sono profundo. Seus belos olhos rosados acompanhavam a respiração calma e constante do capitão com uma concentração de alguém em transe.

Ela estava perturbada, mas não sabia o motivo e essa era a sensação que realmente a incomodava. Sentia uma estranha e desconhecida angústia por não conseguir lembrar de algo que ela instintivamente sabia ser importante.

Yuki sentou-se na beirada da cama, depois abaixou o corpo para olhar mais de perto o Akasuna, tomando o cuidado de apoiar seu peso em suas mãos que ficaram uma de cada lado do rosto do capitão apenas a alguns centímetros de distância dele.

Sasori com certeza estava muito cansado, porque normalmente seu sono era leve, porém, naquele momento ele não acordou nem com a fraca respiração de Yuki contra seu rosto.

Yuki: - Que sensação é essa?? -- Uma pergunta que não passou de um sussurro e não recebeu resposta.

* * *

_A Feiticeira deixou a localização gravada no sangue dos piratas que uma vez a ajudaram._

_Os descendentes dos sete maiores piratas daquela época são o mapa que precisamos._

_Mas seja pelo acaso ou mesmo por intervenção de um de nós,_

_Lentamente eles serão conduzidos para que cumpram seus destinos._

_Não há como fugir, uma vez que Yuki despertou._

* * *

Teodora não conseguiria dizer o que era mais insuportável. O forte cheiro de urina misturada com madeira envelhecida, o mofo de suas roupas sujas ou os ratos sarnentos que passavam perto de seus pés de tempos em tempos.

Quanto mais ela poderia suportar?? Provavelmente não muito, porque estava próxima de seu limite. Ela sentia que se não visse a luz do Sol logo, acabaria por enlouquecer naquele buraco escuro e úmido. Sentia-se tão frustrada, cansada, sem esperança...

Precisava descarregar seu ódio, mas infelizmente Salem foi esperta em se esconder e não havia mais ninguém à vista. Se pelo menos pudesse bater em alguém... Com certeza se sentiria melhor, mas isso revelaria a presença delas e as condenaria. Comerciantes não costumam ser nada gentis com passageiros clandestinos e se fossem descobertas, o destino delas poderia ser pior do que a morte.

Então teria que recorrer a seu último refúgio. Na verdade resistira bravamente a usá-lo por medo de que a sujeira daquele lugar pudesse macular a pureza das páginas de seu precioso Alcorão. Mas não tinha mais opções, por isso o tirou de uma das dobras de seu xador, cuidadosamente o libertou do tecido que o protegia, escolheu uma de suas orações preferidas e começou a rezar em voz baixa.

Terminou depois de alguns minutos, em seguida fechou o Alcorão com cuidado e voltou a guardá-lo. Suspirou mais aliviada e conseguiu esboçar um sorriso fraco. Realmente apenas a religião conseguia acalmar seu coração em momentos como aquele. Em seguida ouviu um barulho do seu lado e virou o rosto, alarmada, mas se acalmou ao ver que se tratava de Salem.

Teodora: - Onde esteve?? -- Elas precisavam sussurrar para não serem descobertas e já passara a ser um hábito.

Salem: - Algumas caixas adiante. -- Elas estavam escondidas atrás de uma série de caixotes, eles eram muito maiores que um homem em pé e por isso elas podiam se mover por trás deles sem grandes dificuldades, mas precisavam de atenção para não serem esmagadas caso uma onda mais forte chacoalhasse a embarcação. -- Mais calma agora??

Teodora: - Você fugiu.

Salem: - E eu agora sou tonta de ficar do seu lado quando você está nervosa?? É claro que fugi. Mas aproveitei para pegar mais comida.

Salem estendeu metade de um pão velho e endurecido, mas apesar do aspecto nada saboroso, Teodora aceitou e começou a comer.

Teodora: - Há quanto tempo estamos aqui??

Salem: - Não sei... Três ou quatro dias, se não mais... Mas não se preocupe, pelas minhas contas estamos muito próximas do estreito de Gibraltar e como esse navio negocia na Espanha vamos parar em um ou dois dias e então poderemos desembarcar.

Teodora: - Eu mal posso esperar para estar em terra firme. E nada de navios no resto da viagem. -- Salem sorriu com o comentário da amiga, uma vez que sentia o mesmo.

Salem: - Concordo. Chega de mar. Podemos chegar até a França sem problemas em alguma caravana de ciganos e depois seguimos para o Norte sem precisar de navios ou coisa parecida.

Elas estavam cansadas daquele depósito apertado. Queriam liberdade, luz do Sol, terra firme. Mal sabiam elas que parte de seus desejos se realizaria mais cedo do que imaginavam.

Salem: - Você está ouvindo?? -- Salem franziu o cenho e começou a se concentrar para ouvir melhor a agitação do resto do navio.

Teodora: - Pouco, mas é estranho. -- Elas conseguiam ouvir os passos de pessoas correndo e alguns gritos do capitão que tentava orientar seus subordinados. O problema é que ele nunca gritara com tanta força.

Salem: - Aconteceu alguma coisa. Eu vou dar uma olhada.

Salem se levantou, mas imediatamente teve que recuar e proteger seu rosto porque várias lascas de madeira foram arremessadas em sua direção. Na verdade ela se protegeu como reflexo do forte estrondo que sentiu e ouviu milésimos de segundo antes.

Assim que o susto passou, Salem baixou os braços e Teodora saiu de trás da caixa que lhe serviu de proteção, e para surpresa das duas havia um rombo no casco do navio.

Teodora: - Isso foi...

Salem: - Uma bala de canhão.

Lentamente Salem se aproximou da abertura, mas teve que proteger os olhos, já que eles não estavam mais acostumados a tanta claridade. Sentir os ternos raios de Sol em sua pele foi uma sensação inacreditavelmente boa, mas pouco desfrutada, uma vez que ela não demorou para encontrar o causador daquele tumulto.

Salem: - Droga... Temos problemas.

Entre o azul do céu e o azul do mar, o casco daquele majestoso navio pirata realmente se destacava pela incomum tonalidade avermelhada. Uma visão belíssima para quem aprecia beleza, mas para um comerciante, é a visão do demônio. E agora não adianta fugir, o Konoha se aproxima e ele nunca erra o alvo.

* * *

_O único problema é que no sangue dos descendentes também está a localização da chave que abre o coração de Yuki._

_Com ela em mãos, uma pessoa mais inescrupulosa poderia tentar tirar dela seus últimos sentimentos. Seu ódio, seu rancor, sua ganância..._

_Sem eles, ela perderia seu lado humano por completo._

_E poderia facilmente ser manipulada, como se fosse uma boneca sem vida, sem vontade própria._

_Por isso ninguém mais pode saber desta história._

* * *

Depois de uma noite tão conturbada como aquela, a maioria dos homens se deixava dormir nas mesas ou mesmo no chão do bar. Por isso o "Língua de Gato" estava mais silencioso e esse também era um sinal de que em breve o Sol nasceria. Mas discretamente, ainda escondido pela escuridão da madrugada, Bô deixou o bar e foi em direção ao porto em passos lentos.

O guarda dos navios provavelmente estava deitado em algum canto qualquer do deque, afinal essa era a rotina, uma vez que ninguém estava acordado naquele horário, nem mesmo os ladrões. Bô passou pelos gigantescos navios sem pressa, enquanto seus atentos olhos escaneavam a madeira envelhecida dos casos.

- O que você procura está do outro lado. -- Aquela voz conhecida o surpreendeu e ele se virou parcialmente para ver Karin parada no deque.

Bô: - Pensei que o dia estava encerrado. -- Bô caminhou até ela, mas não parou, continuou mesmo depois de tê-la passado.

Karin: - A noite é uma criança. -- Mas a garota não apenas ignorou a grosseria como abraçou o braço de Bô assim que ele passou. -- E eu não poderia perder um momento tão especial.

Os dois entraram no Black Eagle sem dificuldades, uma vez que Brian não foi nada cauteloso e não deixou ninguém de guarda no navio.

Karin: - Você sabe onde está??

Bô: - Na cabine do capitão.

Bô não se deu ao trabalho de esperar por ela, apenas seguiu para dentro do navio e assim que identificou a porta da cabine do capitão a abriu. Na verdade ele esperava um pouco mais de organização da parte de Brian, a cama estava desarrumada, o ambiente fedia a cigarro, os mapas estavam espalhados até mesmo pelo chão e era possível reparar em algumas peças de roupas largadas em alguns cantos do aposento.

Karin: - Nojento. -- Ela até tinha razão, mas Bô ignorou e começou bater com os pés nas toras de madeira que ficavam do lado direito da cama. Seu rosto estava sério e ele realmente parecia ter um objetivo. -- Realmente, era um desperdício deixar um navio como esse nas mãos daquele idiota.

Bô apenas parou quando o som de uma das toras foi mais oco, tirou da cintura uma adaga que carregava e não demorou para que conseguisse remover a madeira. Um forte cheiro de mofo subiu, mas ele não se incomodou, apenas esperou que a poeira baixasse um pouco e em seguida tirou algo de dentro do pequeno buraco.

Karin: - Era isso que você queria?? Não quero acreditar que fizemos tudo isso apenas por uma porcaria de livro velho.

Bô: - Não diga isso. -- Ele disse em um tom autoritário que a surpreendeu. -- Este não é um livro qualquer.

Os grandes olhos esmeralda do garoto estavam presos naquele livro com o mesmo fascínio de um crente diante da imagem de seu Deus. Mas além desse ar de veneração, alguém mais observador notaria a ganância a brilhar naqueles olhos.

A capa de couro preto daquele livro estava coberta por uma camada de poeira que Bô afastou com um longo sopro, assim alguns filetes dourados surgiram e aos poucos uma palavra tomou forma.

Bô: - Poseidon. -- Ele não conseguiu conter a emoção que percorria seu corpo, suas mãos tremiam levemente e um sorriso um tanto alterado se formou, enquanto ele lia aquela palavra em voz baixa. Karin não compreendeu, mas na verdade sequer poderia imaginar o significado daquele nome.

Em seguida, Bô abriu o livro com cautela e o couro rangeu em protesto ao ser tocado depois de tanto tempo. As páginas estavam amareladas, comidas por traças e perigosamente frágeis, tanto que um vento mais forte as destruiria. De qualquer forma, o que ele procurava estava na contra capa e não exatamente nas folhas. Com certeza leria mais tarde mas, antes, precisava da confirmação de que encontrara o que tanto queria.

E ali, em belas letras escritas com tinta preta e à mão, estava a confirmação de seu grande achado.

Bô: - Esse é o diário do meu bisavô... O diário de Robert de Valentine.

* * *

**_(1)_**_ Uma frase em italiano a tradução fica: abra seu coração, reencontre sua paz e volte para nós._

* * *

_Sinto muito se alguém não gosta de romance, mas eu amoo, então vão ter que agüentar meu modo de escrever hehe... Se bem que um pouquinho de água com açúcar não faz mal pra ninguém. Nos próximos capítulos prometo mais ação ;D_

_Obrigada pelas reviews!! Elas sempre me motivam muito. Agora as respostas: _

_Demetria Blackwell: Dessa vez eu acho que posso te perdoar XD Brincadera não tem problema não, é só não desaparecer completamente... Eu sei como é, já é complicado entrar no FF pra ler fics e mandar reviews, acaba em segundo plano às vezes não dá tempo e depois cai no esquecimento, mas nada de tornar isso um hábito viu moça?? Não faça como eu hehe... Nossa pior que a cena combinou direitinho com o jeito da Yuki né?? Fofa mas ao mesmo tempo atrevida XD eu gostei muuito de escrever e ela combina tão bem com o Sasori, fica bem natural... Espero que goste desse capítulo, ele é dedicado para explicar a história da Yuki e com direito a cena romântica dela XD (apesar de não ser com o Sasori, mas tudo bem)_

_Mayuu-chan: Relaxa quanto a demora, na verdade foi mancada minha, não consegui mandar antes de domingo à noite pra você betar e eu já esperava que demorasse mais n.n afinal durante a semana é corrido pra qualquer um... Segui seu conselho e coloquei as barras realmente ficou mais organizado e eu mudei a parte que faltava por que também não lembro o que estava escrito (memória de peixe é triste) Ebaa!! Vou te tornar minha beta oficial XD daqui a pouco já vou te procurar então, acho que você vai enjoar de mim hehe... Huu parabéns!! Já passou de ano, que garota aplicada XD se foi por uma boa causa eu te perdoo por não ter mandado review ;D mas dessa vez você não escapa Hua³ _

_Kuroneko -q: Shii é difícil mesmo, eu entendo, mas o importante é que você mandou a review n.n obrigada e magina, na verdade eu amoo escrever essa fic, é até fácil, as palavras saem com muita facilidade e por isso até posso continuar escrevendo. Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando dos capítulos... Eu confio, mas não esquece de dar uma passadinha de vez em quando XD se não eu desanimo aqui..._

_Dri Lioncourt: Não tem problema, fim de ano é difícil pra todo mundo, eu entendo, o importante é que você mandou a review XD. Sim Itachi finalmente deu as caras e daqui pra frente vai aparecer mais n.n Eu gosto do Kraken XD acho que deu para reparar, mas tem razão a Sienna precisa ser muito corajosa... Eu adoro fazer as cenas da Desiré, ela já tem fãs sabia?? É uma personagem fácil pra mim e as falas dela são muito interessantes, sempre contrastam com o jeito dos outros personagens... E é verdade, não é todo o dia e não é qualquer um que consegue fazer o Pein se subordinar XD _

_Gabihh-chan: Nossa eu dediquei praticamente esse capítulo inteiro pra Nayuuke e pro Al, espero que goste. Haa é tão bom saber que acha isso n.n apesar de que existem muitas autoras de fics de fichas que escrevem melhor do que eu. Concordo com o que você disse, fazer uma fic de fichas não é fácil e um dos motivos é a dificuldade de saber como a coisa vai se desenrolar. Mas é estranho, não é?? Se você deixa o enredo todo preparado antes de dizer "Fichas abertas" depois vai ser difícil explorar as fichas em todo seu potencial, já que você nunca sabe o que virá e pode ser preciso mudar muitas coisas, mas se não pensar no enredo antes vai se perder no meio do caminho e terá que parar a fic... Dúvida cruel... No fundo acho que eu tive sorte acima de tudo, sabia?? Eu assumo que não tinha muita idéia do que estava fazendo quando abri as fichas, mas elas se encaixaram tão bem e melhor ainda, uma se encaixou com a outra!! Se não fosse uma fic de fichas o enredo dessa fic seria bem parado, por isso eu digo que devo essa fic à vocês. Claro que eu tive que inventar algumas coisinhas pra encaixar melhor, mas no fundo não foi nada de extremo, minha imaginação ajuda realmente, eu nem preciso me drogar pra viajar, olha que prático. Mas que bom que parece que eu tinha noção do que estava fazendo, pelo menos disfarcei bem XD Eu adoro reviews longa, estou me acostumando mal diga-se de passagem, mas é tão bom. Dá mais gosto ainda de escrever n.n Ah! Ele cresce sim XD meu jeito de fazer a orgulhosa Nayuuke se apaixonar por uma criança... Tomara que você continue gostando e obrigada pelos elogios... _

_Fafi Raposinha: Ah! Que triste o FF cortou a review -.- mas tudo bem, eu entendi o recado viu?? Vou fazer o Kai-chan sofrer, pode deixar comigo (olhar maléfico)... Capítulo que vem você vai descobrir o destino do nosso amado Kai-chan. Acho que por isso esse aqui saiu tão rápido, eu estou louca pra escrever o próximo, muitas revelações e progresso, estamos perto do ápice da fic!! (Eu acho pelo menos) Dessa vez acho que não deu pra sentir muita saudade né?? Foi bem mais rápido que o normal n.n Espero que goste do capítulo...  
_

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Né?? Os dois são lindos juntos, e esse capítulo foi praticamente dedicado apenas pra eles XD Espero que goste, não sei se fugi muito do personagem que você imaginou, mas espero que não. ;D  
_

_Miyo Kyouhei: Hua³ Você já descobriu meu apelido XD mas agora é sua vez, você precisa falar o seu pra mim. Nossa fico muuito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, realmente eu deixei muita coisa no ar, mas agora tudo se explica, ou pelo menos uma parte n.n Eu nem tinha pensado nessa semelhança sabia?? Mas parece mesmo, é o mapa dos marotos versão Piratas do Caribe... Eu também adoro a Desiré e seu jeito chique de ser, ela com o Pein e a Kairi ficaram bem no mesmo navio, mas um relacionamento bem conturbado... Hua³ a Sienna vai ter grande importância nos meus planos você vai ver, aliás já tem, falta só o Minato dar as caras decentemente, não acha?? Mas só capítulo que vem ;P  
_

_Psycho Itachi: Ah que bom que você gostou do capítulo e mais ainda, que isso te animou n.n é... acho que fui um tantinho cruel com o Hidan, mas sei lá ele tem cara de alguém que faria essas "loucuras" por religião, fiquei com inveja do Kishi-san e quis um personagem assim na fic XDD Ah eu também achei a cena do Sasori e da Yuki fofa, se bem que é um tanto bizarro imaginar uma cena romântica entre o Sasori e um gato... É melhor não imaginar muito. Nhaa que bom que gosta da fic n.n tomara que continue assim.  
_

_Aredhel Luthor: Que sem graça, eu já tive que acabar com sua curiosidade sobre a Sienna e o Kranken XD Hua³ vou fazer você mudar sua opinião sobre o Al n.n não se preocupe hoho Nossa fico muuito feliz que tenha gostado daquela descrição, mas na verdade eu descobri que o palácio do livro não é de um governante muçulmano o.o se bem que eu imagino que sejam parecidos... O livro se chama "Cruzada no Reino do Paraíso" escrito por Henry Rider Haggard, se você for uma pessoa beeem romântica acho que vai gostar, é mais uma história de amor do que qualquer outra coisa... Nossa que bom que consegui pegar o jeito do Suleyman, eu fiquei um pouco receosa de não ter passado a imagem que queria... hohoho é o que veremos, você acaba de me desafiar, mas prometo, no fim dessa fic você não vai querer nenhum outro personagem além dele XDD Sim sim sim muitas pessoas comentaram sobre o príncipe perseguidor, ele é realmente um personagem interessante... Viu?? Eu tinha razão quando disse que precisava explorar mais a história da Teo, é linda demais para deixar passar... Espero que goste desse capítulo, mais uma cena da Teo e da Salem XDD  
_

_Maimi Akimoto: A Beatrice dá as caras no próximo capítulo e finalmente ela vai entrar mais no ambiente pirata, aguarde. Ah que bom que gostou dos casais, eles foram realmente os favoritos absolutos do capítulo passado, são fofos. Fic é cultura XDD é divertido pesquisar essas coisas, se alguma vez você tiver alguma curiosidade ou dúvida pode falar que eu procuro pra colocar aqui n.n Nossa concurso público, já?? O.O Você deve estar estudando muito mesmo, já não é fácil e você nem teve a matéria toda, não é?? Boa sorte, tanto nas provas quanto nos estudos mesmo n.n Bom... Espero que goste desse capítulo._

_Luna Stuart: Que bom que gostou da aparição da Kairi!! É muito bom saber que não estou fugindo daquilo que você imaginou... E não sei se comentei, mas já dei um jeito com a relação dela com o Pein e acho que vai ficar uma graça XD Ela é muito fofa e acho que combinou bem como tripulante sob as ordens da Desiré. Espero que goste desse capítulo também... E dessa vez até que foi rápido n.n  
_

_**Obrigada por ler**_

**_Sary-chann_**


	9. Mas é o presente que vivemos

_Ah! Eu não consigo escrever outra história além dessa T.T É muito gostoso escrever essa história, eu me sinto tão bem... Acho que é a primeira fic que isso acontece e se mantêm por tanto tempo. Vocês tem sorte hehe._

**_Créditos: _**

_- Os personagens do anime "Naruto" pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e os ooc pertencem a seus respectivos criadores. (Então o que sobra??)_

_- Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia da fic de fichas e a Mari Sushi por trazê-las para a área de Naruto._

_- Por fim, mas não menos importante, créditos e agradecimentos à Mayuu-chan por betar esse capítulo com tanta eficiência._

_**Nota histórica e curiosidades:** (Espacinho para curiosidades para os interessados)_

- O primeiro a usar o termo pirata para descrever aqueles que pilhavam os navios e cidades costeiras foi Homero, na Grécia Antiga, na Odisséia. Os piratas são aqueles que pilham no mar por conta própria, embora hoje em dia este termo já seja aplicado a qualquer pessoa que viola alguma coisa (como por exemplo os piratas do ar ou os piratas informáticos). Eles navegavam nas rotas comerciais com o objetivo de apoderarem-se das riquezas alheias, pertencetes a simples mercadores, navios do Estado ou povoações. Atacavam até mesmo cidades costeiras, capturando tudo o que tivesse valor e fazendo reféns, para extorquir resgates. Normalmente esses reféns eram as pessoas mais importantes e ricas para que, assim, o pedido de resgate pudesse ser mais elevado. Primeiramente a pirataria marítima foi praticada por gregos que roubavam mercadores fenícios e assírios desde pelo menos 735 a.C. A pirataria continuou a causar problemas, atingindo proporções alarmantes no século I d.C., quando uma frota de mil navios pirata atacou e destruiu uma frota romana e pilhou aldeias no sul da Turquia. Na Idade Média, a pirataria passou a ser praticada pelos normandos (que atuavam principalmente nas ilhas britânicas, França e império germânico, embora chegassem mesmo ao Mediterrâneo e ao mar Morto), pelos muçulmanos (Mediterrâneo) e piratas locais. Mais tarde esta difundiu-se pelas colônias européias, nomeadamente no Mar do Caribe, onde os piratas existiam em grande quantidade, procurando uma boa presa que levasse riquezas das colônias americanas para a Europa. Atingindo sua época áurea no século XVIII.

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

**_Mas é o presente que vivemos_**

Salem: - Teo, precisamos sair daqui.

Agora que uma das paredes do depósito em que estavam havia sido quebrada, era possível ouvir melhor os sons do exterior e eles não eram nada bons. Salem conseguia identificar o som de espadas se chocando, algumas pragas rogadas e muitos gritos de dor. Sinais de que a invasão dos piratas já começara. Teodora já pretendia sair dali e se aproximou da porta para tentar ouvir a aproximação de alguém.

Com certeza os comerciantes protegeriam aquele depósito com suas vidas, mas os piratas os matariam para completar o roubo e, quando chegassem, encontrariam mais do que buscavam. Salem foi para junto da amiga, mas a porta foi aberta antes que ela alcançasse a parede e os dois homens que entraram as viram.

Homem: - O que?? Quem é você?? -- Um deles perguntou, mas a espada já estava em sua mão e ele avançou para atacá-la sem esperar uma resposta.

Mas assim cometeu seu primeiro erro, uma vez que sua adversária não era tão inofensiva quanto aparentava. A expressão de surpresa e medo que enfeitava o rosto de Salem mudou completamente quando ele ficou a poucos passos de distância, porque naquele momento ele não poderia mais escapar. Com agilidade ela girou o corpo para desviar da espada, enquanto usou a palma da mão para empurrar a lâmina para o lado gentilmente e deixou que ele continuasse a se aproximar. Ele atacou precipitadamente e não cogitou uma reação, por isso não conseguiu parar. Desequilibrado daquele jeito, foi muito fácil para a garota desferir um golpe forte em seu pescoço e deixá-lo inconsciente.

Teodora poderia ter interferido, mas sabia que Salem se viraria bem sozinha e por isso preferiu lidar com o segundo homem que as vira. O coitado sequer notou de onde veio o golpe, ele mal tinha digerido a informação de ter visto a passageira clandestina quando sentiu a forte pisada que Teodora deu em seu pé. Ele envergou o corpo por conta daquela dor súbita e Teodora apenas terminou o serviço com uma cotovelada em suas costas. Agora com os dois inconscientes, as garotas pegaram as espadas deles e saíram do depósito, armadas.

Dos dois lados do corredor era possível ouvir gritos, então de qualquer forma encontrariam dificuldades, mas elas perderam alguns segundos para tentar escolher.

Salem: - Para que lado agora??

- Não faz diferença, não há para onde fugir. -- Um terrível arrepio percorreu o corpo de Salem. Uma vez que aquela voz masculina carregada de frieza, soou muito próxima de seu ouvido e para piorar, no lado que ficava entre ela e Teodora.

Salem tentou girar o corpo para atacar, mas seu inimigo foi mais rápido, ela sentiu uma forte pancada em suas costas e depois tudo mergulhou na mais completa escuridão...

* * *

A mais importante família de Liverpool era a Hyuuga e ela, com certeza, estava entre as mais importantes da Inglaterra como um todo. Portanto já era de se esperar que nobres dos mais diversos países desejassem a mão de Hinata Hyuuga, a primogênita da família. Uma jovem muito tímida, de modos recatados, conhecida por sua calma, submissão e beleza. Dona de um corpo bem cuidado, com curvas leves de uma menina prestes a se tornar mulher, pele muito branca, olhos de um incomum rosa perolado e cabelos longos, lisos e levemente azulados de tão negros. Estava vestida com um belíssimo vestido de manga longa, branco, trabalhado com rendas em forma de rosas sendo que na saia algumas delas eram de um leve roxo e na gola alta era possível ver a pele dela por entre os desenhos. Por fim o cabelo estava preso em um belo coque por uma presilha de prata incrustada com brilhantes.

Apesar de ter apenas 15 anos, já estava na hora de decidir seu futuro e a cada dia novos candidatos se apresentavam. Mais uma carruagem parou na frente dos grandes portões da mansão e Hinata suspirou pesadamente quando seus olhos rosa perolado fixaram-se nas pessoas que dela saíram, afinal eram parte da comitiva de mais um nobre que vinha oferecer dinheiro em troca de sua mão. Era triste perceber que ela não passava de um mero objeto para todos aqueles homens, que sequer buscavam conhecê-la, uma vez que visavam apenas o título e as terras dela. Mas no fundo já se acostumara com a idéia de um casamento sem amor, essa era a sina das garotas da nobreza. Não havia como fugir.

- Senhorita?? -- Uma voz feminina à suas costas a fez se virar. A dona daquela voz melodiosa era uma mulher muito bonita, alta, com cabelos longos, negros e volumosos e grandes olhos vermelhos. Ela vestia um belíssimo vestido vermelho, digno da nobreza e apesar de estar com pressa, foi até a sacada para ficar mais próxima de Hinata. -- Os convidados chegaram. Melhor descermos para recepcioná-los.

Hinata não disse nada, mas seus olhos se voltaram para o chão e parte de sua franja caiu sobre seu rosto para esconder um pouco de sua tristeza. A mulher sorriu revelando a pena que sentia da jovem Hyuuga, mas gentilmente levantou o rosto dela com a mão para que seus olhos pudessem se encontrar.

- Não deixe essa expressão triste tomar conta de um rosto tão lindo. Principalmente em um momento que deveria ser feliz, você pode estar prestes a conhecer seu marido.

Hinata: - Gomen, Kurenai-san. -- Kurenai era a tutora de Hinata, mas muitas vezes já fez o papel da mãe que ela nunca teve. -- Mas não consigo ficar feliz.

Kurenai: - Eu sei que é difícil, mas você ainda pode se considerar uma garota de sorte, Hinata. Seu pai é muito influente e não precisa de favores de nenhum dos nobres que apareceram até agora, com certeza não vai escolher seu marido por desespero. Como sei que ele te ama muito, acredito que ele vá esperar até que você decida ou ele escolherá alguém bom, que você poderá amar. A maioria das garotas sequer tem oportunidade de conhecer o marido antes do dia do casamento, valorize essa grande mostra de amor de seu pai e vá recepcionar esse novo candidato.

Hinata apenas suspirou pesadamente.

Hinata: - Eu gostaria de não precisar casar por obrigação.

Kurenai: - Você é uma nobre, carrega sangue azul e precisa honrar o nome da sua casa. Esse é o preço da nobreza.

Hinata: - Eu sei... Eu sei. -- Sua voz já não passava de um sussurro e morreu aos poucos. Ela já conhecia aquelas palavras de memória, afinal cresceu ouvindo-as, mas nunca conseguiria ficar feliz com tudo aquilo. Já era demais tentar fingir.

Kurenai: - Vamos, não é educado deixar os convidados à espera.

* * *

- Mas nem morta!!

A voz de Morgana ecoou por todo o píer e Katherinne sentiu na pele a fúria dela por que o grito foi dado muito próximo de seu ouvido, mas como protesto a jovem capitã apenas fechou os olhos com força. Toda a tripulação do Dragón de Sangre já estava a bordo, mas Katherinne não embarcara apenas para barrar a entrada de Morgana e agora vinha a parte mais complicada.

Katherinne: - Que exagero. -- Suspiro. -- Eu sabia que você faria disso um escândalo.

Morgana: - Escândalo!? Você não viu um escândalo ainda. -- Katherinne suspirou. Morgana imaginou que ela tentaria se defender por isso se calou, mas no fim a Mendola apenas deu as costas para ela. -- Não vai dizer nada?!

Katherinne: - Ah! É verdade. -- Ela se virou parcialmente. -- Boa sorte.

Morgana cerrou os olhos com raiva e começou a falar mais alto.

Morgana: - Você é inacredi-

Mas foi interrompida, porque, para sua surpresa, Katherinne a puxou para um forte abraço.

Katherinne: - Não me odeie por isso, mas acredito sinceramente que seu destino está fora do meu navio. -- A voz da capitã estava mais séria e carregada por um pouco de tristeza. -- E talvez o Sharingan tenha as respostas. O destino é algo engraçado e eu acredito nos discretos sinais que ele passa, por isso acho que essa oferta pra você ir para o Sharingan não é mero acaso.

As duas se separaram do abraço, mas Morgana ainda não parecia completamente convencida.

Morgana: - Mesmo assim... Não acredito que vai me abandonar desse jeito.

Katherinne: - Não encare desta forma, sei que nos veremos de novo. Aliás, já estava na hora de nos separarmos, não acha?? Mais um pouco e você pegaria todos os meus maus hábitos... Enquanto isso tente não matar o Sasuke... -- Ela pareceu pensar nas próprias palavras. -- Se bem que eu não sentiria muita falta dele... Mas não esqueça o que eu ensinei: matar não tem graça, a tortura é sempre mais divertida.

Katherinne riu do próprio comentário e por mais que Morgana não concordasse com aquela filosofia, não pôde deixar de sorrir discretamente. Afinal, aquele era o jeito da temida capitã do Dragón de Sangre, engraçada a seu próprio modo.

Katherinne: - _Adiós. Señorita Villefort. **(1) -- **_Katherinne fez uma mesura exagerada e com um movimento rápido começou a subir as cordas que a levariam ao seu navio.

Morgana não conseguiu reagir rápido, ficou simplesmente sem fala com aquela discreta revelação e quando se recompôs Katherinne já estava no convés e a fitava com um meio sorriso divertido no rosto.

Morgana: - Você sabia?? Desde quando?? -- O gigantesco navio lentamente se afastou do píer e Morgana começou a andar para acompanhá-lo, porque já era tarde para tentar embarcar.

Katherinne: - Soube assim que te vi. Você é a cópia do seu irmão. -- Morgana perdeu o fôlego. Era a primeira vez em meses que recebia notícias de seu irmão desaparecido, por isso não podia perder uma oportunidade como aquela.

Morgana: - Você o conhece?? Sabe onde ele está?? -- O navio ganhou velocidade e por isso seus passos se tornaram mais largos.

Katherinne: - O conheci há muito tempo, mas não sei onde está agora.

Morgana: - Como posso encontrá-lo?? -- Nesse ponto o píer terminou e o Dragón já estava distante, por isso Morgana teve que gritar para ser ouvida.

Katherinne: - Talvez se parar de procurar.

Morgana não pôde fazer nada além de ficar parada no porto a assistir a partida de seus companheiros. Todos os tripulantes acenaram um último adeus sem alegria e ela retribuiu da mesma forma, afinal sequer tiveram tempo para uma despedida decente. Ela nunca poderia imaginar o quanto seria doloroso se separar do Dragón de Sangre, mas por mais que tentasse negar, aqueles piratas conseguiram conquistá-la. E mais do que isso, conseguiram mudar um pouco seu conceito sobre a pirataria.

O grande navio lentamente desapareceu no horizonte, mas a garota ainda ficou naquela posição por alguns segundos, enquanto uma discreta lágrima riscava seu rosto.

Morgana: - Talvez se parar de procurar... -- Ela repetiu em voz baixa o último conselho de Katherinne e em seguida sorriu discretamente. -- Mas o que aquela maluca quis dizer com isso??

- Não fique aí parada feito uma idiota, vamos embora. -- Ela não precisava de motivos para brigar com alguém, já estava nervosa, mas ouvir a voz da pessoa que mais odiava no momento não a ajudou a se acalmar.

Morgana se voltou furiosa, pronta para gritar com o dono daquela voz, mas para sua surpresa ele simplesmente a ignorou. O capitão do Sharingan não se deteve para discutir com ela, disse o que queria e depois continuou seu caminho para embarcar no navio. Quando ela se virou, Sasuke já estava na metade da prancha de madeira que o levaria ao convés. Mas apesar de não faltar motivos para uma possível briga, Morgana se segurou, suspirou profundamente e conseguiu se acalmar. Uma dama como ela não poderia se rebaixar ao ponto de discutir como "uma qualquer", mas com certeza faria o Uchiha se arrepender de suas palavras.

Os outros tripulantes do Sharingan começaram a embarcar, mas um deles se aproximou de Morgana com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

- Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki, você deve ser a nova tripulante, não é??

Morgana: - Sim, meu nome é Morgana.

Naruto: - Belo nome, seja bem-vinda. -- Ele sorriu com tanta honestidade que a garota chegou a estranhar. -- E não ligue para o que o Teme disse, ele só não é muito bom com as palavras.

- Quem ouve acha que você é um especialista nisso.

Outro rapaz se aproximou dos dois. Naruto o fuzilou com o olhar, mas ele estava com os olhos presos na garota.

Naruto: - Não se intrometa Kiba.

Kiba: - Quanto estresse, eu não disse nada de mais. Kiba Inuzuka, ao seu dispor. -- Ele sorriu e fez uma mesura um tanto exagerada, mas com certo charme.

Morgana: - Obrigada. -- Ela não pôde conter um fino sorriso que chamou atenção dos dois rapazes. -- Pode me chamar de Morgana.

Kiba estava prestes a dizer algo, mas foi interrompido.

- Yare yare, vamos logo. Sabem que Sasuke não gosta de atrasos. Vocês ficarão para trás se ficarem aí de conversa. -- Dessa vez era Shikamaru quem se aproximou do grupo, com as mãos nos bolsos e com sua costumeira expressão de tédio no rosto, mas desta vez também estava com uma bituca de cigarro na boca. -- Kankurou e Lee precisam de ajuda com aquelas caixas.

Kiba/Naruto: - Hai. -- Os dois nem pensaram muito e foram cumprir seus deveres.

Shikamaru: - Morgana, certo?? -- Ela fez um leve sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. -- Venha, vou te mostrar o navio e ver onde você pode ficar.

O Nara não se deu ao trabalho de se apresentar, apenas deu as costas para a garota e foi em direção ao navio. Morgana pegou seus objetos pessoais que estavam na beirada do píer, deixados ali por seus ex-companheiros, e depois seguiu o moreno em silêncio. Mas assim que os dois alcançaram o navio uma voz feminina se destacou.

- Quem diria, você está realmente recrutando garotas para sua tripulação... O que aconteceu Sasuke?? Perdeu o medo de mulheres?? -- Shikamaru suspirou.

Shikamaru: - Isso vai ser muito problemático.

Morgana não demorou muito para entender a situação. Sasuke estava próximo da entrada que o levaria para sua cabine, provavelmente porque foi interrompido durante o curto trajeto. Seu rosto mantinha a frieza habitual enquanto fitava uma garota que estava sentada na outra extremidade do navio. Morgana e Shikamaru se viram exatamente no meio daquele confronto de olhares.

Morgana: - Quem é ela?? -- A curiosidade foi mais forte e ela teve que perguntar a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: - Um dos piores pesadelos do Sasuke, Seiko Yukimatsu. Na verdade eles são amigos e ninguém sabe desde quando, mas brigam como gato e rato sempre que se encontram.

Morgana: - Algo me diz que vou gostar dela. -- Quando o Nara viu um fino e quase maldoso sorriso surgir naquele rosto delicado, apenas suspirou profundamente.

Shikamaru: - Mulheres, sempre problemáticas.

Sasuke: - O que faz aqui?? -- Ele não demonstrou nenhuma reação mais forte, mas seus companheiros de longa data poderiam notar que havia uma frieza além do normal em sua voz.

Seiko: - Isso é jeito de tratar uma pessoa que vem fazer um favor?? Deveria ser ao menos mais educado. -- A garota por outro lado parecia despreocupada e até mostrava sinais de pura satisfação frente à grosseria do moreno. Afinal irritá-lo estava na sua lista de coisas impagáveis.

Sasuke: - Não me lembro de alguma vez ter pedido um favor seu.

Seiko: - Que rude! -- Ela fez uma leve dramatização por brincadeira e depois riu mais alto. -- Você continua sem qualquer tato para falar com mulheres, não é por menos que continua solteiro. Ou será que você e o Naruto têm algum romance secreto?? Pode me contar, eu sei manter segredo.

Por trás de seu sorriso sarcástico e das brincadeiras ácidas, Seiko se mantinha alerta, seus olhos sempre presos no Uchiha. Por isso foi capaz de ler os movimentos dele e conseguiu segurar a pequena adaga que Sasuke arremessou em sua direção com apenas dois dedos.

Seiko: - Muito previsível. -- Aquilo foi um perigo e não apenas para ela. Se Morgana não tivesse puxado o distraído Nara para trás, ele poderia ter se ferido.

Sasuke: - Prometo não errar a próxima. Agora que tenho sua atenção, responda minha pergunta. O que faz aqui??

Seiko: - Recebi a informação que você precisa de duas garotas para sua tripulação, por isso vim me candidatar.

Sasuke: - Você odeia o mar.

Seiko: - Não é bem isso, só acho entediante essa vida de pirataria. Mas acho que será interessante ficar um tempo longe de terra firme. E antes que você pergunte...

A garota arremessou a adaga de volta e Sasuke a segurou pelo cabo apesar da incrível velocidade em que ela estava. Seiko amarrou uma folha de papel à lâmina e o Uchiha começou a lê-la.

Seiko: - Sabaku no Gaara é um de seus homens, não é?? Quem pediu que eu viesse foi a avó dele.

Sasuke analisou em silêncio a carta e por algum motivo franziu o cenho. Aquela não era a letra de Gaara, mas as palavras de Nayuuke finalmente fizeram sentido, por isso ele apenas suspirou pesadamente.

Sasuke: - Não tenho muita escolha, pode ficar. -- Ele não tinha mesmo. Nayuuke voltaria dali a um dia e ele não teria tempo para encontrar outra garota. -- Mas se causar problemas te deixo na primeira ilha deserta que encontrarmos. E o mesmo vale para você.

Por algum motivo misterioso ele estendeu sua raiva para Morgana, que assistia àquela briga em silêncio. Ela se preparou para dar uma resposta, mas Shikamaru foi mais rápido.

Shikamaru: - Seiko venha também. Vou tentar encontrar um lugar onde vocês duas possam ficar.

Seiko desceu da borda do navio e os três seguiram em direção à escada que os levaria ao interior do Sharingan. No caminho eles passaram por Sasuke e Morgana não deixou de fuzilá-lo com o olhar. Seiko notou e apenas sorriu... Talvez a vida no mar não fosse tão entediante quanto ela imaginava.

* * *

As gigantescas portas de carvalho rangeram para dar passagem ao novo pretendente de Hinata. Depois de abri-las, os guardas dos portões se mantiveram tão estáticos quanto estátuas, com as lanças paralelas aos seus corpos e nas laterais do caminho que levava ao salão principal. A comitiva de três pessoas era composta por Raiga, Zabuza e Kaijyuu apenas. Os dois primeiros estavam vestidos com belas roupas de aparência cara, mas o último estava vestido com uma simples camisa branca recém-comprada e uma calça de tecido marrom e barato.

Raiga ia à frente com o ar de quem controla a situação, Zabuza o seguia em passos determinados, como um verdadeiro soldado, mas Kaijyuu parecia mais amedrontado do que qualquer outra coisa. Nunca vira uma casa tão gigantesca, mal sabia ele que os Hyuuga possuíam outras até maiores, mas já estava impressionado. As paredes decoradas com estilo vitoriano de cor escura eram uma novidade, as pinturas dos quadros eram tão parecidas com a realidade que ele ficou em dúvida se aquelas pessoas estavam ou não presas nas molduras e o chão de mármore branco era uma tentação para ser tocado, mas Zabuza mandou não parar e ele obedeceria.

Zabuza: - Concentre-se.

Zabuza puxou o garoto pelo braço para que ele acompanhasse seu passo. Na verdade Kaijyuu quase ficou para trás quando passou a observar o belíssimo lustre de cristal que estava no meio do salão. Eles atravessaram o hall de entrada e um dos criados da casa os conduziu até uma ante-sala onde pediu que esperassem. Mais uma vez havia oportunidade para olhar os arredores, o garoto se admirou com os móveis impecavelmente limpos e feitos de madeira de lei.

Os três ficaram imóveis e em silêncio até que o criado voltou e disse que eles poderiam prosseguir, Hiashi os esperava. Já era a segunda porta de carvalho que se abria para os convidados, uma grande mostra de riqueza, mas isso ainda era pouco. Quando eles entraram se viram em uma sala com algumas poltronas de couro e um grande sofá no centro. Hiashi estava sentado em uma das poltronas e se levantou para recebê-los.

Hiashi: - Seja bem-vindo Conde de Worcester.

Raiga: - É uma honra conhecê-lo finalmente Conde de Liverpool.

Hiashi era um homem alto, imponente, dono de uma pele clara, olhos rosa perolados, cabelos castanhos e longos. Ele cumprimentou Raiga com um aperto de mão e depois os dois se sentaram nas poltronas.

Hiashi: - Minha filha em breve descerá para se juntar a nós.

Raiga: - Será um prazer conhecê-la.

Hiashi: - Aceita um chá enquanto esperamos??

Raiga: - Aceito. -- Um dos criados veio e serviu chá para os dois, silenciosamente. Raiga pôde perceber que Hiashi passou a observar Kaijyuu com curiosidade enquanto isso. Afinal um garoto daquela idade não poderia fazer parte da guarda de um nobre. -- Eu soube que o senhor tem muito interesse em criaturas mitológicas.

Hiashi: - Realmente.

Raiga: - Então me permita presenteá-lo com uma delas.

Hiashi: - Como??

Raiga: - Esse garoto. -- Ele indicou Kaijyuu com um leve movimento com a cabeça. -- É uma quimera.

Hiashi: - Uma quimera?? -- Hiashi observou Kaijyuu com ainda mais atenção, mas não pareceu convencido. -- Terá que me perdoar, mas preciso duvidar do que me diz.

Raiga: - É compreensível. Acho que será melhor se vir com seus próprios olhos. -- Zabuza sabia a deixa, por isso levou Kaijyuu para um lugar em que Hiashi poderia ver bem a transformação e onde os estragos seriam mínimos.

Mas não era tão simples. Kaijyuu estava confuso e, no fundo, não queria se transformar ali. Um monstro como ele não tinha o direito de macular a beleza de um lugar tão majestoso como aquele. Ele recuou alguns passos, amedrontado, mas Zabuza o empurrou para frente.

Zabuza: - Faça o que ele mandou se não quiser morrer. -- Zabuza sussurrou para que Hiashi não fosse capaz de ouvir, mas alguns segundos se passaram e Kaijyuu não se transformou.

Hiashi: - Espero que essa não seja uma tentativa de me enganar.

Raiga: - Garanto que é verdade, ele apenas está um pouco acanhado. -- A voz de Raiga já não estava mais tão calma quanto antes, revelava uma leve irritação.

Zabuza não tinha outras opções. Depois de um olhar mais carregado de ódio que Raiga lhe dirigiu, ele tirou de sua cintura um chicote de couro. Sem desenrolá-lo bateu nas costas de Kaijyuu e isso fez com que o garoto caísse no chão de joelhos.

Hiashi não aprovou aquela cena de violência em sua casa, mas não interferiu, afinal seria interessante conhecer melhor as atitudes do possível marido de sua filha. Como Hiashi não se mostrou contrário, Zabuza desenrolou o chicote e o couro estalou nas costas de Kaijyuu sem perdão.

A camisa branca do garoto foi timidamente tingida de vermelho. Mas na verdade Kaijyuu não gritou ou gemeu, apenas fechou os olhos com um pouco mais de força, uma vez que já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de dor.

Kaijyuu se recusou a se transformar novamente e Zabuza começou a ficar nervoso. Para o segundo golpe, levantou muito mais o braço e com certeza a dor seria muito maior. E mais uma vez, o garoto não reagiu, apenas fechou os olhos.

Zabuza: - Por que precisa ser tão teimoso?? -- Ele baixou o braço com rapidez.

- NÃO!!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Hinata acabara de chegar à sala e assim que viu aquela cena, correu para se colocar entre o garoto e o chicote de Zabuza.

- Hinata!! -- Kurenai gritou, mas não foi capaz de segurar a garota e Hiashi teve apenas tempo para se levantar.

Com aquela distância, Zabuza não teria tempo de mudar a direção do golpe. Se tivesse ferido a jovem Hyuuga, com certeza seria condenado a uma morte dolorosa, mas a sorte sorriu para ele. Kaijyuu finalmente encontrou um motivo para se transformar.

Os dois metros de seu corpo esguio e escamoso envolveram Hinata, sem tocá-la. O chicote bateu sem causar ferimentos em suas escamas esverdeadas e a Hyuuga se viu salva do golpe, mas um incômodo silêncio se instalou na sala. A garota estava surpresa, agira por puro impulso e nem ao menos saberia dizer o que a levara a se colocar na frente daquele desconhecido. Agora ele se transformara em uma criatura medonha, na frente de seus olhos. O que ela deveria pensar??

Hinata estava petrificada por um misto de surpresa, confusão e medo. Seus olhos perolados observaram aquela criatura ao seu redor, na tentativa de entender o que se passava, mas a garota ficava cada vez mais horrorizada. Aquelas patas de águia a riscar o mármore, o corpo de serpente com nadadeiras, a cabeça de dragão com chifres esbranquiçados, uma juba, bigodes de carpa e orelhas de boi. Que tipo de criatura horrenda era aquela??

Mas foi nesse momento que seus olhos perolados se encontraram com o olho direito dele. Grande, amarelo e felino como o de um tigre, mas estranhamente humano. Os dois mantiveram contato visual por alguns segundos até que Kaijyuu o quebrou quando voltou seu olhar para o chão.

Hinata se surpreendeu porque conseguiu identificar o que se passava no coração daquele ser tão estranho. Ele estava envergonhado, sentia vergonha por ser quem era. E, além disso, sofria com a solidão, um sentimento que a Hyuuga conhecia muito bem.

Lentamente o corpo esguio de Kaijyuu se moveu, suas patas escorregavam no mármore e por isso não foi uma tarefa fácil se afastar, mas ao menos deixou de cercar a Hyuuga.

Hiashi: - Hinata... -- Assim que viu que sua filha, Hiashi correu para abraçá-la. -- Você está bem??

Hinata: - H-Hai. -- Mas por algum motivo ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Kaijyuu. -- Ele é...

Hiashi: - Ele é uma quimera, um monstro... Sinto muito que tenha passado por um susto tão grande.

Susto?? Realmente se assustara com tudo que acontecera, mas agora... Estava arrependida por ter sentido medo daquela criatura, afinal ele a protegeu sem hesitar e possuía os olhos mais tristes que ela já vira.

Kaijyuu não conseguiu se distanciar muito por conta do piso escorregadio, por isso ficou a alguns metros de distância, com os olhos abaixados e o corpo levemente encolhido.

Hiashi: - Guarde essa arma imediatamente. -- Depois de parar de abraçar a filha, se virou para Zabuza que o obedeceu sem hesitar.

Raiga: - Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu e... -- Raiga se aproximou, mas talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia uma vez que Hiashi estava irritado agora.

Hiashi: - É claro que sente! Vocês tem sorte que nada aconteceu à minha filha.

Depois de se separar do abraço de seu pai e enquanto o mesmo se encontrava ocupado, Hinata se aproximou de Kaijyuu. Seus passos eram lentos e hesitantes, uma vez que ainda estava com certo medo, mas por algum motivo imaginava que aquilo era o certo a se fazer. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais a grande quimera se encolhia e tentava não olhá-la.

Kurenai: - Hinata, o que vai fazer?? -- Kurenai a fitava desesperada, mas não poderia fazer muito por temer aquela figura monstruosa e por estar distante.

Hiashi se deu conta que Hinata não estava mais ao seu lado apenas depois do grito de Kurenai, mas também não poderia fazer muito porque a garota já estava perto demais de Kaijyuu. Poucos passos os separavam agora. Nesse instante a Hyuuga estendeu o braço direito e tocou gentilmente o pescoço dele com a palma da mão. Um contato tímido, mas muito significativo.

Hinata: - N-Não precisa ter medo. -- Ela não sabia ao certo se falara aquilo para ele ou para si mesma. Uma vez que pôde sentir o corpo de Kaijyuu estremecer levemente diante de seu toque, mas também podia sentir suas próprias pernas fraquejarem de medo.

A grande cabeça de dragão se moveu na direção de Hinata, todos na sala seguraram a respiração, mas Kaijyuu não fez nada contra a Hyuuga. Ele apenas se moveu para olhar melhor aquela linda garota que não parecia ter medo de sua aparência horrenda. Seria um sonho?? Com certeza ninguém naquela sala jamais sonharia com uma situação como aquela... Cada um por seus próprios motivos.

Hinata: - Não vou deixar que te machuquem... É uma promessa. -- A voz da Hyuuga não passou de um fio, tanto que apenas Kaijyuu a ouviu, mas era o bastante. Ninguém mais precisaria saber daquela inocente, e talvez até inconseqüente, promessa.

Kaijyuu ouviu com atenção àquelas palavras, não compreendendo o significado delas, mas naquele momento nasceu uma certeza. Ele queria ficar ao lado daquela garota, queria ouvir mais sua voz, queria sentir de novo seu toque gentil e mais do que tudo, queria protegê-la...

Talvez juntos possam conseguir forças para vencerem seus próprios medos, mas isso levará tempo e eles terão que enfrentar muitas dificuldades. Esse era apenas o começo.

* * *

Quando Salem abriu os olhos notou que estava em movimento, ainda que suas pernas não se movessem. Como sua vista estava embaçada, ela demorou a compreender o que se passava. Mas na verdade não foi muito difícil descobrir, suas mãos estavam presas nas costas e ela estava sendo carregada nos ombros de um homem, seu raptor. Ela olhou para o lado e notou que Teodora estava no outro ombro dele, mas no momento continuava inconsciente.

Não estavam mais no navio mercante. Salem logo percebeu que estavam no navio pirata e se perguntou por quanto tempo ficara desacordada. Seus olhos logo começaram a examinar os arredores para, quem sabe, encontrar algo que pudesse ajudá-las a se libertar, mas já era um pouco tarde. Sem qualquer delicadeza ela e Teodora foram jogadas no chão em um canto do navio e assim ela pôde encarar seu raptor.

Era uma figura um tanto assustadora, um homem muito alto que tinha pele morena graças ao Sol, possuía cabelos de uma estranha coloração roxa, curtos e bem arrepiados e olhos de um azul bem claro. Mas o mais notável era que seu rosto fino, unido ao seu olhar frio e penetrante, davam a ele um ar levemente reptiliano, como uma víbora. Ele vestia uma camisa preta de mangas curtas que deixa à vista as tatuagens tribais em seus braços, acompanhada de uma calça na mesma cor e botas pretas aparentemente bem pesadas; e como não poderia faltar, levava na cintura uma espada, mas ela possuía a forma de uma foice. Salem gelou ao notar aquilo, por que os únicos que usavam espadas desse tipo eram mouros, ou seja, árabes, que na maioria são muçulmanos e por isso ele poderia muito bem ser um dos homens de Suleyman.

- O que você trouxe para nós, Manda??

Ela instantaneamente olhou na direção da nova voz e se viu diante do resto da tripulação. Aquele que falara era um pouco mais baixo que Manda, mas muito mais corpulento, tanto que seria difícil dizer se tudo era músculo ou gordura. Ele possuía um rosto bem redondo marcado por uma cicatriz que atravessava seu olho esquerdo, dono de uma pele clara, uma boca estranhamente larga, olhos de um incomum amarelo e cabelos de um vermelho bem forte, longos e arrepiados. Além disso, possuía uma grande verruga perto do nariz e talvez fosse isso que o tornava tão parecido com um sapo. Ele vestia uma espécie de kimono azul marinho, calças pretas e chinelos de palha. Na cintura carregava duas espadas japonesas e mantinha na boca um cachimbo de madeira clara.

Manda: - Nós?? Pretensão sua, _Gama **(2)**_.

- Quantas vezes terei que dizer para não me chamar assim?? -- Ele pareceu se esquecer do que estava dizendo e Manda deixou um meio sorriso cínico enfeitar seu rosto.

- Calma, Oyabin, sabe que ele está apenas te provocando.

Oyabin: - Não significa que preciso aceitar esses desaforos.

Quem se colocou entre os dois era um homem um pouco mais baixo que ambos e excessivamente magro, dono de uma pele bem clara, cabelos brancos, curtos e arrepiados. Na testa usava uma bandana preta que quase cobria totalmente seus olhos negros. Vestia uma regata preta, no estilo chinês, que possuía alguns detalhes em vermelho, suas calças eram pretas e nos pés usava as tradicionais sapatilhas chinesas. O mais notável era que sua fisionomia tinha uma incrível semelhança com uma doninha.

Manda: - Não se intrometa, Kamatari.

Oyabin: - É... Há muito tempo ele está pedindo para apanhar, não tire essa minha alegria de poder humilhá-lo. -- Oyabin tocou no punho de uma de suas espadas, mas Manda não fez nada além de sorrir com o canto dos lábios.

Manda: - Você fala demais.

Kamatari: - Enma faça alguma coisa.

Kamatari voltou sua súplica para um senhor que estava no leme, ele observava toda aquela movimentação de longe e não parecia ter qualquer interesse interferir. Parecia o mais velho da tripulação, sua pele já era bem escura e envelhecida graças aos anos que viveu sob os fortes raios de Sol, e isso contrastava muito com os fios brancos de seus cabelos longos e de seu cavanhaque.

Enma: - Não precisamos de brigas dentro do navio. O capitão ainda não voltou e vocês deveriam estar ao lado dele, seus molengas.

Oyabin: - Como se ele precisasse de ajuda. -- Nenhum dos tripulantes se moveu, eles estavam mais interessados naquele possível derramamento de sangue.

Kamatari: - Vamos, deixe disso Oyabin. Você apenas está tentando arranjar uma desculpa para lutar, não tem interesse nas garotas. -- Infelizmente Kamatari parecia o único empenhado em deter aquela luta.

Oyabin: - Meus motivos não interessam.

Oyabin foi muito rápido, sacou sua espada e desferiu um golpe na direção de Manda. Mas seu adversário estava preparado e suavemente desviou do golpe ao mover seu corpo para o lado. Como o golpe veio de cima para baixo, mas levemente inclinado, a espada iria cravar sua lâmina na madeira da borda do navio. A chance que Salem esperava. Ela conseguira colocar suas mãos na frente do corpo, passando suas pernas por entre seus braços e agora colocou o punho na rota da espada. Assim, a corda que a prendia foi arrebentada com facilidade.

Ninguém esperava por um movimento como aquele, ainda mais vindo de uma garota. Manda foi o primeiro a se recuperar e fez menção de atacá-la pelas costas. Não hesitaria em matá-la, mas sentiu um golpe em sua perna e em seguida caiu. Teodora acordara poucos segundos antes, e aproveitando a distração de seu adversário passou-lhe uma rasteira.

Salem pegou a espada das mãos de Manda e rapidamente se colocou ao lado de Teodora. Elas se afastaram dele, mas infelizmente não poderiam ir muito mais longe.

Teodora: - Qual é o seu plano?? -- Salem cortou rapidamente as cordas que seguravam sua amiga.

Salem: - Ainda estou trabalhando nisso. -- Um péssimo sinal. Salem sempre odiou impulsividade, mas momentos como aquele exigiam medidas desesperadas.

Oyabin: - Já ganhei meu dia. -- Ele riu descaradamente de Manda que começava a se levantar. -- Derrubado por uma garota, que patético.

Era possível notar o ódio que Manda sentia, através do brilho assassino de seus olhos. E, infelizmente, eles se voltaram para as garotas.

Manda: - Uma espada. -- Ele ordenou, mas sem tirar os olhos de Salem. Para surpresa geral, Oyabin tirou da cintura uma de suas espadas e a arremessou para o colega.

Oyabin: - Use-a com cuidado. -- Mas Manda simplesmente ignorou seu pedido.

Manda: - Passe a espada para sua amiga. -- Salem hesitou, mas Teodora a ajudou a se decidir porque tirou a espada de sua mão gentilmente.

Teodora: - Não se preocupe, eu não vou perder. E ele não vai desistir até sentir que sua honra foi lavada.

Salem olhou nos olhos dela por alguns segundos, mas visto a força de vontade de Teodora, soltou a espada e deu um passo para trás.

Salem: - Apenas não o subestime.

Para surpresa geral, aquela misteriosa garota começou a cortar o ar com a espada com uma habilidade impressionante, como se aquela arma fosse uma extensão de seu braço e se conhecessem há muito tempo.

Manda: - Quem é você?? -- A habilidade dela era óbvia, mas o que o surpreendeu foi perceber que ela sabia como manejar uma espada encurvada.

Teodora: - Está impressionado?? -- Ela deixou um meio sorriso confiante se formar em seu rosto, mas Manda não se abalou.

Lutar vestida com o xador seria uma desvantagem. O tecido longo da saia poderia se emaranhar em suas pernas e o lenço ao redor de seu rosto criava alguns pontos cegos em sua vista. Por isso ela precisava ser ainda mais cautelosa. Em passos lentos começou a andar em círculos, como se analisasse os passos de seu adversário e Manda fez o mesmo no sentido contrário. Mas para seu desespero a postura daquele pirata não possuía falhas, com certeza era um grande lutador. Os outros tripulantes começaram a bater os pés e não demorou para que o som das batidas reverberasse no coração dos dois adversários como se os incitasse à luta.

Depois de tensos segundos, Manda se adiantou e tentou atacar. Teodora bloqueou sem dificuldade e percebeu que era apenas um golpe de reconhecimento, porém não podia perder a oportunidade e tentou um contra-ataque. Como ela já previra, seu adversário conseguiu esquivar-se com facilidade e afastou-se em um salto. Mais alguns passos, agora a tripulação já estava empolgada e alguns começaram a clamar por sangue, era hora de levar a sério aquela luta. Teodora avançou com espada abaixo da linha do quadril, para desferir um golpe na altura do abdômen de seu adversário, mas Manda já conhecia aquele golpe e houve um choque de espadas. Em seguida, Teodora puxou sua espada na direção de seu próprio corpo, na tentativa de quebrar a espada de Manda, mas ele levantou a própria arma para travar o golpe.

Oyabin: - Ah, minha espada. -- Um lamento que foi abafado pelas batidas contra a madeira.

Manda fez mais um movimento e as espadas se separaram, mas seus donos não. Teodora girou seu corpo, pronta para tentar seu primeiro golpe mais uma vez, afinal àquela distância ele não poderia se desviar sem danos, porém, para sua surpresa, Manda estava fora de alcance. Ele previu aquele golpe, mas não quis se afastar, por isso se utilizou de uma das desvantagens dela, os pontos cegos.

Ele se abaixou em um movimento rápido e a lâmina de sua espada buscou os pés de Teodora com uma precisão impressionante, afinal se ela não mais se movesse, a luta terminaria. Por uma questão de segundos, Teodora conseguiu desviar do golpe. Havia percebido as intenções de seu adversário e com um salto conseguiu se afastar a tempo. Mas isso custou a barra de seu xador, a sandália de couro que usava em seu pé esquerdo e um pequeno corte na altura do calcanhar que ficou descoberto. O sangue fez os espectadores se animarem ainda mais.

Teodora: - Não foi um golpe muito justo, não acha??

Manda: - O que mais você esperava de um pirata?? -- Teodora não tinha muita escolha, se não pudesse lutar com todas as suas habilidades não sobreviveria e por isso decidiu que precisava eliminar suas desvantagens.

Para não baixar a espada, Teodora usou a mão esquerda para tirar o lenço que mantinha seu rosto oculto, revelando seus curtos cabelos brancos e ondulados, sua pele morena e seus penetrantes olhos acinzentados. Alguém da tripulação assobiou e assim representou bem a reação de todos. Estavam todos impressionados com a beleza daquela garota. Manda se preparou para mais um golpe, mas foi impedido por um forte toque sobre seu ombro.

- Pare. -- Ele se virou para ver quem se atreveu a atrapalhá-lo.

Manda: - E quem você pensa que é para tentar me dar ordens, Kakuzu?? -- Sim, era Kakuzu quem interferira e, segundos depois, Kakashi saiu do meio da tripulação para se colocar ao lado do irmão.

Kakashi: - Essa garota está sob proteção da marinha britânica. -- Teodora reconheceu aquele homem e gelou com suas palavras, porque só havia um motivo para ela ser procurada pelos ingleses. Com certeza a mando de Suleyman.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a sorte voltara a sorrir para Kakashi. Afinal, poucos dias depois de ter saído da Anatólia já havia encontrado seu alvo, e sem nem ao menos ter tentado procurar. Na verdade seu plano inicial era voltar para Liverpool, organizar um grupo de busca e partir sem qualquer certeza mundo a fora, mas agora não precisaria ter tanto trabalho. Aquele encontro foi com certeza fruto de muita sorte, porque estar no Konoha foi apenas uma mera coincidência. Ele encontrou Minato em um bar e o loiro ofereceu a viagem de volta à Inglaterra de bom grado, sem que o Hatake sequer precisasse pedir. Muita sorte, não??

O que ele quase esqueceu é que não é preciso muito para uma maré boa se tornar uma verdadeira tempestade.

- Ela está sob minha proteção também. -- Todos se surpreenderam, porque reconheceram aquela voz, e instintivamente procuraram por seu dono. O Capitão Minato finalmente retornara. Ele estava em pé na borda do navio, com uma corda na mão direita e com um sorriso animado a enfeitar seu simpático rosto. Mas apesar das aparências, Kakuzu pressentiu que a chegada dele traria... Azar.

* * *

_Obs: Não sei se notaram, mas os tripulantes do Konoha serão os animais invocados pelo Kuchiyose no jutsu XD (Eu sou doente, vocês sabem). Mas tenho meus motivos, primeiro, por que eu precisava de mais pessoas para essa história, fiquei com medo que faltassem homens. Segundo... Por que eu achei que ficaria interessante. Vocês terão que usar a criatividade para imaginar tudo isso n.n_

_**(1):** Uma frase em espanhól: Adeus, Senhorita Villefort._

_**(2): **Gama: em japonês significa Sapo._

* * *

_Obrigada pelas reviews!! Elas sempre me motivam muito. Agora as respostas: _

_Lilly Angel88: Noossa pior que eu te entendo, já tive períodos assim, parece que não tem como as coisas ficarem piores hehe, mas é isso ai, tem que pensar positivo e não se preocupe, foi só um capítulo n.n eu te perdoo... Ah, eu também não fazia idéia onde ficava Tortuga, nem quais eram os Sete Mares, assumo que me surpreendi, mas foi bem interessante saber isso, não poderia faltar uma nota histórica sobre esses assuntos... HAUHA que bom que gostou da parte no Akatsuki, na verdade eu me considero horrível pra comédia então fico feliz que tenha conseguido arrancar algumas risadas XD, eu tinha que colocar essa frase do Tobi hehe foi inevitável ... Eu estava com medo que a idéia do Sasori discutindo com uma gata ficasse meio viajado, mas parece que o pessoal gostou n.n é um alívio, e que bom que você gostou da parte do mapa, nem sei de onde tirei a idéia, mas a Miyo comentou, lembra um pouco o mapa dos marotos do HP (o que não deixa de ser verdade talvez meu subconsciente tenha lembrado disso) ... Acho que nunca comentou, mas isso é muuito bom XD eu adoro colocar frases estrangeiras no meio, parece mesmo que fica mais realista e eu ainda consigo explorar as nacionalidades dos personagens... Realmente a Dri Lioncourt teve muito bom gosto na hora de descrever as roupas n.n, a Desiré ''e uma personagem muito interessante mesmo e pior que combinou com o Ibiki, né?? O grandalhão guarda-costas super fiél não poderia faltar pra terminar a imagem de "poderosa"... hUAHua que bom que consigo te surpreender, é um bom sinal, mas admito que eu tive que retorcer minha criatividade pra pensar em uma saída para a aparência do Al, ainda bem que deu certo XD... Era minha intenção sim! Não achei que ia dar certo, mas fiquei muuito feliz em saber que consegui o que queria, passar a impressão de alguém contando entre as cenas passadas, bem coisa de filme mesmo n.n... É, o capítulo 8 foi esclarecedor em muitos aspectos, mas ainda temos muitas perguntas para resolver hUHuha, principalmente nesses casais, mas isso pode esperar XD ... Curiosidade sobre o Konoha resolvida (ou não) hAUhUAh (nossa eu consigo ser cruel com meus leitores, mas juro que não é intensional na maioria das vezes hehe)... É, o Bô, meu vilãozinho querido vai ter muuito o que aprontar ainda hehe vai ser divertido... Ah! Que fofaaa (sinta-se abraçada) obrigada pelos elogios, meu ego recebeu uma belíssima massagem AHuha ... Mas sabe por que eu coloco aquela frase no começo?? Porque sem as fichas essa história não seria nem um décimo do que é. Eu lembro de ter fechado as inscrições em menos de uma semana, mas tudo porque era simplesmente perfeito, eu li as fichas e consegui imaginar a fic até o fim n.n... Costurar com tecido bom é algo muito simples e nas minhas tediosas aulas de química eu assumo que ficava melhorando o enredo mentalmente hehe (por isso eu continuo uma anta na matéria) ... E eu adooooro responder as reviews (acho que já deu para perceber, né??), por isso continue escrevendo pra mim XD eu fico tão feliz hehe espero que goste do capítulo n.n (se bem que acho que vai gostar n.n nossa querida Morgana deu mais um passo em sua mudança psicológica) _

_Miss .Muerte: Sério?? Nossa, pode me chamar de ruim, mas eu fiquei feliz em saber que consegui arrancar lágrimas XD Realmente a história da Yuki ficou muito mais bonita do que eu imaginei e assumo que depois de escrever, na hora de reler, meus olhos ficaram úmidos... Acho que eu nunca escrevi uma cena tão linda... HUAhuHA né?? A Yuki ficou perfeita como Deusa, em tudo, e o Kisuke se encaixou direitinho na história dela n.n (eu dei uma modificada, mas ainda assim consegui o principal)... Nossa gomen, na verdade Robert foi o primeiro nome que veio na minha cabeça... Hehe eu achei que foi um exagero colocar os cem anos como sendo para superar o ódio, mas você tem razão, eu acho que também não conseguiria superar... HAuhA Espero que não tenha demorado para sair do choque-pós-capítulo e que goste desse capítulo n.n _

_Mayuu-chan: Ah! Que bom que gostou! Eu estava com medo de não gostarem de tanto romance, pelo visto existem mais românticos incuráveis como eu neste mundo XD... HUAhuHa sim! Só eu leio os capítulos antes de você, mas acho que não conto... Obrigada por betar pra mim n.n eu estou ficando até preguiçosa, nem leio direito o capítulo depois de escrever, mas o lado bom é que consigo postar em menos tempo XD... Aliás você "quotou" umas partes muuito lindas, acho que as melhores do capítulo... A parte do Al com a feiticeira também é uma das minhas favoritas, mas acho que aquela da Yuki com o Kisuke me conquistou... HAuhuAH achei que ninguém ia notar, mas na verdade eu queria que parecesse um quase beijo HUAhua bem observado, era para torcer mesmo n.n ... Acho que o capítulo 8 foi o mais carregado de emoções mesmo HUAhua mas se você sobreviveu o resto será tranqüilo (ou não)... Brigada n.n, mas não sei não, acho que até o fim da fic você se cansa, porque pelo visto ainda vai demorar um bocado para o "gran finale" hoho... Mas Obrigada por betar pra mim, sou muuito grata e espero que goste do capítulo._

_Dark-Neko99: Ah! Obrigada pelos elogios n.n e desculpe por ter mandado meu msn errado, eu nem percebi, mal posso esperar pra nos encontrarmos e conversarmos n.n... Tomara que goste dessa fic, eu tentei não fugir muito dos cenários de pirataria, mas não conheço muito sobre o tema, só o básico, e talvez tenha fugido em alguns pontos... Quando terminar de ler, eu vou amar saber sua opinião, é difícil alguém ler uma fic de fichas sem ter personagem nela, mas acho que exatamente por isso você vai conseguir me dar uma opinião mais imparcial... Espero que goste da fic XD bem-vinda à bordo (péééssimo, mas não me contive hehe) _

_Dri Lioncourt: Olha, melhor não pedir isso que eu sou uma romântica incurável e se deixarem não me contenho em por cenas como as do último capítulo hAUhAU E não se preocupe, a hora e a vez da Desiré há de chegar e na verdade mais cedo do que você imagina, no máximo em dois capítulos, então aguarde ;D eu não me esqueci desses dois hoho... Espero que goste desse capítulo, desculpe não dar muito foque à Desiré, mas eu precisava encaixar melhor alguns personagens, levar ao mar os que estavam em terra n.n daqui para frente ela vai aparecer com mais freqüência... Espero que tenha paciência comigo..._

_Gabihh-chan: Haaa devo dizer que eu ameei escrever o último capítulo AlXNayuuke é a coisa mais fácil de escrever, aliás essa fic é muito fácil, tudo sai com muuita naturalidade n.n Esses dois conquistaram o pessoal XD Nossa você deve me entender mesmo, a minha primeira fic de fichas não deu muito certo e pelo visto terei que excluir... É que se as idéias não vem escrever fica simplesmente insuportável, quase um martírio ai não tem jeito, deixa de ser um hobbie para se tornar um trabalho e fica chato... Hoho que bom que notou n.n eu tentei usar o máximo as histórias das fichas e misturei tuudo XD e o engraçado é que nem deu tanto trabalho, eu passava minhas aulas de química olhando para o professor e pensando no enredo da fic ai já viu, nem foi mtu difícil -.- Concordo plenamente italiano é uma língua muuito sonora e liinda n.n Ebaa continue mandando reviews enormes porque eu adoooro XD e não se importe em me tirar tempo, porque eu leio as reviews para me inspirar então é um jeito de escrever mais rápido n.n Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que goste desse capítulo também n.n _

_Fafi Raposinha: HUAhuHA ainda bem que existem mais românticos feito eu XD eu estava com medo de ser xingada depois de algo tão meloso, mas enfim... hUAHha pior que eu não sei, o Kai-chan tem uma magia, deve ser a fofura que dá essa vontade de torturá-lo só pra depois ficar morrendo de dó depois hUAHuhA precisamos de um psicólogo, a coisa tá feia por aqui...Noosa tadinho dos seus colegas, do jeito que eu sou lerda a abstinência é muuito longa n.n Nooossa você tem que me mostrar esses desenhos?!? E como assim você escolheu o Kai-chan como terceiro?!? (tá ignore) Deve ter ficado muuito comédia, eu morri de rir só de imaginar as cenas... Espero que goste da aparição do Kai-chan, primeira cena HinXKai XD que eu esperei tantoo pra escrever, com certeza será a primeira de várias hehe. _

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Noossa que chique um poeminha em francês /o/ com certeza vou dar um jeito de colocar em algum capítulo... Não sei como, mas vou... Que bom que gostou do capítulo, achei que não iria por ser excessivamente meloso, ainda bem que me enganei... Eu já me apaixonei por NayXAl, eles ficaram tão perfeitos juntos e graças a ela eu consegui criar a maldição para o Al, eu não disse que daria um jeito com a aparência dele?? Desculpe por ter distorcido sua idéia, mas foi para um bem maior, assim eu também consegui justificar os poderes dele... Espero que goste desse capítulo n.n _

_Miyo Kyouhei: Ah, relaxa o importante é que você mandou... E acho que não foi só você, o pessoal também gostou muito da cena da Sienna, acho que jádeu para perceber aimportância dela na fic XD... Nhy que bom que gostou da história da Yuki, aquela cena dela com o Kisuke foi a que eu mais gostei até agora na fic n.n mas com certeza Sasori vai ser capaz de curar esse coração ferido... O Al vai ser nomeado o cavaleiro Galahad dessa história e o Bô por outro lado é meu querido vilão hoho... Pior é que eu te entendo hUAhua eu depois da Unicamp aqui escrevendo o.o tenho problemas sérios... Enfim, espero que goste do capítulo ;D_

_Psycho Itachi: Nossa que alívio, meu medo era que reclamassem do excesso de romance, mas parece que existem mais românticos incuráveis neste mundo XD prometo que não será sempre assim de qualquer forma, afinal ainda é uma fic de piratas XD... Que bom que gostou da história da Yuki, ficou meio enrolada, mas ainda bem que deu para entender, com certeza ela será muito explorada... Ai que bom que gosta tanto desta fic, eu simplesmente amoo escrever e é ainda melhor quando você sabe que as pessoas gostam de ler... Ah! E não tem problema demorar, eu não vou abusar tanto da sua boa vontade XD a fic ainda vai demorar pra terminar então sem pressa n.n obrigada, eu aqui dando trabalho pra você... Acho que as palavras em italiano deram um toque muito especial, não é?? Eu adorei e com certeza vou dar um jeito de colocar mais XD ... Tenho que me desculpar de novo, mas a partir de agora os personagens que eu não explorei vão ganhar mais foque, por favor tenha paciência comigo... De qualquer forma espero que goste deste capítulo XD _

_Aredhel Luthor: Nossa, duas pessoas chamaram o romance do último capítulo de shakespeareano hoho meu ego foi massageado, não deve ter sido a intenção de vocês, mas é que eu acho que o ápice de romance é aquele das obras de Shakespeare então não tem como não me sentir elogiada... HUAhua com certeza Al é o cavaleiro no cavalo branco dessa história, você definiu bem, Sir Galahad resume tudo XD... Leia sim, eu recomendo aquele livro (mas você precisa ser uma romântica para realmente gostar dele, é beeem idealizado)... Humpf você vai ver, nunca mais vai desejar outro personagem além do Kakashi (risada maléfica) isso eu juuro... Espero que goste desse capítulo XD mas uma das belíssimas aparições da Teo... É tão fácil escrever sobre ela que no fim as cenas ficam gigantescas o.O acho que já deu para notar XD _

_Maimi Akimoto: Ah! Que bom que gostou do capítulo XD. AlXNayuuke conquistaram o pessoal, eles realmente são a coisa mais fofa... Infelizmente eu não consegui colocar a cena da Beatrice neste capítulo, ele ficaria muito grande e eu descobri que estava prestes a cometer um erro na cronologia da história, por isso realmente não deu... Mas próximo capítulo ela aparece posso afirmar com certeza n.n gomenassai por ter passado uma informação errada para você... Hoo eu procurei pela música e realmente é linda!! Obrigada por ter mandado... Com certeza vou colocar, mas talvez eu passe para o inglês para fazer mais sentido com a história, você se importa?? Parabéns! (espero que você tenha passado n.n) bom... desculpe de novo e espero que goste do capítulo. _

_Luna Stuart: Que bom que gostou XD Eu concordo AlXNayuuke é a coisa mais fofa, aliás eu tenho a tendência a fazer romances fofos mesmo quando não quero -.- Acho que você vai gostar dos meus planos para Pein e Kairi, mas veremos n.n Espero que goste desse capítulo também.  
_

_**Obrigada por ler**_

**_Sary-chann_**


	10. Apenas o começo

**_Créditos: _**

_- Os personagens do anime "Naruto" pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e os ooc pertencem a seus respectivos criadores. (Então o que sobra??)_

_- Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia da fic de fichas e a Mari Sushi por trazê-las para a área de Naruto._

_- Mayuu-chan, acho que você está viajando então vou postar esse capítulo sem betar mesmo, gomen. É que eu realmente preciso postar hoje, porque o ano de 2009 promete ser... Inesquecível para mim -.- (E isso não é exatamente positivo) e por isso melhor postar agora que as coisas estão mais tranqüilas, já que o futuro é incerto. _

**_Aviso importante!!_**

_Pessoal, eu decidi que não vou tirar nenhum personagem da história, mesmo que o autor não demonstre interesse pela fic. O problema é que eu já tenho na cabeça a fic praticamente pronta e não quero mudar meus planos por causa de um ou outro personagem, perderia grande parte do encanto. A única coisa que irá acontecer é que o oc em questão perderá foco e cairá para um plano mais secundário, só aparecendo quando for realmente necessário e correndo o risco de perder cenas de romance. Porém, eu ainda não acho justo com quem manda reviews regularmente pra mim, então vou avisar que irei recompensar esse empenho de vocês, por enquanto nada de detalhes, mas posso garantir que irão gostar... n.n _

_**Nota histórica e curiosidades:** (Certo, estou começando a ficar sem idéias para esse quadro aqui, mas como estamos em ritmo de Ano Novo, por que não saber mais sobre ele??)_

- Desde os calendários babilônicos (2.800 a.C.) até o calendário gregoriano, o réveillon mudou muitas vezes de data. A primeira comemoração, chamada de "Festival de ano-novo" ocorreu na Mesopotâmia por volta de 2.000 a. C. Na Babilônia, a festa começava na ocasião da lua nova indicando o equinócio da primavera, ou seja, um dos momentos em que o Sol se aproxima da linha do Equador onde os dias e noites tem a mesma duração. No calendário atual, isto ocorre em meados de março (mais precisamente em 19 de março, data que os espiritualistas comemoram o ano-novo esotérico). Os assírios, persas, fenícios e egípcios comemoravam o ano-novo no mês de setembro (dia 23). Já os gregos, celebravam o início de um novo ciclo entre os dias 21 ou 22 do mês de dezembro. Os romanos foram os primeiros a estabelecerem um dia no calendário para a comemoração desta grande festa (753 a.C. - 476 d.C.) O ano começava em 1º de março, mas foi trocado em 153 a. C. para 1º de janeiro e mantido no calendário juliano, adotado em 46 a. C. Em 1582 a Igreja consolidou a comemoração, quando adotou o calendário gregoriano. Alguns povos e países comemoram em datas diferentes. Ainda hoje, na China, a festa da passagem do ano começa em fins de janeiro ou princípio de fevereiro. Durante os festejos, os chineses realizam desfiles e shows pirotécnicos. No Japão, o ano-novo é comemorado do dia 1º de janeiro ao dia 3 de janeiro.

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

**_Apenas o começo_**

O tempo no mar passa muito rápido. Não, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse isso, a verdade é que o tempo não passa. Uma viagem para cruzar um oceano leva penosos meses, e portanto será preciso pular um pouco no tempo para reencontrar os personagens em uma situação nova. Mas não se preocupem, não permitirei que nada importante seja perdido e apenas três meses me parecem o bastante.

Uma chuva fraca quase acariciava as ruas de Liverpool, anunciando a chegada do outono. Uma estação que Hinata nunca gostou. Afinal, por ser úmida e fria, obriga as pessoas a andarem com os rostos enterrados entre seus pesados casacos e seus enormes chapéus. Dessa forma elas perdem parte da aparência humana, parecem mais roupas ambulantes, e isso realça o ar melancólico da cidade. É um pensamento um tanto egoísta, culpar as pessoas por deixarem a cidade mais triste quando elas estão apenas em busca de abrigo contra a chuva, mas a verdade é que a Hyuuga os invejava. Seus olhos perolados analisavam as pessoas do lado de fora da carruagem com uma estranha curiosidade, afinal ela não sabia o que era andar na chuva.

Ela estava tão compenetrada que seu rosto ganhou um ar preocupado e por isso sentiu um leve toque em seu braço, como se alguém estivesse querendo sua atenção. Kaijyuu estava sentado ao seu lado, vestido com elegantes roupas, com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo depois de terem sido devidamente limpos, e o conjunto lhe dava ares de um verdadeiro cavalheiro. O braço da Hyuuga estava apoiado no dele desde que saíram da mansão, mas apenas agora ele a fitava com aquele misto de dúvida e preocupação.

Hinata: - Não foi nada, só estava pensativa. -- Ela sorriu gentilmente e ele pareceu se tranqüilizar, mas essa cena fez o terceiro passageiro da carruagem se mexer um pouco, incomodado. Ele estava no banco na frente do casal e não parecia nada feliz, o pobre Kaijyuu não conseguia compreender porque aquele homem o fitava com tanto ódio.

Neji: - Explique-me novamente, o que ele faz aqui?? -- Neji cruzou os braços e lançou mais um olhar desconfiado para o garoto.

Hinata: - Ele é meu protetor. -- Neji a olhou com descrença.

Neji: - Se quer proteção, prima, sugiro que contrate alguém que tenha uma imagem um pouco mais... Amedrontadora. -- Um bom conselho, afinal Kaijyuu não causaria medo nem mesmo no mais covarde dos homens. Pelo menos não em sua forma humana.

Hinata: - Um grande homem uma vez me disse que é um erro julgar as pessoas pela aparência. -- A voz da Hyuuga não passou de um fio, mas carregou uma leve impertinência, e foi isso que Neji estranhou. A Hinata que ele conhecia jamais responderia com audácia, nem mesmo para ele, uma das pessoas mais próximas a ela.

Neji: - Pare de usar minhas próprias palavras contra mim, já as conheço... Mas assuma que essa não é uma situação comum e não fará bem para sua imagem, Hinata, andar com um homem sendo que está comprometida a outro.

Hinata não pareceu muito feliz com as palavras duras do primo, mas ao invés de ficar nervosa, apenas desviou os olhos para fitar a rua.

Hinata: - Ele é meu presente de casamento. -- Neji franziu o cenho.

Neji: - Por que algo me diz que você insistiu nesta união?? Realmente senti que havia algo errado nesta história, Senhor Hiashi jamais obrigaria sua amada filha a casar-se com Raiga. A crueldade desse homem já é famosa. Você está ciente disso??

Hinata: - Sim... -- Ela respondeu vagamente e sem perceber abraçou mais o braço de Kaijyuu. -- Mas por isso mesmo eu não poderia deixar o Kaijyuu nas mãos dele... E se eu recusasse o casamento, teria que devolvê-lo.

Neji: - Prima, você enlouqueceu?? Não sei se compreende a incoerência de suas próprias palavras, mas acaba de me dizer que se sacrificou por uma pessoa que mal conhece... -- Hinata não disse nada, nem sequer se moveu, mas Neji percebeu que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas contidas. Talvez tivesse ido longe demais. -- Espero que não me entenda mal, mas sinceramente eu temo por você, não acredito que encontrará felicidade ao lado de Raiga.

Hinata: - ... Eu sei... Kurenai já me disse tudo isso.

Neji: - Pense com cuidado em sua decisão, porque enquanto não atracarmos em Worcester, ainda haverá tempo de reconsiderar. -- A Hyuuga não disse nada, mas sorriu com um certo toque de tristeza.

Hinata: - Reconsiderar e fazer o que?? Não quero criar problemas diplomáticos para o meu pai e já tomei minha decisão.

Neji: - Prima... -- Neji estava prestes a iniciar mais um sermão, mas Hinata o interrompeu.

Hinata: - Achei que iria me entender. -- Ela sabia de tudo aquilo, mas parecia mais real quando dito por outra pessoa, então seria mais agradável acabar com o assunto. Um silêncio estranho pairou. -- Neji... Lembra de quando estávamos no campo e você arriscou sua vida para salvar aquele garoto que estava se afogando??

Neji: - Vagamente... -- Mentira, ele se lembrava de tudo...

_Flashback On_

_Era uma tarde fria de inverno, quando ele, Hinata e a irmã mais nova dela, Hanabi, estavam brincando em um dos bosques de caça. Na época eles tinham por volta de oito anos. Vários criados os observavam de longe, tentavam certificar a segurança de seus pequenos senhores sem atrapalhar a brincadeira, mas era uma tarefa quase impossível. Aos poucos Neji, sempre o mais ardiloso, conseguiu fugir da vista de seus protetores, e as duas também seguiram os passos dele. Eles se infiltraram cada vez mais na floresta, divertindo-se com os gritos preocupados que os chamavam de volta. Tudo era uma mera brincadeira._

_Mas foi então que eles ouviram um pedido de socorro, fraco e abafado. Eles seguiram o som e foram levados até um lago congelado, cuja superfície estava traiçoeiramente branca e lisa. Mas em seu centro o gelo se rompera, um buraco se abriu e um garoto lutava para não ser engolido por aquelas águas negras. Neji não pensou em nada, tirou seu casaco e com passos receosos, começou a caminhar sobre o gelo. _

_Hanabi: - Neji!! É muito perigoso, volte!! -- Ela sentia que Neji estava em perigo e seu pequeno coração temia pela vida do primo, por isso seus olhos buscaram uma referência. Ela se segurou às roupas da irmã. -- Hinata, fale para ele voltar. Ele pode se machucar._

_Mas Hinata não conseguiu dizer nada. Simplesmente continuou parada, chocada com a iniciativa do primo. A verdade é que ela também queria ajudar, mas não tinha coragem de arriscar sua própria vida. Era uma medrosa. Uma fraca._

_Hanabi: - Por que não diz nada?? Por que nunca faz nada??_

_Neji: - Hanabi, vá procurar ajuda. -- Faltavam poucos metros, mas o gelo sob seus pés rugiu em protesto. Ele deitou para distribuir melhor seu peso, lentamente conseguiu avançar e, finalmente, quando chegou na borda do buraco conseguiu estender sua mão para aquele garoto. _

_Por que arriscar tudo por alguém que você nem conhece?? Ainda mais sendo um mero filho de camponês. Naquela época ele não foi capaz de entender o que o motivou, costumava dizer que foi impulso ou inconseqüência. Apenas anos mais tarde foi capaz de compreender-se. Sem que ninguém tivesse lhe ensinado, ele já sabia que não existe vida mais valiosa que outra. _

_Neji: - Vamos segure minha mão, eu vou te tirar daqui._

_Flashback off_

Hinata: - Eu lembro de tudo, afinal não consegui fazer nada além de assistir. E lembro até das broncas do meu pai, dizendo que você jamais deveria ter se arriscado tanto por um filho de camponês sem valor. Mas você se arrepende??

Neji: - Hump. Nem se eu quisesse poderia. -- O garoto que ele salvou naquela fria tarde, pagou sua dívida salvando a vida dele muitas outras vezes. Foi naquele dia que a história dele se cruzou com a de Shino Aburame e desde então elas não se separaram mais. -- Mas não é a mesma coisa, as situações são diferentes.

Hinata: - Talvez. Mas eu não quero mais ficar parada sem fazer nada, cansei de apenas assistir ao sofrimento dos outros sem ser capaz de ajudar.

Neji: - Mas por que esse garoto??

Hinata: - Não sei. -- Mas no fundo sabia. Kaijyuu precisava de sua ajuda, ainda que seu pedido de socorro fosse muito sutil e mudo, a Hyuuga o notou e não o ignoraria. -- Mas não vou desistir de ajudá-lo, não importa o que as pessoas digam ou pensem.

Neji: - Espero apenas que não se arrependa, mas saiba que se Raiga fizer alguma coisa contra você, eu...

Hinata: - Obrigada, Neji. Obrigada... -- Mas ela preferia acreditar que nunca precisaria da ajuda dele, pelo menos não da forma que ele iria sugerir.

Neji pareceu um pouco constrangido, afinal não era um hábito seu expressar tão abertamente seus pensamentos e seus sentimentos, mas parecia necessário dizer algo em uma situação delicada como aquela, queria ter certeza que ela não hesitaria em pedir ajuda se necessário. Com o canto do olho passou a observar Hinata enquanto ela falava com Kaijyuu e notou o quanto ela havia mudado, aquele rosto não era mais tão tímido quanto antes, perdera parte de sua inocência de menina. Ele mesmo também estava mudado, estava mais forte e talvez mais austero, mas esse foi o preço por ter escolhido a vida no mar. Os anos que os separaram causaram profundas mudanças, mas ele não poderia saber o quanto Hinata amadurecera nos últimos três meses.

Infelizmente o fantasma de seu passado interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ele olhou de relance para o lado de fora e para sua surpresa reconheceu as redondezas, inconscientemente seus olhos buscaram uma casa em especial. Não demorou para que ele encontrasse os portões da mansão do governador e infelizmente não pôde deixar de entristecer-se quando olhou para o jardim, afinal as lembranças foram inevitáveis.

_Flashback on_

_O governador Aimée deu uma festa no décimo quinto aniversário de sua filha, a fim de apresentá-la para a sociedade e mostrar que ela estava pronta para se casar. Os Hyuuga sempre eram convidados de honra nas festas da alta sociedade e não seria diferente nesta ocasião. O governador ainda fez questão de que Neji dançasse com a aniversariante. e apesar da resistência do jovem Hyuuga, ele não teve como escapar de uma valsa. _

_Neji: - Senhorita... -- Ele fez uma elegante mesura ao que a garota respondeu com um leve sorriso e um cumprimento formal, em seguida passaram a dançar._

_Na verdade já eram conhecidos de longa dada, amigos de infância, já que seus pais sempre participavam das mesmas festas e dos mesmos encontros sociais, mas agora não era mais uma mera conversa entre crianças. Todos os olhares no salão acompanhavam os passos daquele casal, afinal a união entre famílias tão importantes quanto as deles poderia mudar o cenário político da Inglaterra, por isso era melhor prestar atenção._

_Beatrice: - Pensei que não convidaria nunca Capitão Hyuuga. -- Ela sorriu, provocante._

_Neji: - Eu bem que tentei fugir._

_Beatrice: - Por que?? O destemido Neji Hyuuga fugirá de uma garotinha como eu?? -- Ela fez uma cara de inocente, mas logo em seguida o sorriso provocante voltou. -- Esperava um pouco mais de coragem da sua parte._

_Neji: - Por acaso está tentando me irritar, Senhorita Aimée??_

_A verdade é que era a primeira vez que se viam depois de muitos anos. Neji fora mandado para a França para estudar diplomacia e idiomas, e agora estava de volta, depois de longos quatro anos. E foi tempo o bastante para que ambos mudassem, não eram mais crianças e por algum estranho motivo não pareciam capazes de quebrar o contato visual._

_Beatrice: - É apenas para não perder o hábito... -- Os dois dançavam com uma harmonia impressionante entre si e com a música. -- Bem-vindo de volta._

_Neji: - É bom estar em casa. -- Mais alguns passos se seguiram. -- Esse colar... -- Ele já estava incomodado com aquilo desde que ela entrara no saguão, afinal ele conhecia aquela jóia._

_Beatrice: - É lindo, não acha?? _

_Neji: - Deixe-me adivinhar... Um presente de casamento??_

_Beatrice: - Não, foi de aniversário. _

_Neji: - Victor Everglot, não entregaria a jóia mais tradicional de sua família por um mero aniversário._

_Beatrice: - Sempre tão observador... Nada passa despercebido por você, não é?? Mas o que você está me dizendo não passa de uma suposição, porque nada foi dito ainda. Ele nem sequer consultou o meu pai._

_Neji: - Que você saiba._

_Beatrice: - Acredite, eu saberia. -- E o Hyuuga não foi capaz de duvidar, Beatrice jamais fazia um nó sem garantir todos os seus devidos pontos. Sempre fora uma garota espirituosa, como Kakashi costumava dizer. E depois deste curto diálogo a música chegou ao fim e os dois se separaram, mas não desviaram o olhar. _

_Ele queria perguntar, um monstro dentro de si se retorcia graças a curiosidade, mas seu orgulho gritava mais forte. Beatrice sorriu, como se tivesse percebido o conflito interno do Hyuuga e respondeu à dúvida silenciosa dele._

_Beatrice: - Meu pai adoraria uma aliança com os Everglot, mas não estou bem certa se aceitaria._

_Neji: - Eles são uma família poderosa._

_Beatrice: - É... Mas ainda não estou convencida. Victor provavelmente fará a proposta dentro de algumas semanas, mas esperarei até a primavera para responder... Sempre penso melhor quando há flores nos jardins. Agora se me dá licença, Senhor Hyuuga, preciso ter com meu pai. -- Ela fez uma leve mesura e então se afastou, deixando-o para trás._

_Neji se sentiu incomodado, ele entendeu a mensagem claramente. Beatrice estava manipulando não apenas ele, mas seu provável noivo e seu próprio pai para ter o que queria. O governador Aimée poderia se contentar com uma aliança com os Everglot, mas a doce filha dele desejava mais, queria uma união com a família Hyuuga e conseguiria. O prazo estava dado e apesar de Neji ter certeza que estava sendo manipulado não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, além de formas para impedir Victor Everglot. Aquele casamento não poderia acontecer. _

_Flashback off_

Hinata: - Não vai visitá-la, primo?? Já fazem quase dois anos que não a vê.

Neji: - Outro dia quem sabe. -- Ele desviou os olhos da janela, mas por isso foi obrigado a encarar Hinata, que não parecia satisfeita com a resposta.

Hinata: - Neji... Beatrice tem te esperado por todos estes anos e você sequer se esforça para vê-la. Sabe, ela não esperará eternamente e assumo que eu a apoiaria se ela decidisse se casar com outro.

Neji: - Eu sei... Mas não posso me casar ainda.

Hinata: - Por que?? Esta demora está apenas fazendo-a infeliz.

Neji: - Não quero ser um marido e um pai ausente... Não seguirei os passos do meu pai.

Hinata: - Então desista da vida no mar, como diplomata você pode ficar com sua família. -- Neji desviou os olhos.

Neji: - Não é tão simples... -- Hinata o olhou com um toque de pena. -- Eu ainda sou filho Hizashi Hyuuga, não conseguirei viver longe do mar.

Hinata: - Neji... -- Ele suspirou, agora estava com um dos braços apoiados na porta enquanto olhava para fora.

Neji: - Por isso eu conversei com o Senhor Aimée, o casamento está cancelado e Beatrice se casará com com o duque de Westpoint.

Hinata: - Eu sinto muito... -- Ele a olhou confuso. Sentir por que?? -- Não deve ter sido fácil tomar essa decisão e eu aqui, falando palavras tão duras. Desculpe-me.

Neji não disse nada, em seguida voltou a fitar a chuva que batia contra o vidro da janela. Mas a verdade é que não comentara nada antes porque precisava de alguém que confirmasse sua decisão, ele precisava ouvir de outra pessoa que aquela demora estava deixando Beatrice infeliz e isso o deixaria mais tranqüilo. Assim poderia ter certeza que tomara a decisão certa, mas nem isso a tornava mais fácil.

* * *

Teodora suspirou cansada, apoiou-se no esfregão que estava em suas mãos e aproveitou a parada para limpar o suor que escorria por sua testa. Ela estava vestida com roupas bem simples, uma calça de malha marrom e uma camisa branca emprestadas à força por Manda, mas apenas se vestia assim para trabalhar. Limpar o convés era apenas uma das condições impostas por Minato para que ela pudesse ficar no navio, mas apesar do cansaço, estava feliz. A semana que passara presa no escuro armazém de um navio mercante, ficara no passado e agora a idéia de viajar em um navio parecia mais agradável.

Realmente o destino é engraçado. Um leve sorriso enfeitou seu rosto quando pensou nisso e instintivamente procurou com os olhos o capitão Minato. O loiro estava no leme, vestido com suas elegantes roupas e com seus olhos azuis safira virados para o oceano como de costume. Naqueles três meses, ela aprendeu a respeitar aquele homem, mas não sabia ao certo se poderia confiar nele, afinal é impossível saber o que se passa por sua mente. Por que ele a protegera, naquela estranha tarde, há três meses?? Essa era uma pergunta que a atormentava, mas ficara sem resposta.

- Não adianta tentar entendê-lo. -- Ela se sobressaltou, afinal sua mente foi praticamente lida e a voz veio de suas costas. Teodora virou-se parcialmente e encontrou Kakashi sentado na borda do navio, com uma pequena faca na mão enquanto esculpia um pequeno pedaço de madeira distraidamente.

Teodora: - Isso não lhe incomoda?? -- Apesar de não transparecer, Teodora ficou um pouco nervosa, afinal tinha sérias suspeitas sobre aquele misterioso homem. Durante aqueles três meses ela analisou o Hatake com cuidado, mas à distância, e aquela era a primeira vez que conversavam completamente sozinhos.

Kakashi: - Bastante, mas não há o que fazer. Minato sempre fez tudo o que desejou sem dar satisfação a ninguém.

Teodora: - Então ele também não lhe disse o que pretende??

Kakashi: - Não. -- Ele levantou os olhos e a fitou por alguns segundos. -- Eu esperava que você me ajudasse a tentar desvendar este mistério, por que ele ofereceu proteção a você, uma ilustre desconhecida??

Teodora: - Sinceramente não sei... Mas por que isso lhe interessa??

Kakashi: - Pare de fingir, a senhorita já deve imaginar porque estou aqui. O Príncipe Suleyman elogiou muito sua inteligência e sua audácia, por isso não tente me enganar, Senhorita Al-Rahman. -- Teodora deixou um leve meio sorriso se formar em seu belo rosto.

Teodora: - O senhor está em vantagem, sabe quem eu sou, mas sei pouco sobre você.

Kakashi: - Desculpe se fui rude, meu nome é Kakashi Hatake como já sabe, sou o conselheiro da família Hyuuga em Liverpool e diplomata da coroa britânica. -- Teodora ficou um instante em silêncio como se medisse as palavras dele mentalmente, mas ao invés de fitá-lo, passou a olhar para o oceano.

Teodora: - Então, se me levar de volta para a Anatólia, os laços comerciais entre nossos países serão estreitados e o senhor cairá nas graças da Rainha.

Kakashi: - A última parte eu duvido, mas no resto está certa. -- Silêncio.

Teodora: - Perdoe-me, mas enquanto eu viver, resistirei a este seu audacioso plano. -- Teodora sorriu como se o desafiasse, e ainda que Kakashi tentasse negar, não soube dizer se ficou encantado com a beleza daquela mulher ou com a força de seu espírito. Felizmente seu profissionalismo gritou mais forte e seu rosto não revelou nada com ajuda da máscara.

Kakashi: - Eu não esperava uma resposta diferente, mas não pense que desistirei fácil. Sou uma pessoa persistente.

Teodora: - Apenas aconselho que não subestime minha força de vontade. -- Ela fez menção de que iria voltar ao trabalho, mas a voz de Kakashi a interrompeu.

Kakashi: - Importa-se em responder mais uma pergunta??

Teodora: - Quem sou eu para impedí-lo?? -- Ela voltou a esfregar o chão apesar da resposta que deu.

Kakashi: - Por que trocou uma vida de luxo por isto?? -- Ele fez um leve movimento com o braço como se sugerisse a situação dela como faxineira de convés. -- Você seria uma princesa, poderia ter todos os seus desejos realizados e ainda viveria no mais completo conforto. Por que jogou tudo aquilo fora??

Teodora esfregou mais três vezes antes de parar e voltar a olhá-lo.

Teodora: - Quanto vale a sua liberdade, Senhor Hatake?? O senhor a venderia em troca de seus desejos e sonhos?? -- Ele hesitou, nunca pensara daquela forma.

Kakashi: - Não... -- Ele ficou em silêncio. Quando perdemos nossos sonhos, quando realizamos todos os nossos desejos, não resta motivos para viver. Afinal vivemos para alcançar nossos sonhos por mais delirantes que eles sejam. -- Mas foi muita crueldade abandonar um homem que a ama tão perdidamente quanto o Príncipe. -- Para surpresa do Hatake, Teodora apenas riu.

Teodora: - O Príncipe Suleyman não me ama, apenas me deseja. -- Ela não se surpreendeu quando o Hatake a olhou como se perguntasse. Qual a diferença?? -- É muito diferente... Você pode desejar qualquer objeto, mas depois que o obtiver, ele será apenas parte de seus bens, você irá usá-lo, mas não demorará para que perca o interesse e parta para outro objetivo. Mas quem ama vê no outro aquilo que lhe falta, com a certeza de que jamais poderá ter aquilo para si, por isso não se pode amar um objeto e esse sentimento pode durar anos.

Kakashi a fitou por alguns segundos, em silêncio, mas na verdade não conseguiu ver a diferença nas palavras dela.

Kakashi: - Como pode ter tanta certeza que é isso que ele sente??

Teodora: - Os olhos dele me diziam isso. -- Nesse momento ela olhou para o Capitão Minato. -- Veja o Capitão, repare na forma como ele olha para as águas do oceano, é possível ver o quanto ele ama o mar.

Kakashi olhou para Minato, mas sinceramente não conseguiu ver aquilo que Teodora disse. Como é possível diferenciar amor de desejo com um simples olhar?? Se é que havia diferença entre esses sentimentos. Talvez aquela fosse alguma habilidade estritamente feminina, afinal mulheres sempre guardam mistérios. Mas o pior... Ele temeu pelo que ela pudesse ler em seus olhos.

Kakashi: - Eu não vejo nada disso.

Teodora: - Mesmo?? Mas então espero que nunca descubra a diferença. -- Porque se descobrisse, provavelmente seria ao ver o olhar de Suleyman sobre ela.

Kakashi voltou a olhar para Minato e gravou mentalmente aquele olhar, para, algum dia quem sabe, entender as palavras daquela enigmática mulher. Mas na verdade Teodora se enganara, o coração do destemido Capitão do Konoha não guardava exatamente o oceano, mas sim alguém que vive em suas profundezas.

* * *

Yuki dormia tranqüila sobre a cama do Capitão, alheia à confusão do navio e disfarçada em sua forma felina, por isso mais parecia uma pequena almofada redonda. Seu sono apenas foi perturbado pelo som de uma discussão que vinha do corredor e parecia aproximar-se cada vez mais do quarto. Seus olhos rosados voltaram-se para a porta, pouco antes de Fuyu abri-la.

Fuyu: - Mas eu não pedi sua ajuda. -- Ele falava com Deidara que entrou logo em seguida.

Deidara: - Quem disse que eu vim ajudar??

Deidara mal terminou de fechar a porta e abraçou Fuyu pelas costas. Ao contrário de Fuyu, Yuki não pareceu chocada, mas repreendeu os dois com um olhar, levantou-se e depois pulou da cama para a janela a fim de ganhar liberdade. Não queria presenciar o que quer que estivesse por vir.

Fuyu: - Pare com isso Deidara, tenho que fazer as coordenadas como Sasori-danna ordenou.

Deidara: - Você consegue fazer isso em dois segundos. Podemos aproveitar o resto do tempo de outra forma.

Fuyu: - Agora não. -- Fuyu tentou libertar-se, mas na verdade não fez realmente um grande esforço.

Deidara: - Por que essa relutância agora?? Naquele outro dia não lembro de você ter reclamado.

Deidara não se conteve e começou a beijar o pescoço de Fuyu gerando uma cadeia de arrepios no garoto. Ele não protestou de imediato, fechou os olhos para aproveitar cada segundo daquela sensação, mas em seguida voltou a realidade e afastou Deidara com o braço.

Fuyu: - Foi diferente, naquela vez eu precisava que você se tornasse... Manipulável.

Deidara: - O que quer dizer com isso??

Fuyu: - Será que você não sabe?? -- Fuyu sorriu enquanto se virava para fitá-lo. E Deidara poderia não notar, mas para qualquer um que observasse a cena, as palavras de Fuyu seriam óbvias.

Fuyu aproximou-se de Deidara com um sorriso sedutor no rosto, enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e esperou até que ele perdesse aquela feição confusa e terminasse o já começado. Deidara eliminou a distância entre eles selando seus lábios em um beijo carregado de desejo. Provavelmente a evolução dos fato levaria ao que Deidara queria, mas o som da porta sendo aberta fez com que eles parassem. Infelizmente não foram rápidos o bastante para se separarem a tempo.

Itachi ficou parado na porta por alguns segundos, seu rosto ilegível como sempre enquanto seus olhos fixavam-se nos dois. Mas em seguida ele apenas entrou na cabine, abriu uma gaveta da mesa do Capitão e tirou de lá um baralho de cartas, depois foi embora, fechando a porta atrás de si como se nada tivesse acontecido. Deidara e Fuyu ficaram parados na mesma posição, olhos presos na porta, na tentativa de prever o que o Uchiha faria em seguida.

Deidara: - Preciso falar com ele. -- Deidara fez menção de ir atrás de Itachi, mas Fuyu segurou seu braço.

Fuyu: - O que pensa que vai fazer??

Deidara: - Esclarecer o que ele viu. Consegue imaginar o que ele está pensando de mim agora??

Fuyu: - Sinceramente não. É impossível prever o Itachi, provavelmente ele vai ignorar o que viu, esqueça disso. -- Fuyu manteve a tranqüilidade ao contrário do loiro.

Deidara: - Não quero correr esse risco, vou impedir que ele comente alguma coisa com os outros. -- Deidara desvencilhou seu braço e foi em direção à porta, Fuyu não conseguiu impedí-lo.

Fuyu: - Deidara!!

Deidara, explosivo como sempre, sequer pensou direito nas possibilidades. Realmente nunca foi um grande pensador, por isso chutou a porta da única sala daquele corredor e já entrou gritando.

Deidara: - Itachi, nada aconteceu entre mim e o Fuyu.

Fuyu: - Belas palavras, gênio. -- Fuyu estava atrás dele e suspirou.

O problema é que Itachi não estava sozinho na sala, havia um motivo para ele ter ido buscar o baralho na cabine do capitão, e a frase de Deidara soou um pouco... Estranha. Kisame olhou para Itachi e não conseguiu conter a risada, mas se esforçou para parar depois de ver o olhar de resposta do Uchiha. Hidan por outro lado não tinha o mesmo instinto de autopreservação, por isso riu abertamente até que Kisame bateu em sua cabeça para que se calasse.

Kisame: - Cale a boca um minuto, vamos ver o que o Deidara tem a dizer para o Itachi. Agora vem a declaração de amor, certo?? -- Kisame e Hidan voltaram a rir, era mais forte que eles, Itachi que os desculpasse depois. Infelizmente o Uchiha nunca foi bom em perdoar e sem aviso fincou uma pequena adaga na mesa com uma velocidade impressionante, exatamente entre os dedos de Kisame. Aquela ameaça foi silenciosa, mas clara o bastante para calá-los. -- Era só brincadeira, não leve a mal Itachi.

Itachi manteve seu olhar inexpressivo de sempre, mas Hidan e Kisame podiam jurar que havia nele um ar mais assassino que o habitual. Depois de alguns segundos o Uchiha desviou os olhos dos dois e olhou na direção de Deidara como se sugerisse que ele deveria explicar-se melhor, para seu próprio bem.

Deidara: - O que eu quis dizer é que o Itachi não viu nada.

Kisame: - E o que ele tinha para ver?? -- Ele perguntou embora já imaginasse a resposta.

Deidara: - Nada.

Hidan: - Porra, você acha que somos retardados?? -- Intimamente Deidara esperava que sim. -- Você não explicou porcaria nenhuma.

Deidara abriu a boca para continuar a falar, mas nesse instante Fuyu o empurrou para o lado e começou a falar.

Fuyu: - O Deidara bebeu muito rum e agora está delirando, ignorem.

Kisame: - Não sei não, ele me parece bem.

Deidara: - Eu não estou delirando. -- Fuyu girou os olhos. -- É que o Itachi entrou na cabine do Sasori enquanto eu e o Fuyu... -- As palavras fugiram de sua boca. Como dizer aquilo sem parecer... Estranho??

Fuyu: - Enquanto nós terminávamos de traçar as coordenadas para o Caribe como o Capitão pediu, não é?? -- Fuyu praticamente sussurrou aquelas palavras como se desafiasse Deidara a tentar contradizê-las novamente.

Hidan: - Se era só isso, por que tanto drama??

Kisame e Itachi desviaram os olhos de Deidara para fitarem Hidan com um misto de pena e inconformismo. Na frente deles estava a prova viva de que a burrice humana não tem fim, porque mais uma vez Hidan parecia determinado a vencer seus próprios limites.

Kisame: - Fuyu, somente uma besta como o Hidan para acreditar em uma mentira tão mal contada. Mas nem precisa dizer, eu acho que sei o que aconteceu. Faz tanto tempo que o Deidara não vê uma mulher que nem sabe mais a diferença.

Deidara: - Cale a boca.

Kisame: - Não foi isso??

Deidara: - Não exatamente. É que Fuyu é uma mulher. -- O loiro puxou Fuyu pelo ombro e começou a apontar para ele.

Itachi manteve seu rosto sem qualquer expressão, enquanto uma das sombrancelhas de Kisame arqueou como se ele estivesse em dúvida sobre o que acabara de ouvir e Hidan começou a rir compulsivamente.

Kisame: - É pior do que eu imaginava.

Hidan: - Fuyu uma mulher?? Acha que nós não teríamos notado?? Caralho, você é mais burro do que eu imaginei Deidara.

Deidara ficou um pouco confuso sobre o que fazer, como provar que estava dizendo a verdade?? A menos que eles vissem com seus próprios olhos, foi quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu.

Deidara: - Eu tenho como provar. -- Os três descrentes voltaram suas atenções para ele novamente, mas assim que Deidara olhou na direção de Fuyu recebeu um olhar realmente maligno.

Fuyu: - Tem é?? -- A pergunta carregada de cinismo transmitiu com facilidade a ameaça de Fuyu e Deidara gelou.

Ele ficou sem reação enquanto buscava outras formas de provar que falava a verdade, mas a demora deixou Kisame impaciente.

Kisame: - Tem ou não tem Deidara?? Pare de tentar inventar mentiras.

Não havia saída. Sua boca se abriu para depois se fechar mais de duas vezes sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita, mas nem assim as idéias vieram.

Kisame: - Vou aceitar seu silêncio como um não.

Deidara: - Eu... Eu posso provar... De algum jeito que eu ainda não sei.

Para sorte de Deidara a conversa deles foi interrompida quando a porta abriu-se novamente, dessa vez para que Sasori entrasse na sala. Repentinamente o rosto de Deidara iluminou-se e Kisame chegou a pensar que ele abraçaria o Capitão tamanha era sua patética felicidade.

Deidara: - Sasori-danna, diga a eles. Fuyu é uma mulher, não é??

Sasori limitou-se a olhá-lo com sua costumeira inexpressividade e em seguida o ignorou deixando a impressão que nem se daria ao trabalho de dizer o quanto aquela frase era insana. Hidan não conseguiu conter uma risada baixa.

Sasori: - Parem com as brincadeiras, hora do trabalho. Deidara preciso que prepare aquelas suas... Bombas ou seja lá como chama aquelas coisas. Hidan ajude-o e prepare os canhões com ajuda do Zetsu. Itachi, Kisame e Fuyu para o convés, preparem as espadas.

Fuyu: - Vamos atacar algum navio, Sasori-danna??

Sasori: - Não exatamente. -- Sem dar uma resposta conclusiva, o Akasuna saiu e foi em direção ao convés. Os outros se entreolharam e em seguida deram de ombros. Sasori nunca foi a pessoa mais fácil de se entender, mas já estavam acostumados.

Kisame: - Como se algum de nós realmente se importasse com o que vamos fazer. -- Kisame disse com um sorriso maligno no rosto azulado enquanto levantava-se de sua cadeira. -- Mas não pense que se livrou dessa conversa Deidara.

Hidan: - Até que enfim Jyashin-sama enviou esta oportunidade para que eu possa derramar sangue em nome Dele. Não podemos perder tempo.

Hidan saiu em disparada pelos corredores internos do navio e Deidara foi atrás, tentando inutilmente chamar a atenção do companheiro.

Deidara: - Aquela anta, nem sabe pra onde está correndo... Hidan seu idiota, precisamos pegar mais pólvora primeiro!! Eu mereço... -- O loiro suspirou vencido e desapareceu pelos corredores enquanto o resto do grupo foi para o convés.

Fuyu: - Vocês são cruéis. -- Mas Fuyu não falou em tom de censura, havia um sorriso divertido e quase maldoso em seu rosto.

Kisame: - O que está dizendo?? Você que não disse nada a ele. Nós até poderíamos ter contado, mas então perderia a graça. A cara de desespero dele foi impagável.

Fuyu: - Eu já esperava isso do Kisame, mas não de você Itachi, realmente me desapontou.

Itachi: - Uhm?? -- O Uchiha não conseguia disfarçar seu constante desinteresse pela vida alheia e não foi diferente nem antes e nem agora. -- Eu não disse nada.

Kisame: - Acho que esse foi o problema. -- Kisame riu alto ao lembrar da cara do loiro. -- Você não pode contar a ele, Fuyu. Ainda podemos nos divertir muito enquanto ele e Sasori não souberem que nós dois aqui sabemos de seu pequeno segredo.

Fuyu: - Por isso que eu disse, vocês são cruéis.

Kisame: - Como se você fosse muito diferente de qualquer um de nós.

Finalmente os três alcançaram o convés, seus olhos demoraram até acostumarem-se à forte luz do Sol, mas mesmo sem ver direito eles avançaram para seus postos. Em breve uma batalha terrível teria início e o Akatsuki precisava estar preparado, ou pelo menos o máximo possível. Uma vez que eles jamais poderiam estar prontos para enfrentar o que os esperava.

- Capitão, Crepúsculo à frente.

Kisame: - Crepúsculo?? O que deu no Sasori agora??

* * *

A carruagem que levava Neji, Kaijyuu e Hinata parou no cais de Liverpool e os três desceram. Mas antes que o Hyuuga pudesse começar a se dirigir a seu navio, ouviu seu nome ser chamado e por isso os três se detiveram. Um pequeno garoto veio até ele, sua respiração ofegante e camisa molhada de suor eram provas que ele estivera à procura do Hyuuga e com certa urgência.

Garoto: - Capitão... Hyuuga... É... Urgente.

Neji: - Recomponha-se e depois fale. -- O garoto parou alguns segundos para respirar, mas não podia demorar mais para passar sua mensagem, sua vida dependia de seu sucesso.

Garoto: - A Senhorita Aimée desapareceu. -- Neji duvidava que qualquer informação vinda daquele garoto pudesse ser importante, mas aquela curta frase foi capaz de arrancar uma rara expressão de surpresa dele.

Neji: - Como assim?? -- O tom de voz forte e autoritário fez o garoto recuar um passo, amedrontado.

Garoto: - Os empregados da casa deram falta dela esta manhã, ela não estava na cama quando amanheceu.

Neji: - Não me pertube com informações imprecisas como essas, ela pode ter saído para uma caminhada matinal ou algo parecido. -- Agora o Hyuuga estava irritado por ter se preocupado sem razão aparente.

Garoto: - Não, meu senhor, não é apenas isso. Um grupo de empregados foi mandado para procurá-la na cidade, mas a única informação que encontraram foi de que ela foi vista embarcando no Dragón de Sangre esta manhã.

Neji: - Idiota, por que não disse antes?? -- O Hyuuga bufou, sua vontade era de espancar o garoto, mas isso era uma mera reação de seu nervosismo.

Garoto: - O governador implora que o senhor ajude a resgatá-la. -- O Hyuuga hesitou, mas seus deveres logo suprimiram suas vontades, como sempre.

Neji: - Diga a ele que eu sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada. A essa altura o navio que a raptou já deve estar longe e eu nem tenho como saber para onde foram. Além disso, preciso escoltar minha prima até Worcester, tenho uma missão diplomática a cumprir.

O garoto não disse nada, apenas pareceu um tanto desapontado e temeroso, uma vez que o governador Aimée não ficaria nem um pouco satisfeito com a decisão de Neji. Mas sem ter como argumentar mais, fez uma leve mesura e retirou-se apressado.

Hinata: - Primo... Será mesmo que não podemos encontrá-los?? Pobre Beatrice, tenho medo até de imaginar o quanto ela deve estar sofrendo.

Neji ficou parado e em silêncio, preso em seus próprios pensamentos. O que Katherinne ganharia ao raptar a filha do governador?? Claro, conseguiria uma grande quantia no resgate, mas antes precisaria fazer uma ameaça formal. O mais esperado seria que ela mandasse uma prova de que raptou Beatrice, enquanto mantinha o navio próximo da costa para as negociações e não que fugisse com ela para alto-mar daquela forma. Não fazia o menor sentido.

Neji não disse nada e depois de alguns segundos de reflexão começou a ir em direção ao Byakugan. Kaijyuu olhou para Hinata, como sempre confuso por não entender a conversa e levemente preocupado com a expressão de tristeza no rosto da Hyuuga. Mas ao notar que era observada Hinata sorriu, um pouco constrangida, porém de forma verdadeira o bastante para acalmá-lo. Sem trocarem palavras os dois seguiram Neji.

O Hyuuga embarcou no Byakugan sem dificuldades e depois ajudou Hinata a subir, Kaijyuu parecia com dificuldades, mas foi ignorado. Assim que os três estavam a bordo a tripulação começou a realizar os preparativos para zarparem e Shino veio ao encontro de Neji.

Shino: - Quais são suas ordens, Capitão??

Neji: - Coordene os preparativos, vamos escoltar a Senhorita Hinata até Worcester. -- Shino olhou na direção de Hinata e fez uma respeitosa mesura para ela, que retribuiu com um gesto simples, porém muito refinado. -- E, Shino, quando o Dragón de Sangre chegou e partiu??

Shino: - Atracou ontem à noite e partiu hoje pouco depois do nascer do Sol.

Neji: - Sabe porque Katherinne veio à Liverpool??

Shino: - Não.

Neji: - O que poderia levá-la arriscar-se dessa forma??

Todos os piratas evitam atracar em portos oficiais, afinal os governantes oferecem generosas recompensas por suas cabeças e a guarda é forte no cais.

Shino: - Parece que ela estava procurando por Tsunade.

Neji: - Tsunade?? Por que??

Shino: - Ela precisava de um sub-capitão.

Neji: - Acha que podemos alcançá-la??

Shino: - Provavelmente, os ventos esta manhã estavam fracos e apenas agora melhoraram, então ela não pode estar muito longe.

O Hyuuga parou para analisar as opções, mas não parecia convencido ainda.

Hinata: - Primo?? -- Hinata aproximou-se para falar em voz mais baixa. -- O mar pode ser traiçoeiro e por isso uma viagem pode demorar mais do que o previsto... -- Ele compreendeu a leve sugestão da prima. -- Por favor, vamos encontrar Beatrice. Eu jamais me perdoaria se algo ruim acontecesse a ela sabendo que tivemos oportunidade para salvá-la.

Mesmo com a súplica da prima, Neji hesitou, mas por fim decidiu-se.

Neji: - Shino, vamos atrás do Dragón de Sangre.

Shino: - Hai. -- Ele não perguntou nada e foi passar as ordens para o resto da tripulação.

Hinata: - Obrigada. -- Neji respondeu com um murmúrio incompreensível como se sugerisse que o agradecimento foi desnecessário.

Na verdade era ele que precisava agradecer.

* * *

Kairi suspirou pesadamente enquanto tentava entender o que fizera de errado para merecer aquilo. Será que Desiré queria puní-la??

Depois de quase três meses de saques no Mar do Caribe, a capitã finalmente decidiu que era hora de mudar de ares. O Crepúsculo estava abarrotado de artefatos roubados e era preciso encontrar alguém disposto a comprá-los, por isso precisavam cruzar o oceano mais uma vez. Os homens ficaram animados com a notícia, porque podiam sentir que em breve teriam dinheiro para gastar, e sem que Desiré precisasse mandar duas vezes, todos correram para seus postos.

Infelizmente Kairi parecia distante daquela alegria, porque além de suas tarefas habituais, ela tinha a responsabilidade de cuidar do mais ilustre e problemático tripulante do navio, o ex-capitão do Akatsuki.

Naqueles três meses ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de fugir, porém não raro escapava das vistas dela propositalmente como se tentasse testá-la. Por isso o resto da tripulação acostumou-se a ver Kairi percorrer o navio à procura de Pein, alguns até se divertiam com a expressão de ódio naquele rosto naturalmente calmo e gentil.

Kairi: - Ibiki. -- Ao ser chamado, o sub-capitão virou-se, mas sua expressão manteve a seriedade natural.

Ibiki: - Algo errado Kairi??

Kairi: - O de sempre. -- Suspiro. -- Por acaso viu o Pein??

Ibiki: - Ele está no leme com a Capitã. Desiré queria a opinião dele sobre o melhor caminho a tomar.

Kairi: - Não entendo porque ela presa tanto a opinião dele. -- Mas apesar de dizer isso ela pôde suspirar mais tranqüila por saber que ele estava no navio.

Ibiki: - Não o subestime, pode ser um erro.

Kairi: - Faz algum tempo que eu quero perguntar para alguém. Pein realmente foi um capitão tão importante assim?? -- Ela já notara o respeito com o qual Ibiki tratava Pein e isso geralmente era dirigido apenas a Desiré.

Ibiki: - Talvez até mais do que as histórias contam. Apenas para você ter uma idéia, ele e Minato cresceram no mesmo navio, no Konoha quando ele ainda era comandado por Jiraya.

Era impossível encontrar um pirata que não conhecesse a história de Jiraya, o homem que conseguiu conquistar sozinho uma esquadra de prata da Espanha.

Ibiki: - Dizem que Jiraya entregou o Konoha ao Minato apenas porque as ideologias deles eram parecidas, não que Pein fosse menos habilidoso. Jiraya apenas temia que ambição dele por poder o levasse a destruição.

Kairi: - Acho que ele estava certo então, Pein terminou como prisioneiro em um navio minúsculo e sem nome.

Ibiki: - Mas eu não disse que foi por causa da ambição dele. -- Kairi o fitou com um leve ar de interrogação. -- Foi por causa...

Infelizmente a frase foi interrompida porque o navio foi balançado bruscamente e os dois se desequilibraram. O corpo de Kairi foi jogado contra uma das paredes e por isso ela teria caído no chão, se Ibiki não a tivesse segurado com um dos braços.

Ibiki: - Isso não foi uma onda.

Kairi: - Não... Foi algo bem pior que isso. -- Kairi se recuperou rapidamente e, sem trocarem mais palavras, os dois começaram a correr em direção ao convés enquanto sacavam suas espadas.

Quando alcançaram o convés a tripulação estava espalhada, todos desorientados e com medo. Uma vez que ninguém conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Por que o navio estava parado mesmo com vento a balançar as velas??

* * *

_Estamos próximos de mais um momento que eu estive esperando desde o começo da fic =3 (aliás acho que eu falo muito isso), enfim agora as coisas vão ficar divertidas hohoho n.n preparem-se. Desculpem esse capítulo foi mais fraquinho que o de costume, mas tá valendo. Além disso é apenas o começo n.n_

_AH! Eu preciso de sugestões para a parte da Nota histórica e Curiosidades se alguém tiver alguma sugestão eu agradeço, viu??_

_Agora as respostas: _

_Lilly Angel88: Nossa e eu quase achei que ia ficar seus comentários dessa vez, eu me senti tão abandonada, mas depois melhorei hAUhAUhu E eu entendo, fim de ano é pesado mesmo pra todo mundo, pelo menos agora entram as festas... Agora percebi que dessa vez não consegui colocar nenhuma frase em outra língua, quem sabe no próximo capítulo XD... Pior que a idéia dos Kuchiyose's surgiu bem no comecinho da fic, quando eu ainda estava quebrando a cabeça para dividir as tripulações e olha que eu nem tomei nada HAuha (eu ainda vou procurar um médico), mas acho que foi uma das melhores idéias que eu já tive, perde só para a idéia do Kakuzu como irmão do Kakashi (eu realmente preciso me internar)... Haa aguarde, eu tenho ainda muuitos planos para a Teo e a Salem, essa surpresinha é pequena e foi apenas para aumentar a curiosidade XD... Eu também adoro a Hinata e eu acho que ela combina muuito com esse jeitinho de garota da alta sociedade tímida e submissa que acaba presa a um casamento arranjado (beem clichê, mas eu não ligo)só que acho que distorci o esteriótipo, ops... Nhaa eu fico tão feliz em saber que gostou!! Às vezes eu fico meio preocupada se estou seguindo mesmo a personagens dos oc's e é bom saber que estou no caminho certo n.n Eu sinceramente amei fazer a cena da Kath com a Jô, ficou uma coisa tão natural e se encaixou direitinho com as duas personagens... Você já deve ter notado, mas eu simplesmente amoo o tipo de frases que a Kath usou, cheias de mistério e ares de "eu sei mais, mas não é hora de contar" hehe e que bom que gosta de surpresas ainda teremos muitas pela frente hohoho... Nessa cena eu matei tantos coelhos em uma tacada só, você nem imagina, por isso agora vai ser ainda mais fácil falar da Jô XD Aliás ela aparece no próximo capítulo já... HUahuHAu eu tenho que concordar com sua amiga viu, mas não se preocupe você ainda vai ver muito do Sr. Uchiha e sua delicadeza, vou tentar manter a personalidade dele o mais próximo possível da "real" (tenho até dó da Jô)... Será que eu comentei com você?? Estou pensando em fazer um triângulo com o loirinho no meio, mas isso ainda está em fase de estudo, vamos ver se sai uma brecha pra isso... É pensando bem acho que eu deveria ter dó do Sasuke hUhauhA com a Seiko e a Jô ele não vai ter sossego mesmo, já deu pra sentir, eu simplesmente amoo as duas e juntas vai ser bem mais divertido XD... Ah isso sem dúvidas, Kai-chan e a Hinata são dois fofos e juntos então nem se fala, acho que eu escolhi essa ficha só pra poder fazer aquela cena HUAhuAH mentira, tenho mais uma pilha de cenas com esses dois, uma mais kawaii que a outra... Acho que teremos de tudo nessa fic, romance nobre, proibido, não assumido... Shiii... Vocês vão morrer com tanto romance XD... Já era hora de aparecer alguma luta não acha?? Eu já estava impaciente, mas agora vem a verdadeira batalha hehe essa luta da Teo foi apenas um aperitivo n.n ... Não fala isso se não eu fico muito metida HUAhuha minha irmã vai me expulsar de casa... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, mas eu posso dizer que tenho certeza que vai gostar mais do próximo XD Aguarde _

_Kadzinha: Eu entendo, como você se explicou não tem problema não n.n Vou esperar pelos seus comentários XD_

_Demetria Blackwell: Ah não faz mal, fim de ano é corrido mesmo, por isso eu entendo a demora, além disso você não foi a única. Mas vocês me deram um susto achei que ia ficar sem minhas reviews de costume fiquei até meio triste... Vocês me acostumaram mal XD... HUahUa tenho que concordar acho que a história da Yuki foi a mais linda e triste que eu já escrevi, deu uma dozinha do Kisuke... A título de curiosidade eu homenageei discretamente um personagem que eu amoo através do nome dele... Hanazawa do Hanazawa Rui de "Hana Yori Dango", eu não resisti XD ele é o exemplo de homem perfeito... Enfim... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. _

_Mayuu-chan: Não, esse último capítulo todo mundo resolveu atrasar a review... Eu me senti tão abandonada, mas tudo bem, só porque é fim de ano eu perdoo vocês XD E pior que eu acho que sofro da mesma síndrome viu?? É duro lembrar de deixar uma review... Mas faça o que eu falo e não o que eu faço XD... Nas fics não tem problema ser romântica HUhauHAu ai já desconta todo esse seu lado que você quer esconder XD... Que bom que gostou da parte da Hinata, foi meio complicado escolher as palavras certas, mas valeu a pena n.n e a Hinata combina direitinho com essa situação da jovem obrigada a casar... HAUhUAH eu tenho que concordar viu, a cena da Seiko ficou muito engraçada e pior que ficou bem natural, ela já ganhou várias fãs por aqui XD acho que você já pode montar um fã-clube... Eu não consigo evitar, adoro deixar um suspense no ar XD fica mais emocionante... E que bom que gostou da minha idéia maluca XD os Kuchiyoses também tem direito de aparecer nas fics HUAhAU Uhm... O segredinho do Minato será que eu revelo no próximo capítulo?? Quem sabe... Aguarde ;D Aliás esqueci de falar, mas você consegue quotar as melhores partes da fic o.O às vezes eu leio e fico na dúvida se fui eu mesma que escrevi HUhauha _

_Fafi Raposinha: Huahuah eu também amoo essa sensação de ver que uma fic que eu gosto foi atualizada, dá uma animada incrível... Nossa a cena do último capítulo foi um dos motivos que me levaram a escolher tão rápido o Kai-chan, eu li a ficha e já comecei a ter idéias como essa cena e ai já viu, seria um crime não deixá-lo com a Hinata-chan... Você não poderia ter escolhido um par melhor pra ele, agora os dois personagens mais fofos da história estão juntos HUauha eles foram feitos um pro outro XD ... É, com gêmeos fica difícil competir, mas aguarde que eu tenho mais uma série de cenas fofas pra esses dois (Sim, eu tenho uma queda por romances fofos e inocentes XD)... Sério, não sei como você foi capaz de imaginar um personagem como o Kai-chan, foi criativa ao extremo!! Mas olha, não poderia ser mais perfeito n.n ... Huhauha a Seiko já mostrou vários lados, mãe, mercenária, pirata e pentelha Huahu tenho até dó do Sasuke, mas o Kai-chan teve sorte por ter sido "adotado" por ela, uma aliada com essa força não se encontra todo dia XD... Eu não consigo não fazer cenas "girl power" acho que é meu lado feminista gritando... HUahuha será que é um sentimento?? Ou será que é só vontade de vê-lo sofrer mesmo?? Huhauha nossa pessoas fofas definitivamente precisam ficar longe de nós XD ... Beleza!! Eu vou estar esperando então as imagens n.n... Shii vamos morrer com tanto açúcar, porque olha, o que não me falta são idéias pra romance, vocês e suas fichas perfeitas acabaram com a minha intenção de fazer uma fic de ação, agora aguenta XD HUhauhau Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, um KaiXHin sutil, mas fofo como sempre XD _

_Miyo Kyouhei: Quanto a demora pode ficar tranqïla o importante é que mandou sua review n.n Haa que bom que gostou do capítulo, a Hinata combinou direitinho com a situação e a Kurenai não poderia faltar XD mas o vestido acho que só consegui descrever daquele jeito porque estava inspirada no dia geralmente não gosto de descrever roupas... Viu?? A pequena Hinata que teve que interferir na história, mas você está certa, esse será um romance juvenil proibido, mas você se esqueceu de fofo HUahuhu acho que juntei os dois personagens mais fofos da história nesse casal XD e eu já dei um jeitinho com o Sr. Hiashi hehe ele não vai poder fazer nadinha... Por enquanto... Hauhuha que bom que gostou da parte das invocações, eu e minhas idéias malucas, sorte que por enquanto ninguém reclamou XD ... É, dona Teo tem uma sorte invejável, mas talvez ela consiga passar um pouco disso pro Kakashi hehe... Ah! Será que você notou minha discretíssima insinuação?? Próximo capítulo tem mais prometo n.n ... Huhahua eu não mudei muito não, menos de uma semana pra Fudest de novo e eu aqui escrevendo -.- aiai eu também já joguei tudo nas mãos de Deus HUhauhua Mas vamos conseguir XD _

_Psycho Itachi: Relaxa eu entendo sim, fim de ano é complicado mesmo, mas Parabéns!! Já deu pra comemorar o Natal tranqüila XD Agora finalmente!! Consegui explorar a história da Fuyu, mas olha me deu um trabalho... Não por ser difícil, mas você me fez fazer um pseudo-yaoi O.O foi a primeira vez que eu faço algo parecido com isso nem sei se ficou bom... Já era hora de explorar mais a Fuyu né?? Desculpe mesmo a demora, mas antes não seria a mesma coisa... Nhy eu fico tão feliz em saber que você gosta tanto assim dessa fic XD me dá um trabalho daqueles, mas acho que nunca escrevi uma história com tanta vontade, são mais de 10000 palavras por capítulo acredita?? Mas vale a pena... Kai-chan e Hinata vão ser a coisa mais fofa desse mundo (pelos meus planos) eles ficam tão perfeitos juntos... Ebaa se você gostou da luta da Teo acho que vai gostar do próximo capítulo, aquele foi apenas um aperitivo XD... Nossa, você é observadora, eu achei que ninguém ia perceber assim de cara, minha idéia foi bem viajada... Bom... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, principalmente porque temos ai a primeira cena descente da Fuyu... É... Talvez descente não seja a palavra certa HAuhAU brincadeira... _

_Aredhel Luthor: HhUAhauh você nem precisa elogiar que meu ego já infla, só a palavra "Shakespeariano" quase explodiu o coitado aqui. Sabe o que é terrível?? Eu estou com uma expectativa tão grande por TeoXKak que até estou escrevendo mais rápido, porque o fim que será a parte mais... Linda. E isso ainda vai demorar tanto T.T O jeito é esperar... Pior é que eu já escolhi uma princesa (mas tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a quem será salvo) e o vilão é claro pro Al HUAhUAha não poderia faltar... Shiii eu pretendo tantas coisas, você nem imagina, mas vamos ver se eu consigo chegar lá agora HAUha Aguarde... _

_Maimi Akimoto: Certo não foi exatamente uma aparição da Beatrice, mas acho que conta, teve direito a uma cena NejiXBeatrice já XD (fraquinha, mas tudo bem)... Agora sim eu posso tratar melhor dela, finalmente em alto-mar XD... Que bom que gostou da cena do Kai-chan e da Hinata, eles com certeza serão o casal mais fofo da fic, separados são fofos, juntos então não poderia ter um resultado diferente n.n... Mas para os outros casais temos ainda todo o tipo de romance para explorar... E eu pretendia colocar a música já nesse capítulo, mas acho 'vou guardá-la para um momento mais... Especial ;D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e esses casais?? Calma que agora vai ser só mais frente infelizmente n.n _

_Luna Stuart: Que bom que gostou, finalmente uma aparição um pouquinho melhor da Kairi, mas daqui pra frente ela será melhor explorada. ;D_

_**FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!**  
_

_**Obrigada por ler**_

**_Sary-chann_**


	11. A noite se aproxima

_Desculpem a demora, mas quando finalmente decidi postar nesse fim de semana o site não coopera -.-_

_Eu já disse um monte de vezes que prestei o vestibular 2009 e vocês sempre me deram muita força, sendo compreensivos com as minhas demoras e desejando boa sorte. Por tudo isso eu agradeço e em consideração à torcida de vocês eu tenho que dizer no que eu passei, né?? XP_

_Entrei na Santa Casa aqui em São Paulo para fazer medicina!! Agora sim que eu não vou ter tempo pra escrever fanfics, mas vou me esforçar para não atrasar a fic ;D _

**_Créditos: _**

_- Os personagens do anime "Naruto" pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e os ooc pertencem a seus respectivos criadores. (Então o que sobra??)_

_- Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia da fic de fichas e a Mari Sushi por trazê-las para a área de Naruto._

_- Por fim, mas não menos importante, créditos e agradecimentos à Mayuu-chan por betar esse capítulo com tanta eficiência._

_- Neste capítulo teremos três trechos da música "Decode" do Paramore, a pedido da Gabihh-chan e escolhidos aleatoriamente por mim para se encaixarem melhor na história. **Eu recomendo ouvir a música na hora de ler o capítulo, combina bem.**_

_**Nota histórica e curiosidades:** _

- O sultão mais rico e mais poderoso do Império Otomano foi Suleyman I, o Magnífico. Durante seu governo o Império Otomano alcançou seu auge, uma vez que ele mais do que duplicou o território otomano herdado de seu pai e proporcionou grandes avanços na arquitetura, na ciência, no sistema legal e na teologia. Além disso, o reinado de Suleyman é visto como o período de maior justiça e harmonia de todo Império Otomano, afinal ele incorporou todas as características necessárias a um governante muçulmano, sendo a mais importante delas, a da justiça. Mas atrás de um grande homem existe uma grande mulher e o nome dela era Roxelana. A maioria das mulheres no harém do sultão era de escravas que foram presenteadas, compradas ou capturadas durante a guerra (tanto que muitas eram cristãs) e Roxelana foi uma delas. Chegando ao harém do sultão depois de ser comprada, ela foi colocada na mais baixa posição, mas rapidamente elevou o seu status, devido ao seu bom humor e sua habilidade em contar histórias logo tornou-se uma das favoritas do sultão Suleyman. Ela usou sua influência sobre o sultão para banir seus inimigos e depois de ter acabado com os obstáculos rapidamente tomou a posição de cônjuge principal no harém. Ela tentou então fazer o que nenhuma outra concubina otomana tinha tentado antes - ela convenceu o sultão a casar-se com ela. A lei islâmica permiti que um sultão tenha quatro esposas e tantas concubinas quanto ele conseguir manter, entretanto, até o sultão Suleyman, nenhum outro sultão tinha se casado. O matrimônio causou espanto tanto na Europa quanto no mundo Islâmico, mas foi assim que a menina escrava se tornou sultana.

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

**_A noite se aproxima_**

_How can I decide what's right??_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight_

_All the time_

* * *

Kisame não conseguia encontrar um bom motivo para Sasori atacar o Crepúsculo e também não conseguia disfarçar sua preocupação, afinal saquear hoje poderia significar problemas futuros se Desiré decidisse buscar vingança. Com esse tipo de preocupação em mente ele foi falar com Sasori, não para contestar a ordem, mas para confirmá-la.

Kisame: - Capitão. -- Sasori estava no leme e fitava o horizonte com sua costumeira frieza, mas não se virou quando Kisame o chamou. Na verdade não demonstrou qualquer reação. -- Sasori.

Sasori: - Vá para seu posto Kisame.

Kisame: - Você realmente pretende atacar o Crepúsculo?? -- Kisame estava na escada que levaria ao leme, por isso conseguia observar o rosto de Sasori quase de perfil, e tentava ler sua feição, mas sem sucesso.

Sasori: - Se for necessário.

Kisame: - Não consigo enten... -- O protesto foi interrompido, porque Sasori deixou seu posto. O Capitão lentamente foi na direção de Kisame e passou por ele como se não houvesse nada ali, o ignorando completamente. Kisame bufou. -- Custa falar o que pretende??

Vencido, Kisame voltou para seu posto, mas antes conseguiu ver Sasori pegar a escada que o levaria para o interior do navio.

Como entender aquele que se recusa a falar?? Será que era pedir demais uma pequena explicação??

* * *

Mas na verdade o silêncio de Sasori não era por falta de vontade para responder. Ele simplesmente não tinha certeza de suas próprias decisões. Nessas circunstâncias, nada melhor do que procurar seu consultor mais confiável. Por isso entrou na sala onde as camas ficavam dispostas. Seus olhos escanearam os arredores até encontrarem uma cabeleira loira recostada sobre um travesseiro.

Sasori lentamente se aproximou, mas quando estava prestes a tocar naquele que dormia, uma voz o interrompeu.

- Ele pediu para não ser perturbado. -- Uma figura surgiu das sombras e lentamente o rosto de Zetsu foi iluminado, mas isso não tornou a cena menos assustadora.

Sasori: - Isso não me interessa. Preciso falar com ele agora.

Zetsu: - Alphonse está se comunicando com alguém através dos sonhos. Se tentar acordá-lo agora, a ligação da mente com o corpo será quebrada e ele pode demorar dias até reencontrar-se.

Sasori suspirou pesadamente e murmurou algo indecifrável. Ele sabia que Zetsu falara a verdade.

Sasori: - Há quanto tempo ele está assim??

Zetsu: - Algumas horas. Acho que em breve irá acordar.

Sasori: - Zetsu, iniciaremos combate em breve, por isso preciso que você vá atrás do Hidan e diga que ele precisa ajudar o Deidara.

Zetsu: - Não vai usar os canhões, Senhor??

Sasori: - Espero que eles não sejam necessários.

Zetsu não questionou as ordens e desapareceu no corredor a passos lentos. Por sua vez Sasori permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar enquanto observava Alphonse pacientemente. O ruivo cruzou os braços e apoiou o corpo em uma das vigas de madeira do navio, em uma posição mais confortável.

Alphonse: - Não deveria perder tempo aqui, sua tripulação precisa de você. -- Alphonse estava deitado de costas para Sasori, por isso parecia que ainda estava dormindo.

Sasori: - Para ajudá-los eu preciso saber: o que exatamente iremos enfrentar Alphonse?? -- O garoto não respondeu. -- Estou cansado de tanto mistério.

Alphonse: - Se eu contasse você não acreditaria.

Sasori: - Poderia ao menos tentar. -- Alphonse suspirou pesadamente antes de sentar-se na cama.

Alphonse: - Agora é tarde. -- Assim que ele terminou de falar, Sasori pôde ouvir o som de espadas sendo desembainhadas e alguns gritos desesperados.

Havia algo muito errado. O Capitão foi em direção à porta, mas parou quando viu que não estava sendo seguido.

Sasori: - Você não vem??

Alphonse: - Eu até gostaria de ajudar, mas não posso. Se eu interferir tudo ficará ainda pior.

Sasori: - Como isso seria possível??

Alphonse: - Acredite, ele fica muito mais forte quando está com raiva. -- Sasori o olhou com um ar interrogativo, afinal não fazia idéia do significado daquelas palavras.

O Capitão preparou-se para falar, mas foi interrompido por mais gritos e pelo som de passos apressados. Não era hora de perder tempo.

Sasori: - Nossa conversa ainda não acabou.

Alphonse: - Eu sinceramente espero que não. -- Sasori ainda o fitou por alguns segundos. O ar negativista daquela última frase o assustou um pouco, mas quando virou-se para sair a voz de Al o interrompeu novamente. -- Capitão. -- O ruivo virou-se parcialmente. -- Use fogo. Ele odeia.

* * *

Kisame: - Mas o que...

Fuyu: - O que é aquilo?? -- Fuyu inconscientemente completou a fala de Kisame e, na verdade, exteriorizou a pergunta que passava pela mente de todos os tripulantes.

O Crepúsculo estava a alguns metros deles, completamente parado apesar do vento que balançava as velas, mas o mais aterrorizante não era isso. Lentamente ao redor do navio tentáculos enormes começavam a emergir do oceano e lentamente alcanvaram o convés. Os tripulantes do Crepúsculo não viam o perigo aproximar-se, uma vez que os tentáculos estavam bem rentes ao casco e aquelas inocentes mentes acreditavam que o navio havia parado porque chocara-se com um recife de corais.

Hidan: - Vocês estão em perigo!! -- Hidan e alguns dos tripulantes do Akatsuki tentavam alertá-los, mas a distância e o barulho das ondas dificultavam a comunicação. -- Preparem as espadas!!

Fuyu: - Eles não podem nos ouvir.

Kisame: - Não tem jeito, temos que ir até lá. -- O certo seria esperar que os navios ficassem mais próximos para então invadir o Crepúsculo, mas será que era seguro??

Quando Kisame sacou sua espada Itachi já estava no alto do mastro com a espada na mão direita e uma corda na outra. O Uchiha correu sobre a fina madeira que segurava a vela com uma segurança impressionante e depois saltou. Seu corpo oscilou como um pêndulo, ganhando força à medida se aproximava do Crepúsculo e ele soltou a corda quando chegou ao ponto mais alto.

Deidara: - Exibido.

O pouso foi perfeito. Itachi chegou à popa do Crepúsculo sem grandes dificuldades, mas causou surpresa.

Desiré: - O que faz aqui, Uchiha??

Itachi parou a alguns metros de Desiré e não foi surpresa quando ela foi em sua direção, mas nem por isso ele mudou sua expressão austera. O que surpreendeu a jovem Capitã foi ele levantar a espada em sua direção e, por reflexo, ela sacou a própria.

Desiré: - Sasori deve ter enlouquecido. Vocês não sairão vivos se tentarem atacar meu navio.

Apesar da expressão séria e do tom de voz determinado, as mãos de Desiré não conseguiam segurar a espada com a firmeza devida. Como ela poderia atacar Itachi?? Por que, de todos os tripulantes do Akatsuki, justo ele parou na sua frente??

Itachi: - Apenas confie em mim.

Fácil para ele falar em confiança, mas aos olhos de Desiré ele ainda estava se aproximando com uma espada em mãos. Além disso, para frustração da garota, ela não conseguia ler aquela mente, o Uchiha continuava a ser um livro fechado como sempre fora. E se fosse um verdadeiro ataque do Akatsuki?? Seria patético que a Capitã fosse morta porque confiou demais no inimigo.

Desiré: - Não se aproxime. -- Ela se colocou em posição de ataque e Itachi parou.

Desiré se surpreendeu por ter percebido um leve ar de desapontamento no rosto do Uchiha, mas essa mudança foi tão passageira que mais tarde ela se questionaria se aquilo realmente acontecera. Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para que Itachi retomasse seus passos e Desiré, discretamente, desse um para trás.

Desiré: - Não me obrigue a feri-lo, Itachi.

Itachi: - Nem que você quisesse conseguiria.

Com um movimento rápido o Uchiha venceu os últimos metros que os separavam, Desiré por sua vez esperou até o momento certo e desferiu um golpe contra ele. Qualquer outra pessoa correria sérios riscos ao avançar daquela forma, ainda mais contra Desiré, famosa por suas habilidades em esgrima, mas Itachi nunca foi uma pessoa comum e sua genialidade em luta já era quase lendária. Itachi desviou do golpe de Desiré com perfeição, deixando a espada dela ficar rente ao seu corpo, para logo segurar a lâmina com a mão esquerda enquanto erguia sua espada para desferir um golpe.

Desiré percebeu a investida e fez menção de que iria recuar, mas Itachi soltou a lâmina da espada para segurar a mão dela e a trouxe para perto de seu corpo. Felizmente os temores da Capitã estavam errados. O alvo de Itachi não era ela, mas sim um tentáculo que tentou atacá-la pelas costas.

Apesar da aparência mole, aquela massa musculosa não sofreu sequer um arranhão e não demorou em estar pronta para um novo ataque. O rosto de Itachi não se alterou, mas ele já sabia o quanto aquela luta seria difícil.

Desiré: - O que é isso?? -- Desiré estava tão surpresa com a visão daquele tentáculo que nem percebeu o braço do Uchiha ao redor de sua cintura. Em uma situação diferente ela jamais permitiria tal contato, mas em qualquer outra situação o Uchiha jamais seria tão atrevido.

Itachi não se deu ao trabalho de tentar responder, palavras seriam inúteis e, no momento, ele tinha outras preocupações. O tentáculo avançou contra eles mais uma vez, mas Itachi não tentou bloquear o golpe. Colocou o próprio corpo na frente de Desiré e usou a espada apenas para desviar um pouco o rumo de seu adversário. Para surpresa de Desiré, o som do tentáculo contra o metal era o mesmo produzido pelo choque entre duas espadas.

Não demorou para que gritos mais desesperados fossem ouvidos, porque mais tentáculos invadiam o Crepúsculo e a tripulação no convés começou a ter dificuldades para proteger-se. Dois homens foram pegos pelas pernas e desapareceram nas águas em questão de segundos, mas seus gritos foram mais que o bastante para aumentar o medo na alma daqueles que ficaram.

Desiré não foi uma exceção, afinal o medo faz parte da natureza humana, mas ao ver seu navio e seus homens em risco ela dominou esse sentimento. A Chermont voltou ao seu estado normal, pulou do leme para o convés em um salto impressionante e logo em seguida colocou-se em guarda. Itachi a acompanhou com o canto dos olhos e um quase imperceptível sorriso formou-se em seu rosto. Aquela era a Desiré que ele conhecia.

Itachi: - Agora vai ficar interessante.

* * *

Assim que chegou ao convés, Desiré desferiu um golpe contra um tentáculo que tentava arrastar um de seus homens e assim o libertou.

- Capitã!!

Desiré seguiu a voz de Kairi e conseguiu encontrá-la ao lado de Ibiki. Os dois tinham acabado de sair do interior do navio e pareciam confusos, mas preparados para lutar.

Desiré: - Você sabe o que está nos atacando, Kairi??

Kairi: - Isso é... -- Ela hesitou, mas decidiu que era melhor ser sincera. -- O Kraken.

Desiré por um instante parou e fitou Kairi como se desejasse que ela simplesmente dissesse que era brincadeira ou, então, que repetisse para que ela tivesse certeza do que ouvira. Mas não havia motivo para duvidar. A verdade estava literalmente diante de seus olhos.

Ibiki: - Quais são as ordens, Capitã??

Desiré: - Ibiki desça e verifique as condições do casco. Quero um relatório dos danos, e se for preciso proteja o que ainda resta. Kairi você vem comigo.

Ibiki voltou a desaparecer no interior do navio e as garotas se prepararam para a batalha. Infelizmente não seria uma tarefa muito fácil. Depois do segundo golpe contra um dos tentáculos a espada de Desiré simplesmente se partiu como se fosse um frágil pedaço de madeira. Nada que os piratas fizessem parecia ser capaz de cortar os tentáculos, os golpes das espadas apenas os afugentavam por alguns segundos.

Desiré olhou para a arma inutilizada com um pouco de pena, mas depois a jogou para o lado. Uma pena ter que separar-se daquela que a acompanhou durante vários anos, contudo nada é eterno e não havia tempo para sentimentalismos. Sem nenhuma arma em mãos seria difícil defender-se. Seus homens já estavam com dificuldades sem precisarem ajudá-la, por isso ela não poderia pedir que alguém lhe cedesse uma espada.

Para fugir do tentáculo que voltou a atacá-la, Desiré foi obrigada a saltar para o lado, mas em breve ele estaria de volta e esquivar-se novamente seria inútil. Para sorte da jovem Chermont, Kairi sempre andava com duas espadas e rapidamente jogou uma na direção da capitã.

Kairi: - Capitã! Tenho uma idéia, mas preciso de cobertura. -- Desiré empunhou a espada e mais uma vez tentou cortar aquele maldito tentáculo, mas os resultados foram os mesmos.

Desiré: - Comece quando quiser.

Desde que chegou ao convés, Kairi não parou de escanear os arredores em busca de três coisas, e agora tinha a permissão para pôr seu plano em prática. Com um movimento rápido se agachou para desviar de um tentáculo que Desiré não alcançou e rolou por alguns metros para pegar um pedaço de madeira que estava jogado no chão. Depois cortou a manga de sua blusa, pegou o tecido e o envolveu na ponta da madeira. Essa foi a parte fácil, porque agora precisava de óleo e os barris estavam no interior do navio, mas não havia tempo para buscá-los.

Sorte que Kairi pensou rápido e viu um lampião não muito longe de onde estava. Na verdade ele estava quase sobre a cabeça de Desiré.

Kairi: - Capitã, preciso do lampião. Jogue-o para mim.

Desiré não fazia idéia do que ela planejava, mas não tinha muita escolha além de ajudá-la. Em uma situação tão desesperadora quanto aquela, questionar o único plano que tinham seria loucura. A Capitã usou a espada para tirar o lampião do gancho que o mantinha ao lado da porta e imediatamente o arremessou. Kairi não chegou a segurar o lampião. Enquanto ele ainda estava no ar ela o trespassou com o pedaço de madeira. Dessa forma o óleo de baleia que seria usado para manter vivo o fogo encharcou o tecido rapidamente. Agora mais um problema: como conseguir o fogo??

Quando Kairi começou a pensar sobre isso uma voz soou às suas costas, perigosamente perto de seu ouvido.

- Precisa de ajuda??

Kairi virou-se rapidamente graças ao susto e encontrou Pein atrás de si. Apesar do leve toque irônico de sua pergunta seu rosto mantinha a seriedade costumeira, mas Kairi tinha certeza que ele ria internamente. Afinal que outro motivo poderia existir para ele assustá-la daquela forma??

Kairi: - Deixe de brincadeiras.

Pein: - Quem disse que estou brincando??

Nesse momento Kairi percebeu que ele tinha na mão direita uma tocha, parecida com aquela que ela tentava montar meio que às pressas. Ponto para Pein. Ele conseguiu superá-la dessa vez, mas isso não ficaria assim por muito tempo.

Kairi: - Engraçadinho. -- Ela falou com uma raiva contida, e em seguida encostou no fogo a parte da madeira na qual estava preso o tecido embebido em óleo. Agora eles tinham duas tochas.

Pein não disse mais nada e foi na direção de alguns companheiros que estavam com dificuldades em se defender, mas deixou registrado mentalmente uma pergunta. Como Kairi sabia que era necessário usar fogo?? Isso era algo que ele realmente gostaria de descobrir. Só de sentir o calor do fogo os tentáculos já recuavam e não demorou para que os outros tripulantes notassem isso. Aos poucos outras tochas foram acesas e um tentáculo foi queimado. O tentáculo ferido desapareceu nas águas, mas para desespero dos tripulantes um estranho rugido foi ouvido e a madeira do navio rangeu como se estivesse sendo ainda mais comprimida.

Kairi: - Não vamos sobreviver apenas com essas tochas.

Kairi estava claramente preocupada e foi falar com Pein. Ele não reagiu ao comentário, principalmente porque já estava pensando exatamente naquilo. Mas o que fazer?? Nesse momento da batalha, os membros do Akatsuki começaram a invadir o Crepúsculo.

Pein: - Talvez, ainda haja esperança.

Pein localizou uma pessoa em especial e rapidamente dirigiu-se até ela. Ele não pediu, mas Kairi não teve escolha além de dar cobertura a ele. Às vezes palavras são realmente desnecessárias.

* * *

- Deidara!!

Deidara estava perto do mastro quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado, e instintivamente procurou o dono da voz. Mas assim que viu Pein se aproximando, olhou para ele como se estivesse diante de um fantasma.

Deidara: - Pein... Mas o que...

Pein: - Não há tempo para explicações. -- Um tentáculo avançou contra os dois, mas sem tirar os olhos de Deidara, Pein usou a tocha para mantê-lo afastado. -- Precisamos de uma explosão.

Deidara sorriu.

Deidara: - Então procurou a pessoa certa.

Pein: - O fogo irá espantar o Kraken, mas há alguma forma de não danificar o Crepúsculo??

O rosto de Deidara contraiu-se em uma careta enquanto ele pensava nas possibilidades.

Deidara: - Para acertar todos os tentáculos vou precisar de uma grande explosão e isso vai destruir o navio.

Pein: - E se eu conseguir um alvo maior e mais concentrado?? -- Deidara o olhou interrogativo.

Deidara: - Talvez com minha nova criação dê certo... Mas não posso prometer nada.

Pein: - Já é alguma coisa. Fique por aqui e espere meu sinal.

Deidara: - Mas... -- Antes que Deidara terminasse a frase Pein deu as costas para ele e voltou a correr. -- Como ele quer que eu fique aqui??

O grande alvo dos tentáculos era o mastro, pois se ele fosse derrubado o navio não poderia mais ser usado. A tripulação tentava defender aquele ponto com todas as suas forças, mas tudo parecia inútil. Por isso é possível afirmar que Deidara parou no lugar mais perigoso do campo de batalha. Haja azar.

* * *

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And its hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood,_

_But you think that I can't see_

* * *

Sasori pretendia permanecer no Akatsuki porque, dessa forma, poderia ter certeza que seu navio não seria atacado. Apesar dessa decisão não ser nada heróica, era com certeza a mais sensata. Infelizmente seus planos não deram muito certo porque enquanto observava aquela estranha luta, notou que alguém tentava chamar sua atenção no outro convés. Sasori não conhecia aquela tripulante do Crepúsculo, mas era Kairi.

Kairi: - Capitão! Precisamos da pulseira!!

Apesar de Kairi gritar com toda força sua voz não alcançou o Akasuna, porque os gritos e os sons das espadas eram mais fortes. Então ela começou a tentar fazer alguns gestos, mas Sasori não pareceu entender. Tudo que ela queria era que ele arremessasse a pulseira que estava em seu pulso. Será que era tão difícil entender??

Depois de alguns segundos, que já foram capazes de deixar Kairi nervosa, Sasori pareceu entender a mensagem. Ele tirou a pulseira e a arremessou na direção da garota com uma precisão invejável. Kairi podia ver a solução de seus problemas refletir o brilho do Sol enquanto viajava entre o céu e o mar, uma visão encantadora para aquela alma desesperada. Mas infelizmente nem tudo correu como o planejado.

Inexplicavelmente, uma coluna de água ergueu-se, envolveu a pulseira e em um piscar de olhos voltou ao oceano. Eles não puderam fazer nada além de olhar àquela cena, atônitos. Alguém realmente não queria que o Kraken fosse ferido.

Sasori não podia fazer nada, mas Kairi ainda estava determinada a tentar. Depois de recuperar-se do primeiro choque, ela pulou dentro da água sem hesitar. A pulseira rompeu-se e as pequenas esferas de cristal se dispersaram, tornando-se quase invisíveis. E por isso, apesar de nadar incrivelmente rápido ela só conseguiu recuperar dois cristais.

Sasori não pôde evitar e ficou observando as águas no lugar em que Kairi desapareceu, apenas para certificar-se que ela voltaria à superfície. Porém isso não aconteceu, Kairi não voltou para respirar. Isso porque ela percebeu uma chance talvez única de espantar o Kraken; no fim aquelas pequenas esferas talvez fossem o bastante.

Ela foi cada vez mais para o fundo, em um nado rápido e gracioso. Os tentáculos do monstro estavam ocupados com o navio por isso não eram um perigo. Por enquanto.

Com bastante cuidado ela passou por baixo do Crepúsculo e assim que chegou ao outro lado do fundo da embarcação, percebeu o verdadeiro problema.

Uma gigantesca massa de músculos estava grudada ao fundo do Crepúsculo. Na verdade aquela era a cabeça do Kraken, com todos os seus dentes e toda a sua inteligência. Além de, claro, dois enormes olhos amarelados, sendo que a pupila de um deles contraiu-se discretamente assim que fixou-se em Kairi. Sinal de mais problemas. Um tentáculo deixou de atacar o navio e rapidamente avançou contra a garota em um golpe de baixo para cima. Nenhum humano comum teria sobrevivido a um ataque tão traiçoeiro, mas de alguma forma a garota nadou para o lado com rapidez o bastante para desviar-se.

Infelizmente escapar do primeiro não significava nada. O tentáculo perdeu velocidade à medida que entrava na água e parou quase na mesma altura que Kairi, depois ganhou velocidade mais uma vez enquanto ia para o lado e bateu na garota com força, arremessando-a para mais perto da cabeça do Kraken. Kairi sentiu uma dor terrível no lado direito de seu corpo graças àquele golpe, tanto que por um momento chegou a quase desmaiar. O ar escapou de seus pulmões e como se não bastasse, ela sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido pelo tentáculo.

Kairi se debateu por alguns segundos, mas nada que ela fizesse poderia ser o bastante. Lentamente o tentáculo apertou mais aquele abraço mortal até um ponto em que ela mal conseguia sentir seus braços e pernas e, felizmente, parou. Talvez fosse mais divertido para aquele monstro assistir a uma morte por afogamento do que por estrangulamento, seria ao menos mais lenta.

Kairi percebeu que seria inútil gastar energia debatendo-se, por isso optou por outra estratégia. Tentou acalmar-se para que as batidas de seu coração diminuíssem e assim talvez o Kraken pensasse que ela estava à beira da morte. Enquanto isso discretamente tentava mexer suas mãos. Separou uma das esferas e a espremeu contra o tentáculo, o vidro partiu-se com a pressão e o conteúdo da esfera misturou-se à água.

O estranho foi que a esfera transparente liberou o que parecia ser um líquido preto e assim que ele tocou no tentáculo, a pele do Kraken começou a ficar escura e ganhou um aspecto de carne apodrecida. Um urro de dor ecoou pelo oceano e Kairi sentiu seu corpo ser libertado. Ela aproveitou aquela pequena oportunidade para nadar para mais perto do Kraken, seu alvo desta vez seria a cabeça.

Como ela não morreu afogada?? Como conseguia prender a respiração por tanto tempo?? O próprio Kraken a olhava com surpresa, afinal esperava que ela estivesse morta àquela altura. Ele sabia que um humano não poderia ficar mais de três minutos sem respirar, mas desde que vira aquela garota já haviam se passado pelo menos cinco minutos. Kairi também nadava melhor do que qualquer humano que ele já havia visto, tanto que ele não teve tempo de recolher seus tentáculos para defender-se. A garota aproximou-se com sucesso e conseguiu pressionar a última esfera contra a cabeça do Kraken. Infelizmente apenas isso não seria o suficiente para matá-lo, mas com sorte iria espantá-lo.

A dor desse segundo ataque foi mais profunda, porque o Kraken não apenas urrou como também soltou-se do navio. Seus tentáculos se debateram com força tanto na superfície como no oceano e de forma desordenada. Alguns tripulantes do convés foram esmagados, o navio ficou ainda mais danificado e um tentáculo bateu nas costas de Kairi com uma força assustadora.

A visão de Kairi lentamente ficou escura, aos poucos ela perdeu a consciência, mas ainda teve tempo de ver o Kraken indo em direção à superfície. Infelizmente seu sacrifício fora em vão, aquele monstro continuava seu ataque contra o Crepúsculo.

Desacordada, seu corpo lentamente afundou como se estivesse sendo atraído pela escuridão do oceano. Não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer.

* * *

Alphonse se espreguiçou com gosto antes de se pôr de pé, mas parecia mais cansado do que quando deitara. A verdade é que ao entrar em contato com alguém através de sonhos ele não dormia, apenas gastava energia. O ideal seria descansar um pouco depois de usar tanta magia, mas tinha uma missão muito mais importante no momento. Em passos lentos ele foi em direção à cabine do Capitão e entrou sem bater.

Qualquer outro membro da tripulação teria, no mínimo, se surpreendido, mas Alphonse não demonstrou qualquer surpresa ao encontrar Yuki em sua forma verdadeira. Ela estava de costas para ele, a cama os separava e ela estava com os olhos presos na janela. Mas apesar de ser a primeira vez que a via pessoalmente, Alphonse sabia exatamente quem ela era. Podia sentir isso.

Yuki: - O educado é bater antes de entrar.

Alphonse se ajoelhou diante de Yuki e abaixou a cabeça como forma de mostrar seu respeito.

Alphonse: - Perdoe-me, mas a senhora já sabia que eu viria.

Yuki: - Se veio implorar pela vida daqueles infelizes, esqueça.

Alphonse: - Não, quero apenas conversar.

Yuki: - E o que eu teria para conversar com um garoto como você??

Alphonse: - Estou um tanto decepcionado, vejo que não reconhece a energia que corre dentro de mim. -- Yuki pareceu ligeiramente interessada e seu rosto virou-se parcialmente na direção de Al. Ele por sua vez deu um meio sorriso.

Yuki: - Por que reconheceria??

Alphonse: - Porque meus poderes foram os responsáveis por te destruir.

Yuki: - Não seja tolo, eu estou aqui diante de você. Como pode dizer que me destruiu??

Alphonse: - Digo isso, porque há cem anos a verdadeira Yuki deixou de existir. -- Yuki sentiu-se ofendida e virou-se para encarar nos olhos aquele atrevido. Al por sua vez levantou-se.

Yuki: - Quem você pensa que é para imaginar que sabe mais de mim do que eu mesma??

Alphonse: - Eu sou alguém que presenciou a história que você deixou de ver. Eu vivi os Dez Dias de Trevas, eu vivi em um mundo dominado por uma Feiticeira ambiciosa e vivi os cem anos em que o mar passou a engolir vidas sem distinção alguma. Mas cresci escutando as histórias sobre a grandiosa Deusa do Mar. Aquela cuja piedade nunca permitiu que os homens morressem de fome enquanto dependessem do oceano, aquela que nunca tirou a vida de quem a respeitava e aquela que conseguia manter o equilíbrio entre os homens e o mar. Não me diga que você não mudou Yuki, porque sabe que não é verdade.

Yuki não respondeu. É claro que ela se lembrava daqueles dias gloriosos, mas não poderia admitir para aquele estranho que não conseguia lembrar o motivo que a levara a mudar. O que realmente aconteceu?? Por que se lembrava tão pouco da época dos Dez Dias de Trevas??

Yuki: - Quem afinal é você, Alphonse de Lioncourt??

Alphonse: - Hoje, eu sou apenas uma alma amaldiçoada, mas em dias distantes fui o cavaleiro que derrotou a Feiticeira. -- Yuki ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, como se estivesse pensando nas palavras dele. Alphonse respeitou esse momento, afinal precisava ter cuidado para reavivar as memórias certas em Yuki.

Yuki: - A Feiticeira Roxanne??

Alphonse: - Isso mesmo. -- Ele se impressionou com a rapidez com que aquela lembrança voltou e por isso decidiu ser mais cauteloso, porque se ela se lembrasse de Kisuke o ódio poderia tomar conta de seu coração novamente. Ainda era cedo demais para tocar em lembranças tão dolorosas.

Yuki: - Acha que eu vou agradecê-lo por isso?? Ela sempre foi gananciosa, mas nunca passou de um inseto irritante.

Alphonse não disse nada, mas Yuki notou a pena que se refletia em seus olhos e isso a irritou profundamente.

Yuki: - O que sabe e não quer me contar?? -- Ela voltou a olhar pela janela.

Alphonse: - Sei muito mais, mas a sua memória você terá que recuperar sozinha. Estou disposto a consertar os erros de Roxanne, mas você precisa me ouvir. -- Ela não o interrompeu apesar da vontade que sentia. -- Eu vou reunir os descendentes no auge do próximo Solstício, daqui a três meses na Ilha de Mordor.

Como resposta Yuki apenas deu uma risada seca.

Yuki: - Jamais conseguirá reunir todos em tão pouco tempo.

Alphonse: - Eu dou minha palavra que irei conseguir.

Yuki: - E depois o que fará?? Irá entregá-los a mim para que eles paguem pelos pecados de seus antepassados?? Não tenho interesse.

Em parte por não lembrar-se do que os aliados de Valentine fizeram, agora acreditava que a emboscada que eles montaram não passara de uma pequena tentativa de matá-la. Ela não tinha idéia do quanto perdera naquele estranho dia.

Alphonse: - Eles são a chave para algo muito maior, acredite. -- Ele suspirou. -- Você pode não acreditar em nada do que eu disse, mas sinto que tenho o dever de alertá-la sobre mais uma coisa. As respostas que você procura estão diante dos seus olhos e o oceano irá tragá-las se esse ataque continuar. Nada acontece por acaso, Yuki, e isso vale para o fato de você estar aqui no Akatsuki.

Alphonse preparou-se para sair da cabine, mas quando colocou a mão na maçaneta a voz de Yuki o interrompeu.

Yuki: - Quem é você?? -- Al ficou parado por alguns segundos, mas depois virou parcialmente o rosto.

Alphonse: - Um velho sábio com mais de cem anos de idade, mas preso em um corpo de menino. -- Ele deixou um meio sorriso triste formar-se em seu rosto antes de sair da cabine e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Tudo que ele podia fazer já estava feito, agora restava apenas esperar para saber a decisão de Yuki.

Yuki: - Aquele garoto pode ter razão... Mas quem tem ligação com meu passado irá sobreviver às minhas provações. -- Afinal não havia possibilidade de fracos serem significativos na vida de uma Deusa.

Infelizmente Al falhara em sua tentativa. Sasori e os outros estavam sozinhos.

* * *

Depois de falar com Deidara, Pein atravessou o convés e pegou as escadas que o levariam ao interior do navio. Naquela escuridão e devido ao tamanho do navio, seria de se esperar que ele tivesse dificuldade em encontrar o lugar no qual o Kraken atacara, mas gritos desesperados e o som de tiros denunciavam a direção que ele deveria tomar. Depois de vários lances de escada, ele finalmente viu o que queria. Ou melhor, chegou onde deveria, porque jamais alguém gostaria de ver uma cena como aquela.

Se a situação no convés estava difícil, seria mais difícil ainda encontrar uma palavra para definir a situação de Ibiki e dois outros tripulantes.

O casco estava seriamente danificado, uma circunferência de quase quatro metros de diâmetro foi aberta na madeira, mas isso não era o pior. O buraco estava preenchido por uma aterrorizante boca circular que possuía pelo menos quatro circunferências de pequenos dentes serrilhados. Um par de tentáculos mais curtos atacava os piratas, eles eram incrivelmente rápidos e tentavam puxar algum desafortunado para a morte. E pela quantidade de sangue que havia no chão e nos dentes, Pein imaginou que eles tiveram sucesso algumas vezes.

Ibiki tinha alguns cortes no rosto e no corpo, porque os tentáculos às vezes batiam com tanta força e velocidade que mais pareciam chicotes de couro. Pein tentou aproximar-se do Kraken com a tocha, mas um dos tentáculos bateu em um dos piratas que estavam com Ibiki fazendo-o cair na frente de Pein. O ex-capitão do Akatsuki não teve tempo de desviar e caiu, deixando o fogo apagar-se na água que cobria o chão. O segundo tentáculo envolveu o pescoço de Pein e começou a arrastá-lo enquanto o sufocava, Ibiki interferiu batendo no tentáculo com sua espada, mas mesmo a força dele não foi o bastante.

Felizmente algo perturbou o Kraken e o aperto no pescoço de Pein diminuiu, criando a chance para que ele fugisse. Segundos depois o Kraken urrou furioso e o par de tentáculos começou a destruir tudo de forma desordenada. Um dos piratas morreu depois de ser jogado contra uma das laterais do navio e os outros tentaram proteger-se da forma que puderam.

Pein estava no chão e continuou deitado, Ibiki teve que afastar-se e o outro tripulante também jogou-se no chão. Depois de alguns segundos eles perceberam que os tentáculos diminuíram o ritmo de destruição, Pein se atreveu a levantar a cabeça alguns centímetros do chão, mas conseguiu apenas ver uma coluna de água vir em sua direção. O Kraken deixou de ocupar aquele rombo no casco que ele mesmo abrira. Por algum motivo ele se deslocou lentamente para a superfície e como conseqüência muita água começou a invadir o Crepúsculo.

Pein estava exatamente no trajeto da coluna de água e teve que se deitar ainda mais rente ao solo para não ser jogado para trás, enquanto lentamente tentava ir para o lado. A pressão da água era muito forte e era uma questão de tempo para que o Crepúsculo naufragasse. Ibiki sabia disso e, por mais doloroso que fosse, não iria pôr em risco a vida da tripulação para tentar salvar o navio.

Ibiki: - Vamos sair daqui. -- O outro pirata ainda vivo estava inconsciente depois que um pedaço de madeira caiu em sua cabeça, por isso Ibiki jogou o corpo dele sobre seu ombro.

Por mais que Ibiki gritasse, Pein jamais seria capaz de ouvi-lo, afinal além do fato de estar parcialmente submerso havia o som da água sob alta pressão para atrapalhar. Ibiki tentava enxergar o companheiro, mas Pein ainda estava preso sob a coluna de água. Aquela cena caótica era um desafio para as habilidades daqueles dois piratas, mas por mais que fossem bons, ainda não eram capazes de respirar dentro da água.

O nível da água aumentou com uma velocidade impressionante e não demorou para Pein ficar com o corpo completamente submerso enquanto estava deitado. Ibiki abandonou a idéia de tentar chamá-lo e foi em direção ao convés. Precisava avisar aos outros sobre a situação do navio.

Pein lentamente saiu debaixo da coluna de água, mas quando estava prestes a levantar-se olhou de relance para o oceano através do buraco deixado pelo Kraken. Ele não conseguiria dizer o que o levou a olhar naquela direção, mas o mais impressionante é que desconfiou de um pequeno ponto distante. Em situações normais ele teria ignorado, mas nada de normal parecia estar acontecendo, por isso forçou a vista e percebeu que era Kairi.

Como ela havia parado ali?? Ele sequer poderia imaginar, mas não era hora de perder tempo com especulações. Colocou o rosto para fora da água, respirou fundo e depois voltou a mergulhar. Lentamente se arrastou pela madeira do piso, voltou o ficar sob a coluna de água e com cuidado passou pelo buraco, assim conseguiu alcançar o mar aberto e nadou na direção da Kairi.

Mais tarde ela teria que agradecê-lo.

* * *

No convés todos sentiram a fúria do Kraken, muitos homens foram esmagados e tantos outros foram lançados ao mar quando os tentáculos começaram a balançar-se sem controle. Itachi e mais dois homens lutavam no leme, enquanto o resto da tripulação do Akatsuki ajudava na proteção do mastro. Deidara estava entre eles e continuava no mesmo lugar em que Pein mandou que ele ficasse.

Deidara: - Será que era isso que ele quis dizer com sinal?? -- Ele estava se referindo ao aterrorizante rugido que eles ouviram. -- Porque eu não vejo nada de diferente.

Infelizmente Deidara estava errado. Logo depois de seu comentário a madeira do navio rangeu perigosamente e todos ouviram o som de água em movimento. Os tentáculos recuaram uma vez e depois, lentamente, a cabeça do Kraken surgiu, a boca denteada voltada para o convés e pronta para devorar mais humanos.

Fuyu: - Você tinha mesmo que abrir a boca. -- Fuyu e os outros não conseguiam acreditar em seus olhos e por alguns segundos todos ficaram paralisados.

O Kraken urrou e todos sentiram um bafo terrível. O cheiro era indescritível, mas no sentido ruim da expressão.

Kisame: - Nós vamos morrer. -- E ele não era o único a pensar assim.

A grande maioria dos tripulantes, tanto do Akatsuki quanto do Crepúsculo, pulou na água diante daquela ameaça. Itachi havia se juntado aos outros no convés e apenas deu uma curta e quase inaudível risada quando ouviu o som dos homens pulando na água às suas costas.

Itachi: - Covardes.

A verdade é que ele também estava com medo, mas sabia que não havia como fugir. O Kraken surgiu justamente entre o Crepúsculo e o Akatsuki, afastando o único lugar seguro quando emergiu das águas. Todos que pularam agora estariam fadados a nadar em mar aberto, um suicídio.

Fuyu: - É, mas eu já ouvi que coragem e tolice andam lado a lado. -- Fuyu mantinha um sorriso inseguro no rosto, mas se colocou em posição de ataque e fechou ainda mais as mãos sobre a espada.

Hidan: - Podemos ser tolos, mas vamos ficar na história. -- Hidan parecia não perceber o quanto sua vida corria risco e Fuyu podia jurar que ele estava se divertindo.

Kisame: - Idiota, só existe história quando alguém sobrevive para contá-la.

Deidara: - Se não se importam, eu prefiro viver.

Deidara era o único que parecia calmo. Enquanto os outros conversavam, ele tirou uma caixa de madeira da pequena bolsa que levava atravessada no ombro, revelando assim sua arma secreta. Ele abriu com cuidado a caixa, tirou de lá um pequeno frasco de vidro cilíndrico e olhou para ele através do Sol.

Fuyu: - Deidara, você realmente vai usar isso??

Fuyu olhou para ele desconfiada e Deidara apenas deixou um meio sorriso enfeitar seu rosto. A caixa de madeira estava cheia de gordura de baleia para proteger aquele frasco de choque mecânicos, pois em uma temperatura ambiente a banha mais parecia um gel. O frasco estava completamente preenchido por uma substância levemente amarelada e aparentemente inofensiva.

Deidara: - Hora de testar meu novo brinquedinho.

Desiré: - O que é isso??

Deidara: - Uma versão mais estável da piroglicerina.

Nenhum deles conhecia aquele nome, afinal não fazia muito tempo desde que aquela substância havia sido sintetizada pela primeira vez. Se soubessem o quanto aquele pequeno frasco era perigosamente instável, jamais teriam permitido que Deidara mantivesse um no Akatsuki.

O leitor provavelmente também não tem idéia do poder daquele pequeno frasco, porque não está familiarizado com o nome piroglicerina. Irá surpreender-se ao saber que essa substância marcou presença na história da humanidade, tanto que é usada ainda hoje, mais de dois séculos depois de sua descoberta. A estranheza acontece porque anos mais tarde a piroglicerina foi rebatizada e passou a se chamar nitroglicerina.

Deidara: - Fuyu.

Fuyu: - Já sei, já sei...

Quando Deidara chamou, Fuyu já estava preparando sua arma de fogo, afinal sabia qual seria seu papel. Deidara recolocou o frasco dentro da caixa de madeira e arremessou o conjunto na direção do Kraken, sempre com o máximo de cuidado. O movimento do braço do loiro foi de baixo para cima e quando a caixa estava quase no seu ponto mais alto, Fuyu atirou.

A explosão foi impressionante, as chamas envolveram o Kraken em questão de segundos e os piratas no convés quase foram arremessados no mar graças à onda de choque. O Crepúsculo balançou perigosamente e o Kraken urrou de dor mais uma vez para em seguida desaparecer nas águas frias do oceano.

Todos no convés ficaram em estado de choque, o próprio Deidara não parecia acreditar no poder daquele pequeno frasco. Eles ficaram em silêncio e parados por alguns segundos, mas não era preciso dizer nada, afinal uma mesma pergunta passava pela mente de todos. Será que eles conseguiram vencer?? O momento de surpresa foi interrompido quando a porta que levava ao interior do navio foi escancarada por Ibiki.

Ele apareceu ofegante e parecia com dificuldades para manter o corpo que levava apoiado no ombro, mas venceu o cansaço e continuou a andar na direção do grupo.

Ibiki: - Capitã... Casco... Danos...

Desiré não conseguiu entendê-lo. Primeiro porque as palavras dele não faziam o menor sentido e também porque sua audição ainda sofria com as conseqüências da explosão.

Desiré: - Ibiki respire fundo. Fale com calma e um pouco mais alto. -- Ele obedeceu e lentamente se recompôs.

Ibiki: - O casco está muito danificado, não existe chance de salvar o navio. Precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

Kisame: - Vocês ouviram o que ele disse, vamos embora.

Todos foram em direção ao Akatsuki e até mesmo os poucos tripulantes do Crepúsculo que restaram os seguiram, mas na metade do caminho Ibiki parou.

Ibiki: - Capitã, vamos. -- Desiré não moveu um músculo, ela parecia não acreditar que estava prestes a perder tudo pelo qual lutara. Todo o ouro que ainda precisava gastar e todo o luxo que montara para si.

Desiré: - Podem ir, mas eu vou ficar. O destino de um capitão é morrer junto com seu navio.

Ibiki: - Não diga isso, a vida é curta demais. -- Ibiki tentou argumentar, mas sabia que nada poderia mudar a opinião da decidida capitã. Além disso, o Crepúsculo afundava mais a cada segundo.

Desiré: - Não vou a lugar nenhum. -- Fuyu, Kisame, Deidara e Hidan já haviam passado para o Akatsuki e Ibiki precisava ir se quisesse se salvar.

Itachi: - Você não me deixa escolha.

Desiré não notou que Itachi também não tinha se movido em direção ao Akatsuki. Ela apenas percebeu a presença dele quando ouviu sua voz às suas costas, mas nem teve tempo para pensar muito, porque logo em seguida sentiu um forte golpe nas costas. A vista de Desiré ficou cada vez mais turva até que tudo escureceu e ela perdeu a consciência. Itachi a segurou com um dos braços, depois a pegou no colo e começou a ir em direção ao Akatsuki.

Ibiki: - Ela vai te matar quando acordar. -- Ibiki comentou assim que Itachi passou por ele.

Mas a verdade é que o Uchiha não se importaria. Saber que ela continuaria viva já seria o suficiente.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, todos assistiam com tristeza ao desaparecimento do Crepúsculo, engolido pelas profundezas do oceano. Mas dizer todos talvez seja exagero. Ao menos uma assistia àquela cena com indiferença e era Yuki.

Eles sobreviveram ao primeiro teste, mas os danos foram tremendos. Agora, como lidariam com o segundo desafio??

_

* * *

_

_There is something I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true_

* * *

_Agora as respostas: _

_Lilly Angel88: Se for pra receber seus coments enormes eu espero o tempo que for XD é tão gostoso lê-los... Uh Carnaval de Veneza?? Vou lembrar da sua sugestão, mas vou guardá-la por equanto porque me deu uma idéia interessante n.n Ah! Eu também gosto dessas narrativas no meio da história dá um outro ar pra história e assisti sim Stardust!! É mtu fofo e romântico *.* (mas meus amigos quase me mataram porque fiz eles assistirem hehe)... Eu adoro quando falam que eu não fugi das personalidades dos personagens, isso é algo que eu sempre tento manter e quebro a cabeça, é legal ver que estou conseguindo XD... Eu amo a Hinata pelos mesmos motivos, ela consegue se superar dentro de uma história e eu acho isso admirável, mas eu tive que pular umas partes dessa evolução para não enrolar muito a história, por isso os flashbacks n.n... Na verdade eu ia só fazer a parte da conversa do Neji com a Hinata, porque fazia tempo que eu planejava, mas continuei a escrever e nem sei como as outras duas saíram (principalmente a do Shino) hehe acho que dei sorte... Ah! A relação do Neji com a Beatrice vou explorar mais no futuro, mas vc tem razão, amor é sacrifício e dona Beatrice vai ter que se esforçar para colocar juízo na cabeça desse Hyuuga teimoso... Falando em romance temos TeoXKak e se tudo sair com eu quero esse vai ser o meu casal favorito, não sei porque, mas eles tem uma química impressionante. Hehe que bom que gostou da fala da Teo, eu fiquei um bom tempo só naquela parte pra ficar do jeito que eu queria, mas valeu a pena XD... Sério que você gosta?? Eu pessoalmente não sou muito engraçada não, por isso sempre morro de medo dessas cenas não ficarem engraçadas, ainda bem que vc gostou n.n Mas eu tenho que deixar créditos pra Psycho Itachi, porque ela que deu a idéia de fazer uma cena assim XD ... Haa a saga do senhor Neji ainda está muuito longe de terminar, mas a Kath vai cuidar disso, acho que é melhor o Neji se cuidar hehe ... A história do Pein é um segredo por enquanto só meu XD mas mais pra frente vou dividir com vcs, essa amostra foi só para dar um pouco mais de crédito para o Pein e aumentar a curiosidade (como eu sou ruim)... Deixa eu te contar, eu já bolei uma cena romântica pra Jo, mas vc vai ter que me prometer que não vai enfartar na hora de ler, viu?? Pq olha, se você já gostou da cena do KakXTeo e BeaXNeji desse último capítulo tenho até medo da sua reação HuahUAHua vai ser tão divertido!! (eu aviso na resposta da review quando for essa cena que eu falei... Se bem que eu acho que você vai perceber hehe)... HauhUAH pode deixar que por enquanto meus pais não descobriram minha loucura, então não vão me arrastar pro médico hehe... Olha se alguém reclamar dos meus clichês vou falar que a culpa é sua HauhAu na verdade eu sou apaixonada por cenas clichês e quanto mais fofa melhor (acho que já deu pra reparar, eu tmb sou uma romântica incurável hehe) descobri que minha criatividade pra romance é bem maior do que eu imaginava hehe... Então, era pra Jô aparecer nesse capítulo, mas eu mudei os planos por causa da cena de romance que eu falei, no próximo ela aparece com certeza viu?? Ai sim vamos falar sobre o Sharingan, desculpe pela informação errada... Não morra de curiosidade nem de ansiedade porque ainda falta muuuito pra essa fic terminar, espero que continue gostando XD_

_VicZala: Leitora nova!!! Ebaaa!! Deve ter dado um trabalho e tanto ler tudo isso XD Fico feliz em saber que você gostou da fic n.n... E quanto ao SakuXSasu eu já desisti, fiz a votação e muita gente foi contra, além disso recebi uma ficha muito boa para fazer par com o Sasuke, por isso mudei de idéia completamente... Nem pretendo colocar a Sakura na história (já temos muitas mulheres) e o Sasuke vai fazer par com a oc da Lilly Angel88... Espero que mesmo assim você continue acompanhando n.n_

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Tudo bem, pelo menos você mandou a review n.n Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também..._

_Dri Lioncourt: Nossa agora você deve estar morta de saudades, eu demorei muuito mais desta vez -.- sorry... Finalmente consegui fazer uma cena ItachiXDesiré, esse casal é mais difícil do que eu imaginei, mas tem química e daqui para frente vai ficar mais fácil hehe espero que tenha gostado e me perdoe por ter afundado o Crepúsculo... Deidara tadinho, acho que todo mundo gostou de vê-lo sofrer hehe ... E você acertou, o Kraken é o grande responsável por tudo, infelizmente sacrifícios são inevitáveis, não é?? E não achei meios de salvar o Crepúsculo... Espero que goste do capítulo e não me mate hehe _

_Kadzinha: Fim de ano é corrido mesmo, que bom que está de volta XD espero que continue acompanhando e gostando claro._

_Gabihh-chan: Não imagina o quanto fico feliz quando as pessoas dizem que amam essa fic *o* porque eu pessoalmente amoo escrevê-la e faz muito tempo desde a última vez que senti tanta empolgação para escrever uma fic... As partes do Deidara e da Beatrice com o Neji foram realmente as mais comentadas, muita gente pareceu gostar n.n ... Nhaa eu me esforço bastante na hora de escrever, que bom que você gosta XD às vezes eu chego a achar que é descrição demais, mas em uma fic assim não tem jeito... Relaxa quanto a demora, eu sei que é complicado entrar na net nas férias (eu também sofro disso), você quer se divertir, sair com os amigos e descansar, ai não sobra muito tempo pra net -.- ... Tenho que concordar com você, eu tive muuita sorte, as fichas são simplesmente perfeitas e os personagens um mais cativante que o outro... E é verdade, Crepúsculo é um nome bem forte para um navio e combina bem, mas se foi proposital você vai ter que perguntar pra Dri Lioncourt, ela que criou o navio hehe, mas acho que não porque faz tempo que eu pedi as fichas, não sei n.n ... Obrigada pela sugestão da música ;D e espero que continue gostando da fic n.n_

_Mayuu Chan: Magina, nem precisa se desculpar, eu é que me apressei e quis postar assim que terminei o capítulo... Aliás eu já esperava que você não pudesse entrar na net, festas é pra ficar mais tempo com a família não com o pc n.n ... Olha eu fico esperando pacientemente as reviews viu?? HAuhAU A Seiko já era adorada por ter ajudado o Kai-chan, agora que foi brigar com o Sasuke ela vai ser idolatrada hUAhUAha Aliás já respondendo a sua pergunta do fim do capítulo, não se preocupe que eu pretendo focar no Sharingan no próximo capítulo e seu amado ruivo terá uma grande importância nessa história toda XD ... Nhaa que bom que gostou do flashback e você definiu bem o sentimento da Hinata XD culpada por ser ela mesma n.n Eu também gosto muito dela, acho que é uma personagem muito fácil de trabalhar apesar de ser muito complexa... A Teo tem uma história muito linda, seria um pecado se eu não a usasse, além disso ela fica perfeita com o Kakashi XD (até eu estou ficando mais fã dele só de escrever essa fic)... Huhauhaua se você diz que fui eu, eu acredito XD aiai eu adoro ler seus quotes parece um resumo do capítulo n.n sempre com as melhores partes... E Obrigada!! Eu prestei pra medicina e agora passei na Santa Casa (Em São Paulo), você acertou, esse ano não será inesquecível apenas de formas ruins, ainda bem. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e fique calma que o Gaara já já aparece n.n _

_Onuki Yumi: Nossa fico feliz em saber que você está gostando XD desde o começo da fic eu tenho a cena do Deidara em mente, a Psycho Itachi que deu a idéia na ficha dela e na fic ficou bem melhor do que eu esperava. A Beatrice e o Neji eu ainda vou explorar mais no futuro, mas eles já tem fãs por aqui HuahUAh assim como a Seiko o.o acho que mais um pouco dá pra abrir um fã-clube hehe... Créditos pra Mayuu Chan por criá-la XD ... Eu também sou fascinada por histórias de piratas, mas minha verdadeira paixão são histórias de cavalaria n.n só não sei se ia gostar de viver em uma época dessas XP... E esse capítulo responde a sua primeira pergunta, com cenas com um levíssimo DesiréXItachi e o Sasuke vai ficar com a Morgana mesmo, eu desisti de fazer um SakuXSasu. Espero que esse capítulo também te agrade e continue acompanhando a fic onegai. _

_Miyo Kyouhei: Realmente Neji vai ter uma boa dor de cabeça com a Beatrice, mas vai valer a pena hehe Eles formam um casal muito fofo, apaixonados, mas que teimam em não demonstrar abertamente XD ... A Teodora realmente é cativante e combina com essas frases românticas, mas eu tinha certeza que você iria gostar da última frase. Aos pouquinhos estou deixando pistas de SiennaXMinato, mas pode ficar tranquila que pretendo fazer muito mais do que apenas sugestões desse casal n.n A parte do Deidara parece que ficou engraçada mesmo XD eu assumo que não sou uma pessoa muito engraçada pessoalmente, por isso me alivia saber que consegui arrancar algumas risadas XD mas Psycho Itachi merece os créditos por ter me dado a idéia para fazer a cena de romance dos dois daquele jeito... Eu amoo HYD XD e pelo que você falou vou ter que correr atrás do mangá para ver o final de verdade -- o fim do jdrama é ruim mesmo -- bom saber disso... Ahh eu sou muuito mais o Hanazawa Rui, tão fofo e lindooo =3 o Doumiouji é muito atrapalhado, não tem o mesmo charme -- pra mim mais do que beleza o que conta é charme XD -- e depois que vi sua review eu fui atrás do Summer Snow e estou assistindo depois vou comprar o Hana Kimi XD estou me tornando uma viciada em novelas hehe mas parece que você já é n.n... Ha eu dei é sorte viu, nem sei como passei na primeira fase, agora vou fazer Santa Casa XD e você?? Conseguiu?? Espero boas notícias e tomara que goste desse capítulo XD_

_Psycho Itachi: Nossa foi muita coinscidência, quando eu estava na última parte do capítulo e começando a arrumá-lo pra mandar pra Mayuu-chan, você mandou a review XD Isso me deixou tão feliz, eu estava sentindo falta do seu comentário. Pensei: Nossa ela manda review todo capítulo e justo nesse que tem a primeira cena DeidaraXFuyu ela não aparece?? Achei que ia ficar sem saber o que você achou da cena XD... Mas eu entendo a demora, fim de ano é assim mesmo... Sério, fiquei muuito feliz em saber que ficou engraçado, pelo visto muita gente riu com o Deidara (tadinho XD) e até que foi fácil fazer a cena toda... Eu não confio muito na parte comédia porque eu pessoalmente não sou nada engraçada -.-" pelo menos o que eu escrevo dá para arrancar algumas risadas. Ah! Se quiser mudar a roupa pode ficar à vontade, assim eu encaixo a descrição na próxima aparição da Fuyu n.n... Não tem problema, talvez eu tente ver com outra pessoa, ainda tenho tempo, essa fic não vai terminar tão cedo, mas obrigada de qualquer jeito, se conseguir algum pode me mandar XD Espero que você esteja melhor desse seu resfriado n.n e espero que goste desse capítulo n.n_

_Aredhel Luthor: HhUAhauh Eu já percebi viu, tststs esse povo interesseiro num tem jeito mesmo, mas td bm eu finjo que num ligo hehe... Sério que não vê?? Gente, achei que tinha deixado tantas pistas... Bom, não tem problema vai ser melhor assim, te surpreender vai ser bem mais legal XD... Eu demorei mesmo dessa vez, ainda bem que vc diz que compensa n.n vou tentar não demorar tanto pro próximo... Sim! Itachi é lindo sem precisar fazer nadinha (mas nem imagino o quanto vc babou por ele nesse capítulo aqui HUAhuA), Hidan tadinho, eu gostei de chamar ele de burro XD mas vc tem razão ele sendo um cavaleiro ou um maluco da Inquisição ficaria certinho o.o ... Siiim, não podia faltar uma cena TeoXKak finalmente mais decente que bom que gostou e mais uma vez Teo arrastando fãs para loucura com suas falas sobre o amor hehe mas deixa eu te perguntar estou fugindo muito da Teo que você imaginou?? É que eu tive que mudar um pouco já que ela não é capitã... Qualquer observação que você quiser fazer é só falar ok?? ... o.o Você acertou uma parte, a primeira, mas calma que daqui a uns dois ou três capítulos eu vou esclarecer tudo melhor XD belo chute HUahuAH Vou seguir sua sugestão Obrigada!!Realmente vai ser bem interessante falar do Império Otomano e coisas assim vou pesquisar n.n Espero que goste desse capítulo também ;D_

_Aiko Kaori: Eu tinha certeza que você ia gostar desse capítulo, afinal finalmente encontrei tempo para explorar melhor o Neji e como não poderia faltar, a relação dele com a Beatrice... A Beatrice ganhou um bocado de fãs agora XD e mais tarde vai ficar ainda melhor, para compensar sua paciência... E relaxa, você até que comentou cedo hUHUAHa eu sei como é, durante uma viagem meus pais não me deixam ficar muito tempo em um pc... A cena com a música está guardadinha para um momento especial XD Aguarde... Bom, espero que goste desse capítulo também... _

_Luna Stuart: Quaaase acertou, eu ia fazer o capítulo das sereias agora, mas mudei de idéia, vai ser o próximo n.n aguarde... Bom saber que eu acertei na hora de interpretar a Kairi, é sempre bom ouvir isso de quem fez a ficha n.n_

_**Obrigada por ler**_

**_Sary-chann_**


	12. O doce som da morte

_Meu Deus!! Será que vocês ainda se lembram dessa fic?? Desculpem essa demora exagerada, foram quase seis meses sem nenhuma atualização!! O tempo voa e ultimamente não estou encontrando tempo para escrever... Desculpem mesmo, mas a facul está consumindo todas as minhas energias. Vou me esforçar, mas o próximo vai atrasar também, tenham paciência por favor. Sorte que a história já está bem adiantada n.n_

**_Créditos: _**

_- Os personagens do anime "Naruto" pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e os ooc pertencem a seus respectivos criadores. (Então o que sobra??)_

_- Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia da fic de fichas e a Mari Sushi por trazê-las para a área de Naruto._

_- Por fim, mas não menos importante, créditos e agradecimentos à Mayuu-chan por betar esse capítulo com tanta eficiência._

_**Nota histórica e curiosidades:** _

- Desculpem, mas eu estou meio sem tempo e não consegui pesquisar nada para colocar nesse bloco. Fico devendo dessa vez.

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

Antes de prosseguir com nossa história é necessário um pequeno retorno no tempo, mas prometo ser o mais breve possível. Lamento ter que me desviar do enredo assim tão repentinamente, porém isso é fundamental para compreender um pouco a complexidade das relações que atravessam o tempo e os mares.

_Essa é a lenda das sereias_

Muito antes de Yuki cair em seu sono centenário, muito antes da feiticeira Roxanne sequer nascer ou de nossa história começar, os oceanos e os homens viviam em relativa harmonia. Todos aqueles que respeitassem a Deusa do Mar seriam agraciados com sua benção e conseguiriam garantir viagens tranqüilas, mas, caso contrário, não encontrariam nada além da morte.

As condições para o acordo eram claras e favoreciam os humanos, mas sempre existiram aqueles que ignoravam os avisos. Capitães descrentes costumavam desrespeitar as cerimônias que eram feitas em nome da Deusa do Mar, e era uma questão de tempo até que eles e suas tripulações desaparecessem na imensidão azul dos oceanos. Essa era a regra de Yuki. A outrora gentil Deusa retirava a vida de centena de tripulantes, culpados apenas por terem seguido o capitão errado. Um método cruel, contudo eficaz. Poucos se atreviam a desrespeitar as cerimônias, não por medo Dela, mas por temerem motins em seus navios.

Mas não foram poucas as jovens viúvas que ficaram abandonadas na orla do mar a chorar por seus amados que nunca mais voltaram. Yuki poderia ter ignorado as lágrimas e os dolorosos lamúrios dessas mulheres, mas não o fez.

Antes de ajudá-las, Yuki precisava testar a força de vontade daquelas mulheres e por isso fez um acordo com cada uma delas. Elas viveriam no mar sob as ordens Dela e durante esse período seus corações estariam livres da dor da saudades e da aflição da perda. Contudo elas precisavam jurar que amariam apenas um homem, aquele que elas perderam para Yuki, e se mantivessem a palavra poderiam reencontrá-los durante um dia a cada dez anos. E caso elas se apaixonassem por outro homem perderiam a vida eterna que Yuki concedeu e envelheceriam, sozinhas nas águas frias do oceano.

Na patética tentativa de aliviar a dor de suas almas, as mulheres aceitavam o acordo sem pensar nas conseqüências. O problema é que os humanos não compreendem o que significa viver eternamente. Mal podem imaginar o quanto são ingênuos quando acreditam em "Amor eterno". Ainda assim por algum tempo esse arranjo funcionou, mais até do que a própria Yuki acreditava. A Deusa se surpreendeu com a sagacidade de algumas das mulheres e ela própria passou a se questionar o quanto era forte o sentimento que as movia. Mas, no fim, elas continuavam a ser frágeis humanas.

Uma sereia chamada Jocelyn foi a primeira a quebrar o acordo com Yuki. Ela foi uma das primeiras a aceitar o acordo, mas depois de cinqüenta anos a serviço da Deusa ela se apaixonou por um jovem príncipe. Um rapaz jovem e bonito, mas conhecido por sua infidelidade. Jocelyn sabia disso, afinal sempre que o via ele estava acompanhado por uma mulher diferente, porém tinha certeza de que seria capaz de mudá-lo com seus encantos.

Ela estava obcecada pelo príncipe e se esqueceu completamente de seu antigo noivo, tanto que faltou ao encontro com ele. Yuki logo soube do ocorrido e descobriu a nova paixão de Jocelyn, por isso cancelou o acordo. A jovem sereia perdeu o direito à vida eterna e foi proibida de encontrar-se com o príncipe. Indignada com essa decisão de Yuki, Jocelyn foi procurar a ajuda de uma gananciosa feiticeira que vivia na costa leste do mar Mediterrâneo. Essa senhora era a única que poderia ajudá-la, afinal ela era capaz de usar magia negra como ninguém, mas era também famosa por sua crueldade. Jocelyn decidiu correr o risco apesar do aviso de suas amigas e fez mais um acordo perigoso.

Em troca da chance de encontrar-se com seu amado como uma mulher normal, a jovem sereia se submeteu às cruéis exigências da feiticeira. Toda vez que os pés de Jocelyn tocavam o chão ela tinha a sensação de ter centenas de agulhas penetrando em sua pele, além disso, ela precisava conquistar o coração do príncipe sem sua belíssima voz e se falhasse perderia sua vida e juventude para a feiticeira.

Jocelyn tentou conquistá-lo de todas as formas possíveis, mas a falta de sua voz foi sua maior desvantagem, afinal a corte não parecia disposta a aceitar uma rainha muda. Sob pressão e com outras pretendentes tão interessantes quanto ela, o príncipe se casou com outra. Sem saber ele selou o destino daquela infeliz jovem e Jocelyn retornou para o mar para receber sua punição. A feiticeira tirou a juventude dela, mas decidiu não matá-la e sim amaldiçoá-la. Jocelyn poderia viver eternamente, mas para isso teria que retirar a juventude de outro ser humano pelo menos uma vez a cada ciclo lunar. Assim foi feito e desde aquele dia ela passou a atrair jovens marinheiros com seu canto para manter-se viva.

Jocelyn não ficou sozinha por muito tempo, aos poucos outras também se esqueceram de seus amados e assim que perderam o direito à benção de Yuki, foram acolhidas pela solitária sereia. E não demorou para que restassem pouquíssimas sob as ordens da Deusa. Yuki não as impediu, na verdade sequer se importou, apenas permitiu que aquelas almas desgraçadas continuassem a patrulhar as águas em busca de descanso.

_Mesmo sabendo que elas jamais encontrariam nada parecido..._

* * *

**_O doce som da morte_**

Yuki tinha certa razão ao dizer que Alphonse jamais conseguiria reunir todos os descendentes antes do solstício, essa era uma tarefa humanamente impossível e até ele tinha consciência disso. Felizmente ele podia contar com a preciosa ajuda de Nayuuke e por isso nada estava fora de seu alcance. O único problema é que poucas pessoas colocariam suas vidas em risco para que eles pudessem completar aquela insana missão. Alguns relutavam em acreditar em feitiçaria feita na frente de seus olhos, então o que não deveriam pensar sobre a Deusa do Mar??

A sorte de Alphonse era ter a confiança de Sasori e, por extensão, ter a ajuda da tripulação do Akatsuki. Os anos de amizade com o Capitão Akasuna renderam muito crédito para Al, por isso sua opinião sempre era levada em consideração e Sasori dificilmente questionava suas propostas. Foi assim que, mesmo sem ter um bom motivo, quando o loiro disse que eles precisavam ir para o Caribe, o Akatsuki mudou de rumo.

Não parecia muito certo explorar a confiança de Sasori para chegar aos seus objetivos, mas Al tinha seus motivos. Primeiro, Sasori jamais demonstrara interesse em saber mais sobre os poderes ou o passado de seu mais peculiar homem; segundo, parecia não se incomodar em seguir cegamente os conselhos dele; e terceiro, poderia não entender os verdadeiros motivos de Al.

Alguns podem se perguntar como Alphonse poderia ter certeza que Sasori ajudaria Desiré ao invés de fugir, mas os anos de convivência tornaram possível que o loiro previsse o capitão como ninguém. O Akasuna sempre soube pensar no futuro para se prevenir, e naquela situação não foi diferente. Mesmo se ele fugisse e deixasse o Crepúsculo para trás, aquele monstro poderia muito bem vasculhar os oceanos atrás de uma próxima vítima assim que terminasse com Desiré e com certeza o Akatsuki seria um alvo em potencial. Além disso, com as duas tripulações eles teriam muito mais chances de ferir aquele monstro, então aquele era o momento ideal para atacar.

Depois Al teria que explicar-se para o Capitão e provavelmente seria repreendido, mas essa seria a parte simples. Afinal uma peça-chave do plano fora concluída com sucesso e agora restava apenas esperar que Nayuuke completasse a parte que lhe cabia. Pena que ela teria que enfrentar mais problemas que ele, afinal o teimoso capitão do Sharingan renderia uma boa dor de cabeça.

* * *

Enquanto o Crepúsculo mergulhava para seu lugar de descanso final nas quentes águas do Caribe, o Sharingan continuava sua jornada pelo belíssimo Mar Mediterrâneo. Mas ao contrário daquelas calmas águas verdes, no convés era possível sentir a tensão no ar.

Nayuuke: - Prenda-os com força. Em breve chegaremos ao nosso destino. -- Morgana e Seiko primeiro fitaram as cordas em suas mãos, então se entreolharam e depois voltaram os olhos para o resto da tripulação. Será que Nayuuke realmente disse o que elas achavam que ela havia dito??

Seria difícil encontrar palavras para descrever as feições dos tripulantes na frente de Nayuuke. A maioria estava perdida em um misto de confusão e incredulidade, mas ao menos um mostrava uma nervosa indignação.

Sasuke: - É melhor me dar um bom motivo para que eu permita isso.

Como resposta Nayuuke apenas suspirou como se estivesse cansada demais para dar explicações para o teimoso capitão.

Nayuuke: - Não temos tempo para isso Uchiha.

Sasuke: - Primeiro: é Capitão Uchiha. Segundo: eu vou mudar o curso do navio se não me disser o que realmente pretende. Preciso de um ótimo motivo para colocar a vida dos meus homens e o meu navio nas suas mãos.

O convés caiu em um terrível silêncio. Quem será que ganharia aquela disputa de autoridade?? Os tripulantes do Sharingan estavam até estranhando a tolerância de Sasuke em relação às três garotas, afinal em condições normais ele nunca aceitaria mulheres a bordo. Finalmente o Uchiha pareceu encontrar um motivo para entrar em conflito com as vontades da misteriosa feiticeira e isso não poderia ter um resultado positivo.

Seiko: - Não faça isso... -- Apenas Morgana ouviu o sussurro de Seiko e virou-se para a amiga por estranhar aquele tom sério, mas apenas encontrou uma incomum expressão de preocupação no rosto dela.

Pior que Morgana também não estava com um bom pressentimento.

Nayuuke realmente não se deu ao trabalho de falar, ela já esperava aquela atitude de Sasuke e por isso já tinha tomado as devidas precauções. Sem que Sasuke percebesse uma corda que estava enrolada em um canto atrás dele começou a mover-se lentamente. Aos poucos uma das pontas começou a agir como se fosse a cabeça de uma cobra e ergueu-se no ar perigosamente.

Os homens de Sasuke não pareciam acreditar em seus olhos e até mesmo Seiko e Morgana permaneceram imóveis, ninguém foi capaz de alertar o pobre Uchiha do perigo que o espreitava. Naruto foi o primeiro a se recuperar, ou melhor, o mais rápido a reunir forças para expressar sua surpresa.

Naruto: - Mas o que é aquilo??

Sasuke rapidamente sacou sua espada enquanto girava o corpo, afinal o tempo o ensinou a atacar antes de fazer perguntas, mas ele já estava atrasado. A corda rapidamente o envolveu em uma, duas, depois três voltas.

Sasuke: - Não tem coragem de lutar sem esses truques??

Nayuuke: - Não tenho tempo para perder com você Uchiha. -- Sasuke a fuzilou com os olhos por aquela impertinência, mas isso não mudaria sua situação.

A ponta oposta da corda rapidamente enrolou-se no corrimão da escada que levava ao leme e de súbito, Sasuke foi arrastado para trás. O Uchiha bateu as costas na madeira com certa força, por isso não foi capaz de reprimir uma careta de dor e soltou a espada. A corda rapidamente envolveu o corpo dele mais cinco vezes para prendê-lo à madeira e depois fez um nó em si mesma, finalizando o serviço.

Sasuke: - Como se atreve... Solte-me imediatamente ou então...

Nayuuke: - Ou então o que?? – O tom de voz dela foi quase de pena, mas logo em seguida suas palavras soaram como um conselho. -- Guarde sua energia para quando ela for necessária... E isso não vai demorar muito.

Depois de falar com o Uchiha, Nayuuke se virou para o resto da tripulação.

Nayuuke: - Alguém mais tem alguma objeção??

A resposta foi unânime. Quem poderia enfrentá-la depois daquela incrível demonstração de magia?? Alguns chegaram até a recuar alguns passos, mas ninguém disse nada.

Nayuuke: - Ótimo. -- Depois ela se virou para as garotas. -- O que estão esperando??

Seiko: - Eu não espero mais nada. -- Seiko sussurrou para que apenas Morgana pudesse ouvir e em seguida as duas pegaram as cordas e se aproximaram dos outros tripulantes.

O Sharingan provisoriamente recebeu uma nova capitã e isso não poderia ser um bom sinal.

* * *

A sensação de ter seu corpo envolto pelas águas do Mediterrâneo era parecida com a de um abraço. Era como se aquelas águas cumprimentassem Sienna, uma antiga moradora que deixou saudades. Infelizmente o coração da jovem sereia não refletia felicidade por estar próxima de sua terra natal, na verdade uma agonia terrível a afligia.

Por alguns segundos ela parou na beirada de um abismo submerso, como se estivesse decidindo se deveria ou não continuar, mas então voltou a nadar e mergulhou em direção à escuridão. Rente à parede rochosa, ela desceu vários metros até alcançar a discreta entrada de uma caverna por onde entrou. Nos primeiros metros ela teve a impressão que a passagem se tornou mais estreita, mas aos poucos essa sensação passou e o corredor terminou em um grande salão submerso. Nas paredes estranhos cristais pareciam brotar da rocha negra e eles emitiam um belíssimo brilho azulado, iluminando aquele lugar que deveria estar coberto pela mais profunda escuridão.

Sienna arriscou olhar ao seu redor antes de continuar a nadar salão à dentro e notou uma dúzia de olhares sobre si. Sereias assim como ela, mas mais pálidas e talvez não tão belas, cochichavam entre si enquanto a observavam. Não pareciam exatamente felizes por vê-la depois de tanto tempo e com isso ela teve certeza que a recepção não seria amistosa.

De qualquer forma, a emissária de Yuki fingiu não perceber a expressão de suas semelhantes e continuou seu caminho até chegar ao lado oposto do salão. Parte da parede havia sido esculpida como um trono, mas a rocha negra e deformada tornava aquela cena estranha ao invés de gloriosa. A única beleza estava nas pilhas de ouro e prata jogadas no chão ao lado da nadadeira da sereia que se encontrava sentada.

- Nossa, aqui temos uma raridade. A que devo a ilustre presença da serva mais fiel da nossa grandiosa Deusa do Mar??

Sienna apenas ignorou o tom de voz sarcástico da sereia e manteve a compostura.

Sienna: - É bom vê-la também Jocelyn, vejo que não mudou nada. – Mas foi impossível conter uma leve alfinetada.

Jocelyn se destacava entre as demais sereias por sua beleza insinuante. Seus longos cabelos levemente ondulados estavam presos em uma trança frouxa e a cor negra deles contrastava com a coroa de ouro em sua cabeça. Seus olhos eram de um verde raro e os traços simétricos de seu rosto completavam o conjunto.

Jocelyn: - Não graças a sua adorada Yuki. – Jocelyn ficou ofendida e sua expressão se tornou mais séria. -- O que faz aqui?? Se me lembro bem, eu te bani destes mares.

Sienna: - Você não tem autoridade para tanto, mas eu também não tenho motivos para querer ficar. Só estou aqui para trazer uma ordem de Yuki.

Jocelyn: - Não perca seu tempo, eu não vou seguir ordem nenhuma. Não tenho garantia nenhuma de que Yuki realmente despertou e não devo nada a Ela.

Sienna riu com escárnio da ingenuidade de Jocelyn.

Sienna: - Não deve nada?? Se Yuki não permitisse, você não estaria viva. E vou alertá-la que a Yuki que nós conhecíamos deixou de existir, ela não terá mais piedade e já avisou que não tolerará insubordinação.

Foi a vez de Jocelyn rir.

Jocelyn: - Quer dizer que um dia Yuki foi piedosa?? Acho que perdi essa parte da história.

Sienna: - Deixe de ser sínica, você foi tola e desperdiçou as oportunidades que Ela ofereceu.

Jocelyn: - Tola... – Ela pareceu pensativa por alguns segundos. – Isso quer dizer que eu não sou tão diferente de você afinal.

Jocelyn sorriu triunfante ao ver a expressão confusa de Sienna.

Jocelyn: - Você não foi à praia ano passado, porque não se transformou em humana no dia combinado e isso só pode significar uma coisa. – Jocelyn fez uma pausa torturante, aproveitando cada segundo da expressão de choque de Sienna.

Jocelyn: - Seu coração pertence a outro. -- Sienna não desmentiu nada e Jocelyn entendeu seu silêncio como uma confirmação. -- Vamos ver o quanto Yuki será bondosa com você.

Sienna: - Não desvie do assunto principal. – Sienna não conseguiu mascarar seu desconforto em relação ao rumo que aquela conversa havia tomado.

Jocelyn: - Só quero abrir seus olhos, minha querida. Porque não vai demorar para que você se una a nós.

Sienna perdeu a paciência, deu as costas para Jocelyn e começou a nadar em direção à saída. Jocelyn riu com deboche e propositalmente alto.

Jocelyn: - Não me diga que você acredita que existe futuro para você e o capitão do Konoha?? Faça-me o favor, deixe de ser ingênua.

Contra vontade, Sienna se virou parcialmente uma última vez, afinal não podia partir sem cumprir sua missão.

Sienna: - O Sharingan está vindo para seu território Jocelyn, apenas impeça-o de chegar até o Scorpius... Essas são as ordens de Yuki.

Sienna não disse mais nada e rapidamente desapareceu pelo mesmo caminho que usara para entrar, deixando para trás um sorriso divertido no rosto de Jocelyn.

Jocelyn: - Por que ela não disse antes?? Vocês ouviram meninas?? Teremos visitas.

* * *

Seiko: - Terminou??

Seiko estava no leme do Sharingan e fez a pergunta para Morgana que acabara subir os últimos degraus da escada.

Morgana: - Terminei. A maioria está presa no mastro e alguns estão no porão. Só o Gaara eu amarrarei na escada também.

Seiko: - Não tinha espaço no porão??

Morgana: - Tinha, mas Nayuuke falou para termos um cuidado especial com ele e o único lugar onde eu poderia amarrar cordas era na escada.

Seiko: - Bom, se ela disse... Agora só nos resta esperar.

Seiko olhou para frente e Morgana seguiu o olhar dela, assim as duas passaram a fitar Nayuuke. Ela estava na ponta do navio, de modo que, mais um passo e ela acabaria em um mergulho no mar.

Morgana: - Mas pelo que, eu sequer consigo imaginar.

Não demorou para que as respostas das garotas fossem respondidas. Lentamente uma densa névoa invadiu o Sharingan, a temperatura caiu rapidamente quando deveria aumentar e estranhos sons surgiram vindos do oceano.

Seiko manejava o leme com cautela enquanto Morgana permanecia ao seu lado em silêncio, as duas concentradas em qualquer possível ameaça.

Nayuuke: - Elas vão tentar escalar a madeira, mas não acredito que alguma consiga alcançar o convés. Só não permitam que os homens se joguem no mar.

Nayuuke apareceu repentinamente ao lado de Morgana, por isso a garota deu um leve pulo de susto e levou uma das mãos ao coração.

Seiko: - O que você quer dizer com "elas"?? E por que eles se jogariam no mar??

Nayuuke: - Vocês vão descobrir em breve.

O som de algo saltando na água despertou as três da conversa. Seiko sacou sua espada lentamente e Morgana a acompanhou não muito depois, enquanto Nayuuke se manteve com a mesma expressão austera de sempre.

Sem aviso, um grito feminino longo e estridente tomou conta do ambiente. Não era um grito de desespero, nem de dor, não parecia sequer humano. Era grotesco de tão fino e Seiko duvidou que alguma mulher fosse capaz de alcançar um tom tão perturbador. Morgana não suportou aquele som terrivelmente agudo e caiu sobre um de seus joelhos enquanto tentava proteger seus ouvidos com as mãos. Seiko também tentava proteger seus ouvidos, enquanto lutava bravamente para não sucumbir, mas seus sentidos já estavam bem comprometidos.

Seiko estava com a vista embaçada e prestes a desmaiar, quando sentiu um líquido quente invadir sua garganta e descer até queimar seu estômago. Teve ânsia, sua vontade era tirar aquilo de seu estômago, mas aos poucos a queimação passou e o som que antes era incrivelmente agudo passou a ser uma música suave e melodiosa. Seiko demorou um pouco para recuperar-se, mas, mesmo com a vista embaçada, conseguiu ver Nayuuke tentando fazer Morgana beber o líquido verde de um pequeno frasco de vidro.

Com dificuldade a Yukimatsu pegou sua espada e se levantou, depois percorreu os olhos pelo oceano ao redor do navio na tentativa de descobrir de onde vinha a música. Mas o som parecia vir de todos os lados. A música estava em uma língua que ela não conhecia, parecia italiano, mas mais arcaico. A voz feminina que entoava a canção era de uma perfeição anormal e Seiko sentiu um sentimento estranho invadir seu coração. Ela se sentiu mais leve, seu corpo ficou mais relaxado, ela estava feliz por estar ali para ouvir uma música tão bela e única. Porém sua alma estava perturbada, como se seus instintos estivessem gritando para que ela tomasse cuidado e seu coração foi tomado por um misto de desespero e medo.

Nayuuke: - Seiko, proteja os que estão no convés.

Em situações normais, Seiko já teria feito as conexões necessárias para descobrir a fonte de todo aquele alvoroço, mas estava desorientada demais para pôr seus pensamentos em ordem. Infelizmente, a visão que ela teve quando olhou para o convés não ajudou a esclarecer nada. Os rapazes estavam com os olhos estranhamente vidrados e se debatiam pateticamente em um misto de desespero e fúria. Alguns falavam palavras desconexas, outros lançavam xingamentos para os céus, um ou outro espumava de raiva, mas todos tentavam se livrar das amarras.

Seiko: - O que está acontecendo??

Nayuuke: - Esse é o encanto das sereias, só funciona com homens.

Morgana: - Você sabia o que iríamos enfrentar?? – Morgana logo percebeu o que motivou o estranho pedido de Nayuuke. Afinal para enfrentar as sereias ela precisaria de mulheres a bordo do Sharingan.

Seiko: - O que vamos fazer??

Nayuuke: - Protegê-los deles mesmos.

No entanto Nayuuke deu meia volta e começou a andar em direção à ponta do navio.

Morgana: - Para onde você vai??

Nayuuke: - Resolver alguns assuntos.

Seiko fez menção de que iria protestar contra aquela falta de explicação, mas foi interrompida por Morgana. A Yukimatsu, primeiro olhou para a mão que repousava sobre seu braço, depois subiu o olhar para mostrar sua indignação com Morgana, mas a outra sequer estava prestando atenção. Morgana estava com o olhar fixo sobre um ponto qualquer do convés e pela sua expressão séria, Seiko suspeitou que a visão não fosse das mais agradáveis.

A Yukimatsu não hesitou e seguiu o olhar da amiga, mas para seu desespero, a expressão de Morgana tinha fundamento. Sasuke estava prestes a romper a última corda que o envolvia, enquanto ao seu lado, Gaara estava livre. Os dois estavam com as mãos cobertas de sangue porque usaram pedaços de vidro quebrado para cortarem as cordas e, no desespero, não tomaram cuidado.

Não foi difícil descobrir como eles conseguiram o vidro e não demorou para que Seiko começasse a censurar-se mentalmente por não ter sido mais cautelosa. Ao lado de Gaara havia um barril de água potável e quase atrás desse barril, bem escondido, antes havia uma garrafa de vidro verde vazia. Gaara provavelmente quebrou a garrafa com os pés e de alguma forma conseguiu pegar um dos cacos, e talvez tenha passado algum para o Uchiha ao seu lado. Esse descuido custaria caro, mas infelizmente elas não tinham tempo para lamentar.

Os dois estavam com os olhos vidrados, completamente perdidos no encanto das sereias e prontos para acabar com qualquer obstáculo que os impedisse de alcançar a fonte daquela bela canção. Assim que o Sabaku se livrou das cordas que insistiam em envolvê-lo, ele começou a correr na direção ao oceano. Seiko sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e imediatamente pulou do leme para o convés. Um salto considerável e dado sem qualquer tipo de planejamento préviu, mas funcionou. A Yukimatsu rolou depois do primeiro impacto contra o convés para distribuir melhor a força, e segundos depois já estava de pé novamente.

Morgana suspirou aliviada assim que viu a amiga levantar-se, mas a apreensão voltou quando percebeu que Seiko havia parado entre Gaara e o mar.

Seiko: - Onde pensa que vai, Sabaku?? – Seiko sorriu como se estivesse se divertindo e fez questão de segurar sua espada na frente do corpo.

Gaara não respondeu e fez menção de que iria continuar a andar mesmo com a garota ali, mas Seiko usou a espada para cortar o ar entre os dois, demonstrando que ela não tinha medo de feri-lo. Um dos maiores blefes de sua vida. O Sabaku pareceu hesitar. Incrível como até mesmo hipnotizado ele continuava sendo frio e calculista. Os outros que estavam presos lutavam inutilmente contra as cordas, tentavam usar a força para ganhar a liberdade, mas não pareciam capazes de analisar o ambiente para encontrar uma solução mais concreta.

Gaara manteve o olhar fixo em Seiko por um longo intervalo de tempo e quando a garota avançou contra ele, já cansada de esperar, ele jogou o corpo para o lado e alcançou uma espada que estava jogada perto dos pés dela. Quando ele se levantou estava com a espada nas mãos e pronto para lutar.

Seiko: - Se é assim que você prefere... Vamos ver se o famoso Sabaku no Gaara é tão bom quanto dizem. – Os olhos de Seiko brilharam de uma forma perigosa, com a ânsia de uma alma que conhece o prazer da batalha e, sem medo, ela avançou para atacar.

Morgana bem que gostaria de evitar lutas e confrontos sangrentos, afinal atos brutos como esses são a marca da baixeza que é a pirataria. Mas, infelizmente, quando deu por si, estava no convés na frente de Sasuke e com a espada bem firme nas mãos. Nem a própria Morgana acreditou que estava ali, parada na frente do Uchiha e disposta a protegê-lo da morte. Porém, não demorou para que ela se convencesse de que aquele ato impensado foi fruto de seu instinto aventureiro, sempre em busca de desafios. E que desafio seria melhor do que enfrentar o famoso capitão do Sharingan??

Ela jamais admitiria, mas uma onda de ansiedade atravessou seu corpo assim que pensou no assunto. Afinal, em condições normais, Sasuke não a enfrentaria. Segundo ele seria apenas perda de tempo. Ele deixara bem claro sua opinião sobre mulheres com espadas. "Contra a natureza", foram as palavras que ele usou para sugerir a opinião de todos os homens, de que o lugar das mulheres é em casa com os filhos.

Mas Morgana logo percebeu que o Uchiha apenas falava assim quando tinha certeza de que Seiko não estava por perto.

Morgana: - Vou fazer você engolir suas palavras Uchiha.

Sasuke também estava em transe, mas mantinha a postura calma e quase prepotente de sempre. Os dois se fitaram por alguns segundos, até que Morgana desembainhou a segunda espada que sempre levava consigo e a arremessou aos pés do Uchiha. Sasuke manteve os olhos vidrados presos em sua oponente, desconfiado, mas depois se abaixou com cautela para pegar a espada. Morgana deixou um sorriso de canto se formar em seus lábios ao ver o Uchiha tomar posição de ataque.

Morgana: - Você nunca vai poder dizer que estava em desvantagem.

E foi assim que começou. Sasuke avançou contra Morgana e Seiko contra Gaara. As calmas águas do Mediterrâneo seriam testemunhas daquelas lutas tão improváveis. E quem sairia vencedor?? O feitiço da música ou a habilidade da espada??

Ninguém poderia saber. Nem mesmo Nayuuke.

Nayuuke fez todo o necessário para que as visões de seus sonhos se tornassem reais. Passou a viajar com o Sharingan, colocou Seiko e Morgana a bordo e conseguiu encontrar o lugar protegido por sereias. Porém, como sempre, o desfecho da história permanecia um mistério até mesmo para ela. E este era o motivo de sua urgência.

Ela tirou de seu pescoço um colar de couro escuro, cujo pingente era um pequeno pedaço de cristal esculpido em forma de pilar. Nayuuke subiu no corrimão com um salto de incrível leveza e com uma facilidade sobre-humana, depois estendeu o braço com o colar entre a mão para que o cristal pendesse sobre as águas. Lentamente o transparente tornou-se vermelho e ela soube que estava no lugar certo. Sua mão se abriu e o pingente caiu no oceano com um barulho quase imperceptível.

Pacientemente ela esperou. Seu rosto com a mesma expressão austera de sempre, até que o fundo do oceano brilhou em um tom vermelho e a água começou a revolver-se de uma forma incomum. Uma espécie de redemoinho se formou em questão de segundos e foi lentamente abrindo-se, revelando a areia branca do fundo. Era como se um túnel vertical tivesse sido aberto. Nayuuke não esperou até que o diâmetro da passagem aumentasse, ela simplesmente sacou uma pequena adaga que estava amarrada a sua coxa direita e depois pulou. Eram dez metros que a separavam da areia, mas ela sequer hesitou.

As sereias pareciam frustradas por não poderem impedir Nayuuke, por isso nadavam em círculos ao redor da passagem e às vezes se atreviam a colocar os braços para fora da água na tentativa de segura-la. As duas mãos que atreveram a tocar na jovem feiticeira foram rapidamente cortadas pela afiada adaga que ela levava consigo. As sereias se limitaram a nadar nas águas ao redor da passagem, impotentes.

Nayuuke começou a cair muito rápido e, para evitar um acidente, usou a adaga para cortar a água e diminuir sua velocidade. Isso obviamente não foi o bastante para uma queda segura, mas ela não pareceu sentir o impacto de seus pés no chão. Ela não conseguia ver muito através daquelas águas turbulentas, mas conforme seus olhos se acostumaram ela conseguiu identificar um vulto grande e quase medonho a alguns metros de onde estava. Infelizmente ela não estava exatamente feliz, errara seu alvo, e a leve mordida que deu em seu lábio inferior foi sua única demonstração de descontentamento.

Nayuuke automaticamente procurou por seu colar e o encontrou não muito longe de seus pés, mas ficou surpresa ao constar que o cristal piscava. As luzes alternadas entre o vermelho e o branco eram sinal de que estava muito próxima de seu objetivo. As garras de uma sereia romperam as águas e tentaram agarrá-la pelos cabelos, mas Nayuuke pareceu prever o ataque sem nem olhar para trás, girou o corpo e usou a adaga para proteger-se. Ela estava absorta em seus pensamentos e fitou o cristal, confusa.

Nayuuke: - Não faz sentido. – Ela voltou seu olhar para o vulto misterioso e estreitou seus olhos.

Ela sabia que o vulto era a carcaça do Scorpius um navio que naufragou naquelas águas há quase cem anos. E o que estava buscando deveria estar lá, a menos que...

Ela se apoiou sobre um dos joelhos e com as mãos começou a revolver a pasta de areia molhada onde o pingente caíra. Depois de alguns centímetros ela finalmente encontrou algo promissor e, com empolgação renovada, ela começou a tirar areia com mais força. Não demorou muito para levantar-se novamente com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Nayuuke: - Como Al disse, o símbolo de Ank.

Ela estendeu o braço para colocar dentro da água seu achado e rapidamente o símbolo, da cruz com uma alça na haste superior, tornou-se evidente. O negro se destacava sobre a superfície impecavelmente branca daquele osso. Um fêmur humano.

Nayuuke pareceu sinceramente aliviada, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar. De repente seu instinto lhe informou do perigo, mas quando ela se virou para defender-se, já era tarde.

Uma sereia nadou contra aquele túnel com todas as suas forças e saltou dentro dele tendo Nayuuke como alvo. A jovem feiticeira sentiu o impacto das mãos contra seus ombros e sentiu a dor das garras penetrando em sua carne, depois apenas frio. O frio por ter seu corpo envolto pelas águas geladas do oceano. Agora realmente teria dificuldades, acabara de entrar no território do inimigo e estava em uma grande desvantagem numérica.

Seiko e Morgana teriam que esperar mais do que o previsto.

* * *

Ninguém em sã consciência seria tolo o bastante para se opor a Sabaku no Gaara.

A sorte dele era que Seiko nunca se considerou uma pessoal... Convencional. E estar fora dos padrões de sanidade não era uma tarefa muito difícil.

Seiko atacava com força e ininterruptamente, assim Gaara não conseguia encontrar uma chance para revidar. O Sabaku foi obrigado a recuar lentamente até que suas costas voltaram a tocar no corrimão da escada.

Ele não demonstrou qualquer desconforto por estar encurralado daquela forma, mas sua atitude mudou. Ao invés de devolver os golpes com rápidos movimentos da espada seu braço diminuiu a velocidade como se amortecesse os ataques de Seiko ao invés de rebatê-los simplesmente. Seiko notou a diferença e o canto de seus lábios se contorceu em um sorriso vitorioso. Finalmente ele lutaria a sério.

Com habilidade Gaara conduziu a espada de Seiko para um dos lados e o golpe fora dado com tanta força que ela não foi capaz de evitar que sua espada ficasse cravada na madeira do navio. Foi apenas um pequeno descuido, mas mentalmente ela se amaldiçoou por cometer um erro tão básico, porque isso poderia custar caro.

Gaara aproveitou a oportunidade e com a mão livre bateu na mão de Seiko. O golpe foi forte e no ponto certo para que a Yukimatsu soltasse a espada involuntariamente. Imediatamente a garota deu um salto para trás, pouco antes da espada do Sabaku cortar o ar exatamente onde ela estivera alguns segundos antes.

Desarmada, instantaneamente Seiko ficou em desvantagem, mas não se deixou intimidar. Gaara tirou a espada de Seiko da madeira e a girou no ar, demonstrando que agora lutaria com as duas mãos ocupadas. Porém, ao invés de expressar medo a garota sorriu satisfeita. Seiko usava um par de botas de couro preto e com cano alto, e de dentro de cada um dos lados tirou uma adaga de tamanho médio.

Com facilidade a garota começou a girar as armas em suas mãos e ela tomou posição de ataque enquanto as lâminas brincavam perigosamente perto de seu rosto. Qualquer um poderia perceber a confiança com a qual ela manipulava aquelas armas, quase como se elas fossem uma extensão de seu corpo.

Foi a vez de Gaara atacar, mas Seiko conseguiu conter seu avanço. Os dois ficaram tão próximos que Seiko era capaz de sentir a respiração intercortada do Sabaku contra seu rosto, afinal apenas as lâminas os separavam. O estranho foi que ela percebeu que a respiração dele estava anormalmente acelerada, seu rosto pálido e coberto de suor. Gaara parecia muito cansado apesar de não ter se movimentado muito.

Seiko: - Estou chocada. Já está cansado??

Seiko virou sua adaga direita para que a espada do Sabaku escorregasse pela lâmina, Gaara aliviou o peso para que não perdesse o controle do golpe, mas sua mão foi conduzida levemente para o lado. A mão esquerda de Seiko pelo contrário ganhou força e empurrou a arma do Sabaku contra o peito dele.

Não foi um ataque muito bem-sucedido porque Gaara era claramente mais forte, mas ele foi obrigado a dar um discreto passo para trás. O Sabaku reuniu toda a sua força para empurrar a garota para trás de uma vez, mas se surpreendeu quando a arma de Seiko não ofereceu resistência. Seiko se agachou poucos segundos depois do Sabaku jogar o corpo para frente, rápido o bastante para não ser pega pela lâmina dele. Desequilibrado, Gaara perdeu alguns segundos tentando manter-se de pé e provavelmente teria caído, mas Seiko não esperou para confirmar.

Assim que o corpo do Sabaku começou a passar por cima da cabeça dela Seiko levantou rapidamente e propositalmente deixou o braço ao lado do corpo com o punho fechado e voltado para cima. Sem piedade desferiu um golpe na boca do estômago do Sabaku e viu o corpo dele girar no ar antes de bater na madeira do convés. Gaara nem sequer pareceu sentir o golpe, ele mal tocou o chão e já girou o corpo para usar a perna para passar uma rasteira na garota. Seiko não teve tempo para reagir e caiu deitada ao lado dele.

Ela não estava anestesiada pela música e por isso todos os músculos de suas costas protestaram com o contato com as tábuas duras do convés. Enquanto o rosto de Seiko se contorcia em uma expressão de dor, Gaara se colocou em cima dela para poder segurar seus braços e imobilizá-la. Com as mãos rendidas um pouco acima da cabeça e a cintura presa pelas pernas do Sabaku, ela não conseguiria mais se mexer.

Seiko: - Isso tudo é desespero?? -- Mesmo naquela situação ela não poderia perder a piada.

Gaara olhou para a espada que estava a poucos centímetros da cabeça de Seiko e a garota acompanhou seu olhar, depois seus olhares se cruzaram. Será que ele seria capaz de alcançá-la?? Ou Seiko usaria a oportunidade para fugir??

Seiko: - Não pense que será tão fácil. – Seiko sorriu perigosamente e uma quase imperceptível expressão de dúvida passou pelo rosto dele.

A garota bateu o calcanhar direito contra o chão e uma pequena lâmina saiu da ponta de sua bota, depois ela levantou a perna esticada o mais rápido que pôde. A pequena adaga sumiu dentro do ombro direito do Sabaku e desta vez ele expressou dor. Involuntariamente ele levou a mão ao ferimento e depois tombou para o lado. Ao ver-se livre, Seiko imediatamente procurou suas adagas, sorte que elas não estavam longe, e ela apenas esticou seu corpo para alcançá-las. Perder tempo para ficar de pé estava fora de cogitação.

Em seguida colocou o corpo em cima dele da mesma forma como ele fizera, segundos antes. As adagas fizeram o trajeto do ar para o chão e com um baque surdo foram cravadas na madeira, mas antes passaram pelo tecido da blusa do Sabaku. Gaara ficou preso pelas mangas da camisa e não poderia se mexer com o peso de Seiko sobre seu abdômen.

Seiko sorriu com um misto de alegria e satisfação enquanto observava as inúteis tentativas de seu prisioneiro para livrar-se das adagas.

Seiko: - Não adianta tentar fugir. – Depois a Yukimatsu reclinou o corpo para poder sussurrar ao pé do ouvido dele. – Você já é meu.

Seiko sentiu o corpo do Sabaku estremecer discretamente e sorriu internamente ao perceber que ele parou de lutar por alguns segundos.

Apesar de ter sido breve, por alguns segundos o encanto das sereias teve seu efeito diminuído e apenas uma frase foi capaz desse feito. Será que a música não era assim tão forte?? Ou será que Seiko tinha um efeito maior do que as sereias??

* * *

Morgana não poderia ser comparada a Seiko em termos de experiência em luta, mas ao vê-la manejar uma espada era possível perceber que não era a primeira vez que tocava uma arma. Depois de uma série de golpes os dois se empurraram e se separaram quando saltaram para trás, depois passaram a se analisar. Morgana se surpreendeu ao perceber que conhecia o estilo de luta de Sasuke. Nunca havia reparado antes, mas os movimentos dele eram muito parecidos com os utilizados pelos membros da marinha britânica. Isso era uma vantagem para ela, afinal tudo o que ela sabia sobre esgrima fora ensinado por Bernard, seu irmão e capitão nomeado pela rainha da Inglaterra.

O problema é que Sasuke jamais teria se tornado capitão do Sharingan se não fosse um excelente espadachim e como tal não poderia ter se destacado se usasse apenas os movimentos ensinados por um professor. Ao perceber que sua técnica básica não funcionou, Sasuke se colocou em uma posição de ataque diferente, uma que Morgana nunca havia visto.

O Uchiha posicionou a espada na altura dos olhos, colocou a perna direita para trás, o braço esquerdo logo abaixo da espada para mantê-la com a ponta voltada na direção da Morgana e girou a arma para que a lâmina ficasse voltada para cima. Para se defender de qualquer ataque que viesse a garota colocou a espada na frente do corpo e se concentrou para acompanhar qualquer movimento do Uchiha.

Sasuke atacou com muita velocidade, sua espada voou para frente na tentativa de trespassar o corpo da garota de uma única vez, mas Morgana estava atenta e usou a própria espada para conduzir a de Sasuke para um dos lados. Assim que teve o primeiro ataque frustrado o Uchiha segurou o corpo e inclinou a espada para colocá-la entre ele e Morgana. Sasuke tentou empurrar a garota para trás, mas Morgana apenas colocou um dos pés para trás. Os dois se separaram levemente e depois trocaram uma série de golpes. O som de metal contra metal cortou o som da música das sereias por alguns minutos.

A luta estava equilibrada e na verdade os dois pareciam estar dançando. Todas as vezes que Sasuke girou o corpo para atacar, Morgana antecipou o golpe e o inverso também aconteceu. Os dois lentamente se aproximaram da borda do navio sem que Morgana percebesse e ela apenas se lembrou do perigo quando já era tarde. Sasuke estava de costas para o mar e repentinamente um braço branco envolveu o pescoço dele.

As unhas, que mais pareciam garras de tão compridas, se afundaram completamente no peito do Uchiha, mas ele pareceu não sentir dor. Uma cabeleira loira surgiu atrás dele e Morgana empalideceu. Aquela criatura era simplesmente abominável. Os traços lembravam vagamente uma mulher, mas a pele estava acinzentada e desprendida do rosto, os olhos brancos sem pupilas e a expressão facial deformada pela boca excessivamente grande e preenchida por duas fileiras de dentes pontiagudos. Era possível supor que era uma mulher porque seu braço era muito fino e seus cabelos compridos.

A sereia soltou um silvo muito agudo na direção de Morgana e em seguida fez menção de que iria cravar seus dentes no pescoço do Uchiha.

Sasuke não se mexeu e Morgana sentiu um arrepio de pavor atravessar sua espinha. Instintivamente ela fez a única coisa que poderia àquela distância, rapidamente deu dois passos para frente e girou a espada para que a lâmina arrancasse a cabeça daquele monstro. Sob o efeito do encanto o Uchiha moveu a espada para enfrentar Morgana e com certeza a mataria àquela distância.

Milhares de perguntas passaram pela cabeça da garota, enquanto aqueles poucos segundos aconteceram em câmera lenta. Morgana teve certeza de que morreria ali naquele exato momento, afinal sabia que Sasuke estava fora de si e protegeria aquela sereia involuntariamente. Ela tinha a opção de permitir que ele fosse levado pela sereia, mas nem mesmo ele merecia um fim assim. Então o que fazer?? Será que valia a pena morrer por alguém que desprezava?? Será que não era um erro arriscar sua vida para salvar a de um pirata??

Não demorou para que Morgana se convencesse de que realmente era um erro. Sasuke com certeza não merecia um sacrifício tão grande, mas já era tarde, quando ela chegou a essa conclusão sua espada já havia se chocado contra o pescoço da sereia. Morgana se conformou com a idéia de que pelo menos levaria consigo um daqueles monstros. A sereia uivou de dor, enquanto seu sangue esverdeado escorria do ferimento para cobrir as roupas do Uchiha. Morgana esperou pela dor também, já estava preparada psicologicamente pelo golpe que tiraria sua vida, mas ele não veio. Ao invés disso sentiu sua perna direita queimar.

Sasuke girou a espada com a lâmina voltada para baixo, por isso ao invés de cortar o abdômen de Morgana ele abriu um profundo corte na perna direita dela. O corpo da sereia caiu na água e Morgana levou uma das mãos à perna. Lentamente Sasuke levantou a espada e se preparou para descê-la na altura da nuca da garota, mas ele pareceu hesitar. Pelo menos essa foi a impressão que Morgana teve, mas talvez ela estivesse vendo a cena em câmera lenta novamente. De qualquer forma agora não havia como escapar, ele não erraria àquela distância.

A lâmina começou a descida, pronta para cortar o pescoço da garota, e Morgana apenas pôde fechar os olhos com força enquanto se preparava para dor inevitável que viria a seguir. Porém, mais uma vez ela não veio.

Morgana ouviu o forte som de água, como se algo tivesse rompido a continuidade das ondas. Será que era algo que caiu no mar?? Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha mais uma vez quando ela pensou na possibilidade de Sasuke ter se jogado enquanto ela não olhava. Foi estranho perceber que ela se preocupou mais com ele do que com seu próprio bem-estar.

Ela abriu os olhos bem a tempo de ver um vulto bater contra a lateral do rosto do Uchiha, fazendo-o cair. Quando o vulto parou Morgana percebeu que se tratava de uma perna e, quem quer que fosse o dono, estava atrás dela. Morgana levantou os olhos e virou o corpo parcialmente para encontrar Nayuuke em pé na borda do navio. A jovem feiticeira estava encharcada, suas roupas rasgadas em vários pontos e seu corpo coberto por várias marcas de unhas.

Nayuuke: - Desculpe a demora.

Nayuuke estava ofegante, seu rosto estava até mais corado que o habitual, mas o mais incrível era o sorriso que enfeitava seus lábios. Na verdade não passava de um esboço, mas um momento histórico para quem sempre evitava expressar sentimentos.

Morgana: - Vamos sair logo daqui, não agüento mais esse lugar.

Nayuuke: - Somos duas.

Sasuke começou a se levantar novamente, mas com um movimento da mão de Nayuuke uma corda voou sobre ele e o envolveu quase que completamente. Morgana suspirou aliviada ao vê-lo preso e, sem que Nayuuke mandasse, correu em direção ao leme. Sozinha mais uma vez, Nayuuke olhou para o osso em sua mão e sorriu abertamente enquanto o segurava com ainda mais força. Depois seus olhos se voltaram para as águas do oceano que não estavam mais azuis e sim verdes.

Nayuuke: - Não deveriam ter me subestimado. Eu avisei.

E assim o vitorioso Sharingan deixou as águas do Mediterrâneo, levando consigo a peça que faltava. Agora falta pouco para o solstício e o futuro é cada vez mais nebuloso.

* * *

_Como quero postar o capítulo ainda hoje eu não vou responder as reviews, mas saibam que eu (como sempre) amei os comentários e quero que eles continuem ;D Desculpem a demora!!!_

_Obrigada pelas reviews: _

_VicZala, __Rodrigo DeMolay, __Dri Lioncourt, __Demétria, __Kadzinha, __Onuki Yumi, __Miyo Kyouhei, __Psycho Itachi, __Aredhel Luthor, __Aiko N.S e __Luna Stuart_

_- Suzana AKL eu recebi seu recado, por isso não se preocupe. Eu entendo essas coisas, é complicado arranjar tempo, mas quando puder deixe um recadinho pode ser??_

_- Psycho Itachi: fique tranqüila, eu entendo bem como é o terceiro ano. (Eu quase fiquei louca) Concentre-se nos estudos porque vale a pena, e quando tiver tempo deixe um recadinho se puder, eu posso esperar hehe... _

_**Obrigada por ler**_

**_Sary-chann_**


	13. Mudanças

_Oii!! Será que vão me perdoar por uma demora tão grande?? Espero que sim, porque esse capítulo é um dos meus mais ansiados desde que eu comecei a fic... Espero que gostem n.n _

**_Créditos: _**

_- Os personagens do anime "Naruto" pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e os ooc pertencem a seus respectivos criadores. (Então o que sobra??)_

_- Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia da fic de fichas e a Mari Sushi por trazê-las para a área de Naruto._

_- Por fim, mas não menos importante, créditos e agradecimentos à Mayuu-chan por betar esse capítulo com tanta eficiência._

_**Nota histórica e curiosidades:** _

- Hans Christian Andersen foi um poeta e escritor dinarmaquês que ficou famoso por suas histórias de contos de fada. Uma de suas obras foi adaptada pela Disney para dar origem à história "A pequena Sereia", mas o original é bem diferente do que vimos no filme. A história é mais ou menos assim... Uma jovem sereia, apaixonada por um homem mortal, recorre uma bruxa para que possa assumir uma forma humana e assim se aproximar de seu amado. No processo, abre mão de sua imortalidade, perde a capacidade de falar e toda vez que seus pés tocam o chão ela sente como se milhares agulhas penetrassem sua pele. Para que o encantamento se tornasse permanente, a sereia deveria conquistar o amor de seu escolhido; caso contrário, haveria de se transformar em espuma do mar, algo mais terrível que a própria morte, uma vez que sereias não têm alma, não podendo assim morrer. A jovem sereia infelizmente falha em seu propósito. Comovidas com sua situação, suas irmãs fazem um trato com a bruxa do mar. Em troca de suas belas cabeleiras, a bruxa lhes dá uma faca, com a qual a pequena sereia deveria matar seu amado para se livrar de seu triste destino. Contudo, ela, em nome do amor, abdica da própria existência e, ao fim, desaparece nas águas em forma de espuma do mar. Triste, não?? E muito diferente da história que nos contam por ai.

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_******

* * *

**_Mudanças_**

O Sharingan lentamente deslizou para longe das águas da baía das sereias e aos poucos os homens voltaram ao normal.

Naruto: - Ei, quando pretendem nos soltar?? -- Mesmo sem o efeito do encanto, Naruto agora se debatia entre Kiba e Shikamaru.

Kiba: - Pare de se mexer seu estabanado! Vai arrancar meu braço desse jeito. -- Kiba parecia ansioso para se livrar das amarras e bater no loiro, o que não demoraria a acontecer.

Shikamaru: - Podem, pelo menos, nos dizer por que estamos amarrados??

Seiko se esqueceu momentaneamente que estava imobilizando o Sabaku, enquanto pensava na pergunta do Nara.

Seiko: - Vocês não se lembram das sereias??

Kiba: - Sereias. -- Ele disse a palavra com escárnio. -- Não me diga que acredita nesses mitos bobos. É por isso que estamos presos?? Que absurdo!

Seiko ignorou o resto das reclamações do Inuzuka, afinal seria mais proveitoso procurar uma explicação para a aparente amnésia deles. Com esse intuito ela procurou Nayuuke com os olhos.

Nayuuke: - Eles não sabem o que aconteceu. Ficaram hipnotizados o tempo inteiro.

Seiko: - Que coisa mais bizarra...

- Se importa em sair de cima de mim??

A voz de Gaara despertou Seiko de seus devaneios e ela rapidamente fez o que ele pediu. Talvez tenha sido apenas a imaginação do Sabaku, mas ele teve a impressão de que a garota havia ficado um pouco constrangida com a situação, uma raridade. Na verdade a Yukimatsu pretendia fazer uma brincadeira sobre o episódio, mas a distração fez com que ela se esquecesse do Sabaku e quando ele falou a pegou de surpresa. Era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz dele com tanta clareza e se surpreendeu com o quanto isso mexeu com ela. Mas que mulher não ficaria transtornada com uma voz grave e aveludada como aquela??

Seiko não gostou da própria reação, mas fingiu que não havia nada errado.

Seiko: - Não vai me agradecer por eu ter salvado a sua vida??

Gaara: - Não imagino como isso tenha acontecido.

O rosto de Seiko se contorceu em um misto de aflição e indignação. Ela não conseguia acreditar que se esforçara ao testar suas habilidades com Gaara para descobrir que não teria testemunhas que confirmassem que isso realmente aconteceu. Seiko acabara de provar que o Sabaku não era tão letal quanto todos imaginavam, mas jamais receberia o devido crédito por isso.

Nayuuke: - Não adianta insistir Seiko. Eles não irão se lembrar de nada.

Seiko praguejou em voz baixa e, mal-humorada, rumou em direção ao interior do navio.

Naruto: - Ei, Seiko!! Não vai nos tirar daqui??

Seiko: - Eu já fiz demais por vocês, se virem.

Naruto: - O que será que ela quis dizer com isso?? Será que nós corríamos risco de vida e nem percebemos??

Kiba: - Se fosse só você tudo bem, mas ela é que deve estar delirando. De onde ela tirou a idéia de que protegeu a todos nós?? Se estivéssemos realmente em risco era melhor nos soltar para que pudéssemos lutar, não nos prender desse jeito.

Naruto: - É... Você deve ter razão.

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Gaara e Nayuuke se fitavam. Os dois com suas máscaras impassíveis e olhares sombrios. Quem os observasse poderia até imaginar que eles conversavam, por mais absurda que essa idéia pudesse parecer.

Gaara jamais admitiria, mas tinha sérias razões para acreditar que Seiko dissera a verdade. A primeira era o ferimento em suas mãos. O sangue escorria da palma até os dedos e ainda gotejava, mas ele não se lembrava de quando ou como aquilo acontecera. A segunda razão era a exaustão. Gaara estava ali, mas sentia como se tivesse feito algum exercício físico terrível e se lembrava vagamente de ter feito um esforço grande para conter os próprios movimentos. Além disso, ele se lembrava de ter sido amarrado junto ao corrimão da escada, mas não tinha idéia de como parara ali, no meio do convés e deitado no chão.

Shikamaru: - Gaara, se não se importa, será que pode nos tirar daqui??

Gaara ainda demorou alguns segundos para quebrar o contato visual com Nayuuke e ir ajudar os amigos. Mas em nenhum momento deixou de se perguntar o que exatamente acontecera naquele lugar. No fundo ele acreditava nas palavras de Seiko.

Enquanto o Sabaku libertava os outros membros da tripulação, Nayuuke soltou Sasuke com apenas um leve movimento das mãos. O Uchiha não disse nada, mas seus olhos refletiam sua confusão enquanto ele olhava os arredores. Assim como Gaara, ele não sabia como fizera para chegar até ali, não sabia como ganhara o ferimento em sua mão e nem podia imaginar porque seu peito ardia e porque estava coberto por uma gosma verde e mal-cheirosa. Instintivamente ele abriu os primeiros botões da camisa e qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar vários arranhões e furos profundos.

Sasuke encarou Nayuuke por alguns segundos como se quisesse que ela respondesse a suas perguntas silenciosas, mas ela nada disse. A garota foi em direção à porta que levava ao interior do navio sem dar explicações, deixando-o para trás. O Uchiha não precisou de muito para notar que ela estava encharcada, arranhada e com roupas rasgadas. O que exatamente acontecera?? E porque ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada??

Sasuke parou para analisar com mais calma o restante do navio, mas não encontrou nada de incomum. Nada a não além dos olhos sombrios do Sabaku. Os dois se encararam a distância por um longo tempo, mas seria difícil dizer quem escondia mais confusão por trás da máscara de indiferença. Gaara foi o primeiro a desistir. Ele quebrou o contato visual e lentamente rumou para o mastro. Sasuke poderia supor que ele queria um lugar tranqüilo para organizar a mente, e que pensaria enquanto vigiava o horizonte.

O Uchiha escolheu o caminho oposto. Não tentaria se lembrar e optou por voltar a seu posto, junto ao leme. Ao contrário de Gaara, ele precisava garantir que alguém competente estivesse em seu lugar e, com Shikamaru preso, ele temia descobrir quem estivera guiando seu navio.  
Quando o Uchiha chegou ao leme ficou surpreso em ver que era Morgana quem conduzia o Sharingan, mas não demonstrou descontentamento. Morgana o observou enquanto ele se aproximava e se afastou do leme quando ele estava perto o bastante para assumir. Na verdade esperava que ele tivesse uma reação agressiva, por isso se surpreendeu com o silêncio dele.

Sasuke assumiu seu posto em silêncio, mas foi obrigado a olhar para Morgana depois de alguns segundos. Ela ficara parada observando-o com uma expressão de surpresa e isso o incomodou depois de um tempo.

Sasuke: - Eu assumi o leme, pode ir agora.

Morgana franziu o cenho, estranhando o tom de voz suave do Uchiha. Não que as palavras dele não tivessem sido rudes, mas a forma como foram ditas não carregava a mesma dureza com a qual ela se habituara.

Sasuke: - O que foi?? -- A irritação fez com que o Uchiha voltasse ao normal e Morgana pareceu despertar.

Morgana: - N-Nada. -- Morgana girou onde estava e começou a caminhar em direção a escada.

Sasuke não pôde deixar de perceber que ela mancava discretamente e infelizmente ele foi vencido por sua própria curiosidade.

Sasuke: - Morgana. -- Ela se virou parcialmente para fitá-lo. -- Está ferida??

Sasuke não entendeu a expressão mista de confusão e de surpresa que apareceu no rosto dela, mas nada disse.

Morgana: - Você não se lembra??

Sasuke: - Lembrar do que?? -- Morgana franziu o cenho, mas decidiu não insistir.

Morgana: - Nada. -- Ela lentamente retomou seu caminho e desapareceu de vista.

Se ela tivesse inventado uma desculpa qualquer, mesmo que fosse a mais descarada mentira, ele se forçaria a acreditar. A verdade é que ele não fez a primeira pergunta por estar interessado na resposta, queria apenas saciar sua curiosidade superficial. O problema é que a falta de resposta e a estranha reação de Morgana apenas despertaram o monstro que havia dentro dele. Agora ele precisaria descobrir como ela se machucara.

Sasuke começou a imaginar algumas possibilidades, situações que justificassem a estranha pergunta dela, mas jamais seria criativo o bastante para solucionar esse enigma. Depois de alguns minutos ele praguejou alto quando percebeu que perdera a capacidade de se concentrar. O Uchiha não fazia idéia de onde estavam e muito menos para onde iam.

- Sasuke?? O que aconteceu??

Shikamaru apareceu no fim da escada com uma incomum expressão de cautela no rosto.

Shikamaru: - Pensei ter ouvido você... -- Mesmo ele precisou de alguns segundos para encontrar a palavra certa, mas ela não veio fácil.

Sorte que Sasuke não esperou para que ele terminasse a frase. O Uchiha simplesmente deixou o leme e desceu a escada em passos rápidos.

Shikamaru: - Capitão. -- A voz do Nara não escondeu sua surpresa e preocupação. -- O que aconteceu??

Sasuke se virou parcialmente para responder.

Sasuke: - Nada. Preciso apenas que fique no meu lugar por um tempo.

Sasuke fez menção de que continuaria a andar, mas a voz do Nara o interrompeu novamente.

Shikamaru: - Mas para onde vamos, Sasuke??

Era a pergunta que ele temia e não conseguiu disfarçar sua hesitação.

Sasuke: - Para Tortuga. -- O primeiro lugar que veio à mente dele e Shikamaru não protestou.

Assim que o Uchiha desapareceu de vista, o Nara suspirou. Às vezes o silêncio de Sasuke conseguia ser muito problemático.

O progresso de Morgana era bem lento porque não mancar estava fora de cogitação. Ela já olhara o ferimento e ele não era nada belo. Tinha pelo menos dez centímetros de comprimento e mais de cinco centímetros de profundidade. Grande, mas longe de ser fatal se fosse bem tratado. O maior problema era a dor. Sua perna parecia queimar toda vez que se mexia, por isso Morgana começou a se perguntar se ficaria manca para o resto da vida. Se isso realmente acontecesse, ela jurou que mataria o Uchiha ou, pelo menos, que o deixaria aleijado.

Quando ela estava na beira da escada que a levaria ao interior do navio, suspirou profundamente enquanto reunia coragem para prosseguir. Aqueles degraus nunca pareceram tão medonhos e desagradáveis, mas eram necessários. Ela precisava de um lugar para limpar a ferida e tentar tratá-la. Quando Morgana estava prestes a iniciar a descida ela sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

Morgana se virou parcialmente para encontrar um par de olhos azuis cheios de preocupação.

Naruto: - Morgana, você está machucada??

Morgana: - Não é nada. – Naruto franziu o cenho, desconfiado.

Naruto: - Deixe-me ver isso.

O Uzumaki se agachou na frente dela e com cuidado afastou as bordas do tecido rasgado da calça. Morgana obviamente se incomodou com a situação, mas não protestou. Conhecendo o Uzumaki, se ela tentasse impedi-lo ele faria um escândalo até que ela permitisse e rapidamente todos no navio saberiam que ela estava ferida.

Naruto: - É uma ferida de espada... – Ele se levantou, mas a expressão de preocupação ainda não havia abandonado seu rosto. -- Como conseguiu isso??

Morgana: - É uma longa história. – Morgana se afastou um pouco e fez menção de que iria voltar a andar. – Desculpe Naruto. Preciso ir tratar dessa ferida antes que fique pior.

Naruto: - E como pretende fazer isso?? – A pergunta que ela temia.

Morgana: - Eu vou dar um jeito. – O loiro não estava convencido.

Naruto: - Vamos falar com o Teme. – A resposta que ela não queria.

Morgana: - Eu garanto que não vai ser preciso. – Morgana deu as costas para o Uzumaki, mas ele a segurou pelo punho.

Naruto: - Nada disso. Eu também não gosto de pedir favores para ele, mas ele é o único que sabe fazer pontos com o mínimo de decência.

Morgana: - Não me importa. – Morgana se desvencilhou dele, mas não conseguiu ir muito longe.

Naruto: - Deixe de ser teimosa. – Foi apenas uma brincadeira, mas o bastante para fazer com que Morgana se voltasse para ele novamente. A expressão no rosto dela não era nada amistosa e por isso o Uzumaki amenizou seu tom de voz. – Eu me preocupo com você.

Infelizmente nada poderia consertar a primeira frase. Morgana sempre fora consciente de sua teimosia, mas era diferente ouvir isso de outra pessoa.

Morgana: - É você que está sendo teimoso, Uzumaki. – Naruto franziu o cenho, estranhando o tratamento formal e carregado de rancor porque, geralmente, Morgana reservava isso apenas para o capitão.

Naruto: - Se isso vai fazer com que você me ouça, não me importa. – Naruto rapidamente se colocou atrás dela.

Naruto segurou os ombros da ruiva com força e lentamente começou a empurrá-la. Morgana protestou muito, mas não conseguiu se desvencilhar do Uzumaki, porque sua perna não permitia movimentos muito bruscos e ele não parecia disposto a deixá-la escapar. Quando eles pararam, estavam na frente da cabine do capitão.

Morgana: - Não se atreva! – Infelizmente seu tom de ameaça não foi o bastante para impedi-lo.

Naruto: - Você ainda vai me agradecer por isso.

Naruto chutou a porta sem soltar Morgana e rapidamente a empurrou para dentro. Morgana cambaleou para o interior do aposento enquanto tentava não usar a perna ferida, mas quando se virou para brigar com o Uzumaki encontrou apenas a porta sendo fechada.

Morgana: - Naruto!! – Em dois passos largos ela alcançou a porta e tentou abri-la, mas Naruto ainda mantinha as mãos na maçaneta.

Morgana tentou empurrar a madeira com o peso do corpo, mas não foi o bastante para vencer a força do Uzumaki e a curta batalha terminou quando o loiro lacrou a porta com um pedaço de madeira.

Naruto: - Espere ai dentro.

Morgana: - Como se eu tivesse muita escolha. – Frustrada, Morgana bateu algumas vezes na porta com os punhos cerrados, mas nada aconteceu. Naruto já não estava mais ali.

Morgana sentiu uma raiva incontrolável borbulhar em seu interior e ela imediatamente começou a pensar em uma coletânea de palavras profanas que jamais poderia pronunciar em voz alta, todas voltadas para o Uzumaki. Depois de alguns minutos, ela se envergonhou por pensar em tantas palavras horrendas e se censurou por usar tantas gírias piratas. Apesar de elas não terem saído de seus lábios o fato de pensar nelas já a aproximava dessa ralé da humanidade.  
Uma dama como ela não poderia ser corrompida e esse era outro motivo para ela jamais admitir para si mesma que realmente se sentiu bem ao deixar seus sentimentos irromperem.0

Morgana: - Não acredito que ele fez isso... – A raiva foi substituída por derrota e, com um suspiro, ela se acalmou.

O lamurio se perdeu no silêncio enquanto ela se virava para observar o aposento. Era a primeira vez que entrava na cabine do capitão, mas ela demorou mais tempo do que deveria para lembrar que aquele também era o quarto de Sasuke. Um desagradável arrepio atravessou sua espinha e repentinamente ela estava desconfortável. Naruto se arrependeria amargamente por colocá-la naquela situação.

Morgana se censurou mais uma vez quando sentiu o rosto queimar. Sabia que estava corada e tentou reprimir essa reação, mas seu coração estava descontrolado demais para responder a seus comandos. Era a primeira vez que Morgana entrava no quarto de um homem que não fosse seu irmão e perceber isso apenas fez com que a sensação de vulnerabilidade aumentasse.

Exatamente opostas à porta estavam as janelas, grandes e envidraçadas com uma vista espetacular para o mar. Logo abaixo delas estava a grande cadeira de madeira ornada com desenhos em alto relevo que Sasuke saqueara do último navio que depredaram, um grande navio mercante inglês. Na frente da cadeira se encontrava a grande mesa de carvalho do Capitão, sobre a qual estavam espalhados seus mapas e seus equipamentos de navegação. Um armário na parede à direita de Morgana provavelmente guardava os pertences pessoais do Uchiha e no lado oposto estava uma espécie de divã, grande e bem acolchoado, provavelmente usado como cama.

Ela sabia que deveria rir da própria idiotice, afinal estava desconfortável estando sozinha no quarto, mas seu nervosismo não a permitiu sequer sorrir. Aos poucos ela se acostumou com o ambiente, mas sua tensão não demorou a voltar quando ela ouviu o som da porta sendo aberta. Seus olhos se arregalaram em um misto de expectativa e um pouco de receio, mas infelizmente os temores dela se concretizaram.

Sasuke: - O que faz aqui?? – O tom de voz irritado disfarçou a surpresa dele.

Morgana: - Eu... – Morgana se censurou por hesitar e em segundos se recompôs. -- Naruto me prendeu aqui.

Sasuke deixou um murmúrio de compreensão ecoar em sua garganta, mas não escapar os lábios. Ele lentamente entrou na cabine e fechou a porta atrás de si. Para sorte de Morgana ele não a fitava e por isso não pôde vê-la estremecer.

Morgana: - Lamento o incômodo Capitão. – Sempre que se dirigia a Sasuke, Morgana utilizava uma formalidade quase exagerada, a ponto de que suas palavras soavam como um insulto. Isso incomodava o Uchiha profundamente.

Morgana começou a caminhar em direção à porta e chegou a tocar a palma da mão na madeira antes de ser interrompida.

Sasuke: - Morgana. – Ela engoliu em seco e depois se virou para fitá-lo. Será que ninguém percebia o quanto ela queria deixar aquele lugar?? – Seu ferimento precisa ser tratado.

Morgana franziu o cenho, desconfiada.

Morgana: - O senhor não precisa se preocupar. Irei tratá-lo.

Sasuke: - Mas duvido que consiga com a destreza necessária. – Enquanto falava, Sasuke retirou uma pequena caixa de metal de uma de suas gavetas. – Se Naruto a trancou aqui dentro é porque está preocupado.

Morgana: - Naruto está apenas sendo exagerado. – Morgana se virou novamente para a porta e o Uchiha deixou um suspiro escapar.

Sasuke: - Coopere comigo. Naruto não vai me deixar em paz até que eu faça esse maldito curativo.

Morgana estava prestes a simpatizar com o Uchiha depois de meses, afinal era a primeira vez que ele tentava ser gentil e prestativo. Ela deveria saber que havia um motivo mais forte e mais egoísta para que o Uchiha insistisse tanto em ajudá-la.

Morgana: - É claro que é por isso. – O murmúrio baixo não passou despercebido pelo Uchiha e ele franziu o cenho. O que ela quis dizer?? – Então é melhor fazer isso rápido.

Sasuke se surpreendeu por tê-la convencido com tanta facilidade, mas jamais demonstraria.

Sasuke: - Sente-se na mesa. – Morgana cruzou o aposento em passos lentos sob o olhar atento do Uchiha.

Ela afastou os mapas da mesa e com dificuldade sentou-se sobre ela. Sasuke só então se moveu, mas o olhar desaprovador de Morgana não passou despercebido por ele. O que ela esperava?? Cavalheirismo?? Como se pudesse ler a mente dele, Morgana girou os olhos. Sasuke ignorou a expressão dela, mas seria ingenuidade achar que ele não havia se incomodado.

O Uchiha resolveu acabar logo com aquilo, por isso colocou a caixa ao lado dela e começou a analisar o ferimento. Morgana continuava a olhá-lo com desconfiança, mas tentou mascarar o nervosismo que surgiu quando ele afastou o tecido já cortado. Sua pele não estava acostumada com o toque masculino e apenas a idéia já a apavorava, ou pelo menos era essa a interpretação de Morgana para a estranha sensação que invadiu seu corpo.

Sasuke: - Foi um corte profundo. Isso vai doer. – Sasuke então foi até um canto do aposento e voltou com uma garrafa de _whisky_.

Morgana não compreendeu o objetivo daquilo até que ele abriu a garrafa e a ofereceu para ela.

Morgana: - Prefiro ficar sóbria.

Sasuke se sentiu insultado pela desconfiança dela, mas teve que admitir que talvez fosse melhor assim. Situações envolvendo uma bela mulher embriagada e sozinha com ele no mesmo aposento, em geral, não terminavam de uma maneira muito decente. Ele não se importaria, mas pelo que conhecia daquela ruiva teimosa sabia que Morgana jamais aprovaria.

Sasuke: - Você quem sabe. – Morgana pensou ter visto o canto dos lábios do Uchiha se elevarem em um princípio de sorriso, mas não pôde ter certeza porque logo em seguida ele tomou um longo gole do líquido dourado. – Mas vai se arrepender.

Morgana não respondeu, apenas continuou a observá-lo enquanto ele abria a caixa e tirava uma linha branca e uma agulha. Sasuke colocou a linha na agulha e depois as colocou em um copo de vidro. Morgana franziu o cenho enquanto tentava descobrir o que ele faria a seguir e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo despejar um pouco do _whisky_ no copo.

Morgana: - Por que fez isso??

Sasuke: - Um amigo meu defende a teoria que o álcool ajuda a curar mais rápido os ferimentos. Outros cirurgiões zombam dessa idéia, mas eu acredito nela. Quanto mais forte a bebida mais rápido ela cura.

Enquanto falava o Uchiha despejou um pouco do líquido em uma das mãos e depois o espalhou pelas duas.

Morgana: - Eu diria que é uma teoria incomum. – Sasuke estava curvado na frente dela enquanto analisava o ferimento, mas levantou os olhos depois de ouvir o comentário.

Sasuke: - Eu esperava uma reação mais... Histérica.

Morgana franziu o cenho e estava prestes a protestar, mas Sasuke voltou a olhar para o ferimento. O Uchiha cuidadosamente colocou os dedos dentro do tecido e lentamente abriu mais a abertura que a espada havia feito. Morgana corou violentamente, mas não protestou porque sabia que aquilo era necessário e se ela chamasse atenção ele perceberia a cor de seu rosto. Em uma tentativa de se distrair Morgana passou a fitar uma das paredes do aposento e não percebeu quando o Uchiha pegou a agulha.

Sasuke: - Não quer reconsiderar?? – O Uchiha perguntou enquanto despejava um pouco do licor âmbar sobre o ferimento.

Morgana: - Não.

Morgana não conseguiu reprimir sua primeira reação frente à dor e por isso seu corpo estremeceu, mas seu rosto se manteve inalterado. Sasuke riu internamente.

Sasuke: - Se por acaso mudar de idéia. – Ele colocou a garrafa aberta ao lado dela e desta vez não escondeu o fino sorriso que enfeitava seus lábios. Foi a primeira vez que ela o viu sorrir e, apesar daquele gesto estar cheio de zombaria, ela não conseguiu evitar que seu rosto corasse levemente.

Morgana instintivamente desviou o rosto e por isso não viu que o sorriso dele se alargou ligeiramente.

Sasuke passou os dedos pelas bordas da ferida para avaliar os danos e lamentou que aquela pele tão perfeita e aveludada tivesse sido marcada. Essa brecha em sua defesa não durou mais do que alguns segundos e logo em seguida ele se censurou por pensar desta forma. Como conseqüência desse pequeno conflito interno ele trespassou a agulha pela pele dela com mais força que o necessário. Morgana arfou de dor, mas não reclamou. Estava determinada a não dar este prazer a ele. E na verdade até agradeceu um pouco a dor, porque assim ela se distraiu da sensação que teve com o primeiro toque de Sasuke. Nem sob a pior das torturas ela admitiria, mas a corrente elétrica que passou por sua espinha foi... Agradável. Quem diria que aqueles dedos calejados pudessem ser tão gentis contra a pele??

Sasuke não se desculpou. Apenas esperou alguns segundos antes de prosseguir, e ponto a ponto a ferida foi fechada.

Morgana agüentou a dor sem mais nenhum protesto, mas Sasuke ainda podia ver os nós dos dedos dela brancos, tamanha era a força com que ela se segurava à mesa. Ela manteve os olhos fechados durante boa parte do tempo e por isso não foi capaz de perceber que regularmente Sasuke levantava os olhos para se certificar que ela estava bem. Por mais que negasse ele estava preocupado com a palidez do rosto dela.

Sasuke terminou o último ponto com um nó e aproximou o rosto ainda mais da perna da garota. Seu objetivo era cortar a linha com os dentes, afinal utilizar uma faca poderia fazer com que os pontos se abrissem e ele ainda corria o risco de cortar o dedo. O problema foi que a respiração do Uchiha não passou despercebida por Morgana e ela reagiu mais rápido do que ele previra.

Morgana: - O que pensa que está fazendo?? – Ela fez menção de que iria se afastar dele, mas Sasuke manteve a perna dela presa. Ele suspirou.

Sasuke: - Preciso cortar a linha.

Morgana: - Use uma faca.

Sasuke: - Isso pode abrir os pontos.

Morgana: - Não me importa.

Sasuke: - Eu me importo. Não vou jogar fora todo esse trabalho que tive.

Morgana não respondeu de imediato, apenas o fitou com o cenho franzido. Claro que ele podia muito bem usar uma faca, aliás ele sempre usava esse método, mas irritá-la parecia mais divertido.

Morgana: - Não confio em você. – Sasuke girou os olhos.

Sasuke: - Como se eu não soubesse. – Ou se importasse, mas ele achou melhor guardar esse comentário para si mesmo. – Podemos terminar com isso??

Ela não respondeu, mas também não protestou. Sasuke não foi tão rápido quanto poderia ter sido, mas o resultado foi o mesmo e a linha se partiu entre seus dentes. Enquanto isso Morgana tentava a todo custo conter as reações de seu corpo, sem muito sucesso, porque a corrente elétrica voltou a atravessá-la. Como poderia ser diferente com a sensação da respiração quente do Uchiha contra sua pele??

Sasuke percebeu que ela estremeceu sob suas mãos e, quando ele levantou o rosto para fitá-la, ela corou. Ele sorriu maliciosamente mais uma vez e Morgana desviou o rosto, tomada pela irritação. Foi assim que ele descobriu o quanto poderia se divertir deixando-a constrangida. Se olhares pudessem matar, Sasuke não estaria mais respirando. Morgana o fitou com ódio por alguns segundos, depois pulou da mesa e caminhou em direção à porta em passos duros.

Sasuke: - É assim que me agradece??

Morgana sentiu a ironia, apesar do tom de voz ter sido o mesmo de sempre, por isso se viu obrigada a parar. Ela, que sempre reclamara da falta de educação do Uchiha, partiria sem uma palavra de agradecimento depois de ele tê-la ajudado?? Seria muita hipocrisia. Mas Morgana estava irritada com ele, não pelo que ele havia feito, mas pelo que ele era capaz de causar nela. Irritada consigo mesma também, por não ser capaz de controlar aquelas reações tão... Carnais.

Morgana: - Obrigada. – Ela bateu a porta com força depois de sair e por não ter olhado para trás não pôde ver o sorriso de canto nos lábios do Uchiha.

Não teria sido tão divertido sem a raiva na voz dela. Certamente ela ficava mais bonita nervosa.

* * *

Tortuga. Um mundo sem lei, sem ordem, sem preconceitos e sem julgamentos. A terra dos homens do mar. Um lugar para os desajustados. Uma ilha feita para o prazer e para os piratas. Em um lugar assim, onde o barulho é permitido sem limites e onde a sobriedade é rara, não seria fácil perceber uma conversa mais contida e até mesmo perigosa que ocorria a um canto mais reservado.

Apesar das perigosíssimas taxas de álcool no sangue dos ocupantes do bar, todos pareciam estar conscientes o bastante para não chegarem perto daquela mesa em particular. A fama do Capitão do _Poseidon_ realmente o precedia.

Boris estava sentado de costas à parede e de modo a ter todo o ambiente em seu campo de visão. Depois de um longo gole de ------------ ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se recostou na cadeira. Seu companheiro de mesa não parecia tão confortável. Seu rosto estava escondido por trás de um pesado capuz preto, mas era possível perceber que ele olhava para os lados constantemente.

Boris: - Pare de demonstrar seu nervosismo, isso chama atenção.

- Por que escolheu um lugar como esse?? Muitas pessoas podem nos ouvir.

Boris: - Podem, mas não irão. Estão ocupados demais.

O desconhecido estava encolhido contra a mesa, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre ela, e esfregava as mãos por baixo das longas mangas. Boris girou os olhos e suspirou.

Boris: - Vamos acabar logo com isso antes que alguém realmente nos perceba. – Boris não parecia nem um pouco preocupado em ser ouvido e falou até um pouco mais alto que o habitual, devido ao barulho.

- Como saberei se posso confiar em você?? Você não é conhecido por ser... Honesto. – Boris riu.

Boris: - Você não pode confiar em mim, mas acho que minha oferta compensa o risco.

- Se for mesmo verdade, mas se algo der errado eu posso dar adeus à minha carreira.

Boris: - Se não está interessado, diga logo, porque preciso encontrar uma pessoa que aceite meu acordo. – Boris terminou com seu copo em um único gole e fez menção de que iria se retirar.

- Vamos com calma, sem conclusões precipitadas. Eu tenho interesse, mas preciso de mais detalhes.

Boris: - Isso me ofendeu. Acha mesmo que eu sou tão burro?? Só vou dizer o que você precisa saber, quando precisar saber.

- É difícil negociar com você.

Boris: - Não, não é. É na verdade muito simples: basta dizer sim ou não.

A figura encapuzada se calou por alguns minutos, mas Boris não pareceu se incomodar com a demora. Já sabia a resposta.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito o acordo. – Uma mão incrivelmente pálida surgiu de dentro da manga e parou no centro da mesa.

Boris se sentou na beirada de sua cadeira e apertou a mão de seu misterioso comparsa com firmeza.

Boris: - Na Ilha de Gondor, daqui a exatamente um mês, traga todos os homens que puder.

- Fechado.

* * *

Fazia dias que o _Byakugan_ havia se lançado em uma busca frenética pelo _Dragón de Sangre_. Porém, para frustração de Neji, Katherinne parecia brincar com eles. O navio da capitã espanhola tornou-se uma figura constante a plainar sobre o horizonte. Sempre à vista, porém nunca ao alcance. Essa situação frustrante justificava o mau-humor palpável de Neji e logo se tornou perigoso ficar perto dele. Nem mesmo Hinata estava livre das explosões de seu primo, por isso sempre que tinha alguma angústia procurava Shino.

Hinata: - Shino-san, acha que vamos conseguir alcançar o... _Dragón de Sangre_?? -- Sabiamente ela baixou o tom de voz ao proferir aquele nome.

A resposta não veio de imediato e a Hyuuga logo percebeu que Shino hesitava em lhe dizer a verdade. Infelizmente Hinata já se acostumara a ser tratada de tal forma pois, aparentemente, ela era frágil demais para lidar com a dura realidade. Ou era isso que todos pareciam pensar.

Shino: - Iremos, o problema é apenas quando. Inevitavelmente Katherinne precisará abastecer, em algum momento precisará voltar à terra firme, e quando isso acontecer poderemos alcançá-la. Entretanto isso pode demorar meses se levarmos em consideração que ela repôs seus suprimentos a poucos dias.

Hinata: - Neji não parece nada feliz com isso.

Shino: - Não é a caçada que o incomoda. -- Shino não pretendia, mas Hinata entendeu o que ele quis dizer inconscientemente.

Hinata: - O problema é o casamento. -- Ela não conseguiu dizer "meu casamento". Para ela o certo seria "meu funeral". Shino percebeu o semblante triste da garota e se censurou mentalmente por dizer o que disse. Futuramente teria que tomar mais cuidado ao escolher as palavras que usaria com Hinata.

Shino: - Ele está dividido entre ir até Worcester ou continuar nessa perseguição. -- Shino a fitou por longos segundos, com certeza decidindo se deveria ou não continuar naquele assunto. -- Podemos levar meses.

Hinata: - E Worcester pode criar conflitos com Liverpool se demorarmos.

Shino: - A última coisa que Neji quer é criar problemas para o Conde.

Hinata estava no convés com Shino e voltou seus olhos para o leme, onde Neji estava. O Hyuuga mantinha o rosto inexpressivo, os olhos sempre presos no horizonte, sempre com a presa em foco, mas Hinata pôde perceber como ele segurava o leme com força. Os nós dos dedos dele estavam brancos, tamanha era a pressão que exerciam sobre a madeira. Um claro sinal de como ele estava tenso.

Hinata: - Nós vamos para Worcester... -- A melancolia na voz dela era quase tangível. Shino se perguntou se alguma vez vira uma noiva mais triste do que aquela, mas a resposta era óbvia. Não.

Shino: - Eu não teria tanta certeza.

Hinata o olhou com um leve ar confuso. Será que Shino realmente conhecia Neji?? Era de conhecimento geral que o Capitão Hyuuga nunca deixara de cumprir suas obrigações, na verdade, nunca sequer hesitara. Então porque agora seria diferente?? Não havia nada no mundo que pudesse derreter aquela armadura de honra e determinação. Ou será que havia?? Talvez por trás da grossa armadura houvesse um coração humano.

Sinceramente, quem não hesitaria em uma situação como aquela?? Neji tinha a opção de atravessar os mares, atrás da mulher que um dia lhe fora prometida e que, durante muitos anos, havia sido o único motivo para que ele ansiasse em voltar para casa. Ou podia desistir da busca e ir para a Inglaterra entregar sua adorada prima para um homem que, ele sabia, era o mais vil e imprestável. Porém, seguir seu coração implicaria em terríveis questões diplomáticas e seu nome seria manchado. Anos de serviço impecável seriam desperdiçados quando os oficiais da marinha decidissem que não poderiam mais confiar nele.

Hinata observou o primo com olhos preocupados enquanto a culpa assolava seu coração. Se ela não tivesse insistido para que Neji a levasse, ou se não tivesse aceitado aquele casamento, ele não precisaria sofrer tamanha indecisão. Shino pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

Shino: - Neji vai fazer a escolha certa.

Hinata: - Mesmo que isso signifique desobedecer a uma ordem direta?? -- O tom de voz dela era regado de insegurança.

Shino concordou com um leve meneio da cabeça, mas a Hyuuga não foi capaz de acreditar. Ela sinceramente desejou que ele estivesse certo, mas sabia que Shino provavelmente estava apenas tentando ser otimista. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Ele estava com as costas apoiadas na borda do navio, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito. Hinata estava ao lado dele com os cotovelos apoiados na borda do navio enquanto seus olhos apreciavam a beleza do oceano.

Shino: - A Senhorita se incomodaria de me responder uma pergunta??

Hinata: - De forma alguma. -- Apesar da resposta sincera, Shino ainda hesitou antes de continuar.

Shino: - A Senhorita aceitou o casamento por vontade própria ou foi obrigada a isso?? -- Hinata o fitou sem compreender o motivo da pergunta. -- Se Raiga fez algum tipo de ameaça a Senhorita não hesitaria em nos contar, não é mesmo??

A Hyuuga sorriu agradecida pela preocupação.

Hinata: - Eu nunca hesitaria.

Shino: - E mesmo em Worcester. Saiba que nem que seja necessário fingir um seqüestro, nós a tiraremos de lá se assim desejar.

Hinata: - Obrigada, Shino. Não vou me esquecer disso.

Mas então ela fitou a figura solitária de Kaijyuu. Ele estava apoiado com os cotovelos na borda oposta do navio e fitava o oceano.

Shino: - É muita bondade o que fez por esse garoto, mas já não foi o bastante?? Podemos dizer que ele fugiu durante a viagem e cancelar o casamento.

Hinata: - Isso traria muitos problemas para o meu pai... Quebrar um acordo sempre traz conseqüências. – Hinata suspirou profundamente uma única vez. – Não quero trazer problemas para ninguém.

Os lábios de Shino se abriram, mas suas palavras foram interrompidas pela voz de Neji. A presença do Aburame era solicitada, por isso, depois de um breve pedido de licença, ele deixou a Hyuuga.

Hinata não queria ficar sozinha naquele momento então caminhou lentamente até parar ao lado de Kaijyuu. Ele não pareceu perceber sua aproximação, por isso ela foi capaz de analisar seu rosto com atenção. Era estranho vê-lo sério. Sem a costumeira expressão de ingenuidade ele aparentava ser anos mais velho do que ela e, para sua surpresa, aquela foi a primeira vez que ela percebeu o quanto ele era atraente. Hinata já admirara a beleza dos fortes traços daquele rosto, mas nunca o havia visto com os olhos de uma mulher e a sensação foi estranha.

Hinata desviou os olhos para o mar, mas isso não a impediu de corar violentamente e ela só pôde agradecer por ele não ter percebido sua presença. Quando seu coração voltou ao ritmo normal ela resolveu investigar o que o estava perturbando.

Hinata: - Kaijyuu-kun??

Kaijyuu pareceu despertar de seus devaneios e assim que seus olhos se fixaram na Hyuuga, a expressão em seu rosto se suavizou. Ele sorriu e educadamente virou a palma de sua mão na direção da Hyuuga como se estivesse oferecendo-a. Hinata retribuiu, colocou a mão sobre a dele e permitiu que ele fechasse seus dedos sobre ela.

Hinata: - Você está bem??

Kaijyuu: - Melhor agora. – Como ela poderia não corar??

Kaijyuu aprendeu rápido a agir como um humano normal, principalmente em seu comportamento, mas as palavras se provaram um desafio. Ele já tinha um repertório completo de frases prontas, como essa última, porém formulá-las ainda não era fácil.

Hinata: - Você parecia perturbado.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Kaijyuu, lentamente ele apontou para si mesmo e depois para o oceano.

Hinata: - Não entendo...

Kaijyuu: - Mar... Minha casa. – A compreensão iluminou o rosto da garota.

Hinata: - Eu nunca pensei sobre isso. Você nasceu no mar, Kaijyuu?? – Ele fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. – E Raiga o capturou??

Kaijyuu franziu o cenho e seus olhos foram invadidos por uma dor profunda e antiga enquanto ele negava com outro movimento.

Kaijyuu: - Piratas. – Kaijyuu sofreu por não ter as palavras para se expressar como gostaria, mas isso não impediu que a Hyuuga compreendesse sua dor.

Hinata: - Desculpe por tocar neste assunto. – Ela apertou a mão dele com um pouco mais de força e apenas voltou a falar depois de um longo silêncio.

Hinata: - Kaijyuu, vá. Pode ir para casa agora, ninguém irá impedir.

Kaijyuu a observou por alguns minutos com uma expressão ininteligível no rosto. Hinata imaginou que ele estivesse apenas surpreso, e por isso tinha aquela estranha expressão, mas que logo buscaria formas de dizer adeus sem que a ferisse. Ela sorriu como tentativa de encorajá-lo.

Kaijyuu: - Ir??

Hinata: - Isso, seu lugar é no oceano onde você nasceu. Eu sentirei saudades, mas... Será melhor assim.

Kaijyuu parecia surpreso, mas depois de alguns minutos ele pareceu entender. Ele girou o corpo para poder olhá-la de frente e Hinata fez o mesmo, já com lágrimas nos olhos. Não havia ingenuidade naquele rosto, apenas um sorriso de canto e um olhar gentil. Aquele era o homem mais encantador que ela já havia conhecido, e ele sequer era humano.

Kaijyuu: - Obrigado...

A jovem Hyuuga não conseguiu se segurar. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e afundou o rosto em seu peito na tentativa de disfarçar suas lágrimas sem muito sucesso. Kaijyuu a segurou por reflexo, mas conscientemente a trouxe mais para perto de si e abaixou a cabeça para que sua boca ficasse na altura do ouvido dela. As palavras que ele queria dizer eram apenas para ela e ninguém mais tinha o direito de ouvir.

Kaijyuu: - Mas vou ficar... Meu lugar, aqui... Minha senhorita.

* * *

_Como quero postar o capítulo ainda hoje eu não vou responder as reviews, mas saibam que eu (como sempre) amei os comentários e quero que eles continuem ;D Desculpem a demora!!!_

_Obrigada pelas reviews:_

_Aiko NS: Que bom que gostou do último capítulo e sim tinha romance SasukeXMorgana e SeikoXGaara, meio que nas entrelinhas hehe... E na verdade o que eu quis dizer é que ela achou um osso com o símbolo de ankh cravado nele... Espero que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto gostou do último... Obrigada pela força, na faculdade tem férias, mas muito pouco, no começo de fevereiro eu volto às aulas e em julho só tive duas semanas, não dá nem para respirar direito... A Beatrice vai ter o momento dela eu garanto, mas não por enquanto muita calma nessa hora... Desculpe a demora!!_

_Mayuu-chan: Não tem problema, fica tranqüila o FF já fez isso comigo várias vezes hehe... Obrigada pelos parabéns, mas acho que agora vc deve estar com muito mais saudades da fic do que antes, até eu estava com saudades de escrever com vocês... Nossa eu sempre acho que vc escolhe as melhores partes da fic para comentar, já disse mas às vezes eu nem acredito que escrevi essas coisas, além disso amoo seus comentários vc entende direitinho o que quis dizer e às vezes até mais do que eu quis dizer... Com a história das sereias eu realmente queria mostrar o lado da Yuki como ela era antes e como ela queria testar os humanos, mas não tinha pensado no lado da Jocelyn e você tem razão em tudo o que disse... Eu entendo o seu ataque de fã, eu também ficaria assim com uma cena da minha OC, aliás várias cenas, muitas não muito discretas, de GaaraXSeiko. Eu amo esses dois, eles combinam de uma maneira tão boa, diferente do Sasuke com a Morgana, na verdade diferente de qualquer outro casal... A diversidade de relações amorosas nessa fic me deixa assustada não tem como comparar o que existe entre Al e a Nayuuke com SeikoXGaara ou HinataXKaijyuu, isso torna tudo muito mais especial... Eu tenho ainda muitas idéias para a fic e isso me deixa muito empolgada para continuar essas belas histórias... Ah!! Se vc não simpatizar com o Sasuke depois deste capítulo não vou conseguir fazer você gostar dele, cá entre nós ele combina com o tipo que se acha o foda, mas que tem um bom coração por baixo da armadura... Morgana é outra OC que me encanta, toda vez que escrevo sobre ela há uma mudança e sempre um conflito interno... Espero que goste do capítulo e me perdoe a demora... Aliás eu formalizo seu "pedido" pode considerar o último capítulo como um presente. _

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Que bom que gostou do capítulo e espero que goste desse último também... Já passei por isso e te entendo melhor do que você imagina, não é fácil, mas compensa o esforço... Boa Sorte!! E desculpe a demora._

_Mukami: Não tem problema esquecer desde que o comentário chegue XDD espero que goste desse capítulo e desculpe a demora!_

_Miyo Kyouhei: Eu não vou desistir de fazer essa fic tão fácil, ela já se tornou meu melhor e mais amado projeto, seria um desperdício deixar esses oc's sem uma história... Ainda tenho muitas surpresas para Sienna e Minato, mas já deu pra sentir um gostinho né?? Vai ser emocionante e provavelmente dramático hehe... Amor impossível é outra coisa XD eu amoo apenas a idéia, mas assumo que não gosto de fins tristes, fique feliz... HUahUhAU eu nem cheguei nas bactérias e já estou querendo me matar, pior que anatomia é bioquímica viu e se prepare que isso vc também vai ter XDD Espero que goste do capítulo e desculpe a demora._

_Gabihh-chan: Nayuuke é uma personagem que eu não consigo não retratar como sendo "super poderosa e invulnerável", eu gosto muito dela... Fique tranqüila que eu entendo suas dificuldades, não tem como deixar as responsabilidades de lado em nome da diversão, só espero que vc não esqueça essa fic n.n... Obrigada pelos elogios, me deixam muito feliz... Não sei o que acontece, mas é muito fácil escrever essa fic apesar das descrições serem bem elaboradas, acho que é porque o tema me agrada, não é sempre que eu escrevo assim --infelizmente... Vou deixar vc curiosa pra saber como esses dois vão terminar, porque na vdd nem eu sei como vai ser UAhuAHuaH... Espero que goste do capítulo e desculpe a demora._

_Kadzinha: Fica tranqüila que não foi só vc, eu fiquei com dó da Jocelyn também HUAHuA espero que goste do capítulo e desculpe a demora!!_

_Aredhel Atreides: Ah acho que eu não entendia direito como era vida de universitário, é bem pior do que eu esperava viu, não dá tempo pra nada mesmo... Ainda bem que vc consegue arranjar um minutinho para mandar reviews pra mim n.n pode demorar o tempo que for eu fico feliz só de recebê-las... HUAhuAH o Sasuke ficou meio antipático, mas ainda vou fazer vc gostar dele, ou pelo menos vou tentar XD... Eu amoo a Seiko por muitos motivos, é divertido escrever dela e combina muito com o Gaara... E não se preocupe a história da Teodora vai continuar eu só não sei se no próximo ou se daqui a dois capítulos n.n... Espero que goste e desculpe a demora!!_

_Demetria Blackwell: Relaxa, desde que vc escreva pra mim eu já vou ficar feliz independente da demora... Eu é que preciso me desculpar por essa demora ignorante, realmente não tive tempo nos últimos meses... UAHahu tadinha num briga com ela viu?? ... Espero que você goste desse capítulo e desculpe a demora._

_Onuki Yumi: HUAhuA eu estou com um pouquinho de remorso pelo que fiz com o Sasuke, ele não está sendo muito... Elogiado ultimamente, mas ele faz mesmo o tipo de cara machista e prepotente que eu precisava na fic, fazer o que XD... GaaraXSeiko é muito fofo, cheio de indiretas totalmente diretas, eles combinam muito XD... Girl power HAUHAU e mesmo indiretamente - veja o caso do nosso querido capitão Hyuuga... Espero que goste desse capítulo e desculpe a demora!_

_**Obrigada por ler**_

**_Sary-chann_**


	14. A beleza do Espírito

_Oii!! Antes do que o esperado, mas com uma certa demora... Aproveitem, por que não é sempre!!_

**_Créditos: _**

_- Os personagens do anime "Naruto" pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e os ooc pertencem a seus respectivos criadores. (Então o que sobra??)_

_- Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia da fic de fichas e a Mari Sushi por trazê-las para a área de Naruto._

_- Por fim, mas não menos importante, créditos e agradecimentos à Mayuu-chan por betar esse capítulo com tanta eficiência._

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

**_A beleza do espírito_**

Aquele era apenas mais um dia normal no Akatsuki, cada um compenetrado com sua tarefa e no caso de Fuyu sua missão era garantir que todos cumprissem seus deveres. Fuyu estava no fim da ronda quando encontrou Al deitado sobre a borda do navio. Ele fitava o oceano com interesse como costumava fazer quando estava entediado, mas algo na cena chamou a atenção de Fuyu.

Fuyu: - Al?? Você está bem?? -- O garoto pareceu despertar de seu transe e sorriu.

Alphonse: - Estou. -- Mas Fuyu não se deixou enganar por aquele sorriso e franziu o cenho.

Fuyu: - Você anda bem distraído ultimamente. Tem certeza de que está bem??

Alphonse: - Tenho. Só estou com muita coisa na cabeça, mas vai passar em breve. -- Ou assim ele gostaria de acreditar.

Fuyu: - Você deve saber do que está falando. -- Fuyu sentou-se perto dele para descançar e deixou as pernas balançarem soltas no ar.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo até que Kisame apareceu trazendo consigo um esfregão em seu ombro.

Kisame: - Não acredito que vocês vão ficar ai descançando enquanto todos trabalham. -- Mas ao invés de esperar que eles levantassem, Kisame sentou-se ao lado de Fuyu.

Fuyu: - Ei, você terminou o que tinha que fazer??

Kisame: - Sim, senhora. -- Kisame bateu continência e riu da expressão de raiva de Fuyu.

Fuyu: - Idiota, alguém pode ouvir. -- Ela o socou no braço com força, mas ele sequer balançou.

Kisame: - Estamos sozinhos e Al já deve saber. -- Kisame carinhosamente a abraçou pelo ombro.

Alphonse: - Saber o que?? -- Al demorou um pouco, mas lentamente desvendou o enigma e fitou Fuyu com surpresa. -- Você é mulher??

Kisame: - Você não sabia??

Alphonse: - Não.

Fuyu: - Ai Kisame eu te odeio. -- Mas ele apenas riu.

Kisame: - Fuyu, acho que você é a única pessoa no mundo que consegue esconder um segredo do Al.

Fuyu: - Não mais, graças a essa sua boca enorme. -- Ela se separou dele e voltou a ficar de pé.

Kisame: - Al, você me desapontou. Achei que sabia tudo! Não acredito que não percebeu.

Alphonse: - Eu não sou muito bom pra entender mulheres. -- Kisame riu mais uma vez, sem saber que Al não falava apenas de Fuyu.

Kisame: - Ninguém é. -- Ela o olhou com rancor.

Fuyu: - O que quis dizer com isso??

Os dois começaram uma discussão feroz, mas Al não estava com humor para acompanhar aquele debate. Ele tinha muito o que pensar e muito a planejar. Quando Fuyu o interrompeu ele estava pensando em Nayuuke e em como tudo mudaria dentro de algumas semanas.

Alphonse: - Vocês podem continuar a briga que eu vou encontrar um lugar mais tranqüilo para descansar.

Al saltou da borda do navio com habilidade e ficou em pé ao lado de Fuyu, mas não conseguiu entender o olhar de surpresa dela. Kisame também se calou e parecia tão surpreso quanto a garota.

Alphonse: - O que foi??

Fuyu: - Al, não sei como dizer isso mas... É impressão minha ou você está mais alto??

Al sentiu uma cratera abrir-se em seu estômago, o ar fugiu de seus pulmões e um calafrio estremeceu seu corpo. Será que estava tão óbvio??

Alphonse: - Sabe que isso é impossível, é claro que é impressão sua. -- Suas palavras saíram impetuosas, repletas de uma raiva que ele não sabia que tinha.

Fuyu: - Desculpe, foi apenas um comentário.

Kisame: - Que bicho te mordeu Al??

Na verdade, eles às vezes faziam piada com a altura de Al e até o próprio Lioncourt ria das brincadeiras, mas desta vez ele não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

Alphonse: - Desculpe Fuyu. Acho que estou mais cansado do que imaginei, vou descansar. -- Ele afastou-se em passos rápidos e desapareceu dentro navio.

Kisame: - O que será que deu nele?? -- Kisame estava sério, uma expressão rara para alguém que sempre estava tão animado.

Fuyu: - Tem algo muito errado acontecendo. Al não é o tipo de pessoa que se descontrola desse jeito.

Kisame: - E não era impressão sua. Al está mesmo mais alto.

Alphonse poderia não saber, mas sua aparência agora era a de um rapaz com cerca de 13 anos. Não demoraria para que ele tivesse a altura de Fuyu.

Fuyu: - Mas como isso é possível?? Por que ele começou a crescer agora??

Eles já desconfiavam. O crescimento parecia ter começado há algumas semanas, talvez no último mês, mas recentemente havia se acelerado.

Kisame: - Eu não sei... Mas algo me diz que ele sabe exatamente o que isso significa.

E Al sabia. Todas as noites seus pesadelos garantiam para que ele jamais esquecesse de sua sina e isso agora o aterrorizava.

* * *

_"Quando passares a nutrir amor por outrem, saberás se és correspondido, porque lentamente tua verdadeira forma voltará em caso positivo._

_Porém, quando esse dia chegar não sintas felicidade. _

_Desespera-te, porque a morte a tirará de teus braços. Isso eu prometo."_

* * *

Minato passava horas no leme com os olhos constantemente presos no oceano e isso sempre intrigou os tripulantes sob seu comando, mas nenhum deles jamais teve coragem de perguntar o motivo. O capitão do Konoha poderia aparentar calma e gentileza, mas todos que conviviam com ele sabiam o quanto sua fúria poderia ser terrível. Ele jamais hesitara quando era preciso matar um tripulante desordeiro e por isso todos aprenderam a respeitá-lo.

Infelizmente, Kakuzu não se aplicava às normas comuns talvez por sua falta discrição ou, quem sabe, por sua incapacidade de sentir medo. Seja qual for o motivo, ele estava sentado na borda do leme, enquanto analisava a expressão austera do capitão.

Kakuzu: - Ei, Minato. -- O loiro despertou de seus devaneios e sorriu para o Hatake.

Minato: - Não vi que estava ai Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: - Eu percebi. Você realmente estava bem longe. Posso saber onde?? -- Minato riu com gosto. -- Qual é a graça??

Minato: - Você é o primeiro a perguntar, apesar de certamente não ser o único a ter essa dúvida. Mas não posso responder, desculpe, é pessoal. -- Foi a vez de Kakuzu rir.

Kakuzu: - Tudo pra você é pessoal, não sei por que gosta tanto de manter mistério.

Minato: - Digamos que eu tenho meus motivos.

Primeiro, Kakuzu jamais acreditaria em sua história. Segundo, este era o mais pessoal de seus segredos.

_Flashback On_

_Ele tinha apenas 13 anos naquela época, mas há muito já vivia no mar. Na verdade, Minato não sabia como era viver em terra firme, uma vez que desde que era capaz de lembrar-se sempre vivera no Konoha. Ele estivera com sua mãe até os cinco anos, mas depois que ela adoeceu e morreu seu pai, Jiraya, apareceu para levá-lo. Desde então o mar era seu lar._

_Mas aquele era um dos raros dias em que havia terra sob seus pés. Eles estavam atracados em uma pequena ilha deserta no Oceano Pacífico, onde os homens podiam relaxar e esconder seus pertences mais valiosos. Como eles sempre visitavam a mesma ilha, Minato escolheu uma parte da costa para ser seu refúgio particular, um lugar onde podia relembrar de sua falecida mãe. Ele era muito novo quando a perdeu mas ainda conseguia lembrar-se da canção que ela cantava toda noite e, sozinho, passou a melodia para a flauta._

_Minato seguiu sozinho pela praia até chegar a uma parte mais rochosa, onde se sentou em uma das pedras para ouvir o som das ondas contra as rochas. Essa era uma das únicas coisas da qual realmente sentia falta enquanto estava no Konoha: o rugido que o mar produzia toda vez que chocava-se contra a terra. Mas depois de um tempo ele resolveu começar sua própria melodia e tirou sua flauta do bolso._

_A melodia era bela, mas não tanto quanto a letra e infelizmente ele não se lembrava dos versos completos, o que era motivo constante para seus lamentos. E foi enquanto pensava nisso que aconteceu pela primeira vez, depois de anos tocando para o oceano, ele finalmente recebeu uma resposta._

_"La luce che passa il_

_Ormai diventato un petalo di fiore_

_Questa emozione azzurra_

_Teste in un posto tranquillo e pieno di purezza_

_Buona notte, non hanno bisogno di più di questo corpo_

_Ancor più, dal momento che sto andando vicino a te_

_Pensi che la solitudine è stato rilasciato_

_È attaccata a me per l'eternità?_

_Anche se non possiamo toccare a noi più_

_Ehi, non credo scomparirà_

_I sintomi non scompaiono_

_Catena, a catena, la felicità..._

_La catena che ci unisce"_

_Essa era a letra que ele havia esquecido, exatamente a mesma, porque sua mãe era italiana. Porém, ele não saberia descrever a voz que agora a entoava. Era de uma beleza fora do comum, não parecia pertencer a este mundo e apesar de ter certeza de que sua mãe tinha uma boa voz não chegava aos pés daquela que ouvia agora. Mesmo tendo se surpreendido com o canto ele não parou de tocar, principalmente porque não queria que aquela voz sumisse, mas também porque tinha medo de que não passasse de um delírio seu._

_A música terminou junto com a voz e não voltou mesmo depois de ele ter recomeçado a tocar, mas isso não significava que ele a esqueceria._

_Depois disso todos os anos ele iria até aquela praia, até aquela mesma pedra e tocaria para ser acompanhado pelo que ele chamou de "Espírito do Mar", mas apenas uma única vez a cada ano._

_Flashback Off_

* * *

_Flashback On_

_Teodora podia sentir os olhares sobre si toda vez que andava pelos corredores, podia sentir a raiva de todas aquelas mulheres, mas não ligava. Elas amavam Suleyman, queriam a companhia dele e apesar de nunca brigarem existia certa rivalidade entre elas. Afinal dentro de um harém a única função de uma mulher é prover herdeiros e prazer ao príncipe. Mas qual era a função delas se ele nunca ia para seus quartos??_

_Era por isso que odiavam Teodora, a escrava que roubara o príncipe delas, a mulher que o recebia em seu quarto todas as noites, mas que nunca se entregara a ele._

_Teodora perdeu grandes amizades com o passar do tempo, apenas algumas conseguiam lidar bem com o ciúme e outras não amavam o príncipe como deveriam. Fora elas, Salem era uma das únicas pessoas com quem tinha permissão de conversar. Teodora se despediu de uma dessas amigas antes de entrar em seu quarto._

_O aposento era realmente suntuoso, todo feito de mármore, com uma penteadeira e um grande espelho polido na frente da extravagante cama. Ela era grande demais até mesmo para um casal, com colchas de seda douradas e azuis e diversas almofadas em diferentes tons de azul. Teodora foi até a cama e deliberadamente jogou algumas almofadas ao lado da penteadeira. Depois se olhou no espelho, arrumando as mechas negras em um coque alto._

_Aquele era um de seus vestidos favoritos, principalmente porque o vermelho ressaltava a beleza de sua pele morena, uma boa razão para trocá-lo. Teodora atravessou o quarto, não abriu a porta mais próxima, a exatamente oposta à de entrada porque era o banheiro, andou um pouco mais e abriu outra que estava na mesma parede. Ali estavam todos os seus vestidos, sapatos e jóias que não eram poucos, mas ela não demorou a encontrar uma roupa mais discreta. Um verde mais escuro parecia bom o bastante._

_Suleyman em breve chegaria. Por isso Teodora se acomodou nas grandes almofadas de seda que havia jogado no chão e fechou os olhos como se estivesse juntando coragem para enfrentar mais uma noite. Há quatro anos ela fazia isso. Tornara-se uma especialista em distrair Suleyman de seu real objetivo e como Shahrazad, a protagonista de "Mil e uma noites", ela conseguiu manter o príncipe calmo e longe de si. Porém, infelizmente ela sabia que não poderia mantê-lo assim por muito tempo. Suleyman a cada dia mostrava-se mais apaixonado por ela e mais ousado._

_Três batidas na porta despertaram Teodora de seus devaneios e logo em seguida Suleyman entrou, trancando o aposento logo em seguida._

_Suleyman: - Boa noite minha querida._

_Ela evitava a cama propositalmente e Suleyman provavelmente percebera isso, mas não parecia incomodado. Todos os dias ele se sentava na cama e os dois gastavam o tempo apenas com conversas até que ele adormecesse. Desta vez, contudo, ele se sentou ao lado dela nas almofadas envolvendo sua cintura com um dos braços. _

_Teodora: - Boa noite Príncipe Suleyman, meu senhor, a sombra de Deus na Terra. Espero que seu dia tenha sido agradável. -- Ele aproximou seu rosto e tocou os lábios dela com os seus em um beijo rápido._

_Suleyman: - Não foi tão bom quanto eu esperava. Estou apenas feliz que acabou._

_Teodora: - E quanto à negociação com o Rei de Chipre?? -- Suleyman suspirou um tanto cansado._

_Suleyman: - Como sempre não chegamos a um acordo, mas isso não vai durar muito tempo. -- A voz profunda de Suleyman passou a ser incrivelmente ameaçadora no fim da frase e Teodora temeu pelo significado implícito._

_Teodora: - Não consegui seguir o raciocínio._

_Suleyman: - Em breve Chipre será mais uma das províncias sob o comando de Al-je-bah. -- Suleyman já a conhecia bem o bastante para saber o quanto ela desprezava guerras, por isso não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o semblante tenso em seu rosto. -- Não fique aborrecida. Meu adorado pai não teve outra escolha._

_Teodora teve que engolir seus próprios comentários. Ela jamais concordaria com uma guerra e sabia que ele mentira sobre não ter opções, mas também sabia que não conseguiria mudar a decisão de Suleyman ou de seu pai. _

_Teodora: - Sabe que não gosto de guerras. _

_Suleyman: - Eu sei... Eu também não gosto. -- O braço em sua cintura fechou-se ainda mais. -- Apenas a idéia de me separar de você já me enlouquece, ficar meses longe seria uma tortura._

_Teodora: - Eu falei sério._

_Suleyman: - Eu também. Irei acompanhar o exército, por isso posso levar vários meses até voltar. Este pode ser um dos nossos últimos momentos juntos até o meu retorno._

_Teodora tentou manter-se calma apesar de perceber o rumo daquela conversa, até mesmo conseguiu formar um sorriso para ele, mas teve que afastar-se quando sentiu os lábios dele tocarem seu pescoço em uma carícia exigente. Não se levantou, mas tirou seu pescoço do contato e colocou as mãos ao redor do rosto do príncipe, enquanto sorria da maneira mais doce que podia apesar do medo._

_Teodora: - Assim parece que você não vai voltar. -- Deus, como ela o amava. Amava aquela feição de traços fortes, simétricos e até duros. Amava a sensação daquela pele suave sob suas mãos e daqueles olhos negros sobre os seus. Mas não o amava o bastante para abrir mão de sua liberdade e por isso não poderia entregar-se, por isso era preciso sofrer daquele jeito._

_Suleyman: - Teo, você me subestima. -- Ele delicadamente tirou as mãos dela de seu rosto. -- Acha que não percebo o que pretende?? -- Foi a vez dos dedos dele dedilharem o canto do rosto de Teodora carinhosamente. -- Já se passaram quatro anos, Teo, não quero e nem posso esperar mais._

_Ela congelou ao sentir o toque sobre sua coxa, enquanto os dedos dele passeavam por suas madeixas negras e obrigaram-na a fitá-lo. Teodora sentiu os experientes lábios do príncipe sobre os seus e não demorou a sentir a língua dele acariciar seu lábio inferior para depois explorar sua boca entreaberta. Ele não tinha pressa e não parecia surpreso com a falta de reação dela, parecia esperar que ela se acostumasse com sua presença. Porém, quando Teodora sentiu a mão dele deslizar sobre seu seio, mesmo que por sobre a roupa, ela levantou-se._

_Teodora: - Meu senhor, perdoe-me, mas... -- O olhos de Suleyman tinham um brilho novo, turvo pela luxúria, que tirou as palavras de sua boca. -- Eu não estou pronta._

_Suleyman: - É normal sentir-se insegura, mas tudo vai ficar bem. Serei gentil, Teo. -- A promessa pareceu sincera, mas não era por isso que ela não o queria._

_Ela aprendeu a amar Suleyman e realmente apreciava a companhia dele, mas não queria que fosse daquela forma. Não queria ter que viver naquele palácio pelo resto de sua vida, não queria fazer parte de um harém e principalmente não queria se tornar apenas mais uma das amantes do príncipe. Ela podia ver em seus olhos que ele era movido apenas pelo desejo e não por amor. Sabia que iria sofrer muito quando percebesse que não era amada como gostaria. _

_Suleyman suspirou enquanto se levantava e lentamente venceu a distância que os separava. Teodora recuou alguns passos, mas assim que estava ao alcance Suleyman segurou seus braços._

_Suleyman: - Teodora, estou apaixonado por você e por isso respeitei sua vontade até agora, mas não posso esperar eternamente. Eu não agüento mais esperar. -- O desespero de Teodora começou a superar seu controle e raciocínio, por isso ela afastou-se bruscamente até bater as costas na parede._

_Teodora: - Príncipe, meu senhor, por favor. -- Teodora podia sentir seu coração acelerado, o ar fugindo de seus pulmões e seus braços e pernas trêmulos. Suleyman a envolveu novamente com os fortes braços e voltou a tomar seus lábios em um beijo, mas se aborreceu com a resistência dela._

_Suleyman: - Teo, prometo que você vai gostar. Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis. -- Ele a conduziu até a cama calmamente._

_O que ela poderia fazer?? Lutar?? Ela já tinha ouvido histórias dentro do harém, de mulheres que tentaram resistir e foram severamente punidas pelo príncipe. Ela tentara evitar aquele dia de todas as formas possíveis, mas sentindo o peso dele sobre si e as mãos estranhas percorrerem seu corpo, ela sabia que seria impossível evitar o que estava por vir. _

_Teodora: - Por favor... Não... Suleyman... -- A única coisa que podia fazer era implorar, mesmo sabendo que não teria sucesso. Lágrimas começaram a riscar seu belo rosto enquanto o pavor a dominava por completo. _

_Seu corpo inteiro tremia com o medo, seu coração parecia prestes a explodir e seus pulmões pareciam incapazes de encontrar ar, mas ela conseguia sentir seu corpo e cada centímetro tocado parecia queimar sob o toque indesejado. Ela queria gritar, mas viu sua boca sufocada por um dos beijos apaixonados do príncipe. Queria poder afastá-lo, mas ele era forte e bem mais pesado que ela. Ela não podia fazer nada, nada além de gritar._

_Flashback Off_

- Teodora... Teodora!!

Teodora sentiu seu corpo ser balançado, por isso abriu os olhos rapidamente, mas demorou para compreender o que acontecera. Aquilo fora apenas um sonho, ou melhor, uma lembrança do passado, mas fora tão vívida que ela voltou a estremecer. Sua respiração estava descompassada, seu coração descontrolado e seu rosto úmido graças às lágrimas. Arrepios e estranhos tremores continuavam a atravessar seu corpo quando ela percebeu quem a acordara.

- Teodora, o que aconteceu?? -- Era Kakashi, ele estava sentado na borda da cama e a fitava com preocupação refletida em seu único olho à mostra. Foi a primeira vez que Teo ouviu a voz dele distorcida por um sentimento, por isso não a reconheceu de imediato.

Kakashi: - Eu ouvi seus gritos, você está bem??

Ela não conseguiu responder. O ardor em seus olhos voltou e ela os cobriu com o lençol antes de voltar a chorar. Kakashi não sabia como agir, não sabia lidar com lágrimas femininas, mas também sabia que não podia ignorar aquilo.

Kakashi a puxou delicadamente, não queria assustá-la, e Teodora sentiu a amabilidade daquele toque, por isso não ofereceu resistência alguma. Inconscientemente ela enlaçou a cintura dele com os braços, enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e chorou. Kakashi podia sentir aquele frágil corpo estremecendo a cada soluço, podia sentir a dor daquele choro e não pôde evitar a empatia que sentiu. Ele jamais vira Teodora como uma mulher frágil, na verdade sabia que ela não era assim, por isso a situação o surpreendeu ainda mais.

Kakashi: - Vai ficar tudo bem. Ninguém irá machucá-la.

Kakashi não soube dizer quando foi que aconteceu, mas seus braços agora estavam ao redor de Teodora protetoramente, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava os cabelos dela. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo período e aos poucos os soluços diminuíram.

Teodora: - Você mente bem. -- Teodora limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos e afastou o rosto o bastante para poder encarar o Hatake. Os olhos avermelhados pelo choro, mas sem o medo que estava ali quando ela acordou. Ela conseguiu formar um discreto e tristonho sorriso.

Kakashi: - Desculpe. -- Kakashi parou um segundo para pensar em algo melhor para dizer. -- _Eu_ não vou machucá-la. -- Ela sorriu um pouco mais e voltou a apoiar o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Era outra mentira, mas ela não se importava.

Teodora: - Pelo menos não diretamente, não é??

Kakashi: - Podemos não tocar nesse assunto agora?? -- Eles às vezes conversavam sobre o tema. Kakashi tentava fazê-la acostumar-se com a idéia de voltar para a Anatólia e ela tentava dissuadi-lo do contrário. Contudo Kakashi não achava que tocar no tema agora fosse uma boa idéia.

Teodora: - Você é um hipócrita, Kakashi. -- Ela não falou aquilo como uma censura, apenas fechou os olhos enquanto sentia os dedos dele passarem por seus cabelos, roçando discretamente seu rosto.

Kakashi: - Sou apenas um diplomata. E dos bons. -- Teodora riu brevemente. Apenas ele conseguiria fazê-la sorrir em um momento como aquele.

Teodora: - Obrigada e desculpe pela camisa. -- Ela se aninhou melhor nos braços dele e deixou que o sono voltasse a invadir seu corpo, com a certeza de que seus pesadelos não voltariam enquanto ele estivesse por perto.

Era fácil gostar de Kakashi, fácil se sentir à vontade na presença dele. Era, na verdade, fácil demais. Ao contrário da maioria dos homens, ele não demonstrou qualquer interesse físico por ela, nunca os olhos dele passaram para outra parte de seu corpo que não fosse seu rosto e talvez por isso ela tivesse criado a ilusão de que ele não tentaria nada. Esse era o único motivo de se sentir confortável ao lado dele, a ponto de adormecer em seus braços enquanto estavam sentados em uma cama. Ela não tinha quaisquer garantias de que ele controlaria seus desejos carnais, mas não via motivos para acreditar que ele não conseguiria. Seus instintos lhe diziam que podia confiar naquele misterioso homem e sua mente queria poder confiar nele. Algo que ela jamais conseguiu sentir na presença de Suleyman, ao lado de quem jamais conseguira relaxar.

Teodora adormeceu ciente dos lábios que tocaram seus cabelos e da mão que acariciava seu braço sobre o tecido da camisa. Kakashi não parecia perceber o movimento de suas mãos, ele estava embriagado pelo aroma doce exalado pelas sedosas madeixas brancas da garota em seus braços. Ela trouxera consigo alguns perfumes e óleos, aromas orientais, exóticos demais para que ele pudesse resistir, mas que o fizeram viajar em pensamentos amargos.

Teodora demorou a acordar e ele pôde ouvir vários de seus gritos e pôde sentir o desespero de sua voz. Kakashi conseguiu deduzir o motivo daquele pesadelo, afinal o nome de Suleyman foi citado mais de uma vez. Então era por isso que ela fugira. Mas será que agora ele seria capaz de levá-la de volta?? Ele conseguiria entregá-la a um destino tão terrível??

Diante daquela situação, Kakashi lembrou-se da primeira vez em que havia visitado Suleyman. Quando ele ainda era jovem, sem muita experiência diplomática e era facilmente impressionável. Naquela vez, assim que ele entrou no suntuoso palácio, havia uma pequena surpresa esperando a comitiva inglesa. No meio do grande saguão cinco homens tentavam segurar a fúria de um grande tigre, um magnífico animal que lutava para ganhar sua liberdade.

Kakashi tinha acabado de completar 18 anos e nunca havia visto um animal mais belo, por isso um misto de respeito e medo apoderou-se dele. Aqueles grandes olhos dourados o perseguiriam por muitas noites, tão cheios de força e magnetismo que ele não conseguia imaginar um espírito mais forte que aquele. Suleyman desculpou-se pela cena inconveniente dizendo que aquele era um presente de um amigo da família e que não havia sido domado ainda, porém mais tarde Kakashi perceberia que o Príncipe havia armado a situação propositalmente.

A comitiva ficou um mês no palácio, uma estadia agradável, mas não muito proveitosa em termos diplomáticos. Kakashi voltou a ver o tigre apenas no dia da despedida, quando o grande animal estava deitado próximo a poltrona do sultão, ao lado de Suleyman, como um gato de estimação. Novamente aqueles olhos amarelados estavam presos em Kakashi, mas desta vez o Hatake não viu o magnetismo de antes, não havia brilho, nem vida naqueles belos orbes. O tigre continuava a ser um belíssimo animal, uma criatura a ser admirada, no entanto já não possuía aquilo que Kakashi mais havia apreciado: a força de vontade. Suleyman conseguira quebrar o espírito que Kakashi considerara indomável, impenetrável.

Será que Teodora teria o mesmo triste fim?? Seria ela apenas mais um dos extravagantes caprichos do príncipe?? Terminaria como um prêmio, exposta para que todos pudessem ver como Suleyman era capaz de domar até mesmo o mais indomável espírito?? Ou seria simplesmente usada como uma de suas dezenas de concubinas?? Quanto tempo demoraria para que Teodora se rendesse?? Quanto tempo levaria para que seus olhos deixassem de ter aquele brilho que Kakashi tanto admirava??

E sim, a pergunta era quando e não se.

Ele não sabia, mas aquelas perguntas e gritos o perturbariam por muitas noites, com certeza por mais tempo do que os olhos daquele tigre.

* * *

_Flashback On_

_Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que ele havia sonhado, mas seus instintos lhe diziam que aquele não era um sonho normal. Tudo parecia muito... Real. De alguma forma, não era como as visões que tinha do futuro e também não parecia ser fruto de seu subconsciente. Tudo era inacreditavelmente branco, tanto o céu como o chão e as paredes. Aquele mundo não parecia ter um começo ou um fim e uma estranha névoa branca cobria o chão a ponto de impedi-lo de ver os próprios pés. Ao perceber isso ele constatou que havia um erro na distância dos seus olhos até o chão, ele parecia estar mais alto e isso só poderia significar uma coisa. Estendeu suas mãos na frente dos olhos e percebeu que estava certo, aqueles dedos longos e grossos, aquela pele calejada e as veias pronunciadas nas costas das mãos não eram seus. Ou pelo menos não mais. _

_Tudo era silêncio até que ele percebeu um triste choro. _

_- Quem está ai??_

_Como resposta uma brisa perturbou a névoa, as nuvens subiram para formar uma onda e quando voltaram ao chão uma pequena figura surgiu. Era uma criança que permanecia sentada no chão e que chorava enquanto abraçava as próprias pernas._

_- Quem é você?? -- Não houve resposta, mas enquanto se aproximava ele percebeu que deveria ser uma menina. Os cabelos longos e negros sugeriam isso. -- Por que choras??_

_Ele ainda teve que esperar alguns minutos, mas sua paciência foi recompensada. A criança levantou o rosto lentamente e aqueles olhos vermelhos encontraram pela primeira vez os azuis dele. Ele sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões e um arrepio atravessar sua espinha. Afinal era ela, a garota que ele estivera esperando._

_- Meu nome é Nayuuke. -- A voz chorosa poderia enganar, mas ele conhecia aqueles olhos e conseguiu perceber a força daquele espírito._

_Ela era ainda uma criança, não conhecia as dores deste mundo, mas ele sabia que ela logo aprenderia. Por algum motivo, com certeza uma grande perda, ela o procurou e apareceu em seus sonhos. Agora ele não poderia desperdiçar a oportunidade._

_- Nayuuke, meu nome é Alphonse. Alphonse de Lioncourt. -- Ela limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos e passou a fitá-lo, a presença dele pareceu animá-la um pouco._

_Al: - Porque choras??_

_Nayuuke: - Eu... -- Ela voltou a enterrar o rosto nos braços. -- Eu fiz algo terrível._

_Ela voltou a chorar silenciosamente e Al perdeu a fala. Ela era tão jovem, mas já havia causado mal para alguém. Será que isso significava que ela estaria fadada a seguir os passos de sua antecessora?? Al hesitou._

_Al: - O que você fez??_

_Nayuuke: - Eu... Matei._

_Desta vez Nayuuke chorou com uma força redobrada e Al suspirou._

_Al: - Você está arrependida?? -- Um longo silêncio se seguiu._

_Nayuuke: - Não._

_Flashback Off_

Alphonse percorreu as escadas em passos rápidos como se quisesse fugir da conversa que tivera com Fuyu, mas não adiantaria. As palavras já estavam cravadas em sua mente. _"É impressão minha ou você está mais alto??". _Ele iria preferir morrer a ter que admitir que não se tratava apenas da imaginação dela, mas na verdade ele já havia notado aquele crescimento anormal e isso o apavorava. Em cem anos ele sempre fora capaz de controlar seus sentimentos, banir seus impulsos e repelir qualquer mulher que pudesse entrar em sua vida. Porém como ele poderia impedi-la?? Como poderia ignorar sua existência se ele vivera todo aquele tempo apenas para conhecê-la??

Não era justo que ela fosse até mais bela que Roxanne e não era justo que seu coração não pudesse resistir àqueles olhos vermelhos. Qual era o problema dele afinal?? Já não havia sofrido o bastante?? Ele deveria ter previsto que, acima de qualquer outra mulher neste planeta, Nayuuke sempre estivera mais propensa a se apaixonar por ele, afinal ela era a única que conhecia sua verdadeira aparência. Mas o que Al poderia fazer?? Ele jamais poderia ignorar aquela criança que aparecia em seus sonhos, desesperada por uma orientação.

Ele fez questão de manter-se apenas nos sonhos dela, com receio de que um encontro pudesse destruir a relação professor-aluna que ele queria criar. Conhecendo a personalidade de Nayuuke provavelmente ela não gostaria de aprender coisas de uma criança, afinal ela sempre fora orgulhosa. Foi assim que começou, mas aos poucos se tornaram mais do que isso, tornaram-se parte um do outro a ponto de não se imaginarem separadamente. Teria sido melhor ignorar as lágrimas dela??

Al estava preso em pensamentos amargos, em arrependimentos loucos e infundados, quando foi interrompido por uma voz familiar.

Sasori: - Al, posso falar com você em particular??

Sasori estava na porta de seu quarto e afastou-se do batente para abrir passagem para o Liouncourt. Al gostaria de evitar aquela conversa, mas sabia que devia isso a Sasori, por isso entrou. Al não precisou procurar muito para encontrar o olhar que sentia sobre si. Em cima da mesa do capitão estava o gato do navio e eram aqueles olhos rosados que perturbaram Al.

Alphonse: - Tem algo errado?? -- Sasori sentou-se na cama, mas Al permaneceu em pé próximo à porta.

Sasori: - Não sei dizer. -- O Akasuna parecia inseguro e isso estava longe de ser normal. -- Nas últimas noites eu venho tendo um sonho estranho.

Alphonse: - Estranho?? -- Al franziu o cenho. O sonho deveria ser muito perturbador para mexer com o Akasuna. -- Como ele é??

Sasori: - É... Confuso. -- Sasori enterrou o rosto entre as mãos. -- E perturbador.

Pressentindo que demoraria mais do que o planejado Al sentou-se em uma das poltronas daquele quarto.

Alphonse: - Onde você está nesse sonho??

Sasori: - Estou deitado em uma cama. -- Ele suspirou profundamente, fechou os olhos e aos poucos as palavras saíram com maior facilidade. -- Fraco, com dores pelo corpo que jamais senti antes. Eu sei que estou perto da morte, não tenho medo, mas não quero morrer.

Alphonse: - Isso é o que você sente??

Sasori: - É e não é. São sentimentos fortes demais para serem meus, mas sou eu que os sinto.

Alphonse: - Existe alguém com você?? -- Sasori levantou os olhos e encarou Al com suspeita no olhar, como se estivesse surpreso que as perguntas certas estivessem sendo feitas.

Sasori: - Eu não sei quem é, mas ouço o choro de uma mulher sempre. Al, você sabe o que isso significa??

Alphonse: - Não.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um longo período até que Al suspirou, jogou o corpo para trás e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça como se quisesse relaxar.

Alphonse: - Sasori, você acredita em reencarnação?? -- Apesar de ter perguntado ele já sabia qual seria a resposta.

Sasori: - Não.

Alphonse: - Acredita que existe um destino ao qual estamos fadados?? Acredita que duas almas estejam ligadas a ponto de percorrerem vida após vida juntas??

O capitão desta vez não respondeu.

Alphonse: - Eu estou começando a acreditar. -- E enquanto falava Al estava com os olhos presos em Yuki. -- Mas já tenho certeza de que nada acontece por acaso.

Al não pôde deixar de imaginar que talvez ele não estivesse sendo punido, talvez tudo aquilo fosse uma simples obra do destino, uma brincadeira dos Deuses. Talvez a união entre Kisuke e Yuki fosse a mesma que o ligava a Roxanne. Forte, inevitável e fatal.

* * *

_Música da parte MinatoXSienna é a Ending do anime Shugofumi traduzida para italiano e que foi sugerida pela Aiko NS:_

___"A luz que passa pela janela  
Agora se tornou uma pétala de flor  
Essa emoção de cor azul  
Se dirige para um local silencioso e se enche de pureza  
Boa noite, não preciso mais deste corpo  
Até mais, pois estou indo para mais perto de você  
Você acha que essa solidão que é emanada  
É unida a mim pela eternidade?  
Mesmo que não possamos mais nos tocar  
Ei, acredite que não desaparecerei  
Eu não desaparecerei  
Corrente, corrente, felicidade...  
A corrente que nos conecta"_

_Obrigada pelas reviews:_

_Aiko NS: Ahhh que bom que pensa assim, eu melhorei bastante com essa fic, é fácil demais escrever com personagens tão empolgantes XD... Sua paciência será recompensada eu prometo, a fic agora começa a rumar para o fim, mas ainda está bem longe de acabar, acho que teremos que chegar até o capítulo 25 hehe... HAUhUAH a cena SasukeXMorgana está entre uma das minhas mais ansiadas desde o início da fic, eu realmente PRECISAVA escrever sobre esses dois, com direito a machucado hehe, eles combinam de um jeito beem diferente... Kaijyuu é meu amor platônico para todo sempre... Junto com todos os outros personagens eu acho huhAhauh, mas ele e a Hinata são realmente o casal mais fluffy de todos os tempos hehe... Vou seguir sua sugestão, até o próximo capítulo!!_

_Fafi Raposinha: HAihIA sereias são do MAL. E sim!! Kay-chan aprendeu a falar hehe e eu diria que sabe usar as palavras melhor do que muita gente HUHuhau... Neji que eu diga se ele não ficar de olho nas mulheres vai receber belas surpresas... UAhuhaha Seiko e Kay-chan são fofíssimos hehe e eu nem sabia que iria ser tão bonitinho quando vi as fichas, apenas quando comecei a escrever foi que percebi que tinha feito uma boa escolha... HUAhuha que bom que gosta da fic, e desta vez a atualização veio bem mais rápido XD _

_Suzana AKL: Na verdade nem eu mesma lembro de todos os detalhes da fic, tem cenas que até hoje eu tenho que reler para ter certeza que aconteceu e talvez por isso eu demore um pouquinho mais, preciso reler alguns capítulos antes de escrever o próximo, manter um enredo como este não é uma tarefa fácil acredite... Mas que bom que voltou a comentar! Isso me deixa feliz... E realmente até eu me assusto com minha criatividade às vezes hehe, mas não tenho culpa se as fichas me inspiraram... A cena das sereias eu queria colocar desde o início depois que ouvi a verdadeira versão da pequena sereia... Bom, o capítulo desta vez veio antes do esperado, mas realmente e melhor não ser muito otimista em relação ao próximo..._

_Michiya: Ah não em problema não, demorar é normal eu entendo, só espero que continue a acopanhar a fic e aproveitar.... hUAhu a Nayuuke ainda vai dar muito o que falar pode ter certeza hehe..._

_Miyo Kyouhei: Sim, aproveitei os poucos dias de férias para tentar adiantar um pouco a história, mas não foi muito... HAuhua mas eu te entendo, entre as provas o que eu fazia era ler fics ou escrever, meu pai queria me matar por ficar tanto tempo no pc... Ha eu sou apaixonada pelo Sasuke, mas acho que ele não combina com um romance muito fluffy, tem que ser algo mais... Sensual hehe o que é exatamente uma das coisas que Morgana despreza e acho que por isso fica um casal tão divertido, eles combinam divinamente na minha opinião... Boris é o vilão que toda a escitora pede aos céus e encaixou como uma luva nos meus planos, mas como eu só irei revelar beem mais tarde -- risada maléfica -- ... Hee eu fico tão feliz quando alguém diz que ama a fic, ainda mais quando diz que é a preferida XD me anima muito a escrever, obrigada... E vc viu?? Finalmente uma cena de SiennaXMinato, eu queria algo mais longo e mais legal, mas sinceramente acho que o mistério combina com esses dois melhor do que qualquer outra coisa, esse ar de amor impossível e incrivelmente platônico me atrai de uma maneira até estranha-- é tão cute... Ah eu estou beem longe de escolher uma especialidade, não tenho a menor idéia do que vou fazer hehe mas assim que souber agendo uma consulta pra vc hehe... E como vc foi nas provas?? Espero que vc tenha passado viu, mande notícias! e hUAhUAha acho que estamos falando de lugares diferentes então ou alguém passou e acabou com todos que eram aceitáveis porque, olha, a situãção lá não é das melhores não UAhuAHha acho que eu preciso procurar melhor hehe_

_VicZala: Espero só não perder o fio da meada agora, porque em breve tudo terá que fazer sentido pra história se fechar boonitinha, mas por enquanto tudo está dentro do planejado... Que bom que está gostando da fic e eu tmb adoro o Naruto, dá pra perceber que eu sempre encaixo ele em uma cena mais fofa hehe... Continue acompanhando sim!_

_Aredhel Atreides: Olha eu não tive escolha, você não me deixou opção quando pediu uma cena com o Suleyman hehe por mais que ele seja lindo e perfeito eu ainda sou muito mais o Kakashi e pondo os dois lado a lado assim eu não consegui evitar a diferença... Se mais pessoas se apaixonarem pelo Kakashi eu só posso dizer que a culpa é sua, eu já ia fazer uma cena KakashiXTeo neste capítulo, mas com a sua sugestão ficou ainda mais cute... Haa a idéia do flashback foi muito boa, assim ficou beem mais claro quais são os sentimentos da Teo pelo Suleyman e o que ela sente em relação ao Kakashi e vai dizer a metáfora com o tigre foi bem legal não?? E pra esse capítulo eu exijo uma review rápida viu?? Eu quero saber sua opinião hehe... Bom, espero que tenha gostado XD e obrigada pela dica!!_

_**Obrigada por ler**_

**_Sary-chann_**


	15. Águas Negras

_Oii! Agora nos encaminhamos para o clímax dessa fic, mas antes tenho um pedido para vcs. _

_Eu fiz o máximo que pude para manter a coerência, mas se vocês identificarem algum erro na história, me perdoem... Em relação ao começo da fic eu já tenho uma observação, minha idéia inicial era fazer com que os descendentes tivessem como objetivo buscar uma forma de pagar a dívida de seus antepassados com a Deusa do Mar... Maaas meus planos mudaram radicalmente depois que eu recebi as fichas e pensei melhor nas histórias delas. Se vcs perceberem o oitavo capítulo foi um marco da mudança do enredo, tudo ficou mais explicado porque eu consegui entrelaçar as histórias da Yuuki, Nayuuke e do Boris (Se vcs perceberem eu usei MUITAS das idéias das histórias deles), mas como essa não era a minha idéia original algumas coisas podem estar estranhas do começo para cá. Peço que relevem alguns detalhes para o bem da fic._

**_Créditos: _**

_- Os personagens do anime "Naruto" pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e os ooc pertencem a seus respectivos criadores. (Então o que sobra?)_

_- Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia da fic de fichas e a Mari Sushi por trazê-las para a área de Naruto._

_- Por fim, mas não menos importante, créditos e agradecimentos à Mayuu-chan por betar esse capítulo com tanta eficiência._

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!_**

* * *

**_Águas negras_**

Mesmo depois de três semanas, Desiré ainda não conseguia acreditar no que acontecera. Em menos de uma hora tudo o que ela havia acumulado em sua vida - tudo pelo qual havia lutado - simplesmente fora tirado de suas mãos brutalmente. Mas o pior era saber que Minato a avisara, que Kairi a aconselhara e que a única culpada por não ter dado ouvido aos dois era ela mesma. No fim a mesma teimosia que sempre a ajudara a se destacar fora responsável por sua queda.

Às vezes, quando fitava o oceano por muito tempo, seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas porque a idéia de jamais poder tocar a madeira escura do Crepúsculo novamente era inadmissível. Mas Desiré não permitiria que as pessoas vissem sua tristeza e sua dor foi convertida em rancor. Não demorou para que todos aprendessem a respeitá-la e a maioria dos tripulantes do Akatsuki preferia manter-se longe dela.

Sasori fora enfático ao dizer que os cinco sobreviventes do Crepúsculo deveriam ser tratados com respeito, especialmente ela, mas nada que o Akasuna dissesse poderia evitar aquele sentimento de impotência que a invadia. Era humilhante ter que depender de outro capitão, mas poderia ser muito pior. Sasori poderia muito bem ter tirado dela todos os direitos e regalias que tinha como capitã, mas não o fez.

Isso não foi exatamente um ato de bondade. Sasori ficara surpreso com a volta de Pein, por isso pediu a Fuyu que descobrisse o motivo de ele estar no Crepúsculo - e quando a garota revelou que Pein estava em dívida com Desiré, Sasori decidiu aproveitar. Pein sempre fora influente e muitos dos tripulantes antigos ficaram encantados com a idéia de tê-lo como capitão novamente, mas o próprio Pein admitiu que não poderia reassumir seu posto enquanto estivesse sob as ordens de Desiré. Se Sasori tirasse os direitos dela tudo mudaria, mas enquanto ela agisse como uma capitã, Pein permaneceria como seu subordinado.

Por mais que piratas não fossem as criaturas mais honradas deste mundo, tinham suas próprias regras. Um tripulante precisava ser fiel até o fim, a menos que seu capitão não cumprisse seus deveres. O acordo básico era simples: fidelidade em troca de parte dos saques, bebidas e paradas em Tortuga. Desiré poderia ser considerada incompetente por ter perdido seu navio, mas fora capaz de garantir a segurança de seus subordinados mesmo dentro de uma nova tripulação, graças a sua influência. Portanto ela continuava a ser uma capitã habilidosa e ninguém questionaria seu comando; até porque, mesmo que não tivesse mais a mesma autoridade de antes, todos sabiam que Sasori mataria quem se opusesse a ela.

No fim a situação se mostrou muito favorável ao Akatsuna. Primeiro, Desiré estava em dívida com ele e precisaria pagá-la invariavelmente quando ele precisasse de sua ajuda. Segundo, enquanto ele mostrasse seu apoio a Desiré, Pein continuaria sob controle e longe do Akatsuki.

- Eu posso imaginar o quanto esta situação a aborrece. - Desiré não se virou para encarar o recém-chegado. Ele podia ser silencioso, mas jamais poderia enganar ouvidos bem treinados.

Desiré: - Mas eu duvido que se importe. - O sussurro rude foi mais para ela mesma do que para ele, mas isso não o impediu de ouvir. - Por favor, eu não preciso de piedade. Você já fez demais Sasori.

Sasori: - Dentro de cinco dias vamos atracar e você terá a chance de encontrar outro navio. - Um silêncio estranho se instalou por alguns minutos.

Desiré: - E qual é o preço de tamanha generosidade?

Sasori: - Leve Pein e não se esqueça do que fiz por você e sua tripulação. - Desiré desta vez se virou para poder encará-lo nos olhos.

Desiré: - Tenho uma dívida, mas use com sabedoria essa vantagem, porque eu não sou tão generosa quanto você, Sasori.

Sasori: - Eu jamais esperaria que fosse. – E com essas últimas palavras o capitão do Akatsuki a deixou sozinha novamente.

* * *

- Capitã! Terra à vista!

O grito empolgado recebeu uma reação imediata da tripulação. Todos abandonaram seus afazeres e passaram a encarar o horizonte à procura de algum sinal da terra de que haviam falado. Katherinne foi a última a se unir à multidão que se acotovelava e calmamente se colocou ao lado de Beatrice.

Katherinne: - Empolgada para voltar à terra?

Beatrice: - Nem um pouco, na verdade.

Katherinne: - Eu também não.

Quase como uma resposta ao lamento das duas, as primeiras linhas começaram a surgir e não demorou para que os picos negros ganhassem seus contornos por entre a densa neblina. Não era uma ilha muito extensa, apenas uma porção de rochas jogadas no meio do oceano, mas uma paisagem digna dos mais terríveis pesadelos.

Beatrice: - Que lugar é esse?

Katherinne: - A ilha de Gondor.

Beatrice estranhou a voz séria da capitã e a encarou. Katherinne tinha no rosto uma expressão incomum, havia preocupação em suas feições e temor em seus olhos.

Katherinne: - Preparem-se para atracar!

Os tripulantes, que haviam parado para observar a ilha, rapidamente voltaram ao trabalho. Havia uma estranha tensão no ar.

* * *

Aquela ilha definitivamente não era um lugar comum. Albatrozes negros riscavam os céus e suas asas impressionantes eram capazes de criar sombras sobre o mar mesmo a centenas de metros de distância. Os picos de rochas negras encontravam-se recobertos por uma densa neblina e quando os navios entravam na baía para atracar eram logo engolidos pela imensidão branca.

Sasuke: - Shikamaru, fique na proa. Avise se avistar algum obstáculo.

Shikamaru inacreditavelmente não reclamou e isso já demonstrava o quanto ele considerava aquela situação perigosa. Por mais simples e fácil que a ordem de Sasuke fosse, o Nara sempre encontrava uma maneira de reclamar, fosse com um suspiro ou com uma expressão verbal de cansaço. Desta vez, no entanto, o Nara apenas obedeceu mais rápido do que poderia se esperar.

Sasuke: - Fiquem todos em silêncio e avisem se avistarem algum sinal de perigo.

Na verdade a ordem foi um tanto desnecessária uma vez que todos já estavam calados devido à tensão. O vento estava ideal para navegar lentamente, mas o que preocupava era a neblina. Navegar em águas desconhecidas, próximo a uma ilha rochosa como aquela e sem poder ver muitos metros à frente era praticamente sinônimo de desastre. Sasuke estava no leme, seus olhos sempre voltados para o horizonte, os demais sentidos atentos a movimentos de qualquer lado.

Felizmente aquela baía era profunda e livre o bastante para que eles navegassem sem problema, o que fez com que eles se aproximassem demais da costa. Antes que Sasuke ou Shikamaru tivessem conhecimento, o fundo do casco do navio pareceu roçar contra alguma superfície. Eles haviam se aproximado demais.

Sasuke: - Soltem a âncora! - A ordem foi imediatamente acatada e o pesado metal rapidamente afundou nas então rasas águas da baía. Sasuke suspirou profundamente, deixando seus ombros relaxarem um pouco.

Realmente não era a melhor situação. Agora ele teria que esperar a maré alta para deixar a baía, mas pelo menos o casco saiu apenas com alguns arranhões. Sasuke suspirou enquanto deixava o leme.

Sasuke: - Shikamaru, fique e prepare o navio. Vamos zarpar assim que possível.

Nayuuke se antecipou e pulou do navio, sem medo, para aterrissar na areia escura da praia. Morgana e Seiko não poderiam se arriscar em um salto como aquele e esperaram Kiba trazer a escada de cordas. A escada rolou pelo casco do navio e as duas desceram sem problemas, sendo seguidas por Naruto e o Uchiha.

Naruto: - Cruzes, que lugar assustador.

Naruto se referia à estranha floresta que se estendia depois da praia de pedras até o pé das montanhas. Talvez fosse a falta de luz, mas a verdade é que a mata realmente parecia mais sombria do que o normal.

Nayuuke: - É melhor não ficarmos muito tempo por aqui.

Ela começou a caminhar em direção a mais alta das montanhas e o restante do grupo a seguiu, com exceção de Sasuke que ainda observava a floresta com uma leve desconfiança.

Nayuuke: - Não se preocupe. Eles ficarão seguros se não tentarem entrar na floresta.

Sasuke refletiu sobre aquelas palavras e pareceu convencido, porque logo alcançou o grupo. Seu maior medo era de que não existisse tripulação quando eles voltassem.

* * *

Na base da montanha mais alta havia um caminho por entre as perigosas e afiadas pedras negras. O caminho seguia próximo demais do mar, as ondas quebravam impiedosamente sobre as rochas criando um rugido tenebroso e uma cortina de água sobre quem passasse. As pedras molhadas tornavam o trajeto traiçoeiro, mas com cuidado era possível andar.

Apesar de encharcados, todos finalmente chegaram a uma grande caverna parcialmente submersa. Algumas tochas iluminavam as paredes, mas não eram suficientes para todo o ambiente, por isso todos precisavam caminhar com cuidado para não confundirem as rochas escuras do chão com as águas negras e profundas.

Lá estavam Teodora, Minato, Kakuzu, Salem e Kakashi do Konoha; Sasori, Desiré, Alphonse e Deidara do Akatsuki; Katherinne e Beatrice do Dragón de Sangre; Sasuke, Nayuuke, Morgana, Seiko e Naruto do Sharingan e Neji e Shino do Byakugan.

O último grupo pertencia ao Byakugan e Neji não perdeu tempo em desembainhar sua espada e partir em direção a Katherinne assim que a viu.

Neji: - Como se atreve? Tem idéia dos problemas que me trouxe Katherinne?

Katherinne: - Você anda muito estressado Neji. - Mas apesar do tom de despreocupação ela também desembainhou sua espada.

Neji: - Você não viu nada ainda. Beatrice, por favor, vamos sair daqui. - Ele estendeu sua mão na esperança de que Beatrice se aproximasse dele. Tudo o que queria era que ela ficasse longe do perigo.

Beatrice se viu tentada a obedecer e no fim se rendeu. Deixou o lado de Katherinne e enlaçou seus dedos com os do Hyuuga enquanto se colocava ao lado dele. Neji provavelmente estivera preocupado por tanto tempo que nem sequer se incomodou com o fato de que eles não deveriam estar tão próximos. Ele inconscientemente suspirou e deixou que seus músculos relaxassem, mas assim que tentou puxá-la em direção a abertura da caverna, Beatrice não se moveu.

Beatrice: - Desculpe Neji. Não posso ir agora.

Neji: - Como assim?

Beatrice: - Eu não sei explicar. É como se... Como se eu soubesse que deveria estar aqui. Eu preciso estar aqui.

Neji a fitou com um misto de preocupação e confusão, mas suas perguntas foram interrompidas por Al.

Alphonse: - Acalme-se Hyuuga. Logo tudo fará sentido.

Neji: - É melhor mesmo. O que significa tudo isso?

Alphonse: - Cada um de vocês acredita que tem seus próprios motivos para estar aqui, mas na verdade invariavelmente nenhum de nós poderia fugir deste dia.

Neste momento Al mexeu nos bolsos de sua capa e tirou o fêmur humano que Nayuuke recuperara.

Alphonse: - Este símbolo não é uma tatuagem, muito menos uma simples marca de nascença. O símbolo do Ankh marca os descendentes diretos dos homens que um dia ousaram desafiar a Deusa do Mar. - Uma risada de escárnio ecoou pelas paredes gélidas da caverna.

Deidara: - Não acredito que nos trouxe até aqui para dizer estas besteiras. Al, por acaso você enlouqueceu?

Alphonse: - Quem dera este fosse o caso. Há cem anos, sete homens e uma feiticeira decidiram que era hora de tomar o poder que a Deusa do Mar detinha e por isso criaram uma armadilha. Eles atraíram a Deusa e realizaram o único encanto que poderia retirar dela seus poderes, um encanto capaz de retirar de uma pessoa seu bem mais precioso. O problema é que a Deusa havia acabado de perder o que mais lhe era caro e restaram apenas as lembranças e sentimentos que ela nutria por aquela pessoa. O resultado foi catastrófico, não restou nada que aplacasse a fúria da Deusa e ela enlouqueceu. Foi assim que os Dez Dias de Trevas tiveram início e terminaram misteriosamente quando Ela desapareceu.

Todos continuaram quietos, tamanha era a concentração para absorver as palavras de Al. Mas aquela história ainda não respondia suas perguntas.

Nayuuke: - A questão é que agora, cem anos depois, a Deusa despertou. Ela provavelmente não se lembra do que aconteceu e provavelmente não se lembra do que despertou sua fúria.

Alphonse: - Mas não temos muito tempo. A cada dia ela fica mais próxima da lembrança que tanto a enfureceu e se ela se lembrar daquele que perdeu, o mundo estará com problemas.

Um estranho silêncio se instalou.

Sasuke: - Supondo que todos aqui acreditem nesta história, o que podemos fazer? Matar essa Deusa?

Alphonse pareceu um pouco ofendido pela sugestão, mas o olhar de reprovação não passou de uma sombra.

Alphonse: - O oceano era um lugar muito mais seguro quando a Deusa governava, ela apenas punia os homens tolos que acreditavam que poderiam vencê-la. Se conseguirmos devolver o que ela perdeu, poderemos restaurar a ordem natural deste mundo.

Katherinne: - E o que exatamente precisamos fazer?

Nayuuke: - Primeiro, encontrar a chave que abre o coração dela e os sentimentos e lembranças que ela perdeu. Depois precisamos encontrar uma forma de devolvê-los.

Nayuuke e Al esperaram pacientemente enquanto os demais tentavam absorver toda aquela história insana. Seria muito difícil que todos aceitassem aquela estranha verdade, mas os dois precisavam de pelo menos mais alguns aliados. O primeiro a vencer o choque foi Sasori.

Sasori: - Qual é o próximo passo então?

Alphonse: - Vou pedir que os descendentes se aproximem.

O grupo estava em um meio círculo ao redor do centro da caverna, porque ali havia um estranho pedestal de pedra. O pedestal parecia parte da pedra que formava toda a caverna, mas sobre ele existia um cálice grande de madrepérola.

Houve um momento de hesitação enquanto olhares eram trocados dentro do grande grupo. Olhos curiosos queriam ver se realmente existiam pessoas com a marca de Ankh e aquelas que a possuíam ansiosamente esperavam que outros dessem o primeiro passo. Surpreendentemente a primeira a se separar do grupo foi Desiré.

Desiré: - Isso não significa que eu acredito no que disseram. - Mas apesar do que disse ela se aproximou do centro da caverna e do estranho pedestal de pedra.

Teodora foi a segunda a caminhar em direção aos três, apesar dos protestos de Salem. Assim que ela deu os primeiros passos Kakashi fez menção de que iria impedir, mas uma mão forte o segurou pelo ombro e ele se virou para encarar o desconhecido, pronto para protestar. Porém os olhos azuis de Minato não transpareciam receio ou dúvida, apenas a mesma confiança de sempre, e isso foi o bastante para que o Hatake continuasse no mesmo lugar.

Beatrice teve que vencer a resistência de Neji, que mantinha a mão dela bem presa entre seus dedos. Ela se desvencilhou do aperto e se afastou dele, mas não sem antes lhe dirigir um sorriso. Ela queria que aquele gesto o acalmasse, mas dificilmente algo poderia arrancar a angústia da alma de Neji. Que tipo de loucuras Alphonse e Nayuuke pretendiam?

Morgana observava o grupo com um pouco de receio, mas distraída em relação a todo o resto, por isso se surpreendeu ao sentir frios dedos enlaçarem seu punho. Mas a maior surpresa foi descobrir que aqueles dedos pertenciam a Uchiha Sasuke.

Seiko: - Pode relaxar Uchiha. - As palavras dela não passaram de um sussurro que felizmente ninguém além de Sasuke e Morgana ouviu. - É de mim que eles precisam.

O grupo permaneceu em silêncio por longos segundos, todos na esperança de que alguém se manifestasse, afinal ainda faltavam dois descendentes. Por enquanto eles tinham o fêmur de um dos descendentes que sucumbiu à fúria do oceano, Beatrice, Teodora, Seiko e Desiré. Porém, infelizmente ninguém se moveu.

Deidara: - Alguma coisa deu errado nos seus planos Al.

Alphonse: - Tenha paciência.

Alphonse olhava para um ponto mais distante da caverna, para o limite entre a rocha e a água. O líquido negro então se moveu como se algo se movimentasse sob sua superfície e enquanto todos observavam uma figura esguia se ergueu do vazio. Lentamente a cabeça de dragão saiu da água, sendo seguida pela juba de leão e as patas de águia. Foi possível ouvir respirações sendo presas e murmúrios entre o grupo. O que era aquilo?

Para surpresa geral a cada segundo que aquela criatura saia da água ela parecia se transformar. Suas feições, seu corpo, seus membros... Em instantes, no lugar da estranha quimera havia um rapaz humano em seus trajes simples e encharcados. Kaijyuu.

Kaijyuu parecia um pouco constrangido por ter toda a atenção voltada para si, mas não demorou a encontrar um rosto conhecido e se aproximou de sua antiga protetora. Seiko estava surpresa, mas feliz por ver que ele estava bem e carinhosamente ofereceu uma de suas mãos. Kaijyuu não ousou uma desfeita e segurou a mão dela entre as suas, mas um importante detalhe não passou despercebido pela Yukimatsu. Kaijyuu não entrelaçou seus dedos comos dela como teria feito alguns meses atrás.

- Vejo que todos estão aqui.

O grupo estava tão surpreso, tão sem palavras pelo que acabara de presenciar, que ninguém foi capaz de perceber que não estavam mais sozinhos. Boris se encontrava encostado na entrada da caverna com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Boris certamente gostou da atenção que recebeu, sem se incomodar que a maioria dos olhares estavam carregados de desconfiança. Ele se colocou ao lado de Al, mantendo um sorriso estranhamente confiante em seu rosto sempre tão sério.

Boris: - Desculpe a demora.

Alphonse: - Eu comecei a me perguntar se não tinha sido morto antes de chegar a este lugar.

Boris: - Você sabe que eu não perderia este dia por nada.

Aquela era uma situação muito estranha. Boris sempre fora um rapaz franzino e ainda estava longe do dia em que pararia de crescer, mas provavelmente não se tornaria um homem muito alto ou corpulento. Contudo, era jovem demais para ter olhos com a maldade que possuíam. Alphonse por outro lado parecia às portas da adolescência, não era mais um garoto de 8 anos, mas também não parecia ter os 17 de Boris. Felizmente ele provavelmente se tornaria um adulto mais alto, por isso a diferença de idade dos dois poderia ser facilmente desconsiderada. Na verdade eles não só pareciam ter a mesma idade como pareciam ser mais velhos se apenas seus olhares fossem levados em conta.

Boris carregava consigo os olhos de um verdadeiro assassino. Alguém que não conhecia palavras como medo, compaixão ou arrependimento.

Alphonse, por sua vez, trazia em seu olhar uma sabedoria que uma vida não seria capaz de proporcionar, e por isso ele era capaz de conter sua raiva mesmo que ela estivesse óbvia em seus olhos, em seus dentes trincados e em seus punhos cerrados.

Al já sabia. Sabia desde o início que era o descendente de Valentine que traria problemas aos seus planos, mas ele não poderia fazer nada. Todos os descendentes eram necessários. Cada gota de sangue seria fundamental.

Alphonse: - Isso vai doer um pouco, mas preciso de três gotas do sangue de cada um de vocês.

Al calmamente segurou a mão de Desiré entre as suas e com relativa força pressionou um dos dedos dela contra a lâmina de sua faca. O corte foi pequeno, quase insignificante, mas o bastante para tirar sangue. A primeira gota se formou em contraste com a palidez da pele dela e depois caiu sobre as águas do cálice. Al então comprimiu um pouco mais o dedo ferido e outras duas gotas caíram sobre a superfície.

O processo se seguiu com todos sem que nenhum protesto fosse feito, mas quando chegou a vez de Boris ele se antecipou.

Boris: - Nada pessoal, mas eu prefiro fazer isso sozinho.

Boris tirou de sua cintura uma pequena adaga e passou a lâmina pela palma de sua mão. Uma quantidade razoável de sangue saiu do ferimento, mas ele garantiu que apenas três gotas caíssem.

Depois que o sangue de todos os presentes foi tirado, Al se aproximou do cálice e deixou que a lâmina de sua faca escorregasse pela palma de sua mão. Al guardou a arma e voltou a segurar o fêmur, ele então permitiu que seu sangue escorresse pelo osso, sobre a marca de Ankh e depois gotejasse sobre a água. Três gotas como todos os outros.

Em seguida foi a vez de Nayuuke se aproximar. Ela trazia em sua mão esquerda um livro e colocou a outra a alguns centímetros do líquido do cálice. Ela começou a ler o conteúdo das velhas páginas e enquanto estranhas palavras eram sussurradas em tom de reza, os filetes de sangue começaram a se entrelaçar. Depois de alguns minutos o vermelho assumiu a forma de um desenho e finalmente a movimentação acabou.

Al então se aproximou e estendeu uma folha de papiro sobre o cálice, mas a alguns centímetros da superfície. Quando Nayuuke terminou a cerimônia as gotas de sangue rapidamente saíram do cálice para se fixar no papiro em uma estranha trajetória contra a gravidade. O sangue até então vermelho vivo ganhou uma coloração mais escura ao entrar em contato com o ar e o papiro tornou-se um verdadeiro mapa.

Ninguém parecia ter coragem para romper o silêncio e Al agradeceu por isso, uma vez que sem as perguntas ele teria tempo para absorver as informações do mapa.

Nayuuke: - Vamos precisar de dois grupos. - Ela analisou o restante do grupo, mantendo sua atenção especialmente voltada para os capitães.

Alphonse: - Um precisa ir para a nova colônia da Inglaterra, o Novíssimo Mundo, procurar a chave. O outro irá para o Oriente, o artefato com as lembranças da Deusa está perdido em algum lugar na Anatólia.

Sasuke: - Se encontrarmos a chave e o artefato, quem garante que conseguiremos chegar até a Deusa do Mar?

Nayuuke: - Ela virá até nós.

Sasori: - Mas pelo que você disse antes, isso não é uma boa notícia.

Alphonse: - Por enquanto ela não fará mal a ninguém, a não ser que tenha motivos para isso. O problema vai acontecer se, ou quando, o ódio dela for despertado.

Sasori: - E quando isso irá acontecer?

Nayuuke: - Pode ser amanhã, daqui a semanas, meses, anos ou pode nunca acontecer. Mas é melhor não correr este risco.

Alphonse: - Eu não preciso que todos aqui concordem em nos ajudar, mas alguém se habilita?

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio Minato se separou do grupo.

Minato: - Eu vou levar Kakashi e seu grupo para a Anatólia, não será nenhum desvio.

Katherinne: - Eu sempre quis conhecer as novas terras da Inglaterra. Pode contar comigo.

Sasuke estava prestes a expressar sua opinião quando um disparo de canhão ecoou do lado de fora da caverna.

Kakashi: - O que foi isso? - Como se em resposta à pergunta do Hatake, três figuras encapuzadas surgiram na entrada da caverna.

- Chegamos muito atrasados para a festa?

Sasuke nem sequer precisou ver o rosto do recém-chegado, apenas o som daquela voz já era capaz de fazer seu sangue ferver de ódio. O Uchiha desembainhou sua espada e foi logo seguido pelos demais.

Boris: - Por favor cavalheiros, abaixem suas armas.

Para fitar os recém-chegados todos haviam se virado para a entrada da caverna e por isso ficaram de costas para Boris. Isso se provou um erro. Enquanto todos estavam distraídos ele pegou sua adaga, passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura de Beatrice e passou a manter a lâmina no pescoço da garota.

Neji: - Solte-a agora.

Boris: - Por que eu faria algo do tipo, Neji? - Apenas para irritar o Hyuuga, Boris aproximou o rosto dos cabelos de Beatrice e inspirou profundamente. - Só um tolo a deixaria escapar, não é?

Beatrice: - Saia de perto de mim.

Boris apenas riu com maldade antes de sussurrar no ouvido dela.

Boris: - Isso será mais divertido do que eu esperava. - Depois ele levantou a voz para que todos ouvissem. - Acho que apresentações são desnecessárias neste caso. Acho que todos conhecem Orochimaru e Kabuto, os famosos corsários da marinha francesa, e o duque de Wellington, um velho amigo meu.

Seria difícil alguém não reconhecer Orochimaru. Dono de uma pele extremamente pálida, os traços reptilianos e corpo esguio. Seus olhos amarelados em conjunto com as pesadas olheiras e o cabelo negro e escorrido ao redor do rosto apenas o tornavam uma figura ainda mais peculiar. Apesar do belo uniforme da marinha francesa, seu porte físico não fazia juz à roupa e por isso o conjunto parecia muito errado.

O homem que vinha atrás dele era mais baixo, mas um pouco mais forte. Apesar da pouca idade seus cabelos já eram totalmente brancos e estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Seus óculos redondos não tornavam possível ver seus olhos negros, mas o sorriso já demonstrava boa parte de seus sentimentos. Aquela expressão parecia um misto de triunfo e deboche.

O terceiro era o mais baixo, levemente acima do peso, mas dono de um rosto de linhas fortes e severas. O sol o envelhecera consideravelmente e ajudou para que seus cabelos e barba ficassem ainda mais próximos ao vermelho, apesar de ele ser ruivo naturalmente. Seus olhos verdes passaram por cada rosto presente, mas se fixaram em um especial, para horror de Morgana.

Boris: - Alphonse, meu bom amigo. Seja gentil e entregue o mapa para o duque.

Alphonse não obedeceu de imediato, mas se viu obrigado a cooperar depois que Boris apertou a lâmina com mais força contra o pescoço de Beatrice, permitindo que um filete de sangue escorresse pelo pescoço dela. Al deixou o mapa a alguns metros do duque e depois recuou sem lhe dar as costas. O duque parecia bem mais seguro de si - mesmo que não devesse - e rapidamente pegou o mapa, colocando-o em um dos bolsos internos de seu casaco.

Boris: - Foi muito bom fazer negócio com vocês, caros colegas. Não se preocupem, eu irei completar sua missão. Ou pelo menos parte dela. Felizmente nenhum de vocês precisará se preocupar com o mundo dentro de alguns meses.

Finalmente Boris abandonou o tom de brincadeira e voltou a ficar mais sério.

Boris: - Existem trinta navios franceses do lado de fora desta caverna, por isso não adianta lutar. Todas as tripulações já foram rendidas e não existe outra forma de deixar esta ilha. Todos serão levados para França onde os capitães serão executados em uma cerimônia aberta ao público e os tripulantes menos conhecidos ficarão presos pelo resto de suas vidas. Com isso em mente, peço que cada um venha até o centro, jogue todas as suas armas ao lado do pedestal e depois retorne para o seu lugar com calma.

Neji foi o primeiro a obedecer, deixando claro que não queria que Beatrice corresse riscos desnecessários. Lentamente os outros fizeram o mesmo e quando o último voltou ao seu lugar o duque foi em direção a Morgana e Sasuke.

Duque: - Jocelyn? Jocelyn Marian Villefort, é você mesmo?

Morgana desviou os olhos dos dele e não o encarou nem mesmo quando ele levantou o queixo dela com a ponta de um de seus dedos, tornando óbvia a aversão que sentia por aquele homem. Sasuke observava a cena com o canto dos olhos, mas não fez menção de que iria interferir. Não, por enquanto.

Duque: - Uchiha Sasuke, você será condenado à morte por seus crimes de pirataria, mas irei garantir que sofra por ter seqüestrado minha noiva.

Naruto: - Seqüestrado? Noiva? Morgana jamais seria noiva de um idiota como você!

Se o duque viu fez questão de ignorar, mas a verdade é que Morgana e Sasuke estavam de mãos dadas. Quando o duque revelou seu rosto, Morgana inconscientemente procurou as mãos do Uchiha e agora, com a proximidade do ruivo, ela apertava os dedos dele com uma força cada vez maior.

Sasuke: - É melhor rever seus conceitos sobre seqüestro. Não é minha culpa se você não consegue controlar sua própria noiva.

A raiva fez com que o rosto do duque ganhasse uma cor muito próxima a dos seus cabelos e sem pensar ele socou o lado direito do rosto do Uchiha. Sasuke recuou um passo para se manter em pé, depois apenas limpou um filete de sangue do canto de sua boca, antes de voltar a sua posição inicial. Mesmo tendo recebido o golpe diretamente o Uchiha mantinha a mesma inexpressão de sempre, tudo para mostrar o quanto era superior àquele patético homem.

Orochimaru: - Kukuku. Não se esqueça do trato duque, a cabeça do Uchiha pertence à França.

O duque se acalmou, mas provavelmente porque sua mão agora ardia devido ao soco. Desta vez, ao invés de dar atenção ao Uchiha, ele se virou para Jocelyn.

Duque: - Vamos sair daqui Jocelyn. - Ele a puxou em um solavanco, ignorando seus protestos de dor e a separando do Uchiha. - Temos um casamento para organizar.

Morgana: - Eu prefiro morrer.

Duque: - Não pense que eu não adoraria realizar este seu desejo, mas infelizmente você é muito mais valiosa para mim viva.

O duque então tirou o chapéu da cabeça do Uchiha e o colocou sobre a própria.

Duque: - Adeus, Uchiha.

Ele então saiu da caverna arrastando Jocelyn consigo. No começo ele a puxou pelo braço, mas depois de perceber que não conseguiria tirá-la de lá, ele a segurou pelos cabelos e voltou a puxá-la. Nem mesmo o choque das ondas contra as pedras foi o bastante para encobrir os gritos de dor da garota, e Naruto o odiou profundamente por isso.

Naruto: - Eu vou matar esse desgraçado.

Mas antes que o Uzumaki tomasse qualquer atitude precipitada o Uchiha o calou com o movimento de uma mão.

Orochimaru: - Agora que esse problema foi resolvido, vamos. Formem uma fila única e nem pensem em tentar fugir.

Do lado de fora da caverna dez guardas esperavam por eles, todos armados e prontos. Os piratas saíram lentamente e obedeceram as ordens com medo do que poderia acontecer a Beatrice, mas isso não significava que eles não iriam tentar. Sasuke foi o primeiro a sair e Minato o último. Eles estavam sendo vigiados diretamente por Kabuto e Orochimaru, respectivamente. Entretanto isso logo se provaria um erro. Como eles poderiam ter deixado Sasori, Seiko e Katherinne sem uma vigilância especial?

Todos estavam prontos para atacar assim que chegassem à praia, mas antes mesmo de estarem perto, gritos foram ouvidos. Disparos de canhão foram ouvidos em seguida e depois o ranger de madeira.

Kabuto: - O que está acontecendo?

O grupo apertou o passo, mas a resposta veio até eles. Um soldado apareceu correndo, ele estava ofegante e estranhamente pálido.

Soldado: - Senhor, estamos sendo atacados.

Kabuto: - Atacados? Por quem?

Soldado: - Senhor, acho que a pergunta certa é pelo que. Um dos nossos navios foi partido ao meio como se fosse um palito de madeira.

Kabuto: - O que quer dizer com isso?

Uma onda especialmente grande se chocou contra as pedras, mas não trouxe apenas água. Tentáculos gigantescos se grudaram contra as rochas e passaram a atacar todos que estavam naquela estreita passagem.

Naruto: - Mas o que é isso?

Seiko: - É nossa deixa, vamos embora!

Todos começaram a correr em direção à praia enquanto os guardas atiravam contra o Kraken. Infelizmente aquele monstro parecia ter um alvo específico e um dos tentáculos prendeu Nayuuke.

Alphonse: - Nayuuke!

Alphonse correu em direção ao tentáculo, no caminho pegou a espada de um dos soldados e com ela feriu a pele grossa daquela criatura. Nayuuke perdeu a consciência depois de ser presa por tamanha força e caiu nas águas turbulentas.

Minato: - Saia daqui, Al.

Minato estava mais próximo e depois de dar aquela ordem saltou no mesmo lugar em que Nayuuke desaparecera. Al não teve tempo de argumentar, mas seus instintos pareciam concordar que Minato sabia o que estava fazendo. Provavelmente nem mesmo ele seria capaz de sobreviver às fortes ondas que se chocavam contra as pedras, mas será que Minato conseguiria?

Sasori: - Al, temos que ir.

Ele não poderia arriscar tudo agora, não é? Não depois de todos aqueles anos. Mesmo que Nayuuke morresse ele precisava garantir que a missão fosse completada ou, no mínimo, precisava evitar que Boris conseguisse realizar seus planos. Por isso, mais uma vez, ele precisava pôr o bem da humanidade no lugar da própria felicidade.

* * *

No meio da confusão Neji tentou resgatar Beatrice, mas Boris foi mais rápido e foi o primeiro a alcançar a segurança de um barco pequeno que o levaria para seu navio. Um de seus tripulantes já estava à espera de Boris e ele remou o mais rápido que pôde, por isso já estavam em águas profundas quando o Hyuuga os alcançou.

Neji: - Isso não acabou Boris.

Kaijyuu estava ao lado de Neji e, por mais estranho que fosse, não havia medo em seus olhos. Ele deveria estar apavorado com tanta agitação, mas a proximidade com o mar provavelmente o deixava mais confortável que o normal. Sem hesitar o garoto entrou na água e a cada passo ele ganhava a forma da quimera. Boris viu aquilo e começou a preparar sua arma.

Neji: - Não, Kaijyuu!

Kaijyuu desapareceu na água, mas depois de alguns segundos já havia alcançado o barco e agora o atacava por baixo. Sua longa cauda se enrolou ao redor da madeira e ele então cravou suas afiadas garras na borda da embarcação para manter sua cabeça fora da água. O pequeno barco balançou perigosamente e por isso Boris errou o primeiro tiro e a bala apenas raspou no ombro de Kaijyuu. A dor fez com que ele rugisse e a ponta de sua cauda ricocheteou perigosamente na direção de seu agressor.

Beatrice estava abaixada e por isso não recebeu o golpe, mas Boris foi atingido no olho e sangue foi espirrado no mar. Foi a vez de Boris urrar de dor. O tripulante então tirou sua espada e golpeou as patas de Kaijyuu fazendo com ele soltasse e se desequilibrasse. Kaijyuu voltou para o mar e enquanto isso o barco se aproximava cada vez mais do Poseidon.

Boris estava ofegante devido a dor, mas sobreviveria sem dúvida. Assim que a pequena embarcação se aproximou do Poseidon ele apontou a arma para Beatrice.

Boris: - Suba.

Sem ter escolha a garota subiu as escadas de corda, sendo seguida de perto pelo capitão. Quando Boris conseguiu se segurar completamente à escada, Kaijyuu reapareceu. Ele saltou sobre o barco e agarrou o tripulante que ainda estava na embarcação com suas patas de águia. Suas garras cravaram-se profundamente no rosto do pobre homem e ele estava morto antes mesmo de entrar na água.

Quando Boris alcançou a segurança de seu navio ele procurou aquela criatura que o atacara, mas ela já estava na praia ao lado de Neji. Lentamente a quimera tomou a forma de um garoto e Boris franziu o cenho.

Boris: - Você me deve um olho e eu não vou esquecer essa dívida.

* * *

A confusão foi terrível. Com o Kraken atacando todas as embarcações o objetivo tornou-se sair daquela baía.

Teodora, Kakuzu, Alphonse, Salem e Kakashi alcançaram o Konoha em segurança depois de um pequeno trajeto em um barco menor. Na confusão Alphonse acabou no Konoha, mas isso já fazia parte de seus planos. Sem Minato para dar as ordens Manda se encarregou de tirá-los de lá e foi muito eficiente. Sasori, Desiré, e Deidara chegaram ao Akatsuki sem dificuldades, mas além de deixar a baía ainda conseguiram naufragar um dos galeões inimigos. Katherinne foi rápida para chegar ao Dragón de Sangre, mas não parecia muito feliz por ter sido a única a voltar e determinação reluzia em seus olhos.

Neji, Shino e Kaijyuu foram os últimos a deixar a baía, mas conseguiram sem maiores seqüelas. O Byakugan fora atacado por alguns tiros de canhão, mas sua madeira especialmente firme garantiu que ele continuasse inteiro.

Sasuke e Naruto também foram bem sucedidos na hora de voltar ao Sharingan, mas sair da baía não era a maior preocupação do Uzumaki. Sasuke o ignorou enquanto coordenava a fuga, mas depois que estavam em alto mar foi impossível desconsiderar as reclamações do loiro mais escandaloso do mundo.

Naruto: - Sasuke, nós temos que ir atrás da Morgana. Não podemos deixá-la com aquele idiota. Eu já contei para tripulação inteira o que aconteceu e todos concordam que devemos ir atrás deles. Nós iremos atrás daquele duque desgraçado com ou sem você.

Sasuke suspirou. Se iriam com ou sem ele, por que precisavam da sua aprovação?

Sasuke: - Eu nunca disse que não iríamos Naruto.

Naruto: - O que? - A verdade é que o Uzumaki nunca cogitou a hipótese do Uchiha dizer uma coisa dessas.

Afinal quando o impiedoso Uchiha Sasuke admitiria que iria partir em uma missão de resgate? Ainda mais de uma mulher?

Sasuke: - Aquele idiota levou meu chapéu, esqueceu?

A verdade é que nunca. Ele nunca admitiria. Mas aquilo já era um bom começo e por isso o Uzumaki sorriu satisfeito.

* * *

_Obrigada pelas reviews:_

_Aiko-ojousan: Ahhh olbrigada pelos elogios, é tão bom saber que vocês realmente gostam de ler... Não faria sentido escrever uma fic de fichas sem ter a opinião dos donos das fichas não é? Eu acho que vc vai gostar bastante desse capítulo... é tão lgl fazer o Neji com ciúmes hehe pretendo explorar isso mais vezes XDD A história do Al e do Minato eu vou explorar um pouquinho mais, mas realmente é uma graça. Eu adoro o Al e acho que td mundo já notou, é fácil trabalhar com ele e ao mesmo tempo ele combina com a Nayuuke... E olha obrigada pela sugestão da música me mandaram elogiar e eu quero que vc saiba, mta gente gostou n.n hehe... Desculpe a demora, mas eu andei enrolada nesse começo de ano, mas espero que goste e por favor continue acompanhando!_

_Fafi Raposinha: Vc viu? vc viu? Seu peixinho burro sendo - finalmente - amedrontador... Eu nem planejava pôr uma cena dele neste capítulo, mas ai conforme a história ganhou forma sobrou o Neji, o Shino e ele na praia, então porque não? Aiai eu adoro o Kay-chan ele é uma msitura tão intrigante... Fofo, ingênuo, mas ao mesmo tempo forte e capaz de matar... É engraçado, mas eu também me sinto uma mãe dele, é tão bom ver ele evoluindo, não é? É muuito legal ter um personagem que consegue mudar no decorrer da história e devo dizer que o Kay-chan já mudou um bocado... Olha, desculpa a demora, mas espero que vc tenha gostado ;D_

_Gabihh-chan: O pior é que eu te entendo viu... É difícil arranjar tempo pra ler/escrever fics e eu sofri horrores pra escrever esse capítulo, meu problema é que eu preciso escrever tudo de uma vez só se não demoro pra retomar a linha de raciocinio, por isso peço desculpas pela demora... Olha, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, isso me deixa incrivelmente feliz e vc tm razão eu tenho noção de como a fic vai terminar, tenho boas idéias, mas falta tempo pra pôr tudo na tela... Se vcs tiverem paciência comigo eu juro que valerá à pena... Eu estou me dedicando totalmente a essa fic e ela é bem complexa, mas jamais seria o que é sem a ficha de vocês... Dá pra perceber, não é? Eu misturei cada uma das histórias pra formar uma salada mista interessante... A da Nayuuke foi uma das minhas maiores bases e juro, eu nunca imaginei que essa história seria tão emocionante... Nossa eu adoro escrever sobre o Al e a Nayuuke, ainda bem que eu resolvi juntar esses dois porque acho que qualquer outro casal não teria o mesmo brilho e a história combinada desses dois ficou divina... Magina que eu teria a capacidade de imaginar uma história com uma feiticeira antiga e maldosa que é morta por um destemido cavaleiro... Ainda mais, imaginar que o cavaleiro foi amaldiçoado, está preso no corpo de uma criança e que tem poderes? A única coisa que eu realmente inventei foi a parte do crescer hUAuAHa Aguarde porque eu AMO um drama e essa história pode dar MMMMUUUUIIITOO drama hUAhUAH... Espro que tenha paciência comigo e espero que continue a acompanhar a fic! _

_Mayuu Chan: HAUhAUh eu já te falei mais de uma vez, mas é muito engraçado ler suas reviews, eu leio os trechos que vc quota e fico impressionada comigo mesma, na fic não fica tão bom, acho que vc consegue selecionar as melhores partes! mas uma que vc não comentou e é a minha favorita é a do tigre, geralmente vc sempre acerta minha cena favorita XDD Ai eu sou apaixonada pelo Al e pelo Minato, mas acho que já deu pra perceber, não é? Não sei se é por isso, mas é muito fácil fazer cenas com eles e realmente o passado dos dois está entre os mais elaborados da fic, por isso preciso mostrar aos poucos e isso demora... Mas espero que goste do próximo capítulo e desculpe pela demora! Aliás obrigada por me avisar,eu fiz algumas alterações e acho que ficou mais claro agora hehe obrigada mesmoo!_

_Miyo Kyouhei: hUAhuAHAU num precisa de penitência não se não eu vou ter que me matar por causa desse demora absurda... Fica tranquila que a parte do crescer vale só pro Al, a maldição é só dele, afinal MinatoXSienna já é complicado por si só hehe não precisa de mais nada pra complicar, né? O último capítulo foi muuuito bm de escrever, foi fácil por ser em flshbacks, ai eu não precisei ficar pensando muito nas consequências para os próximos capítulos. O de hj por outro lado foi bem mais complicado e por isso eu demorei tanto...haha a parte do tigre foi de longe a minha favorita, mas vc foi uma das poucas que comentou sabia? eu preciso rever meus conceitos talvez não estou em sintonia com a maioria dos leitores hUAhuAHA... OLha, me perdoe pela demora, mas espero que tenha gostado... Aliás próximo capítulo provavelmente veremos mais de Sienna e Minato hehe_

_Psycho Itachi: Ah, sem problemas, eu entendo bem como é essa fase... Eu também andei muito enrolada, por isso dei uma sumida... Devo grandes desculpas a todos vocês, mas peço que tenham paciência... Demora para surgir inspiração para capítulos grandes... Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Muita coisa foi explicada... Obrigada por ler!_

_Aredhel Atreides: hUhuaUHau não fala assim do Al... Eu gosto tanto dele, acho que foi a primeira vez que ele se descontrola na fic inteira hehe assim dá pra ter uma noção da única coisa que mexe com ele de verdade... AUHuHAuah eu sabia que vc ia gostar desse flashback ficou bom, né? Depois que eu escrevi tudo fui ler pra dar uma revisada e fiquei surpresa comigo mesma, ficou melhor do que eu esperava. A imagem do tigre foi a que eu pessoalmente mais gostei, eu estava assistindo um documentário sobre a sibéria quando comecei a escrever, foi divertido. É muuuuito fácil escrever com o Suleyman, eu já tinha a idéia da cena há tempos, mas escrever foi em dois segundinhos, por isso o capítulo saiu rápido daquela vez... Eu ainda vou fazer vc sofrer muito com esse triângulo totalmente apaixonante, mas vai ter que ser nos próximos capítulo hehe... Agora desculpe a demora, mas espero que não perca as esperanças nessa fic!_

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Desta vez a demora foi minha, espero que vc continue gostando da fic e me perdoe pela demora... Aguarde porque Al e Nayuuke ainda tem muita história pra contar hehe Continue acompanhando onegai!_

_Luna Stuart: Hehe desculpe a demora, mas esse começo de ano foi um verdadeiro inferno... Onegai, não perca a esperança em relação a esta fic! Continue acompanhando n.n_

_Demetria Blackwell: Ai eu que preciso de perdão dessa vez, eu realmente desapareci desta vez... A vida me consumiu esse começo de ano, não foi fácil, mas agora eu vou estar mais livre! Vou tentar voltar a escrever em breve, mas não posso prometer... Eu estou tentando reescrever "Renascer" e "Rogue" ... hohoho mas aguarde a história do Al e da Nayuuke ainda promete ser muuito interessante XDD eu sou cruél houhouhou nossa eu descobri que preciso ler toda a fic de novo sabia? Eu já não lembrava mais o que tinha acontecido nos capítulos anteriores! É uma desgraça... Ai que foooofa só de ver a sua review eu fiquei com vontade de escrever, juro, se eu tivesse um pouco mais de tempo que sabe... Eu realmente gostaria de escrever mais aqui no FF, vamos ver como será daqui pra frente, né? Reze pra que eu consiga voltar n.n... Mas tenha paciência comigo e não desista dessa fic! Juro que pode demorar mas vai valer a pena! _

_**Obrigada por ler!**_

**_Sary-chann_**


	16. Reescrevendo a história

_Oii! Um capítulo curto para meus padrões, mas espero que gostem é mais para matar saudades mesmo!_

**_Créditos: _**

_- Os personagens do anime "Naruto" pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e os ooc pertencem a seus respectivos criadores. (Então o que sobra?)_

_- Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia da fic de fichas e a Mari Sushi por trazê-las para a área de Naruto._

_- Por fim, mas não menos importante, créditos e agradecimentos à Mayuu-chan por betar esse capítulo com tanta eficiência._

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!_**

* * *

**_Reescrevendo a história_**

A fuga foi confusa, mas relativamente fácil. Boris não mentiu quando disse que trinta navios franceses estavam atracados na baía, mas no fim isso ajudou os piratas. O Kraken não parecia ter um alvo. Ele atacou os navios indiscriminadamente e por isso o Konoha, o Sharingan, o Dragón de Sangre, o Akatsuki e o Byakugan conseguiram escapar. Por uma questão de sobrevivência os navios dos piratas eram mais rápidos que os dos franceses. Os pesados galeões foram projetados para guerras e portanto criados para suportarem bolas de canhão, enquanto os navios piratas precisavam ser mais rápidos para fugir de confrontos diretos contra esses gigantes.

Na Ilha de Gondor a situação foi um pouco fora do normal. Os pesados galeões não conseguiram manobrar rapidamente na pequena baía e nem conseguiram deixá-la com rapidez, por isso foram alvos fáceis para o Kraken. Enquanto os soldados tentavam salvar suas vidas e atiravam contra a pavorosa criatura, os piratas simplesmente fugiram.

_E assim cada navio partiu para um diferente destino._

_Por diferentes razões..._

_Por diferentes direções..._

_Uma nova história está para ser escrita._

* * *

Sasuke poderia jamais admitir, mas seu coração o levaria às águas escuras da Grã-Bretanha para caçar o nobre inglês que o ofendeu como nenhum outro homem conseguiu antes. O Dragón de Sangre e o Byakugan logo partiram para o Novíssimo Mundo, mas atrás de uma pessoa querida a ambas as tripulações e não atrás da chave perdida. O Akatsuki e o Konoha partiram para a Anatólia, cada um por seu motivo. O Akatsuki movido pelas ordens inquestionáveis de Sasori e o Konoha pela amizade que seu capitão desaparecido nutria pelos irmãos Hatake.

Meses então se passaram até que os vastos oceanos fossem vencidos.

O Konoha foi o primeiro a atracar novamente, em uma pequena baía do Golfo de Iskenderun no Mar Mediterrâneo. Sob a proteção do céu noturno o Konoha silenciosamente entrou na baía para deixar que alguns de seus tripulantes chegassem à costa em uma embarcação menor. Oyabin era quem remava, em braçadas lentas e largas eles logo alcançaram um pequeno porto e os outros desceram.

Kakashi: - Obrigado, Oyabin.

Oyabin: - Às ordens, meus amigos. E que a sorte esteja do lado de vocês. - Ele sorriu para o grupo, mas seus olhos se fixaram em Teodora. - De todos vocês.

Teodora: - Adeus, Oyabin.

Em silêncio o grupo observou Oyabin desaparecer na escuridão até que o único sinal dele fosse o barulho dos remos contra a água.

Kakuzu: - Então, acho que é aqui que nos separamos. Tem certeza que vai ficar bem sozinho, Al?

Alphonse: - Essa pergunta é quase um insulto Kakuzu. - O loiro sorriu com confiança e abraçou o amigo. - Eu vou ficar bem.

Kakuzu: - Assim espero. Mas se alguém tentar algo contra você, pode sempre dizer que me conhece. - Al riu frente a esse comentário.

Alphonse: - Vou me lembrar Kakuzu, obrigado.

Depois que os dois se separaram Al abraçou Salem. A garota se mantinha séria e parecia indiferente em relação à despedida, mas Al sabia que não era isso, ele podia ver em seus olhos o quanto ela estava preocupada. Ele jamais conhecera uma pessoa tão fiel quanto Salem, apenas a lealdade de Kakuzu para com Kakashi poderia chegar perto, mas mesmo assim não era a mesma coisa. Laços muito mais fortes do que sangue ligavam aquelas duas mulheres e ele admirava a força de caráter das duas.

Alphonse: - Querida Salem, não deixe que a desconfiança esconda o que você realmente sente. - Al sussurrou isso durante o abraço de forma que apenas ela ouviu. - Essa história está longe de acabar.

Salem sorriu e Al conseguiu ler em seus lábios um "obrigada" que ela não teve forças para vocalizar.

Alphonse: - Teo. - Al teve tempo apenas de abrir os braços antes de sentir o peso do corpo de Teodora contra o seu.

Teodora o abraçou com força e ao contrário da amiga não foi capaz de conter as lágrimas. Nos meses em que estiveram juntos no Konoha os dois se tornaram bons amigos e ela não conseguiu esconder a dor da separação.

Alphonse: - Teo? Por que está chorando?

Teodora: - Eu-Eu nunca mais vou te ver, Al. Vou sentir saudades.

Alphonse: - Eu também. - Ele disse isso em voz alta, mas logo em seguida completou em uma voz que não passou de um sussurro. - Mas jamais deixe de acreditar, Teo. Mantenha seus olhos no horizonte.

A resposta de Teo foi apenas um leve movimento da cabeça. Ela tentaria fazer isso até quando seu coração permitisse, até quando ele parasse de bater. Os dois se separaram e depois de uma última troca de sorrisos, Al se virou para Kakashi.

Kakashi era o último, mas os dois se encararam por um longo tempo antes de se despedirem.

Kakashi: - Adeus, meu velho amigo.

Kakashi o abraçou e Al percebeu que o Hatake era quem realmente estava se despedindo dele. Al viu no olhar dele, em seus gestos, em suas palavras e até em seu tom de voz. Kakashi acreditava que esta seria a última vez que se encontrariam. Os dois se afastaram um pouco e Al o encarou nos olhos mais uma vez.

Alphonse: - Cuidado com suas decisões Kakashi.

Kakashi: - Todas elas levam a apenas um lugar, Al. Não adianta.

Alphonse: - Eu apenas espero que você esteja enganado.

Al carinhosamente bateu no braço do Hatake duas vezes antes de se afastar completamente e abrir um largo sorriso.

Alphonse: - Agora nos separamos, mas saibam que sempre podem contar comigo. - Al deu as costas para o grupo e ainda de costas acenou uma última vez enquanto andava.

Kakashi: - Para onde você vai? - Kakashi quase teve que gritar para que Al o ouvisse.

Alphonse: - Preciso de mais informações, vou à biblioteca da cidade antes de começar minhas buscas.

Teodora: - Boa sorte, Al. Espero que encontre o que procura.

Salem: - Seja lá o que for.

Quando Al alcançou o fim do deque de madeira ele se virou mais uma vez para o grupo, mas desta vez havia uma expressão séria em suas feições.

Alphonse: - Vocês têm apenas três semanas.

E antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar qualquer coisa ou ao menos processar a nova informação, Al desapareceu diante de seus olhos. O grupo ficou em silêncio, sem saber exatamente como interpretar as palavras do Lioncourt, com exceção de Kakuzu que sabia exatamente o que ele quis dizer e por isso agora fitava seu irmão com preocupação. Três semanas para atravessar o deserto da Anatólia seria mais do que o suficiente, a questão agora era saber o que eles encontrariam depois daquele grande mar de areia.

* * *

Nayuuke não sabia dizer o que acontecera durante a batalha, apenas que agora ela estava sendo tratada de seus ferimentos em uma pequena cabana no meio de uma ilha deserta. Minato a salvou de algum modo e pelos últimos meses esteve ao lado dela para tratar de seus ferimentos. O Kraken a atacou com tanta força que foi capaz de quebrar várias de suas costelas e uma delas chegou a perfurar seu pulmão direito, durante a queda ela ainda torceu um dos punhos e quebrou uma das pernas.

Minato usou uma poção que achou entre as coisas de Nayuuke para curá-la do ferimento em seu pulmão, mas o todos os outros tiveram que ser curados pelo tempo. Na tentativa de não piorar o quadro e se curar mais rápido, Nayuuke tentou poupar o máximo de energia possível e por isso dormiu a maior parte do tempo. Apenas nos últimos dias se sentia disposta o bastante para se manter acordada, mas ainda permanecia a maior parte do tempo deitada.

- Está acordada?

Nayuuke abriu seus olhos e se sentou na cama enquanto observava Minato se aproximar dela com um prato de comida nas mãos.

Minato: - Espero que esteja com fome. Hoje tive sorte e consegui um bom peixe para o almoço.

Nayuuke: - Obrigada.

Minato colocou o prato no colo dela e depois se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

Nayuuke: - Minato, você se importa se eu perguntar. Como foi que conseguiu me salvar?

Nayuuke estava com esta pergunta em mente desde o primeiro dia de sua longa recuperação, mas tentou encontrar a resposta sozinha em um primeiro momento. Agora sem ter conseguido imaginar uma boa resposta teria que se render à curiosidade e perguntar. Mesmo Al com seus poderes não conseguiria salvá-la da morte, então como Minato conseguiu? Ela não poderia viver sem saber isso. O loiro não pareceu surpreso com a pergunta, mas não a respondeu de imediato, apenas desviou seu olhar para o chão e voltou a sorrir.

Minato: - É um pouco... Complicado explicar.

Nayuuke: - Você pode tentar.

Minato permaneceu em silêncio, como se debatesse se deveria ou não dizer a verdade.

Nayuuke: - Eu vi o colar que você usa. - Ela apontou para o peito dele, por saber que o colar estava escondido embaixo de suas roupas. - E sei o que ele é. É o Espírito de uma sereia.

O loiro sabia que não poderia esconder qualquer segredo daquela garota e por isso puxou a corrente de prata em seu pescoço até que o pingente saísse de sua camisa. No pingente delicados fios de prata se entrelaçavam sobre uma pedra de cristal azul em forma de lágrima.

Nayuuke: - O Espírito da Sereia. Dizem que na Antiguidade cada sereia possuía um e elas o guardavam com suas vidas. Quando elas esqueceram de seus amados e abandonaram os serviços à Deusa do Mar, seus Espíritos desapareceram junto com o que restava de sua humanidade. Eu nunca vi um, mas li muito a respeito. Eu achei que eles não existissem mais.

Minato passava a jóia entre seus dedos e a observava quase em transe, como se não quisesse fitar Nayuuke enquanto falava sobre o assunto.

Minato: - Mas você sabe o que ele representa? - Nayuuke não respondeu. - As sereias são mulheres que perderam seus amados para o mar e o Espírito é um presente que receberam da Deusa. Dentro de cada Espírito reside a alma de um homem, o homem que teve sua vida roubada pelo o mar, mas que pode ser trazido à vida pelo amor de sua companheira.

Nayuuke: - Como assim?

Minato: - A Deusa do Mar teve pena das mulheres que choravam a morte de seus amados. A Deusa os tirou delas, mas prometeu que elas poderíam reencontrá-los uma vez a cada dez anos com a ajuda dos Espíritos. Infelizmente não foi o bastante para a maioria delas e os Espíritos caíram no esquecimento.

Nayuuke: - Então por que você tem esse colar? Não faz sentido.

Minato: - Essa jóia é o que me mantém aqui, porque o mar tirou minha vida cinco anos atrás. Eu estava no Konoha e durante uma tempestade uma onda mais forte me arremessou do convés. Eu morri afogado.

Minato não concluiu seu raciocínio então Nayuuke apenas falou em voz alta suas próprias conclusões.

Nayuuke: - Mas você era amado por uma sereia e então o Espírito dela aprisionou sua alma logo após sua morte. Mas de qualquer forma eu não deveria ser capaz de vê-lo, não é? Você deveria aparecer para esta sereia apenas de dez em dez anos e não viver como um homem normal.

Minato deixou um sorriso se formar em seu seu rosto, mas não era um de felicidade.

Minato: - Você não acha cruel que as sereias possam encontrar seus amados apenas uma vez a cada dez anos? Isso faz a Deusa parecer uma hipócrita, não acha? Alguém que fingiu pena das mulheres apenas para transformá-las em criaturas sob o seu comando e então testar o amor delas por pura diversão.

Minato pela primeira vez levantou os olhos da jóia.

Minato: - A verdade é que isso nunca foi culpa da Deusa do Mar. O Espírito é uma jóia muito poderosa, mas não o bastante para trazer os mortos de volta à vida. Os dez anos são necessários para que a jóia acumule energia o suficiente para materializar um corpo humano para a alma que guarda. Eu não cheguei a perder meu corpo naquele acidente, por isso apenas preciso deste Espírito para continuar existindo e enquanto eu o tiver, sou imortal.

Nayuuke ficou em silêncio por um longo período e levantou seus olhos para o teto.

Nayuuke: - Você sabe que está se arriscando muito ao me contar este segredo, não sabe? Por que você deixou que eu percebesse seu colar? Por que eu tenho a impressão que você quis me contar essa história?

Minato voltou a sorrir com mais sinceridade.

Minato: - Bem que Al me avisou que eu dificilmente conseguiria te enganar. - Minato suspirou - Admito que foi Al quem me pediu que eu te contasse esta história.

Nayuuke: - Mas você sabe por que?

Minato: - Al é uma das poucas pessoas que eu não consigo prever ou compreender completamente, mas acredito que ele quer que você entenda um pouco mais sobre a Deusa do Mar. As pessoas esqueceram de sua bondade e hoje distorcem muito do que ela fez.

Nayuuke estava impressionada com a história, mas não demonstrou, apenas ficou em silêncio e começou a comer sua refeição. Minato a observou durante as primeiras garfadas e depois se levantou para deixá-la sozinha, ela precisaria de tempo para processar tanta informação e tentar entender os motivos de Al. Mas quando Minato estava na porta prestes a sair, a voz da garota o interrompeu.

Nayuuke: - Obrigada, Minato. Eu acho que precisava ouvir esta história.

Minato: - Eu também acredito que sim. Agora descanse porque já perdemos tempo demais, Al deve estar precisando da nossa ajuda.

* * *

O Dragón de Sangre e o Byakugan partiram em direção à mais nova colônia da Inglaterra. Uma terra isolada e árida, perto do fim do mundo, habitada por homens selvagens com a pele mais escura que carvão e animais estranhos que não existiam em nenhuma outra parte do mundo. Ninguém em sã consciência tentaria encontrar este lugar, tão perto do fim do mundo seu navio poderia se perder e nunca mais encontrar o caminho para casa, e além disso apenas os mais temidos e perigosos prisioneiros da Inglaterra eram levados para aquele lugar. O Novíssimo Mundo como mais tarde seria chamado, começou como uma prisão onde os mais perigosos homens eram abandonados e esquecidos pela coroa britânica.

Felizmente este tipo de detalhe sombrio não seria o bastante para impedir que Neji e Katherinne continuassem a perseguir o Poseidon. Eles cruzariam os mares mais revoltos e desafiariam as mais ferozes tempestades para resgatarem uma pessoa que lhes era importante. Afinal, Beatrice continuava prisioneira e Neji não conseguia nem sequer dormir, pois imagens de Beatrice nas mãos de Boris o assombravam continuamente.

E infelizmente com razão.

Beatrice já não sabia dizer a quanto tempo estava naquele lugar. Quase não entrava luz no interior do navio e aos poucos ela deixou de ser capaz de diferenciar o dia da noite, mas sabia que já haviam se passado algumas semanas. Suas roupas e seu corpo estavam imundos e seus miseráveis carcereiros traziam água e comida suficientes apenas para mantê-la respirando, mas o pior é que nunca pareciam cansados em tornar sua vida o mais insuportável possível e a cada dia se tornavam mais ousados.

- Sua refeição está servida, princesinha. - Como se não bastasse a cruel ironia ele simplesmente virou o prato deixando que a comida caísse sobre a madeira velha e mofada do navio. - Você tem sorte que Boris não deixa ninguém entrar na sua cela, pelo menos por enquanto. - Beatrice não se moveu, apenas observou o carrasco sair gargalhando, levando consigo o prato vazio.

Ela odiava aquele lugar com cada fibra do seu ser, mas ainda não estava disposta a se render. Ela sabia que Neji não a abandonaria, mas temia pelo que Boris pretendia fazer com ela.

* * *

_Obrigada pelas reviews:_

_Desculpem a demora, não pretendo desistir dessa fic, mas ela requer um tempo que no momento eu não tenho. Espero que entendam e espero que estejam dispostos a esperar, garanto que a paciência de vocês será recompensada!_

_**Obrigada por ler!**_

**_Sary-chann_**


	17. O Coração da Anatólia

_Oii! Estive inspirada nos últimos dias então ai vamos nós! Mais um capítulo e desta vez muito antes do esperado! Espero que gostem ;)_

**_Créditos: _**

_- Os personagens do anime "Naruto" pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e os ooc pertencem a seus respectivos criadores. (Então o que sobra?)_

_- Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia da fic de fichas e a Mari Sushi por trazê-las para a área de Naruto._

_- Por fim, mas não menos importante, créditos e agradecimentos à Mayuu-chan por betar esse capítulo com tanta eficiência._

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!_**

* * *

**_O coração da Anatólia_**

Depois de se separarem de Al; Kakashi, Teodora, Kakuzu e Salem partiram para cidade em busca de um meio de transporte. Os irmãos Hatake então compraram dois cavalos árabes, um castanho e o outro cinza, animais já acostumados a atravessar encostas rochosas e a andar sobre pedras escaldantes, treinados para carregarem peso sob as mais adversas condições. Depois de comprarem mantimentos para a viagem os quatro partiram em direção ao palácio do governante da Anatólia, Al-je-bah. Entre comprar mantimentos e chegar ao deserto, eles demoraram uma semana, restando apenas mais duas eles precisavam agora atravessar o deserto.

A viagem duraria no mínimo 10 dias e depois de 6, o cansaço beirava o insuportável. Kakashi estava montado no cavalo castanho juntamente com Teodora, enquanto Kakuzu e Salem dividiam o cinza. Os irmãos Hatake não poderiam se dar ao luxo de gastar dinheiro com mais cavalos e também não poderiam deixar as duas montarem o mesmo animal, pois isso seria dar a elas a perfeita oportunidade de fuga. Se elas conseguissem fugir agora seria impossível encontrá-las, pois elas certamente conheciam aquelas dunas muito melhor do que eles e desapareceriam em poucos kilômetros.

Todo o trajeto foi feito em silêncio, pois ninguém parecia ter ânimo para conversas. A paisagem foi a mesma todos os dias: areia, rochas, cactos, pedras e mais areia. Teodora estava tão compenetrada na própria desilusão que não foi capaz de perceber o estranho comportamento de Kakashi, mas isso não passou despercebido por Kakuzu.

Ao anoitecer do sexto dia eles encontraram um oásis habitado por uma grande família de nômades que se dispôs a dar abrigo a eles em troca de algumas moedas de ouro. E foi depois do jantar que Kakuzu decidiu confrontar seu irmão.

O grupo jantou com a família ao redor de uma fogueira sob o céu estrelado. Todos se mantinham próximos ao fogo para ouvir e dançar no ritmo da música tocada pelo chefe da família e para afugentar o penetrante frio do deserto. Salem estava distraída com o filho mais novo do casal, que parecia disposto a tudo para que ela o acompanhasse em uma dança e por isso ela não percebeu a movimentação de seus colegas de viagem.

Kakashi se mantivera em silêncio durante a maior parte do jantar e sempre que uma pergunta era direcionada a ele, era preciso ser feita pelo menos mais duas vezes antes de receber uma resposta. Kakashi estava em outro mundo, mas nem por isso seu olhar conseguia deixar Teodora e Kakuzu flagrou seu irmão pelo menos três vezes naquela noite.

Mesmo sem palavras os dois conseguiam se comunicar e Kakuzu podia ver claramente que seu irmão estava prestes a cometer um erro. Quando Kakashi pediu permissão para se retirar para sua tenda, Kakuzu o seguiu, mas esperou que estivessem sozinhos para pará-lo.

Kakuzu: - Kakashi. - Kakuzu bufou ao ser ignorado pelo irmão e o segurou pelo ombro direito. - Idiota, fale comigo.

Kakashi se virou enquanto repelia a mão de Kakuzu com firmeza.

Kakashi: - O que quer Kakuzu?

Kakuzu: - Eu quero garantir que você não vá fazer alguma idiotice heróica, Kakashi. Eu sei exatamente o que está passando pela sua cabeça e não vou permitir que faça isso nem que seja obrigado a arrastar Teodora sozinho por esse deserto.

Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara e desviou o olhar de Kakuzu.

Kakashi: - Eu não quero conversar com você sobre isso.

Kakuzu: - Não quer? Como assim não quer? Vou te dizer uma coisa Kakashi, eu nunca questionei suas ordens e sempre fiquei do seu lado independente dos perigos e das loucuras em que você nos metia. Eu nunca o impedi de seguir suas vontades, mas desta vez você vai me ouvir.

Kakashi teria protestado, mas a raiva de Kakuzu era quase palpável e isso o surpreendeu. Era até raro ouvir a voz de Kakuzu e vê-lo se exaltar daquela forma foi quase assustador. Kakuzu não mentiu quando disse tudo aquilo, ele sempre fora fiel ao irmão e o seguiu sem questionar durante todos estes anos, mas sempre para garantir sua segurança. Agora ele sabia que Kakashi cruzaria limites perigosos e em breve ele não seria mais capaz de protegê-lo.

Kakuzu: - O que está passando pela sua cabeça? Você enlouqueceu, Kakashi?

Kakashi: - É, talvez isso seja algum tipo de loucura, não é?

Kakuzu não se conteve desta vez e desferiu um soco no lado direito do rosto do irmão.

Kakuzu: - Idiota! Não brinque com coisa séria. - Kakuzu bufou mais uma vez enquanto Kakashi tentava se recompor. - Eu não acredito que é isso mesmo que você quer. Você vai morrer, desgraçado.

Frustrado, Kakuzu chutou uma das paredes da tenda, mas o tecido apenas ondulou por alguns segundos antes de voltar ao normal. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Kakashi: - Kakuzu... Você falou bem, sempre esteve do meu lado e sempre me apoiou... Mas então você sabe que tudo o que eu tenho feito durante toda minha vida foi por outras pessoas. Quando, em todos estes anos, eu tomei uma decisão por mim mesmo? Sem pensar nas consequências, sem pensar no bem de outras pessoas, sem que fosse alguma ordem? Eu nunca fiz isso. Eu já fiz muitas loucuras, mas sempre para atingir objetivos de outras pessoas.

Kakuzu: - Ah claro. Então agora isso justifica um suicídio. Por que você não pode ser como uma pessoa normal e, não sei, desejar uma família?

Kakashi: - Essa é a questão! Agora eu quero uma família, eu quero estabilidade, mas não posso ter isso.

Kakuzu: - Não pode porque é um idiota. Com tantas mulheres neste mundo, por que justo ela? Por que justo ela que está totalmente fora do seu alcance?

Foi a vez de Kakashi perder a paciência e chutar a parede da tenda.

Kakashi: - E você acha que foi intencional? Acha mesmo que eu quero fazer isso? Há muito tempo estou tentando descobrir uma alternativa, mas agora faltam 4 dias para chegarmos e eu não consigo enxergar mais opções.

Kakuzu: - Se você deixá-la ir, sua cabeça irá enfeitar o saguão principal do palácio de Suleyman.

Kakashi: - Ele terá que me achar primeiro.

Kakuzu: - Achar? Ele será o sultão da Anatólia, o próximo Al-je-bah! Pelo amor de Deus, você esqueceu o que isso significa? O povo da Anatólia acredita que ele é um deus e seus guardas são os homens mais perigosos deste mundo, eles praticamente não são humanos. Ele não precisa pôr um prêmio pela sua cabeça para te caçar, então imagine quando ele colocar um preço? A Anatólia é mais rica que a Inglaterra e a Espanha juntas! Suleyman poderá oferecer ouro que seus antecessores têm juntado há milênios!

Kakashi: - Ele não vai fazer isso, por que tanto esforço para me matar?

Kakuzu: - Não me venha com essa. Nós dois conhecemos Suleyman bem o bastante para sabermos que a vida dele se baseia em caprichos. Ele não vai te perdoar ou esquecer o que você fez. Ele não vai deixar você viver depois desta ofensa.

Kakashi: - E se eu não quiser viver tanto assim?

Desta vez ele nem viu o soco chegar e o impacto fez com que recuasse pelo menos dois passos largos enquanto chacoalhava a cabeça. Deus, aquele foi um soco forte.

Kakuzu: - Ah seu idiota miserável. Não se atreva a dizer uma coisa dessas na minha frente ou eu vou socar essa sua cabeça dura até enfiar bom senso dentro dela.

Kakuzu segurou a gola da camisa de seu irmão, mas desta vez Kakashi reagiu e com o cotovelo o atingiu no nariz com força. Kakuzu o soltou, mas logo em seguida conseguiu acertar mais um soco em Kakashi que desorientado caiu no chão. Ainda no chão Kakashi passou uma rasteira no irmão e logo em seguida os dois estavam brigando enquanto rolavam pela areia. Depois de alguns segundos Kakashi conseguiu parar em cima de Kakuzu, mas parou com o braço ainda armado para um soco.

Kakashi: - O que quer que eu faça? Quer que eu entregue a mulher que eu amo a um homem que irá apenas violentá-la e depois esquecê-la? Suleyman irá matá-la aos poucos dentro daquele palácio e ninguém poderá salvá-la uma vez lá dentro. Eu não vou conseguir viver sabendo que a condenei a isso.

Kakuzu: - Então é isso? Você vai desistir?

Kakashi: - Eu vou poupar o trabalho de Suleyman e com sorte a minha morte será o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer de Teodora.

Os dois teriam continuado a discussão, mas foram interrompidos por um barulho. O som de ar alcançando um pulmão em alta velocidade. Uma expressão de surpresa e horror. Kakashi seguiu o som e se deparou com os olhos cinzas de Teodora.

Kakashi: - Teodora... - Desde quando ela estava ali? E mais importante, o quanto ela havia ouvido?

Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-la, Teodora começou a correr. Ela tinha ouvido o bastante.

Kakashi: - Teo!

Kakuzu ainda tentou segura-lo, mas Kakashi conseguiu se desvencilhar e correu atrás de Teodora. Infelizmente ela era muito mais rápida e quando Kakashi saiu da tenda ela já estava sobre um dos cavalos e rapidamente desapareceu na escuridão do deserto.

Kakashi: - Teodora!

Kakuzu saiu poucos segundos depois e os dois se encararam. Juntos eles olharam para o cavalo que restara e imediatamente correram na direção dele.

Kakuzu: - Não, não, não!

Kakashi chegou primeiro e tentou subir no animal, mas Kakuzu o puxou pelos ombros e o jogou no chão.

Kakuzu: - Pelo menos um de vocês têm bom senso! Deixe-a ir!

Kakashi: - Kakuzu, saia do meu caminho!

Kakuzu: - Eu já disse que apenas por cima do meu cadáver.

Kakashi partiu para cima do irmão e os dois caíram na areia mais uma vez enquanto lutavam. Desta vez eles brigaram durante alguns minutos, mas em um certo ponto Kakashi conseguiu alcançar uma pequena adaga em sua calça e a enterrou no abdome do irmão. Kakuzu urrou de dor quando Kakashi torceu a lâmina e não conseguiu forças para trocar de posição. Kakashi agora o mantinha imobilizado com o peso do corpo e os dois se encararam por alguns segundos.

Kakuzu: - Eu não acredito que fez isso. Você deve amá-la de verdade.

Kakashi: - Quase tanto quanto eu te amo meu irmão e é por isso que não posso deixá-la ir.

Kakuzu: - Então você também sabe que eu estarei logo atrás. - O olhar de Kakashi instantaneamente tornou-se mais sombrio.

Kakashi: - Não dê ao Suleyman o prazer de te obrigar a assistir minha morte. - Mas a resposta de Kakuzu foi uma breve risada de escárnio.

Kakuzu: - Eu não pretendo estar vivo para ver meu irmão sendo executado.

Kakashi suspirou enquanto apertava a adaga para aumentar o ferimento. Kakuzu emitiu apenas um grunhido baixo por entre os dentes.

Kakashi: - Isso não irá te matar, mas você vai precisar descansar por alguns dias. - Kakashi esperou Kakuzu voltar a respirar normalmente para completar. - Não nos siga, Kakuzu.

Kakuzu tinha uma resposta pronta, mas ela escapou de seus lábios quando ele viu uma discreta lágrima escapar do único olho à mostra de Kakashi.

Kakashi: - Adeus, meu irmão.

Com isso Kakashi tirou a adaga do ferimento e bateu na cabeça de Kakuzu com o punho da arma, deixando-o desacordado. Antes de se levantar ele cortou uma tira da camisa de Kakuzu e a amarrou na cintura do irmão para diminuir um pouco o sangramento. Kakashi ainda teve o cuidado de gritar por socorro o mais alto que pôde para apenas então subir no cavalo e partir deserto à dentro. Mesmo arrasado por ter feito o que fez com Kakuzu, Kakashi ainda sabia que era o melhor. Independente dos meios, ele estava disposto a tudo para proteger as duas pessoas mais importantes em sua vida. Kakuzu estaria seguro se ficasse alguns dias para trás e agora ele precisava salvar Teodora. O que infelizmente não seria mais tão simples quanto ele esperava.

* * *

O Akatsuki chegou à Anatólia alguns dias depois ao anoitecer, mas a tripulação não conseguia esconder a suspeita quanto ao motivo de estarem naquele lugar. Será que Sasori havia enlouquecido? Por mais que Al fosse confiável todos duvidavam que aquela jornada traria qualquer tipo de lucro. E essa era uma questão muito delicada, pois já havia algum tempo desde a última vez que eles viram a sombra de alguma moeda de ouro.

Certo que Desiré trouxera parte de seu tesouro depois que seu navio foi destruído, mas todos duvidavam que ela iria entregá-lo e àquela altura já haviam perdido as esperanças de que Sasori fosse reinvindicar este prêmio. Então por que estavam na Anatólia? O murmurar da insatisfação parecia um fantasma a rondar o convés, mas ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar. Ninguém a não ser Fuyu.

Fuyu: - Sasori.

Fuyu o encontrou sozinho junto ao leme e aproveitou a oportunidade para falar com ele.

Fuyu: - Sasori, eu odeio ter que trazer más notícias, mas a tripulação está... Como eu diria... Algumas pessoas não estão exatamente satisfeitas por estar aqui.

Sasori: - Vá direto ao assunto, Fuyu.

Fuyu: - Todos querem saber por que estamos na Anatólia e se você pretende fazer algum ataque em breve... Os homens estão perigosamente entediados, Sasori.

Sasori pela primeira vez a olhou nos olhos e discretamente o canto de seu lábio se levantou em um sorriso de escárnio.

Sasori: - Está com medo de um motim? Ou você já sabe de alguma coisa?

Fuyu bufou.

Fuyu: - Você precisa levar mais à sério o que seus homens pensam. Duvido que eles tenham coragem de se amotinar, mas melhor do que ninguém você deveria saber que muitos aqui têm mais do que capacidade para serem capitães de seus próprios navios.

Sasori: - Fuyu, eu tenho a lealdade de todos os que têm essa capacidade. Quem quer fazer um motim? O pirralho da cozinha? Eu duvido muito.

Fuyu: - Esse seu excesso de confiança ainda vai te matar. - Ela suspirou, vencida. - Mas então, não vai me dizer o que viemos fazer aqui?

Sasori: - Estamos aqui para ajudar o Al.

Fuyu então girou seus olhos e deu as costas para seu capitão para deixá-lo sozinho mais uma vez.

Fuyu: - É, ajudar o Al... - A voz carregada de ironia. - Como se ele precisasse de ajuda para fazer qualquer coisa. E por acaso como pretende encontrá-lo?

Sasori apenas indicou com a cabeça para que ela olhasse para frente, e ao seguir o olhar do ruivo Fuyu viu uma estranha figura encapuzada parada no pequeno deque de madeira envelhecida. A figura mantinha uma pequena luminária na mão direita, o bastante para indicar o caminho, mas não para revelar seu rosto.

Fuyu: - Eu não sei porque pergunto essas coisas. Al sempre dá um jeito.

O Akatsuki então atracou no pequeno porto clandestino e Sasori dispensou seus homens de menos confiança para que passassem alguns dias em um bar nas proximidades, mas deixou Kisame para garantir que ninguém fugisse com seu navio. Enquanto isso ele, Deidara, Itachi, Fuyu, Desiré, Pein e Kairi, partiram para encontrar o misterioso guia.

Deidara: - Por que todo esse segredo? Não precisa esconder o rosto de nós.

- Todos precisam tomar cuidado nesta cidade. As paredes têm ouvidos. - Com uma das mãos ele retirou o capuz de sua cabeça, mas não sem antes apagar a pequena luminária. O problema é que ele não era o loiro que eles esperavam.

Fuyu: - Minato? O que faz aqui?

Minato: - O mesmo que vocês, mas peguei uma carona e cheguei alguns dias antes.

Sasori: - Onde Al está?

Minato: - Esperando por vocês, mas é melhor nos apressarmos porque o Sol logo irá nascer. Coloquem isto e vamos.

Minato passou para cada um uma capa e logo o grupo partiu para a periferia da cidade sob a proteção da escuridão. O grupo seguiu Minato em uma caminhada de quase dez minutos por entre as ruelas da cidade, cruzando becos escuros e passando por casas abandonadas até alcançarem uma casa que parecia uma pousada para viajantes.

Fuyu: - Finalmente.

Aos poucos os recém-chegados retiraram suas capas e aos poucos se acomodaram nas almofadas que estavam colocadas no chão. Poucos segundos depois Al e Nayuuke apareceram para receber o grupo.

Deidara: - Al? - Deidara apenas verbalizou a surpresa escrita no rosto de todos os outros, até mesmo no rosto de Itachi.

Al: - Eu sei, eu sei. - Al apenas dispersou os comentários como se eles fossem moscas. - Não quero falar sobre isso.

Deidara: - Não quer? Acho que merecemos algumas explicações, não acha? Afinal, não estou entendendo como o tempo passa nesse seu mundo.

Al: - Esses últimos meses foram... Difíceis.

Al não pôde evitar que seu olhar pousasse sobre Nayuuke e ela agora o fitava como se pedisse desculpas. Afinal se ela não tivesse se ferido no encontro com o Kraken, teria voltado antes e Al não teria ficado meses apenas imaginando como ela estaria. A angústia de não saber como ela estava o consumiu todos os dias e sem perceber ele não conseguiu negar aquilo que por tanto tempo escondeu de si mesmo. Aquele era o resultado de sua fraqueza. Al agora aparentava quase 20 anos e em breve chegaria a idade que um dia teve.

Deidara: - Você é muito esquisito Al. Sabe que não precisa esconder nada de nós.

Mas antes que Al pudesse responder, Fuyu acertou as costelas do loiro com o cotovelo.

Fuyu: - Deidara, não é da nossa conta. Pare de se intrometer.

O loiro apenas bufou em resposta, como uma criança mimada que teve o pedido negado.

Minato: - Por onde podemos começar?

Al: - Se aproximem que vou explicar tudo. - O grupo se acomodou em um círculo no meio do quarto. - Eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês para conseguir isto aqui.

Al então estendeu um papiro no chão, no qual estava desenhado uma jóia perfeitamente redonda, lisa e de um azul marinho belíssimo.

Al: - Esta é a mais preciosa jóia da Anatólia, também conhecida como Coração da Anatólia.

Deidara: - Certo. É uma jóia muito bonita mesmo, mas agora fale. Qual é a notícia ruim?

Nayuuke: - A notícia ruim é que ela pertence ao sultão da Anatólia, ao Al-je-bah.

Frente a esta nova informação as reações foram variadas. Deidara sorriu como se tivessem contado uma piada sem graça, Pein levou uma das mãos à cabeça, Fuyu pigarreou, Desiré arregalou os olhos e Itachi e Sasori, que estavam levemente inclinados na direção do papiro, endireitaram seus corpos imediatamente.

Kairi: - É tão ruim assim?

Deidara: - Ruim? Seria melhor que fosse parte da coroa da rainha da Inglaterra. - E o pior é que ninguém discordou.

Sasori: - Em compensação a Anatólia é muito mais rica.

Fuyu: - Mas deve existir um motivo para isso, não acham?

Itachi: - Antes de qualquer decisão, qual é seu plano? Como vocês pretendem sequer chegar perto desta jóia?

Al: - Agora chegamos à melhor parte. O Akatsuki é menor e mais ágil que o Konoha, por isso seremos capazes de subir o Rio Kura sem problema e este rio passa exatamente ao lado do palácio do sultão da Anatólia.

Quando Al terminou de falar o grupo caiu em um silêncio perturbador até de Fuyu pigarreou.

Fuyu: - Certo Al, mas acho melhor continuar explicando se quiser nos convencer.

Minato: - É que na cabeça do Al isso já basta para resolver os nossos problemas, mas quanto a parte prática eu vou explicar. Al e Nayuuke podem criar uma neblina espessa sobre toda a extensão do rio por até dez dias, tempo o suficiente para alcançarmos o palácio. Quando chegarmos iremos esconder o Akatsuki em uma parte do rio completamente desabitada, a que fica logo atrás do palácio no fim de um penhasco. Al-je-bah costuma fazer pessoas pularem desse penhasco e existe um mito de que a alma destas pessoas fica presa no rio e vagam abaixo do penhasco, por isso os moradores da região têm medo e ficam longe. Um pouco mais de neblina e alguém para imitar almas desesperadas serão o bastante para afastar curiosos.

Minato: - E a segunda parte é ainda melhor. Segundo Al, o atual Al-je-bah está nas portas do inferno e quando chegarmos eles estarão fazendo os preparativos para a coroação de seu sucessor. É tradição que os maiores senhores de terras e reis da região se encontrem no palácio para oferecer condolências e presentes ao novo sultão e nós podemos aproveitar. Podemos atacar uma comitiva, tomar o lugar de um dos reis e então poderemos entrar sem levantar suspeitas. Outra tradição diz que o novo sultão deve oferecer estadia a seus convidados até o dia da coroação. Então da morte do sultão até a coroação conseguiremos alguns dias para procurar e encontrar a jóia.

O grupo ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Desiré: - É um plano muito bom.

Minato: - Bom? Assim você me ofende. Esse plano é excelente e devo dizer que esta será a nossa única chance.

Sasori: - Continua sendo muito arriscado. - Sasori não parecia convencido.

Itachi: - Mas se conseguirmos teremos uma boa quantidade de ouro...

Deidara: - Ninguém aqui entrou para pirataria pensando em segurança, não é?

Minato: - Se fizermos tudo certo, isso será muito melhor do que conseguir a Esquadra de Prata da Espanha.

Fuyu: - Isso se sairmos vivos, é claro.

Minato: - Um mero detalhe, Fuyu. Apenas um mero detalhe.

* * *

- Capitão! Terra à vista!

Boris estava em sua cabine, ocupado em analisar os mapas estendidos sobre sua mesa, quando o grito o chamou para a realidade. Imediatamente ele saiu de dentro do navio, mas demorou alguns segundos para que seus olhos se acostumassem à luz. Não demorou para que o canto direito de seu lábio se elevasse em um discreto sorriso.

Boris: - Preparar para atracar! E tragam a nossa querida convidada.

O sub-capitão foi quem orientou a tripulação e rapidamente tudo estava pronto para que eles pudessem deixar o navio. O Poseidon e o resto da tripulação ficariam em uma pequena praia deserta e esperariam até que Boris retornasse, com permissão apenas de irem à floresta em busca de água potável e comida para reabastecer o navio.

Com Beatrice como sua prisioneira, Boris e mais três de seus homens mais confiáveis embarcaram em um navio menor e se dirigiram à praia.

Beatrice: - O que você pretende fazer comigo?

Beatrice estava muito magra e fraca devido aos meses de cativeiro, mas isso não a impediu de demonstrar seu desprezo por Boris através de seu olhar.

Boris: - Eu não tenho interesse nenhum em você. - Ele levantou uma das mãos e acariciou o rosto da garota. - Mas aparentemente eu faço parte de uma minoria.

Beatrice: - O que quer dizer com isso? - Boris apenas gargalhou quando a garota afastou o rosto bruscamente.

Boris: - Uma das grandes lições que aprendi foi que o ódio é capaz de mover montanhas e que se existe algo que realmente desperta o ódio em um homem é perder sua mulher para outro.

Beatrice: - Acredite, você não vai querer ver o Neji com raiva.

Boris: - E quem disse que eu me referia a ele? - Boris deixou o canto de seu lábio se elevar em um sorriso debochado. - Quer saber onde estamos?

Desta vez a curiosidade foi maior do que seu auto-controle e Beatrice se viu forçada a perguntar.

Beatrice: - Quero.

Boris: - Estamos na melhor prisão que a Inglaterra poderia ter encontrado, mas jamais construído.

A reação de Beatrice foi imediata e ela empalideceu consideravelmente, mas isso apenas aumentou o prazer de Boris.

Beatrice: - Por que me trouxe aqui?

Boris: - Em uma terra árida cheia de criminosos abandonados e carentes, pode imaginar o que eles não dariam por uma bela e quente companhia feminina?

E mais uma vez ele gargalhou depois de ver o pulo dela quando ele propositalmente deslizou a mão sobre sua coxa. Como ela se arrependia de ter perguntado, aliás se arrependia de ter conversado com ele e por isso decidiu permanecer em silêncio. Era melhor evitar toda a qualquer interação com aquela criatura maligna e se preparar mentalmente para o que quer que estivesse a frente, por pior que fosse.

* * *

O Sharingan sempre foi conhecido por sua velocidade, por isso deixá-los fugir não era uma opção. Sasuke precisou apenas de algumas semanas para ter o navio de Orochimaru à vista, mas para enfrentá-lo ele precisou de mais alguns dias de planejamento. Iniciar um ataque desenfreado poderia pôr em risco a vida de Morgana e ele não estava disposto a colocá-la em perigo.

Eles haviam visto o navio de Orochimaru pela manhã, mas Sasuke permitiu que ele desaparecesse no horizonte. Agora faltavam apenas algumas horas para o anoitecer e o Uchiha, Shikamaru e Naruto estavam trancados na cabine do capitão para arquitetar um plano.

Shikamaru: - Não será muito fácil.

Sasuke: - Nunca é. Vamos Nara, você precisa pensar em um plano melhor.

Shikamaru: - Como Sasuke? Você quer invadir um navio no meio do oceano sem atacar. Nossa única chance é nadar até lá.

Naruto: - Sasuke, nós três conseguimos nadar até lá e subir o casco.

Sasuke: - É um plano muito arriscado. Orochimaru sabe que não estamos muito longe e deve ter reforçado a segurança do navio. Ele deve imaginar que iremos atacar ao anoitecer.

Shikamaru: - Podemos distrair a tripulação então. Se mantivermos a distância certa podemos atacar o navio de Orochimaru com a certeza de que não vamos acertá-lo, mas enquanto eles tentam reagir não perceberão a invasão.

Sasuke: - Certo. Shikamaru, você fica e comanda este ataque. Naruto, Kiba, Lee e Kotetsu irão comigo.

Naruto: - Yoshi! Vamos resgatar a Morgana!

Shikamaru: - Mas vocês precisam tomar muito cuidado, não será fácil escalar o casco e não sei por quanto tempo vou poder manter a distância correta entre os navios. Se Orochimaru decidir vir em nossa direção eu não posso garantir que não vamos atingir o navio dele.

Sasuke: - Não podemos perder o navio. Se a situação exigir não hesite em afundar o navio de Orochimaru.

Naruto: - Mas Sasuke, e se não conseguirmos achar Morgana a tempo?

Sasuke: - Esta opção não existe, Naruto. Não vou perder meu navio e não posso colocar a vida de toda tripulação.

Shikamaru: - Esse é o melhor plano que temos. Depende basicamente de vocês se ele vai funcionar ou não, mas quando a primeira bala de canhão atingir o navio de Orochimaru, saiam imediatamente.

Naruto: - A primeira bala de canhão? Um sinal bem sutil.

Shikamaru: - É... Por isso não digam que não foram avisados.

* * *

_Obrigada pelo apoio pessoal! _

_Eu sei que é muito chato ter que esperar pelas atualizações e eu mesma tive que reler a história duas vezes antes de conseguir continuar a escrever pq simplesmente não lembrava mais da história... Vou tentar terminar este projeto o quanto antes, pois realmente minha vida já não é mais a mesma e não tem muitas perspectivas de ficar mais tranquila..._

_Porém garanto a vcs que vou me esforçar para terminar esta história, afinal seria um desperdício abandonar personagens que eu tanto amo e uma história que no fim ficou tão elaborada e até verossímil..._

_Espero que continuem a ler e escrever reviews, mas não estou em posição de exigir nada de ninguém. Daqui para frente vou escrever pelo prazer que sinto, mas não que eu não goste de saber a opinião de vcs... As mensagens sempre me animam e inspiram! Obrigada a todos pela compreensão e apoio!_

_**Obrigada por ler!**_

**_Sary-chann_**


End file.
